Divorcio
by Lady Zukara Cullen Grey
Summary: Un matrimonio con fecha de caducidad, sin desilusiones, sin discusiones y sin dolores de cabeza. Un matrimonio con una definición muy amplia de lo correcto. ADAPTACIÓN
1. Capítulo 1

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es una Adaptacion del la novela...Divorcio.. autora NOE CASADO.. no gano nada con esto.. únicamente compartirla con ustedes disfrútenla..

* * *

**Summary**

Una chica perteneciente a una familia aristocrática venida a menos porque su padre no ha sabido o no ha querido adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos tiene que casarse con uno de esos que llaman "nuevos ricos". Isabella Cherterfield, que no piensa en el matrimonio, intenta buscar una salida pero todo parece en su contra, así que Bella termina casada con Edward Cullen, un banquero. Para su sorpresa él aceptará sus propuestas a cambio de que ella sólo cumpla un objetivo: ser la esposa trofeo de buena cuna que él necesita para ser aceptado en ciertos círculos. Así convivirán durante un tiempo, cada uno llevando vida independiente, como muchos otros matrimonios, sólo que en su caso no es producto de la desilusión o el desgaste sino de un mero acuerdo. Su convivencia será un simple trámite hasta que él pueda encontrar la forma de romper el acuerdo prematrimonial y liberar a ambos. Un matrimonio con fecha de caducidad, sin desilusiones, sin discusiones y sin dolores de cabeza. Un matrimonio con una definición muy amplia de lo correcto.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Abril de 1900.

**—Tu padre te está esperando en su despacho**- Bella levantó la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo a escondidas, disimulado dentro de un aburrido libro de etiqueta, y sonrió a su madre con toda la inocencia que pudo. A fin de que no se acercara a inspeccionar sus "inapropiadas" lecturas. Si la sorprendían no sería la primera vez pero desde luego prefería ahorrarse un largo discurso sobre lo apropiado e inapropiado para una mujer de su clase y posición. Para una joven de 26 años, educada en las viejas tradiciones y sin otra salida en la vida que ser esposa y madre, suponía todo un reto conseguir periódicos y revistas fuera del clásico círculo aprobado por sus progenitores. Bella los compraba a escondidas, no siempre era fácil. No siempre la dejaban ir a solas de visita. En otras ocasiones sobornaba al hijo de algún criado para que se los comprara o engatusaba a la señora Lincon, el ama de llaves, para que la dejara leer los ejemplares que tenía la servidumbre. Claro que Bella había descubierto un filón en las cocheras y se las ingeniaba para tomarlos prestados. Eso sí, cuando terminaba de leerlos, los devolvía. Se quejaba en silencio de que muchos de esos ejemplares acabasen como envoltorio de comida cuando aún no los había podido leer. Bella llamó con suavidad a la puerta y entró. Aquí no está pasando nada bueno, pensó al ver a su padre sentado tras el escritorio con varios documentos en la mano y a su madre en un pequeño sofá jugueteando con su collar de perlas. Collar, que de seguir así las cosas, acabaría empeñado para sufragar un mes más los caprichos de su madre. Puede que su padre tratara de ocultar sus dificultades financieras pero era lo suficientemente lista como para saber lo que pasaba, incluso con timidez le había sugerido echarle una mano a fin de buscar una solución. Por supuesto, su padre se subió por las paredes, no solo por insinuar siquiera que él era incapaz de sacar la familia adelante, Bella pensó que se sentía más ofendido por ser una mujer quien hiciese la oferta.** —Buenas tardes, querida —**dijo su madre acercándose a ella para besarla en la mejilla y de paso evaluar su atuendo. Reneé Cherterfield podía dar mil y una clases de etiqueta y aburrir al más paciente. Bella soportaba estoicamente sus constantes correcciones.

**—Buenas tardes, madre.**

** —Dejaros de formalismos** —interrumpió su padre con su característico mal humor

**—. Cierra la puerta. Tenemos que decirte algo importante.- **Bella no se inmutó por el tono autoritario y tosco de su padre, estaba más que acostumbrada. Hizo lo que él pidió y se sentó a la espera de lo que, sin duda, eran malas noticias.

**—Tienes 26 años, a tu edad muchas mujeres están casadas y con hijos...—**empezó su padre. Y Bella sabía lo que venía a continuación: tu madre a esa edad ya tenía dos hijos, por desgracia el Señor no quiso bendecirnos con más descendencia. Si tu hermano no se hubiera casado con esa...y hubiese seguido la tradición familiar...en bla y bla, bla, bla.

Bella por supuesto se sabía el discurso de memoria. Su hermano, no podía decirlo en voz alta, pero le envidiaba terriblemente. Emmett Chesterfield, el heredero, el hijo mayor, había recibido un ultimátum: o dejas a esa ramera y te casas con una señorita de cuna o te desheredo. Y Emmett se casó con Rosalie, una camarera del café que él y sus amigos frecuentaban mientras estaban en la universidad. Mandó a freír espárragos a su familia y ahora vivía desahogadamente ejerciendo como arquitecto. Bella, sin saberlo sus padres, procuraba visitarles a menudo. Apreciaba a su cuñada, pero sobre todo adoraba a su sobrina Annabelle. Por mucho que insistieran sus padres no iba a dar la espalda a su hermano. —...**por lo tanto, el próximo mes se celebrará tu boda con el señor Edward Cullen. Ya hemos firmado el acuerdo pre nupcial-** Bella salió de sus ensoñaciones y prestó estupefacta atención a las últimas palabras de su padre.

**—¡¿Qué?! **

**—Por favor, Bella, no hables como una cualquiera. —**Fue la severa observación de su madre**—. Y siéntate correctamente. **

**—Has oído perfectamente. El notario ha redactado un acuerdo.**

** —Déjeme verlo —**pidió Bella preocupada. A saber qué tipo de contrato había firmado su padre y a saber en qué tipo de matrimonio iba a meterla.

—**Esos asuntos no te conciernen. —**Su padre guardó los documentos—. **Te casarás con Edward Cullen y no hay nada más que hablar.**

** —¿El banquero? **

**—Sí —**contestó su padre dejando entrever su desprecio; si aceptaba algo así era por salvar sus finanzas**. **

**—¡Pero si es muy mayor! **

**—Querida, no grites. **

**—Eso carece de importancia. **

**—¿Por qué? **—exigió saber Bella, controlando sus lágrimas.

—**No voy a seguir permitiendo que vivas como lo haces, Isabella, y menos aún que sigas viendo a ese don nadie de Jacob. ¡Por Dios, su padre regenta una carnicería!**

** —Es mi amigo, nos conocemos desde niños, siempre pensé que...**

—**Isabella, ¿estás loca? ¿No pensarías que tu padre y yo íbamos a aceptar que te casaras con un carnicero? —**A su madre casi le da un soponcio al pronunciar la palabra carnicero.

—**No debí permitir esa amistad **—dijo severamente su padre**—, y mucho menos que acudieras a colegios donde Dios sabe qué te enseñaron, pero eso ya no tiene remedio. El mes que viene estarás casada y serás responsabilidad de tu marido. **

**—Me ha vendido** —dijo comprendiendo todo. Y ese comentario le valió una sonora bofetada por parte de su padre. Por supuesto su madre se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado y a hacer aspavientos.

**—No toleraré que se me cuestione. Y menos una mocosa como tú.**

** —¡No puede obligarme, tengo 26 años! Padre, por favor, si lo ha hecho** **por salvar...**¡Zas! Otro bofetón.

**—¿Qué acabo de decir?**

** —Charlie, por favor, me va a estallar la cabeza con tanto grito.**

** —Es una desagradecida y una malcriada. Te casarás con quien yo diga. Y nunca, nunca, vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos.**

** —¿Vender a una hija al mejor postor es hacer negocios? —**Bella se protegió la cara porque sabía que su insolente pregunta tenía como resultado otro bofetón.

**—¡Fuera de mi vista!** —gritó su padre—. **No saldrás de esta casa hasta el día de la cena previa a tu boda. Se acabaron los paseos y las visitas; te preocuparás única y exclusivamente de preparar todo lo necesario para que ese día sea memorable. Para que nadie ponga un solo reparo a tu aspecto y a la organización. Tu madre te acompañará-**. No se hable más. Bella se limpió con la manga de su camisa las lágrimas. Se mantuvo en silencio, pues solo iba a obtener alguna que otra bofetada más. Pasando por alto la educación, se retiró a su dormitorio. Mientras subía las escaleras su mente no dejaba de tramar una salida**. **

**—Querido, al final lo aceptará. Es joven.**

** —Esto pasa por darles más libertad de la necesaria. Te lo advertí hace tiempo, no es bueno que ande por ahí hablando con cualquiera. A saber qué pájaros se le han metido en la cabeza.**

** —Todas las familias respetables envían a sus hijos a colegios. **

**—A sus hijos, querida Reneé, no a sus hijas.**

** —Todo esto me supera. —**Reneé hizo un gesto de dolor—. **Dejar que entre en nuestra familia un simple banquero. Deberíamos haber buscado más.**

** —Las familias adineradas y con linaje escasean hoy en día. Los ricos basan sus fortunas en sus negocios y no en la tradición. —**Charlie hablaba evidenciando su desagrado por esa emergente clase social.

**—¿Tan grave es nuestra situación?** —preguntó ella angustiada.

**—Sí —**respondió con sinceridad**—. Gracias al acuerdo prematrimonial el vencimiento de dos préstamos serán liquidados y obtendremos liquidez suficiente. —**Charlie no se extendió más, pues Reneé no tenía cabeza para tantos datos**—. Básicamente saldremos adelante. **

**—Espero que nuestro círculo de amigos no llegue a sospechar…. —**Reneé no pudo continuar, contemplar la posibilidad de caer en desgracia a los ojos de sus amistades era impensable. Pasar de ser aceptada en cualquier evento al ostracismo supondría algo peor que la muerte.

**—Tranquila, querida. He llevado todo el asunto con la máxima discreción. —¿Y qué opinarán cuando sepan que Isabella está comprometida con un banquero? Cielo santo, no fue bastante con lo de Emmett**...—Reneé acabó su frase con otro aspaviento muy característico de ella**.**

** —A ese, ni me lo nombres.**

** —Está bien, querido. —**Reneé se acercó a su esposo y le dio un beso en la mejilla**—. No te sulfures.**

** —Ve a hablar con la desagradecida de tu hija, trata de convencerla para que se comporte y no cause más problemas.**

Charlie se sentó tras su escritorio releyendo los documentos que suponían su salvación financiera. Tuvo un pequeño atisbo de remordimiento, pero existían cosas más importantes que con quién se casaría su hija, siempre y cuando su apellido significara buenos ingresos. De todas formas no estaría de más revisar sus gastos e intentar contenerlos. Aunque el estilo de vida al que estaban acostumbrados exigía fuertes ingresos y las rentas procedentes de sus propiedades agrarias ya no era suficiente, recurrir a los bancos había sido una solución temporal, la cual ahora era insostenible, así que Isabella representaba la solución para los problemas de la familia; al fin y al cabo todos los padres buscaban el marido adecuado.

* * *

**Esta es una linda adaptacion espero les guste... quien ya halla leido libro dira que es estoy en lo cierto... y a las que no lo han leido espero les guste...**

**Referente a mis otras historias.. aun siguen editandose.. gracias por su compresion... el lunes hay actualizacion de esta hermosa historia**

**besos **

**Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


	2. Capítulo 2

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer... La historia es una Adaptacion del la novela...Divorcio.. autora NOE CASADO.. no gano nada con esto.. únicamente compartirla con ustedes disfrútenla.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Bella refunfuñaba en su cuarto, encerrada en su jaula de oro, vendida al mejor postor, sin posibilidad de hacer nada por librarse de un matrimonio concertado. ¡Y para colmo de todo con un viejo! Recordó haber leído algo sobre finanzas en el periódico, así que, tras asegurarse de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, sacó el último ejemplar y buscó la noticia relacionada con la banca Cullen. Y allí estaba, una foto, algo borrosa, pero en la que se distinguía perfectamente a Edward Cullen. Su pelo entrecano, aunque bien conservado, evidenciaba que andaba por los sesenta. Se le revolvió el estómago, puede que en otro tiempo fuera atractivo pero... ¿Cómo iba ella a ir colgada del brazo de un hombre que podía ser su padre? Y lo más terrible... ¿cómo iba a...a..."eso" con un hombre tan mayor? Y entonces se encendió la luz en su cerebro. Seguramente el banquero esperaría a una mujercita tímida, educada, pero sobre todo virgen. Bella lo era, virgen, no tímida, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo. Aunque podía asegurarse de eso...y para estos menesteres estaban los amigos. Hablaría con Jacob, en algunas ocasiones él se mostraba interesado en ir más allá de una simple amistad, aunque Bella rechazaba sus avances. ¿Qué mejor ocasión? Guardó el periódico y miró la hora. Bueno, con un poco de suerte su madre se acostaría temprano y su padre se iría al club. **—¿Estás loca? **

**—Te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor, Jacob, además no creo que sea tanto sacrificio. **

**—Si tus padres llegan a enterarse me cortarán en dos, olvídate. Bella no podía creerlo, su mejor amigo, el hombre con quien siempre** soñó que se casaría se negaba a acostarse con ella**.**

**—No tienen por qué saberlo, yo no diré nada —**intentó de nuevo convencerle. Se acercó a él rozándole la entrepierna, por lo visto la idea no le disgustaba tanto.

**—No. Tiene que haber otra forma de anular ese compromiso. —**El apartó su mano bruscamente.

**—Pareces animado. —**Bella coqueteó un poco. No tenía mucha idea de cómo hacerlo pero por lo visto debía estar en buen camino**.**

** —No sigas, por favor. Buscaremos otra alternativa.**

** —¿Cual? ¿Tirarme por un puente? —**Jacob la miró estupefacto, así que ella añadió maliciosamente

**—: ¿O quizás deba buscarme a otro que haga el trabajo?**

**—Ni hablar. Déjame pensar. **

**—No hay tiempo —**le recordó lo obvio. Pero Jacob no hizo caso y meditó un buen rato antes de hablar.

**—Bella, ¿has pensado en las ventajas de casarte con un hombre mayor?**

** —¿Pero qué dices? —**preguntó perpleja**. **

**—Con un poco de suerte, en menos de diez años podrías ser viuda, a mí no me importaría esperarte. Además, una vez casada...ya no correríamos el riesgo del escándalo, por no hablar de tu situación económica. ¿Eres consciente del poder económico de esa familia?**

**—Jacob, no puedo creer que digas esas cosas. —**Si su amigo también le daba la espalda...

—**Piensa un poco, Bella. Tal y como están ahora las cosas, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte? Trabajo de sol a sol con mi padre; no va mal el negocio, pero no puedo darte el nivel de vida al que tú estás acostumbrada, por no hablar del enfrentamiento con tus padres. **

**—Nunca pensé que fueras tan pragmático.**

**—Soy realista —**corrigió Jacob, y agarró su mano

**—. Sabes de sobra lo que siento por ti, y no te haces una idea del sufrimiento que me causa verte tan apenada, pero si piensas con un poco de claridad verás que no es una solución tan mala. **

**—No sé...tendré que "hacerlo" con un viejo. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres...? —**la pregunta fue acompañada de otro roce a su entrepierna, quemando el último cartucho.

**—Bella, por lo que más quieras, no me tientes. Sabes que es lo que más deseo en el mundo, pero por el bien de ambos debo negarme. —**Jacob se puso en pie—. **Y ahora es tarde, te acompañaré a casa-**. Seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, no podía resignarse, ya no solo por la diferencia de edad, sino por el hecho de que sus padres la habían vendido, sin importarles su opinión. Y eso era más de lo que podía soportar.**. **Hacía ya una semana de su conversación con Jacob, nunca había esperado eso de él. Parecía tan convencido, tan seguro...Ella le creía su apoyo incondicional y resulta que solo veía ventajas donde ella solo encontraba calamidades. Para evitar mayores enfrentamientos con sus padres se mostraba lo suficientemente dócil para que la dejaran en paz, pero lo bastante orgullosa como para que no sospechasen, y empezaba a odiarse a sí misma. Por desgracia su hermano Albert estaba fuera, por negocios, así que no podía recurrir a él. Tenía que ser ella misma quien arreglase las cosas. Negociaría, eso es, al fin y al cabo se trataba de un banquero, éstos no perdían la oportunidad de hacer un buen negocio cuando se les presentaba la ocasión. Así que, movida por la esperanza de salir airosa, tras mentir a su madre diciendo que iba a las pruebas del vestido de novia, y con toda la decisión del mundo, se dirigió a las oficinas centrales de la Banca Cullen

. **—Disculpe, Señor Cullen, ahí fuera hay una dama** —el secretario carraspeó**— que desea verle. Dice que es...esto...su prometida.**.- Edward Cullen III levantó la vista y observó a su fiel secretario Thompson; llevaba a su servicio casi treinta años y más que un secretario era un viejo amigo.

—**Mi prometida...—**dijo disimulando una sonrisa**. —Eso dice la dama.**

** —Pues no la hagamos esperar más. —**Se puso en pie—**. Por favor, que nos sirvan...No, espere, Thompson, que elija ella.**

Thompson se apartó de la puerta para dejar pasar a la dama y, como buen caballero, Edward salió a su encuentro, cogió su mano y se la llevó a los labios. Sí, definitivamente había escogido bien. La dama ya no era una jovencita recién salida del cascarón, sino una mujer hecha y derecha, completamente formada, lo cual evitaría dramas innecesarios**. —¿Desea tomar algo**? —No —respondió Bella bruscamente, y se dio cuenta en el acto de su error

**—. No, gracias —** rectificó**—, muy amable por su ofrecimiento.**

Hizo una señal a Thompson para que les dejara a solas y después indicó a Bella dónde podía sentarse. Ella agradeció, por supuesto en silencio, tanta cortesía. Observó detenidamente al hombre, lo cierto es que mejoraba mucho al natural, ese hombre debió ser irresistible en su juventud. Concéntrate, se dijo a sí misma. Vamos a lo importante. Esto son negocios. Cuando él se sentó a su lado, manteniendo una distancia prudencial, estuvo a punto de apartarse; se contuvo, por supuesto, no debía mostrar signos de nerviosismo. **—Y bien, querida, usted dirá** —dijo el hombre sin perder la sonrisa.

—**Verá, señor Cullen, mi padre me comunicó la noticia de nuestro próximo enlace y yo...Bueno, quería hablar antes con usted sobre algunos asuntos**.**-** Edward percibió la inquietud de la joven, pero se estaba divirtiendo y de momento no iba a decir más de lo necesario**. **

**—La escucho.**

** —Primero —**cogió aire**—, no le conozco y me parece algo imprescindible conocer a la persona con la que voy a casarme.** —Muy razonable. Bella odiaba que la trataran con condescendencia pero se abstuvo de expresarlo en voz alta. **—Segundo, nadie me ha preguntado mi opinión y yo...Bueno, sinceramente, no esperaba a alguien como usted.**

**—Lo entiendo perfectamente. **

**—Vaya con la dama, tenía coraje, justo lo que necesitaba esta familia. **

**—Tercero, y siento ser tan franca, usted no me atrae lo más mínimo. Ya me entiende.**

** —Perfectamente, querida**. —Sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas, después se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana. Sin mirarla, debía disimular, preguntó—: **¿Alguna otra cosa?**

** —Sí, aunque desconozco los detalles, sé perfectamente que usted y mi padre han llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo económico.**

** —No debe preocuparse por eso.**

** —Pues lo hago; sé que mi padre ha contraído deudas. Como le he dicho, no sé la cantidad exacta, pero sé que necesita regularizar sus cuentas o perderemos todo nuestro patrimonio. **

**—Me sorprende, querida, su preocupación.**

** —¿Por qué? ¿Por ser mujer? —**refunfuñó ella, y a Edward le encantó**.**

** —Pues sí, normalmente se preocuparía más por otros asuntos más...femeninos. —**Guiñó un ojo. Definitivamente era la mujer ideal. Y Bella estaba a punto de rebelarse, soltar algún improperio y mandarle a freír espárragos**. —Prefiero no discutir los asuntos por los que debo o no interesarme. No he venido para eso.**

** —¿Seguro que no quiere tomar algo? **

**—No —**respondió toscamente**—, he venido a negociar con usted. Si Edward ya estaba interesado en la joven, ahora lo estaba mucho más. Negociar...muy, muy estimulante. - **Se volvió a sentar junto a ella. Hizo caso omiso de su negativa y tocó la campanilla; al instante apareció su secretario, al que ordenó que sirviera un tentempié. **—No tenemos por qué hablar con el estómago vacío. Gracias, Thompson, serviré yo. **

Bella aceptó la taza de té, conteniéndose para no echarle el líquido hirviendo al hombre. Eso no queda bien en una negociación. Para distraerse se concentró en el despacho, en la decoración y en el gran escritorio colocado al fondo. Desde ahí es donde los banqueros juegan con el dinero de los demás, pensó ella. Si yo pudiera**... —Si no he entendido mal, ha venido para...**

** —Negociar. Yo no deseo casarme con nadie, pero mi padre ha firmado unos documentos. **

**—Efectivamente, se han firmado y registrado por el notario. —**Edward adoptó una postura más profesional**—. Por lo que revocarlo supondría un claro perjuicio para los intereses de su padre.**

** —Lo comprendo, por eso he venido, para solucionarlo.**

** —¿Y qué ofrece a cambio? **

**—A mí misma.**

** —Ah, bueno, pero eso es lo que hemos acordado, disculpe, pero no veo la diferencia. ¿Simplemente está molesta por no haber sido usted quien ha propuesto la idea? **

**—¡No! No me ha entendido. **

**—Pues explíquese, se lo ruego. **

**—Me refería a ser su...empleada. Pagaría con mi salario las deudas de mi padre. **

**—Interesante. ¿Y con qué experiencia cuenta usted para trabajar en un banco?**

** —Bueno...he leído bastante; siempre me han interesado los asuntos económicos y en el colegio estudié algo. **

**—¿Sabe usted, querida, cuál es el salario de un aprendiz? —**El banquero mantuvo su voz profesional aunque por dentro estaba más que satisfecho con la decisión de la joven.

**—No.**

** —Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad que su padre adeuda seguramente tardaría toda su vida en liquidarla, querida, eso sin añadir los intereses de demora, que como usted bien sabe, pueden incrementar de forma considerable la suma total. **

**—Entiendo. **—Rata usurera, quiso decir—.** Pero si pudiera además controlar algunas de las propiedades y hacerlas más rentables... **

**—¿Su padre lo permitiría? Me temo, querida niña, que se está metiendo en camisa de once varas. —¿No me cree capaz de sacar adelante la economía familiar?**

** —Prefiero no responder a eso. Pero acépteme un consejo: le sale más a cuenta aceptar un matrimonio, le supondrá menos esfuerzo y obtendrá mayores recompensas. **

**—¡Es usted un cerdo! **—Bella no pudo aguantar más; se puso en pie hecha una furia, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió de un tiró

n—**. Encontraré una solución, ¿me oye?** —gritó a pleno pulmón**—. No me rendiré. —**Iba a salir disparada cuando tropezó con alguien que la sujetó para que no cayera**—. Apártese —**dijo gruñona**—, no necesito que ningún lacayo me acompañe a la salida. —**Y empujó con fuerza al hombre, quitándole del medio. Luego se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

**—Vaya fiera —**dijo el recién llegado observando cómo la mujer caminaba por el corredor alejándose a grandes zancadas, siendo el centro de atención de algunos empleados**—. Buen culo. ¿Pero no es un poco joven para ti? Pensé que lo tuyo con Vivian iba en serio, es una mujer agradable, de tu edad**.

**—Seguramente. —**

**-¿Y quién es?-**

** — Tu futura esposa...**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**—¿Perdón? **

**—No te alteres.**

** —Papá, explícate ahora mismo —**exigió Edward Cullen IV**—, sabes que no me gustan tus bromas**

**. —No es ninguna broma, se llama Isabella Chesterfield, su padre es un vizconde venido a menos, con grandes deudas, de buena familia, bastante explosiva, como has podido comprobar, buen cuerpo, agradable, te casas con ella el mes que viene. No, miento, en tres semanas.**

** —Papá, creo que tengo la suficiente edad como para elegir una esposa y en mis planes a corto plazo no entra casarme. Ya hemos hablado de eso. —**Se sentó tras su escritorio y comenzó a hojear documentos—. **Fin del asunto. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que requieren mi atención.**

** —Estás a punto de cumplir treinta y cinco años.**

** —Lo sé. —**Edward hijo dejó sus gafas sobre el escritorio y miró a su padre, le debía todo, hacía menos de un año que le había traspasado las riendas del banco, pero no iba a permitir intromisiones en su vida privada—. **Simplemente te estoy diciendo que, por el momento, casarme no me preocupa.**

** —Has sido el mejor hijo que un hombre puede desear y nunca me has dado quebraderos de cabeza, si pasamos por alto tu relación con esa aspirante a actriz que nunca llegará a nada pues le gusta demasiado vivir a expensas de los hombres...Es hora de que te cases y tengas hijos.**

—**Deja a Tanya al margen de esto —**respondió Edward hijo manteniendo la calma**—; sé lo que es y a qué se dedica, no te preocupes.-** Edward estaba con ella por el simple hecho de que le resultaba cómodo; mantenían una relación estrictamente sexual-comercial sin más pretensiones.

**—Bien, por eso me he tomado la libertad de...digamos, incentivar un viaje al continente con recursos suficientes. **

**—¿Que has hecho qué? —**Edward no podía concentrarse en sus documentos si su padre iba soltando esta clase de información. **—Es lo mejor, es una zorra avariciosa y te estabas exponiendo demasiado. **

**—Papá, sé cuidar las formas, mi relación con Tanya, aunque conocida, siempre ha sido discreta, así que no debes preocuparte. **

**—Parece que no te importa que haya aceptado el dinero.**

** —La conozco lo suficiente como para no sorprenderme —**dijo tranquilamente Edward hijo**—, lo que no soporto es tu intromisión en mis asuntos personales. —Bueno, prometo no hacerlo más —**bromeó el padre**. **

**—Claro, por eso me has buscado una esposa.ç**

** —Te encantará —**dijo entusiasmado**—, es joven pero no tonta e inmadura, tiene genio pero sabrás moldearla, es atractiva, faltaría más, e inteligente. — ánto —**dijo práctico**.**

** —¿Cuánto qué? **

**—Cuánto le has ofrecido al padre.**

** —Respecto a eso...—**Edward padre parecía un niño al que acaban de pillar tras romper el cristal con la pelota. —**Conozco la situación financiera de Charlie Chesterfield, su escaso o nulo instinto para los negocios, las deudas contraídas no solo con nuestro banco, su patrimonio hipotecado...—**Edward hijo hablaba tranquilamente sin perder la calma

**—, así que supongo que has vuelto a las andadas. Cuánto. Y, por favor, ahórrate el drama.**

** —Conocía demasiado bien a su padre.**

** —En el fondo sales ganando...**

** —Cuánto —**insistió.

**—Las deudas contraídas con nosotros quedan saldadas, nos haremos cargo de pagar la hipoteca de su residencia principal y la casa de campo y le entregaremos una cantidad en efectivo para... **

**—¡Joder! —**Interrumpió el hijo—. **Papá, ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso supone? Y encima tengo que casarme con su hija. **

**— ¡Hombre! Eso no será ningún sacrificio. —**Edward padre sonrió disculpándose; a veces su hijo era demasiado bueno para los negocios pero demasiado obtuso para otras cosas.

**—Si al hecho de que no quiero casarme todavía, añadimos que me consigues una novia de intercambio, que además es hija de un Lord venido a menos, seguramente mimada y consentida, y un desembolso económico significativo, todo esto tiene la pinta de ir directamente a pique. **

**—Yo no estaría tan seguro. A nuestra familia, aunque bien posicionada, le falta ese toque que solo una bonita aristócrata puede ofrecerle.**

** — ¡Por favor! Nunca pensé que fueras un esnob —**se quejó Edward hijo y decidió provocar a su padre**—. ¿Entonces por qué te casaste con mamá, una simple costurera?-** Ese recuerdo iluminó la cara de Edward padre.

**—Ah, tu madre —**dijo con melancolía**—, ninguna reina podía igualarla, elegante, hermosa...lo tenía todo. **

**—Entonces, dime por qué me obligas a casarme con una niñata** **a la que no soportaré, con un suegro al que detestaré y a un matrimonio abocado al desastre. **

**—Edward, hijo, a veces eres demasiado racional. Tienes que vivir la vida, no todo es trabajo.**

** —Dirijo un banco, no una atracción ambulante de feria** —protestó.

—**Lo sé, y estupendamente, por cierto. Pero eso no lo es todo. Tu agenda social es... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Inexistente? Mantienes una relación con una zorra. Sí, no pongas esa cara, esa mujer no puede traer nada bueno, y si exceptuamos tus correrías con tu querido amigo Lord Whitlock, apenas sales de este despacho.**

** —Deja en paz a Jasper, desde que se ha casado ya no es lo que era. **

**—Sabes perfectamente que no es una crítica, siempre le he considerado como a un hijo. Lo que quiero decir es que me preocupas. **

**—¿Yo? —**Edward miró a su padre sin comprender a qué venía eso.

**—Sí, la vida es para vivirla, cierto que tienes grandes responsabilidades. Desde niño has sabido cumplir con tus obligaciones, nunca nos diste a tu madre y a mí un disgusto, pero eso no lo es todo. **

**—Ya —**dijo escéptico**—, y para, según tú, vivir la vida, tengo que casarme con una bonita heredera arruinada —**su tono era burlón**—. Gracias, papá. **

**—Mira que eres testarudo. Piensa en ello como...una inversión, eso es. Según tengo entendido, desheredaron a su hermano mayor, por lo que ella heredará...—**Edward padre empezó a darse cuenta de cómo su hijo pensaba en las posibilidades, aunque le hubiera gustado que nada más ver a la dama se convenciera y dejara de ser tan terco.

—**Fea no es —**reflexionó en voz alta**. **

**—Y piensa en esto, hijo, con una esposa de alta cuna colgada del brazo podrás asistir a eventos donde hay bastante negocio. —Joder, papá, ¿no te habías jubilado? **

**—Nunca —**respondió orgulloso**—. Puede que tú seas ahora el mandamás, pero recuerda que ese sillón lo ocupé yo. **

**—Papá, sabes que jamás olvidaré eso; ahora, si me permites, déjame llevar el negocio y sal tú a disfrutar de la vida. Estoy seguro de que a Vivian le encantará que la invites a comer. —**Dio unos golpecitos cómplices a su padre en la espalda**—. Y ya que estamos, ¿por qué no te casas con ella? Es una mujer respetable, se preocupa por ti y me consta que te quiere, si tantas ganas tienes de ir a una boda…- **Edward padre se rio ante el cínico comentario de su hijo. Cierto era que su relación con Vivian era estupenda, y para un hombre de su edad los sobresaltos, las peleas y los celos estaban fuera de lugar.

**—Aprecio enormemente a Vivian, pero nunca me casaré con ella. Solo una mujer ha sido y será mi esposa. Nadie ocupará el lugar de tu madre. **

**—Como quieras, pero que conste que hace tiempo que apruebo tu relación con ella. **

**—Lo sé. Y ella te tiene mucho cariño. **

**—Pero no es mamá. **

**—No.**


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Mayo de 1900.

**—Isabella, ¿estás lista?-** Bella se miró una vez más en el espejo del tocador de su habitación. No, no estaba lista para asistir a la cena previa a su boda. No, no estaba lista para casarse con un hombre que le doblaba la edad a cambio de dinero. Durante todo el mes su madre había estado como una loca revoloteando a su alrededor. Y de paso amargándola y deprimiéndola más. Para hacer el paripé delante de sus amistades no dudaron en despilfarrar cuanto fuera necesario y eso a Bella le sacaba de quicio. Y lo peor de todo es que estaban dejando a deber demasiado dinero. Pero para su madre despilfarrar era como ir a misa los domingos. Necesario. Según oyó en una conversación a escondidas, su padre, con esta boda, esperaba ingresar una fuerte suma en efectivo, amén de liquidar sus deudas, así que, ¿qué era un préstamo más? Pensar en su padre ofreciendo como garantía su contrato prematrimonial le revolvía el estómago. Cuando salió de su cuarto su madre la esperaba impaciente.

**—Isabella, ¿estás de broma, no? — **dijo Renee al revisar su atuendo**—. ¡Ese vestido es de hace por lo menos tres temporadas! —**su voz sonaba horrorizada.

—**Madre, es el único con el que me siento a gusto. ¿Comenzamos la farsa? **

**—Te lo pido por favor, hija, no lo estropees, tu padre y yo hemos hecho grandes esfuerzos y sacrificios para llegar hasta aquí. **

**—Podíais haberos ahorrado tanto esfuerzo colocándome un cartel de "se vende" y haberme paseado por los salones. **

**—¡Isabella! **

**—Déjalo, madre, soy consciente de todo. Mañana me casaré con un hombre al que no conozco y vosotros podréis respirar aliviados.**

** —Oh, no seas dramática. Tratándose de matrimonio da lo mismo con quién te cases.- **Bella miró a su madre horrorizada y preocupada.

—**Preferiría cambiar de tema.**

** —Isabella, escucha, quizás deberíamos haber tenido esta conversación antes. Mañana serás una mujer casada y a partir de ese momento estarás bajo el dominio de tu marido, tendrás que respetar todos sus deseos...no sé si me comprendes. **

**—Perfectamente —**respondió Bella. Era mil veces preferible seguir en la ignorancia que oír a su madre hablar de relaciones conyugales. Su padre las estaba esperando. Al ver a su hija no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente recibió un frío beso en la mejilla. Bella tenía claro cuáles eran las prioridades de su padre. Nada más llegar al salón, Bella y sus padres fueron rodeados de multitud de amigos y conocidos de la familia. Con resignación recibió infinidad de buenos deseos, incluso percibió cierta envidia por parte de algunas matronas. Estaba claro que todas pensaban que Bella había pescado un pez gordo. Y es que en esos días muchos amigos de sus padres pasaban los mismos apuros económicos. Solo aquéllos que se habían modernizado y adaptado a los nuevos tiempos gozaban de una economía solvente. Aun así, mostrarse en público como si nada hubiera cambiado debía ser algo tan normal como el respirar. Su madre se encargó, además, de exponer ante los presentes su gran dicha y felicidad por ese matrimonio, y la verdad es que sabía representar su papel a la perfección. Nadie diría que en el fondo estaba horrorizada porque su hija se casara con un simple banquero, eso sí, lo suficientemente rico como para salvarles el pellejo. Cualquiera aguantaba a su madre una vez que cobraran el dinero por la venta de su hija. Si con el agua al cuello era insoportable... Revisó el salón con la mirada en busca de su anciano prometido, esperando que alguna indisposición de última hora le hubiera impedido venir. No hubo suerte, allí estaba, hablando tranquilamente con otro caballero más joven y estaba con... ¡una mujer del brazo! Debió darse cuenta de que le observaba y le guiñó un ojo. Viejo verde. Pero no contento con eso el hombre se despidió de sus acompañantes y se acercó a ella. Por supuesto, lo que Bella no debía hacer bajo ningún concepto, era escaparse, por mucho que su cabeza y sus pies estuvieran preparados. De acuerdo, tenía que casarse con ese hombre, pero nadie había puesto en un documento y firmado ante notario que sería una esposa abnegada, obediente y complaciente.

**—Buenas noches, querida mía —**dijo Edward padre besándola en la mano**—; debo admitir que estaba preocupado. Bella le miró escéptica.**

** —No entiendo por qué, señor.**

** —Muy simple, querida, a tenor de nuestro único encuentro previo he llegado a la conclusión de que usted puede resultar peligrosa, aunque tentadora, para un hombre como yo. **

**—Solo tiene que romper el compromiso y será libre.**

** —Pero nunca rechazo un reto y usted, querida niña, lo es. **

**—Gracias —**respondió secamente y dio un sorbo a su copa, evitando en todo momento la mirada de su prometido. Quizás si terminara borracha y desagradable con todo el mundo, incluido su prometido, todo ese teatro llegaría a su fin. Pero ese plan tenía un gran fallo, hasta la fecha no había bebido el suficiente alcohol como para saber si sería desagradable o acabaría dormida en cualquier rincón. O lo que es peor, besucona, como algunas de las damas que había observado en las distintas veladas y fiestas a las que, obligada por su madre, asistía periódicamente para hacer ver que todo funcionaba perfectamente.

**—Deja de poner cara de entierro —**murmuró Vivian.

—**Querida Vivian, cada vez te pareces más a mi padre —**dijo Edward con cariño.

—**Tu padre me ha puesto al día en lo que respecta a tu compromiso, si bien no apruebo la forma en que ha manejado el asunto, debo decir —**señaló con la copa a Isabella Cherterfield—, **no creo que debas quejarte tanto por su elección. Mírala bien, ¿tan desagradable te resulta? **

**—Esa no es la cuestión. No necesito un modelo de perfección física. Llevo observándola un buen rato, se pasea como si fuera la maldita reina de Saba —**dijo Edward con desagrado.

—**Querido, dale una oportunidad.**

**—Y por si fuera poco, el arrogante de su padre —**continuó Edward— **va por ahí pavoneándose, gastándose un dinero que aún no tiene. **

**—Supongo que es de los que venden la piel del oso antes de cazarlo. **

**—Así que me espera un matrimonio con una derrochadora. Por mucho que insistáis tanto tú como mi padre no veo ninguna ventaja. —**De todas formas tú siempre tendrás la sartén por el mango.

—**Claro, y si me propongo atarla en corto sufriré interminables berrinches de niña mimada, arrebatos infantiles y una "estupenda" vida conyugal.**

** —Bueno, por lo menos no te aburrirás.-** Edward miró a la viuda que mantenía una larga relación con su padre sin entender muy bien cómo tomarse sus palabras. Puede que con la edad las cosas se vieran de otro modo, pero para él, en ese momento de su vida, solo veía un largo camino de infelicidad. Muchos hombres como él llevaban una doble vida, tenían a una esposa en casa y una amante bien colocada para satisfacerle, pero Edward no era amigo de esos juegos. Si no se había casado hasta la fecha era por algo. Visto desde un lado práctico, ¿para qué mantener dos mujeres? Una en casa sin aportarle nada y la otra en un discreto apartamento prestándole atención a tanto la hora. De momento su arreglo con Tanya le era más que satisfactorio. No era tan iluso como para no haberse dado cuenta del tipo de mujer que era Tanya, sabía de sobra que no le era fiel, pero llegados a este punto él tampoco. Tenían un acuerdo comercial que los dos cumplían, fuera de eso cada uno hacía lo que quería. Le vino a la mente años pasados junto a su amigo Rafe, a quien por cierto echaba de menos. Ahora de viaje con su mujer, le veía feliz, enamorado y encantado con su situación; claro, que a diferencia de él, Jasper había elegido con quién casarse. Menudo pájaro estaba hecho su amigo. Hijo de un conde, heredó muy joven el título y la fortuna, pero en vez de sentarse en un sillón y contemplar lo maravilloso que es todo desde su posición, Jasper Whitlock comprendió que renovarse o morir es tan cierto como que el sol sale todos los días. Y de ese modo había trasformado los tradicionales negocios de su familia, dejando a un lado la explotación de la tierra como única fuente de ingresos, y se había embarcado en varios proyectos empresariales junto con Edward. Resultado: uno de los aristócratas más ricos del país. Ambos, con una situación económica más que solvente, se habían dedicado a explorar otras latitudes, y ambos se hicieron socios de un club llamado "la Dama Negra", un selecto, restringido y exclusivo club donde disfrutaban de los placeres más hedonistas de la vida. Le hubiera gustado que Jasper estuviera aquí, y sobre todo Alice, su mujer. Si algo tenía ella era ese sexto sentido para calar a las personas. Por desgracia ellos tardarían aún un par de meses en regresar. Según su última conversación, habían decidieron viajar sin un rumbo fijo en busca de nuevas experiencias. Conociéndoles visitarían cada uno de los lugares más extraños pero excitantes que encontraran a su paso. Y, siendo sincero, envidiaba a su mejor amigo. Encontrar a una mujer con la que poder compartir todo, absolutamente todo, era uno de sus escasos sueños por cumplir. De momento se conformaba con mujeres dispuestas y poco más. Claro que eso tocaba a su fin, su prometida estaba allí, a pocos metros, hablando, a saber de qué con su padre y poniendo mala cara. Quizás la muy consentida protestaba por el color de la mantelería. Las cosas no podían ir peor.

**—¿Me disculpa? —**preguntó Bella cansada de mantener la compostura con su futuro marido. Ante la atenta mirada de su madre había hecho lo correcto: fingir que le agrada la conversación, mostrarse interesada y no salir escopetada y refugiarse en su habitación a hacer algo mucho más gratificante como leer. Estaba tan hastiada de todo aquel paripé que hasta una revista de moda de esas que su madre tenía por casa le parecería interesante.

**—Por supuesto —**dijo Edward padre sonriéndole**—, pero...antes me gustaría, si no es mucha molestia, que accediera a bailar con...—**tosió suavemente**— alguien especial. **

**—Le seré sincera, no soy muy buena en estas cosas. —**Estaba dispuesta a dejarle claro que no esperase mucha colaboración. No era buena porque no quería estar allí, ahora bien, la educación proporcionada por su madre la cualificaba para asistir a actos públicos y actuar correctamente.

**—No se inquiete por eso. —**Tendió el brazo a Bella

**—. ¿Me acompaña?-** Estaba claro que no podía negarse, su padre la vigilaba como un halcón, invitados varios la observaban disimuladamente pero sin perder detalle y, bueno...si aceptando bailar se libraba de su prometido... Edward la condujo hasta donde estaban su hijo y Vivian; iba a divertirse de lo lindo. Puede que la dama se enfadara con toda esta charada, pero a su edad cualquier distracción de esta índole resultaba, además de inofensiva, estimulante. Cualquier distracción es buena**. **

**—¿Serías tan amable de sacar a la dama a bailar? — **preguntó a su hijo**— No tengo edad para estas cosas.-** Éste, en respuesta, miró a su padre sin comprender qué juego se traía entre manos. ¿Por qué no hacía una simple y formal presentación?

**—Cómo no. —**Ofreció su brazo a Bella, la cual se mantuvo en silencio. Bueno, por lo menos iba a bailar con alguien que no le doblaba la edad.** —Cuando se entere de tu charada seguramente se enfadará. —Ay, querida Vivian, no me estropees este momento. —Solo hago una observación. Esa chica no parece una tímida mujercita. Si las miradas matasen tú estarías ahora mismo muerto y yo llorando desconsoladamente. —El negro te sienta estupendamente, querida mía. Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Hacen buena pareja, ¿verdad? —Prueba este champán. Buenísimo. **

Sentirse observada o ser el centro de atención no era plato de buen gusto para Bella. Mientras bailaba con ese desconocido todos los allí presentes no les quitaban los ojos de encima. Seguramente estaban murmurando, panda de cotillas ociosos...Pero pensándolo bien, sentaba de maravilla que vieran a una mujer a punto de casarse bailando con otro. Estaba tentada de sonreír. Se abstuvo más que nada para evitar el dolor de cabeza posterior al tener que soportar la reprimenda de sus padres. El desconocido con el que bailaba se mantenía serio, imperturbable, sin mostrar el más mínimo interés en iniciar una conversación con ella. Bueno, podía tentar un poco a la suerte.

**—Y, dígame, ¿usted es de los que piensan que las mujeres no deberíamos participar en las decisiones políticas? Ese, sin duda, era un tema que no debía tocar bajo ningún concepto.-** Él la miró con una expresión a medio camino entre la sorpresa y la conmoción. Se tomó su tiempo para responder.

**—Creo que, por desgracia, muchas mujeres no tienen la preparación necesaria para tomar ese tipo de decisiones. Diplomático, sin duda estaba bailando con un diplomático. Ni afirma ni desmiente. No se compromete, queda bien oiga quien oiga su comentario y evita ser cuestionado. Podía respetarle por eso. Muchos hombres, de entrada, hubieran negado categóricamente que una mujer tiene derecho a opinar.-** Cuando finalizó la pieza, Edward se limitó a saludarla con un gesto amable y dejarla allí en medio sin ni siquiera despedirse o intentar alargar la conversación. Vaya...estaba claro que a ese hombre no le gustaba perder el tiempo con charlas banales e insulsas de sociedad. Había bailado con ella por compromiso y punto. Bella le observó volver junto a su prometido y de nuevo se quedó de piedra al ver cómo el hombre coqueteaba descaradamente con la mujer que, por cierto, parecía encantada porque no se separaba de él. Menudo pájaro.

**—Enhorabuena, querida Isabella. —**Una de las amigas de su madre se acercó para saludarla. Y de paso sonsacar algo.

**—Gracias. **

**—Hacéis una pareja estupenda. —**La mujer insistía**—. Al principio nos pilló un poco por sorpresa pero tu madre nos ha explicado el afecto mutuo que os tenéis. Intereses económicos, querrá decir. **

**—Sí, es increíble.**

** —Bueno, querida, te dejo, estoy segura de que a tu prometido no le hará mucha gracia que te monopolicemos. Eso si pasamos por alto su coqueteo con mujeres mayores.- **Tras esta mujer siguió un desfile de damas, toooodas tenían grandes deseos, toooodas estaban encantadas, toooodas pensaban que hacían una pareja fabulosa, pero cuando una insinuó que tendrían unos hijos guapísimos, Bella se atragantó. Sí, claro, como que ella iba a "hacerlo" con un vejestorio. Por favor, en el caso de tener hijos, en vez de llamarle padre le llamarían abuelo. Observó a sus progenitores y, al verles ocupados atendiendo a los invitados, se escabulló un momento de la fiesta para ir al encuentro de Jacob. Por supuesto su madre se horrorizó ante la idea de invitar al hijo del carnicero, pero este la estaba esperando junto a la cochera.

**—Anímate, Bella, estás preciosa. **

**—Eso es fácil decirlo. No voy a poder, Jacob, me dará un ataque o algo. Cuando me quede a solas con él me entrará alguna especie de enfermedad neurótica o algo así. Tienes que ayudarme. **

**—Ya hemos hablado de eso. —**La cogió de la mano y se inclinó para invitarla a bailar**—**. **Tienes que volver dentro, pero antes baila conmigo.**

** —Con lo fácil que sería todo si tú quisieras...—**suspiró ella.

**—No te preocupes, todo llegará. **

**—Estoy segura de que has estado con un montón de mujeres, y a mí me rechazas —**se quejó Bella.

**—Cuando estés casada no te rechazaré —**dijo Jacob.

**—Puede que cuando esté casada se me quiten las ganas de probarlo.-** Su amigo se mantuvo firme en su idea de no tocarla. Si lo hacía se jugaba mucho. Era mejor esperar; mientras ya tenía con quién entretenerse. Un baile para que Bella se quedara tranquila y nada más, por ahora.

**—Deberías ser un poco más amable —**sugirió Edward padre a su hijo.

**—Sí, bueno, esa podría ser una opción. —**Dio un sorbo a su copa**—. Este vino terminará por provocarme ardor de estómago. Ese tipo despilfarra con cualquier pretexto.**

** —Disfruta de la velada. ¿Qué te ha parecido tu futura esposa?**

** —¿Sinceramente? —**Su padre asintió**—. Creo que la primera impresión no siempre es la correcta. **

**—Si ya lo sabía yo... **

**—No es una niñata consentida. **

**—Mucho mejor, sí, señor. **

**—Es una niñata aburrida con aspiraciones intelectualoides. **

**—Hijo mío, algún día deberías relajarte un poco.**

** —Creo que nos reclaman. ¿De cuántos platos consta la cena? No creo tener estómago.- **A Bella le sorprendió que la sentaran junto al desconocido diplomático y a su prometido junto a la mujer mayor. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención es que sus padres no mostraran ninguna oposición. ¿Tan oxidados estaban sus conocimientos sobre etiqueta? El viejo verde no dejaba de sonreírle, lo cual propició que casi tirase la copa de vino, algo que hubiera dejado un elegante y carísimo lamparón en el mantel blanco. Seguramente sus padres no habían escatimado a la hora de encargar los mejores vinos y licores, cosa que, según su opinión, resultaba una imprudencia. Podían pasar mil cosas antes de la boda e irse todo al traste. Y entonces, ¿cómo iban a pagar todo aquel boato? Tembló solo de pensarlo. Su madre parecía la reina, en su salsa, encantada con ser el centro de atención, disfrutando del dinero ajeno y sin más preocupación que atender a los invitados. Claro que una buena atención suponía un buen regalo al día siguiente. Apenas probó bocado, se le atragantaba todo. ¿Qué pensaría la gente que disfrutaba de la comida y bebida si supieran la verdad? Seguramente más de uno estaría al tanto, pero la mayoría solo podría suspirar de envidia de no haber sido ellos los agraciados en el sorteo mensual de hija convertida en novia de buena cuna pero arruinada. Tras los postres, su padre se levantó de la mesa, llamó a un camarero para que sirviera más champán y pidió silencio. Bien, ya no hay vuelta de hoja.

**—Amigos, es para mí un honor poder hacer un brindis por mi muy querida hija y mi futuro yerno. —**Miró a su hija instándola a ponerse en pie**—. Quiero darle públicamente la bienvenida a mi familia. —**Levantó su copa, gesto que todos los presentes emularon mirando a Bella y a su acompañante. Bella mecánicamente se puso en pie y, sin mucho entusiasmo, levantó su copa. Tardó diez segundos en darse cuenta de algo importante: su prometido no se había levantado y seguía mostrando una sonrisa picara. Nadie parecía notar que ella era la única que estaba de pie con la copa en alto...nadie excepto...

**—Isabella, querida hija, mañana será uno de los días más felices de mi vida...- **Bella no pudo prestar atención a las palabras de su padre; solo una persona estaba de pie, junto a ella, mirando a su padre, con expresión seria y gesto mecánico. Esta vez no pudo evitarlo, la fina copa de cristal tallado cayó estruendosamente en la mesa, chocando contra la cubertería y dejando una mancha en el mantel….

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Si al principio Bella estaba deseosa de que su boda se fuera al traste, ahora lo estaba mucho más. De camino a la iglesia ignoró convenientemente a su madre, por mucho que ésta insistiera en repasar una y otra vez los pliegues del vestido, los adornos del pelo y todo cuanto fuese necesario para salir a escena debidamente ataviada. Así ninguno de los presentes podría decir una palabra en contra de su aspecto. Faltaría más. Mañana a primera hora saldría la crónica de su boda en el periódico, todo el mundo debía morirse de envidia y así su madre tener una razón más para pavonearse a gusto por los salones de té, fiestas y demás saraos de la temporada social, incluyendo el veraneo en la costa. Su entrada a la iglesia, agarrada al brazo de su padre, hizo que todos los presentes se pusieran en pie. No les prestó atención, caminó hacia el altar donde la esperaba su comprador. Situada junto a él, escuchó al cura decir las frases que ya había oído antes, pero que ahora tomaban especial significado para ella no por gusto, sino más bien por lo que implicaban. Estaban representando una farsa, deberían haberse limitado a firmar los documentos en el ayuntamiento y ahorrarse la ceremonia. Él no la miró en ningún momento, cuando colocó la alianza en su dedo lo hizo rápidamente, y cuando se inclinó a besarla apenas la rozó en la mejilla. Por lo menos huele bien, se dijo a sí misma. Cualquiera que viera a la pareja de recién casados se daría cuenta en el acto de que aquello ni era un matrimonio por amor ni tampoco por afecto, era simple y llanamente una farsa, muy rentable económicamente, eso sí. De camino al hotel donde se celebraba la recepción posterior a la boda, Bella fue dándole vueltas en su cabeza a todo cuanto se le venía encima. A menos que hiciera algo, claro está. Por la postura de su recién estrenado marido y/o inversor, a él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia todo aquello, ahora bien, los motivos por los cuales había aceptado eran un misterio para ella. Ya en el restaurante, y tras esperar pacientemente a que todos los asistentes les presentaran sus respetos y les desearan lo mejor, jamás olvidaría una fecha así. El padre del novio fue el más efusivo, la besó, la sonrió y abrazó, tras eso palmeó a su hijo en la espalda. Éste permaneció inalterable. Vaya dominio de sí mismo, pensó Bella. Su madre, cómo no, organizadora oficial de todo, les invitó a sentarse en la mesa presidencial. Antes de los postres Bella ya tenía en la cabeza una idea y tenía que llevarla a cabo. Llamó la atención de su marido. Debía ir acostumbrándose. Éste la miró sin comprender, pero agachó la cabeza para oírla. Educación ante todo. **— ¿Podemos hablar? —**le dijo en un susurro y sonriendo como una tonta para que todo el mundo creyese lo feliz que estaba.

—**Sí, usted dirá. —**En privado. Él tardó diez segundos en aceptar la indicación.

**— ¿Ahora?** —preguntó extrañado. Eran el foco de atención si se movían de sus asientos...

**—Pues sí, si no es mucha molestia. Debemos hablar.- **

Edward hizo señal a un camarero, Bella no pudo oír la conversación, pero a los cinco minutos Edward se levantó y la instó a seguirle. Lo hizo, por supuesto, ganándose con ello una mirada reprobatoria de sus padres, pero una sonrisa de su suegro. Un día inolvidable. Edward la condujo hacia la zona del hotel, si cabe aún más lujosa, donde estaban todas las suites. Sacó una llave del bolsillo y abrió la suite 210. Esto debía estar costando una fortuna. Bella mantuvo la boca cerrada, a pesar de estar en la habitación más impresionante que había visto en su vida. Una zona a modo de salita, con una mesa en la que encontró viandas y licores exquisitamente dispuestos. Al fondo una impresionante cama, con baldaquín, inmaculadamente blanca. Vale, estaba actuando como una tonta. Dejó a un lado la exploración y se dio la vuelta. Edward estaba examinando los licores sin mucho entusiasmo, la verdad, hasta que encontró uno de su agrado, se sirvió una copa y se sentó. De acuerdo, ella le pidió hablar en privado, y hablaría.

**—Siento todo esto —**comenzó ella.

**—Ya no hay vuelta atrás —**respondió mirando el licor con un aire de condescendencia que resultó cuanto menos irritante**.**

** —De acuerdo. Bien. Quiero dejarle algunas cosas claras.**

** —La escucho.**

** —Sé perfectamente a qué acuerdo ha llegado mi padre. —**Él asintió. Si se sorprendió al oírlo desde luego no dio muestras de ello.

—**Y debo decirle en primer lugar que me he opuesto desde el principio. —**Se acercó a la mesa de los licores buscando algo que infundiese valor

**—. ¿Qué toma? **

**—Whisky.**

** — ¿Sabe bien? Quiero decir, ¿es bueno?**

** —Pruébelo —**respondió; seguía sin inmutarse. A dónde quería llegar ella, le importaba muy poco, como todo aquello. Bien podía dedicarle unos minutos. Amablemente él sirvió una copa y se la entregó. No era ningún guardián; si su esposa quería whisky**...**

** —Gracias. —**Dio un sorbo, en principio muy decidida. Vale, era más fuerte que el vino, pero la situación lo requería**—. Quiero pedirle un favor.**

** — ¿Más aún? —**preguntó sarcástico.

**—Es costumbre hacer un regalo de boda, considerémoslo así. De acuerdo, exigir un regalo de boda podía ser la tradición, pero en este caso era mejor aparcar la tradición. Al fin y al cabo era un negocio. **

**—Y sería... **

**—Quiero que busque el vacío legal, el mínimo resquicio, la menor oportunidad para no cumplir el trato con mi padre.-** Edward jamás hubiera esperado eso. Como buen negociante que era, a partir de esas palabras empezó a interesarse por la conversación. Por supuesto, antes de responder dio y saboreó un buen trago de whisky.

**—Sabe que eso supondría correr un gran riesgo —**dijo con cautela; no quería comprometerse.

**—Lo sé, pero supongo que usted dispone de un buen número de letrados en nómina que podrían hacer el trabajo, ¿me equivoco?-** Joder, Edward estaba tentado de aplaudirla, primero por su petición y después por su perspicacia.

**—Supone bien —**dijo siguiendo con su actitud de no comprometerse a nada.

**—Estupendo.** **También sé que parte de la deuda a perdonar es con su banco, para ello me ofrezco como empleada —**Bella esperaba que ese ofrecimiento diese mejor resultado que con su padre.

**—¿Tiene estudios? —**Sabía la respuesta, no era posible que una mujer los tuviera, pero preguntarlo era educado.

**—Oficialmente no. **

**—Ah. **

**—Pero llevo asistiendo, en secreto, eso sí, a las clases en la universidad del profesor Graham, he leído todos sus libros y...-** Edward se puso en pie. ¿Qué nueva sorpresa iba a darle su esposa?

**— ¿El profesor Aaron Graham? **

**—Sí.** —Ella se sonrojó

—. **Intenté que me aceptara como alumna, pero ya se imaginará cuál fue su excusa para no hacerlo.**

** — ¿Bajas calificaciones?**

** —No tener pene. —**Se llevó la mano a la boca—. **Perdón. **

**—Yo estudié con él.** **—**Edward pasó por alto su comentario.

**—Le envidio por eso. Por lo de haber podido estudiar con él, quiero decir.-** Edward estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se abstuvo.

**—Entonces, me pide como regalo de boda retrasar el pago, no saldar las deudas de su familia y a cambio se ofrece como empleada. ¿He entendido corr****ectamente?**

** —Sí. **

**—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta la situación, es muy probable que al final deba asumir no solo las cantidades iniciales sino además los gastos originados por la demora, que sin duda su padre exigirá. Eso sin contar con la posible exposición pública de mi nombre, por no atender mis compromisos financieros. ¿He olvidado algo?**

** —No. Y le entiendo, pero no debe negarse, simplemente buscar una salida legal, algo que impida a mi padre** **demandarle y al mismo tiempo mantenerse callado. Créame, le interesa más que a usted. Ha vendido a su hija, eso no queda bien en su círculo social. —**Esto último lo dijo Bella con tal socarronería que casi le hizo sonreír.

**—Está bien, mañana hablaré con mis abogados.**

** —Y lo haría además encantado, por el simple hecho de no acceder a las demandas de lord Chesterfield bien vaha la pena intentarlo—. ¿Algo más? —Bueno, ¿y qué me dice de lo de trabajar a cambio? **

**—Nunca viene mal una ayuda. Esa actitud tan diplomática podía empezar a ser irritante. Pero de momento primaba la prudencia. **

**—De acuerdo. —**Le sonrió agradecida, puede que fuera un desconocido pero por lo menos escuchaba y daba oportunidades

**—. Ahora supongo que...—**Desvió la mirada hacia la cama y él se dio cuenta**—, usted también querrá poner sus condiciones.**

**—Por supuesto. **

**—No se le había ocurrido, pero ya de paso..**

**.—. Bien, en primer lugar, y como mi esposa, creo que podemos tutearnos, ¿te parece? **

**—Sí. —**Parecía aliviada.

**—En segundo lugar, quiero una esposa que no entorpezca mi camino y que me sea útil. **

**— Estaba siendo un poco cruel**

**—. Recibo multitud de invitaciones donde debo acudir, más por compromiso que por gusto, supongo que en tu educación habrán incluido todo eso de la etiqueta y el comportamiento.**

** —Bueno, sí.**

** —Otra cosa muy distinta es que estuviera de acuerdo con lo aprendido. **

**—Por lo tanto, me acompañarás a todas esas reuniones, en las que no solo se cena y se baila, también se hacen negocios, así tú serás el foco de atención mientras yo me ocupo de mis intereses. **

**—De acuerdo. —**Triste pero lógico, pensó.

—**Te avisaré con antelación suficiente, así podrás elegir vestuario e informarte de lo que consideres oportuno.-** Bella asintió con la cabeza; vale, se esforzaría.

**— ¿Puedo seguir con mis "clases"?**

** —Sí, yo no me opongo. Hablaré con el profesor Graham, no tienes por qué ir de incógnito. **

**—Gracias —**dijo emocionada.

—**Una cosa más. ¿Eres virgen?-** Bella casi se cae de culo al oír la pregunta. ¿A qué venía eso ahora? Habían hablado de negocios, llegado a un acuerdo, en ningún momento, tal y como trascurría la conversación, hubiera esperado algo así. Por su puesto el lado rebelde de su cerebro respondió.

**— ¿Importa? **

**—¿La verdad? —**La miró como si fuera una farola de la calle y se respondió a sí mismo**—. No.**

Edward se acercó a ella y, sin pedir permiso, cogió el broche de oro que llevaba en el escote, se acercó a la cama, abrió las sábanas, las desordenó convenientemente y se pinchó un dedo, dejando caer en el centro dos gotas de sangre. Ella le miró sin comprender. Mientras seguía desordenando las sábanas y Bella aún sin comprender, él siguió hablando**. —Me importa muy poco o nada lo que hagas con tu vida privada, al igual que harás tú con la mía. Solo te pido discreción. Por supuesto, ambos sabemos, y te agradezco la oportunidad de conversar contigo, que este matrimonio no tiene futuro; eso sí, podemos llevarnos bien. Tendrás una casa a tu disposición. Solo te exigiré lo que hemos acordado y me comprometo a ayudarte. Cuando todo se resuelva podremos divorciarnos.**

** —De acuerdo. **

**—Era más de lo que podía esperar**

**—. Supongo que no inmiscuirme en tu vida significa... **

**—Que no cuestionarás mis decisiones, incluyendo las de ámbito privado. —Tus amantes. —Exacto.**

**—Me parece justo —**dijo observando cómo quedaba la cama. Allí no se había producido un encuentro amoroso nupcial, allí se había desarrollado una batalla campal. ¿Pero quién era ella para saberlo?

**—Toma. —**Volvió junto a ella y le devolvió el broche

**—. La gente pensará lo que nosotros queramos, es decir, que yo estaba loco por desvirgarte y tú loca porque yo lo hiciera.**

**-Bien. —**La miró ladeando la cabeza, y de nuevo sin pedir permiso, la despeinó lo suficiente para aparentar haberse dado un revolcón, pero lo justo para no parecer un pájaro desplumado al volver al salón. **— ¿Qué haces? —**protestó ella.

**—Si vamos a representar un papel, por lo menos hagámoslo bien. ¿De acuerdo? Bien, ahora, si no te importa, ¿puedes dejarme una mancha de carmín en la camisa?...**

**Continuara**


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Su noche de bodas. Si se podía llamar así. Técnicamente lo era, es decir, se había casado por la mañana y ahora estaba sola en un gran dormitorio donde sus enseres aún estaban por desembalar. Edward no había sido muy explícito sobre el funcionamiento de la casa, simplemente le presentó a algunos empleados y después la acompañó hasta la puerta de su cuarto. Ni que decir tiene que ni siquiera se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Dijo: "buenas noches", y se marchó. Evidentemente no pasaría la noche de bodas solo. Bien por él. Por supuesto, ella tenía la misma opción, pero claro, ¿dónde iba a encontrar a esas horas un hombre? Podía llamar a Jacob, desde luego, pero este y sus principios morales, aunque dudosos, podían tirar por la borda cualquier expectativa y más aún cuando su amigo se enterase de que su recién estrenado marido no iba a morir de viejo en los próximos diez años. Solo quedaba la opción de buscarse un amante. Y en el fondo esa opción no era acertada. Puede que para los hombres encontrar una mujer dispuesta y llevársela a la cama solo suponga un leve esfuerzo. Pero para ella, llevarse a un desconocido a la cama, suponía demasiado esfuerzo para algo que desconocía y que además puede que fuera desagradable. Eso si tenía en cuenta las conversaciones que oía a escondidas. Claro, que tal y como iban las cosas no podría formular una teoría empírica. Beber en tu noche de bodas no es lo más aconsejable. Ahora, si tu esposa está en su cuarto, sola, no quedan opciones. Si estuviera disfrutando del licor tras una sesión de sexo con su esposa, sería otro cantar, evidentemente. Desmadejado en el sillón, frente a la chimenea, Edward contemplaba el fuego, como el que oye llover, le daba igual. Estaba casado y por tradición ahora debería estar enredado con su mujer o bien descansando tras un buen revolcón. La copa de licor no estaría de más. Pero claro, él no se había casado normalmente. Su esposa no era la típica señorita que él creyó al principio, y por no aprovechar el momento, ahora estaba más solo que la una. Cuando ella le propuso dar a conocer sus condiciones bien podía haber incluido un revolcón, pero su orgullo decidió por él. Cuando le preguntó si era virgen y ella respondió con indiferencia se sintió herido. Si era o no virgen le importaba muy poco, simplemente el hecho de que ella lo mirara con ese aire de superioridad le irritó sobremanera. Al diablo con todo. Pocas veces un marido dispone del beneplácito de su mujer para buscarse la diversión fuera. Y eso haría a la noche siguiente. Aunque esta noche, por extrañas circunstancias, estaba excitado, y debido a esas mismas circunstancias tendría que apañárselas solo. Hizo un brindis y apuró la copa de un trago. Bella estaba vistiéndose cuando llamaron a la puerta de su dormitorio**. —Adelante.**

** —Buenos días, señora, soy Theresa, su doncella. Anoche no tuve ocasión de saludarla y presentarme. El señor Cullen me ha pedido que me ocupe de sus cosas.**

** —Gracias. **

**—No hay de qué. ¿Desea algo? **

**—Humm, bueno, sí, te agradecería que me sirvieras de guía.-**La mujer la miró sin comprender.

**— ¿De guía? **

**—Sí, no conozco la casa, ni sus costumbres, así que si eres tan amable...**

** —Bueno. —**Theresa sonrió**—. Empezaré por traer el desayuno. ¿Cómo lo quiere? —**La mujer empezó a deambular por el dormitorio recogiendo la ropa y examinando el baúl con las pertenencias**—. Me ocuparé de esto también. **

**—Algo liviano, por favor. Me vestiré y bajaré al comedor. **

**—No es necesario, yo se lo subiré. —No, prefiero moverme por la casa. **

**—Como quiera.-** Bella se metió en el cuarto de baño adyacente, agradeciendo que estuviera así dispuesto. A su edad, que otra mujer la vistiera le parecía poco menos que absurdo. Bien estaba contar con la ayuda de una sirviente, pero hasta ese punto...pues no. Salió perfectamente vestida, con una falda verde oscuro y una blusa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello. Puede que la falda tuviera un par de años, pero nadie iba a notarlo. Theresa fue guiándola hasta un comedor donde encontró un amplio surtido para el desayuno. Eso sí, nadie la esperaba. **— ¿Edward no está? **

**—El señor salió a primera hora, como todos los días.**

** —Ah. Hubiera sido agradable compartir al menos el desayuno.- **Se encogió de hombros, empezaba su vida de casada sin nada que hacer. También podía ser agradable conocer las costumbres de su marido y no preguntar al servicio.**—¿Sería posible que me trajeran los periódicos de hoy? —**preguntó amablemente a Theresa.

—**Debe disculparme, señora, al ser el primer día desconozco qué publicaciones femeninas son de su agrado. Si me da una lista procuraré tenerlas cuando antes. **

**—¿Publicaciones femeninas? —**preguntó, y comprendió en el acto—. **No, no, me he explicado mal, me refiero a la prensa habitual, periódicos de información general. **

**—Bueno, el señor está suscrito, preguntaré al mayordomo.- **Theresa se retiró dejándola sola con su desayuno.

**—Vaya despilfarro —**murmuró mientras tomaba una taza de café. Con todos esos alimentos podrían desayunar al menos veinte personas.

**—Aquí tiene. —**Theresa le entregó dos ejemplares un poco arrugados**—. Disculpe su estado; normalmente, una vez que el señor los ha leído, se llevan a las cocinas. **

**—No importa. **

**—Vaya...ya no tenía que ingeniárselas para leer la prensa**

**—. A partir de mañana me gustaría disponer de ellos. Luego, por supuesto, puede llevarlos a la cocina.**

** —Como desee, señora.- **Bella empezó a leer ávidamente, como lo hacía habitualmente, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que allí nadie iba a interrumpirla, ni a cuestionarla, ni mucho menos a decir nada sobre sus lecturas. Hasta podía acostumbrarse a eso. Se sirvió otra taza de café y siguió picoteando**.**

**—¿Señora? **

**—¿Sí? —Bella respondió sin levantar la vista del periódico. **

**—La cocinera me ha pasado los menús para la semana próxima. Supongo que querrá dar su aprobación**.

**—¿Los menús? **

**—Sí. **

**—¿Come habitualmente Edward en casa? —**Odiaba tener que hacer esa pregunta, se suponía que estaban casados.

—**No, señora. **

**—Entonces... ¿para quién se preparan? —**dijo mientras leía la nota de la cocinera. No entendía para qué se preparaban esas comidas si nadie acudía a ellas.

**—Se viene haciendo así, tal y como se hacía en la época en que vivía la anterior señora Cullen. **

**—Ah, bueno. —**Bella se puso en pie y cogió los periódicos

**—. Acompáñeme a las cocinas, por favor. **

**— ¿A las cocinas? No es necesario. La cocinera puede venir...**- Bella entendía las reservas de Theresa, pero ser la señora de la casa implicaba hacer y deshacer a su antojo, nadie iba a cuestionar si entraba o no en las cocinas, en el lavadero o en la cuadra.

**—No importa —**dijo en tono conciliador—**, así conozco la casa. ¿Vamos? **

**—Entonces todos los días se prepara un menú, haya o no haya comensales.**

** —Sí, señora —**respondió la cocinera, algo cohibida.

—**Pero...entonces se desperdicia toda esa comida.**

** —Sí —**respondió finalmente la cocinera, y parecía avergonzada.

—**Bueno, no pasa nada. De momento dejaremos a un lado la confección del menú diario —**dijo Bella práctica.

**—Pero, ¿usted...no...? —**Theresa parecía alarmada.

**—Estoy segura de que podré apañármelas. **

**—Como desee, daré orden para que preparen el comedor pequeño.**

** —No sé...—**reflexionó Bella en voz alta**—, me parece absurdo desplegar todo para comer yo sola. ¿Dónde comen habitualmente ustedes?**- Todos los allí presentes la miraron con la boca abierta**.**

** —Señora, los sirvientes nos reunimos en un comedor anexo a la cocina. **

**—¿Cuántos son? **

**—Normalmente diez personas. **

**—Bueno, supongo que no será un problema dar de comer a once, ¿verdad? **

**—Señor Cullen, hemos revisado minuciosamente el acuerdo prematrimonial firmado por su padre y, como ya me temía, resultará prácticamente imposible echarse para atrás.**

* * *

**—Señor Newman, eso ya lo había deducido por mí mismo —**respondió Edward crítico**—, lo que les pido es que paralicen, alegando lo que sea, la ejecución del contrato. No que lo anulen. **

**—Siempre podemos recurrir a un socorrido "lo está estudiando el gabinete jurídico"**

**. —Si nos da tiempo, servirá —**Edward se puso en pie**—. Gracias, señor Newman. —**Le tendió la mano.

—**Encontraré algo más sólido. Aunque… —**Newman hizo una mueca**— aquí ha quedado todo bien atado.**

** —Confío en usted. Buenas tardes —**despachó a su abogado adulador. Para lo que le había dicho, no habría hecho falta reunirse. Edward se quedó solo en su despacho, solo y ligeramente deprimido. Vaya forma de empezar el día. Una reunión maratoniana con su abogado para no llegar a buen puerto. Se la estaba jugando, no solo económicamente, sino también a nivel de su prestigio. Sería más fácil pagar, pues las cantidades, aunque importantes, no suponían gran perjuicio a sus finanzas; decirle a su esposa que había cumplido el acuerdo y ahorrarse quebraderos de cabeza. No podía, y no solo por habérselo prometido a su mujer, sino por orgullo propio. Revisó su correspondencia y buscó algo que llevar esa noche a su casa y que la mantuviera entretenida. Su ofrecimiento de trabajar para él resultaba tan ridículo que se ahorró una réplica hiriente. Bien, un informe, ya rechazado por inútil, serviría para entretenerla. Y para que no sospechase añadió unas cuentas para que revisara su contabilidad. Aburrido hasta no poder decir más. Probablemente acabaría por aceptar que estos asuntos no eran para ella y se dedicara a sus labores. No era la primera mujer que parecía interesarse por algo más que sus acostumbradas aficiones y que arrojaba la toalla a la primera de cambio...


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

**—¡Pero qué callado te lo tenías! Jasper Whitlock.-** recién llegado de su viaje, entró en el despacho de Edward con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los dos amigos se abrazaron.

**— ¿Cuándo has llegado?**

** —Ayer por la noche. Estar de viaje puede ser muy estimulante pero llega un momento en que solo deseas volver a tu casa. **

**—Es que normalmente los viajes no duran tres meses. —**Edward sirvió dos copas y le pasó una a Jasper

**—. Bueno, supongo que me pondrás al día de tus aventuras. —**Dio un sorbo**—. Eso suponiendo que hayas salido de la habitación del hotel. —**Edward, querido amigo, deberías avergonzarte. Me conoces de sobra. Para encerrarme con mi esposa me quedo en casa y no me gasto una fortuna en pasajes.

**—Precisamente porque te conozco, expreso mi opinión.**

** —Ay, amigo mío. —**Jasper se estiró en el sillón y puso cara de bobalicón enamorado**—. Las ventajas del matrimonio...claro que ahora tú podrás opinar con conocimiento de causa. **

**—Más o menos. **

**—Me pica terriblemente la curiosidad. Te lo tenías muy callado. Y con la hija de un noble, nada más y nada menos. Picas alto, Edward. **

**—Mira quién habla. **

**—Bah, sabes perfectamente que hoy en día cada vez vale menos. Los dos amigos se comprendían perfectamente, puede que algunos comentarios vistos desde fuera pudieran parecer ofensivos. Pero para ellos era mera diversión. **

**—Insisto, ¿vas a contarme cómo has caído en las garras del matrimonio?-** Edward se encogió de hombros.

** —Tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo. **

**—Puedes poner cara de póquer, pero no te creo. Nadie sabía nada, ha sido repentino. ¿Cómo lo explicas? **

**— ¿Para qué perder el tiempo? **

**— ¿La has dejado preñada?-** Si al menos fuera eso, pensó Edward, no llevaría un mes con un dolor permanente en la entrepierna.

**—No —**respondió lacónico.

**—La tradición y todo eso, ¿eh? —**alegó Jasper riéndose**—. Esperaste a la noche de bodas, bien por ti. Eso dice mucho en tu favor, en favor de tu aguante, quiero decir.**

** —Sí **—murmuró Edward a punto de atragantarse. Pensar en su noche de bodas es como nombrar la soga en casa del ahorcado**. **

**—Sorprendente —**dijo Jasper enigmático.

**— ¿Y cómo está Alice? —**Edward intentó cambiar de tema.

**—Estupendamente, te manda saludos, y por supuesto se muere de ganas de conocer a tu esposa. Ya organizaremos algo.-** La puerta del despacho se abrió y Edward padre entró alegremente.

**— ¡Muchacho! He oído que estabas de vuelta. —**Abrazó a Jasper—. **Te veo estupendamente. La vida de casado te sienta de maravilla. —**Guiñó un ojo cómplice a su hijo.

**—Pues sí —**dijo orgulloso—**. Le veo hecho un chaval. **

**—No creas. —**Edward padre hizo una mueca. **—Tonterías, ya me gustaría a mí estar así a su edad.**

** —Papá, creía que hoy salías de viaje.**

** —Sí, pasaré a recoger a Vivian en una hora, antes quería comentarte algo.**

** —Bueno, pues os dejo...**

** —No hace falta, eres de la familia —**sentenció Edward padre**—. Acabo de hablar con tu suegro. Está enfadado. Se sube por las paredes, más bien. ¿Me puedes explicar qué te traes entre manos? **Jasper le miró intrigado. Edward suspiró, pues sí que iba a guardar bien un secreto.

—**Nada, simplemente pretendo hacer bien las cosas. **

**—Eso espero. —**Edward padre no parecía muy convencido con la respuesta de su hijo**—. Charlie Cherterfield es perro viejo y no me gustaría que causara más problemas. No entiendo cómo ha tenido una hija tan deliciosa.**

** —De eso sin duda sabe más Edward que nosotros —**comentó Jasper en tono bromista. Todos rieron menos el afectado.

**—No se merece una flor así. ¿Te puedes creer que al día siguiente de su boda estaba en el despacho? —**dijo Edward padre. Y toda posibilidad de despistar a su amigo se fue por el retrete.

**—¿De veras? —**Jasper arqueó una ceja mirando a su amigo. **—Yo no hubiera abandonado a una esposa al día siguiente ni por todo el oro del mundo. Isabella es además de hermosa todo un carácter. No sé si me entiendes. —**Movió las cejas sugestivamente.

**— ¡Papá, por favor!**

** —Perfectamente, señor Cullen, perfectamente. —**Sonrió, esto se ponía cada vez mejor. Picar a su amigo era casi tan divertido como disfrutar con su mujer**—. Pero no se preocupe, conseguiremos hacer un hombre de él. **

**—Lo que me faltaba, un par de chismosos —**se quejó Edward. Pero para lo que iba a servirle...

**—Por favor, hijo, no seas tan tiquismiquis. Tienes una esposa estupenda y espero que Edward Cullen V esté en camino.**

** —Papá, ¿no te está esperando Vivian?**

** —Pues sí, y no se puede hacer esperar a las mujeres. —**Su progenitor sonrió picarón.

**—Eso depende —**dijo Jasper.

**—Otro día me lo explicarás; os dejo. A mi vuelta espero grandes noticias. Cuidaros los dos.**

**—Adoro a tu padre —**dijo Jasper sinceramente. **—Sí, bueno, tiene sus momentos.**

**—Sigo dándole vueltas a lo de tu matrimonio. Entonces, ¿es por tener un heredero o por otro motivo?**

** —Tú necesitas herederos para conservar el título, no yo. ¿Estamos en ello?**

** —Pues no, la verdad, no quiero pasarme los primeros años de mi matrimonio viendo a mi mujer cuidar de los niños y envejecer antes de tiempo. Preferimos disfrutar los dos solos. Después ya veremos. **

**—Llevas casi dos años casado, para disfrutar ya has tenido tiempo. **

**—No sé qué decirte...—**A Jasper no se le borraba esa cara de satisfacción**—. Cada día descubro algo nuevo, Alice es...bueno, ya me entiendes. **

**—Perfectamente. **

**—Además, somos jóvenes, disfrutamos de la vida, vamos y venimos a nuestro antojo. ¿Para qué cargarnos con responsabilidades?**

** —Una buena teoría. Pero tu caso, amigo mío, es diferente al del común de los mortales que estamos desprovistos de responsabilidades nobiliarias. **

**—Sigues eludiendo responder, no creas que soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta. Explícame por qué te has casado, por qué con una señorita de buena cuna y por qué precisamente con la hija de ese bastardo. **

**—Ya te lo he dicho.**

** —Pero no me convences.**

** —Pues no hay otra explicación.**

** —Pues entonces deberíamos pasarnos por el club, distraernos un poco, beber tranquilamente un buen trago e intentar que el alcohol te suelte la lengua. —¿El club? —Por supuesto, he oído que tienen un espectáculo nuevo. **

**—Estás casado, se supone que ya no deberías frecuentar ese tipo de clubs.**

** —Que yo sepa, en la Dama Negra admiten a casados, y en segundo lugar Alice conoce perfectamente el club... **

**—¿Cómo?**

** —La hice socia, es la señora...—**dijo riendo**— Smith, ¿no me digas que no es divertido? **

**—Joder, Jasper, no creo que sea adecuado llevar a una esposa a ese tipo de clubs. **

**—¿Por qué? Allí los dos podemos divertirnos, disponen de unas excelentes instalaciones de recreo, he oído que los baños para mujeres son la última moda, hay salas para parejas, bien lo sabes, y no tengo ningún secreto con Alice. **

**—No me lo puedo creer. **

**— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan mojigato? **

**—No me imagino a Alice...**

** —Pues le encanta. Allí se disfraza, jugamos a no conocernos, a... **

**—Suficiente, me hago una idea.**

** —Deberías hacer socia a tu mujer.**

** —No. **

**—¿Por qué? **

**—Porque no****.**

** —Esa no es una razón.**

** —Deja a Isabella al margen de esto, ella no es de esa clase. **

**—Podría ofenderme por ese comentario —**dijo sarcástico—, **pero creo que simplemente eres estrecho de miras. Vamos al club, cambiarás de opinión.**

** —O no. **

**—¿De verdad pretendes llevar tu vida conyugal simplemente entre las cuatro paredes de tu dormitorio? Vamos, hombre, que nos conocemos, puedes ser riguroso en tu trabajo, pero te gusta un buen encuentro sexual, los juegos...no puedes renunciar a ello. **

**—Eso no es asunto tuyo. **

**—¿No me digas que es de las que lo hacen a oscuras? —**Jasper parecía alarmado.

**—Vámonos —**dijo Edward entre dientes. **—O peor aún, de las que solo se dejan una vez a la semana...Ay, Dios... El tono, cada vez más alarmante, de su amigo, podría haberle hecho grada de haberse referido a otra persona. **

**—No te metas donde no te llaman. **

**—Me preocupo por ti. ¿Qué quieres? Hemos pasado demasiadas cosas juntos…..**

**Continuara..**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Edward no le apetecía para nada ir a la Dama Negra. Y no porque no le gustase un buen espectáculo, sino porque saldría de allí con bastantes ideas para practicar con una esposa, claro que él tenía una esposa con la que no podía llevar a la práctica las sugerencias del club. Bastardo afortunado, pensó mirando a su amigo Jasper saludar atentamente a una de las camareras. Ese cabrón nunca cambiaba; probablemente dentro de unos años, con canas, seguiría siendo el mismo. Lo curioso del asunto es que coqueteaba a diestro y siniestro sin llegar a ser molesto ni enfadar a su mujer. Todo un logro. Se acomodaron en uno de los reservados y una vez les hubieron servido las bebidas, empezó el suplicio. Uno de los empleados del club les explicó brevemente a los presentes la actuación. Claro que tampoco había que extenderse demasiado, todos conocían perfectamente el estilo. En el centro estaba dispuesta una especie de tarima a modo de escenario. Allí se representaban los números acrobáticos con el alto contenido sexual que todos los socios del club apreciaban. Hoy, por supuesto, no iba a ser una excepción. Apareció una morena, apenas cubierta por una gasa transparente de color verde, y se situó en el centro. Cuando dejó caer la tela, todos los presentes prestaron más atención. Al instante aparecieron dos hombres; únicamente llevaban un pequeño faldón, como si de romanos se tratase, el cual no tardaría en desaparecer. Tumbaron a la morena en una especie de diván y empezaron a decorar su cuerpo.

**—¿Será comestible?** —susurró Jasper sin perder detalle.

**—Cállate —**respondió Edward irritado. **—Pues pienso preguntarlo. Sí, claro, como que dado el caso eso iba a ser lo más importante.-** El espectáculo continuaba, la mujer disfrutaba del masaje pictórico de sus amables compañeros, claro que si la actuación se quedara en un erótico masaje la concurrencia hubiera protestado. La morena estiró su mano, metiéndola por debajo de la faldita para entretenerse un rato, mantener el suspense y excitar a su compañero, y tras unos minutos de toqueteo, desnudó al primer hombre, completamente erecto y, sin perder tiempo, le acarició atrayéndole hacia sí hasta poder acariciarle no solo con la mano sino también con la lengua.

**—Joder, esto se pone interesante.**

**—De eso se trata —**respondió Edward a su amigo secamente. Y es que para un hombre con una vida sexual inexistente desde hacía por lo menos dos meses, la mínima insinuación suponía una gran faena. Edward apartó la vista; si al menos se entretuviera con otra cosa...

**—Te estás perdiendo lo mejor —**murmuró el canalla de Jasper**—; no sé tú, pero debí traerme algo para tomar notas —**Jasper empleó su tono guasón.

**—Si quieres voy y le pido al camarero papel y lápiz** —respondió Edward en el mismo tono.

**—Bah, podré recordar lo más importante.—** Edward quería romper algo, golpear a alguien o lo que fuera para quitarse de encima esa sensación. Estaba más que harto de apañárselas solo. No recordaba un periodo de abstinencia tan largo en su vida. Podía comentárselo al canalla afortunado de Jasper, pero conociéndole, este tendría por lo menos un mes tenía de diversión. Aunque luego fingiera ponerse serio e intentar ayudarle. Y casi, tratándose de la ayuda de Jasper, era peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Tenía que deshacerse de Jasper y buscar una mujer, seguramente alguna de las espectadoras escondidas en el local estuviera dispuesta. Y la actuación seguía, ahora la mujer seguía ocupándose de un hombre mientras que su compañero se ocupaba de ella quien, totalmente cubierta por pintura, se retorcía frenéticamente. Sin duda su compañero sabía proporcionarle placer oral. Los grititos de placer inundaron la sala y el humor de Edward iba poniéndose cada vez peor.

**—¿Dónde vas? **—preguntó Jasper sin quitar ojo del escenario, extrañado al ver que se levantaba.

**—A casa. **

**—Ay, pillín, no aguantas más, ¿eh? Te entiendo perfectamente. **

**—Pues no. Lo dijo de tal forma que Jasper no lo tomó a broma. **

**—Pues vas a perderte lo mejor, ella está a punto de correrse, y mira —** obligó a su amigo a prestar atención—,** parece que el tipo ese va a dar la estocada final. **

**—No sé por qué te hago caso. **

**—Porque te pone tan cachondo como a mí —**se dijo a sí mismo. Miró de reojo a su amigo y su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, algo raro estaba pasando, pero claro, en esos instantes no estaba en la mejor disposición como para analizar detenidamente la situación. Con protesta o sin protesta, Edward contempló todo el espectáculo. Puede que en su vida hubiera contemplado los suficientes tríos como para no sorprenderse, pero en su estado actual...Y luego estaba la maldita cabellera de la actriz, morena, como la de su esposa y ya su mente no pudo dejar de pensar en Isabella despeinada sobre la cama a punto de recibir "la estocada final". La mujer gritó con más fuerza al sentir cómo uno de sus compañeros la penetraba mientras que el otro seguía en su boca, los dos hombres perfectamente sincronizados, se apreciaba incluso cuando ella dejaba de lamer, el otro se detenía un instante. Puede que fueran actores, pero caray, representaban muy bien su papel. En la sala también se oían los jadeos de algunos espectadores, seguramente masculinos. Si bien la entrada a mujeres era permitida, estas preferían las salas privadas donde poder observar sin ser vistas.

**—Voy a felicitarles —**Jasper se puso de pie—**, y de paso preguntarles un par de cosillas.**

**—Y yo voy a optar por cambiar de amigos.**

**—Mira que estás pesado. —**Jasper se sentó de nuevo**—. Vale que en tu vida pública tengas que aparentar ser un estricto director de banco, pero relájate, joder, aquí todos son discretos y tú siempre has sido uno de los socios más activos. No sé qué mosca te ha picado...pero desde luego estás imposible. **

**—Simplemente considero que ciertas inclinaciones, dado mi estado actual, no son lo más acertadas**.-Se abstuvo de mencionar su estado actual: abstinencia total.

**—¿Estás hablando en serio? —**Jasper no salía de su asombro—**. Casarse no significar morirse de aburrimiento. Y si crees que estar aquí los dos solos es inapropiado, la próxima vez vienes con tu esposa y listo.**

**—No. —**Deduzco entonces, por tu actitud... ¿que tu querida y estimada Isabella es de las difíciles?

**—Yo no he dicho eso. **

**—No sabía por qué la defendía. Bueno, sí, porque no sabía qué clase de mujer era ella en lo que respecta al sexo. **

**—Pues la verdad, si tras más de un mes de casado ya estamos así, no sé qué otra cosa pensar. **

**—¿Podemos cambiar de tema? **

**—No. **

**—¿Por qué no? **

**—Porque me preocupas, esa actitud no es sana, lo dicen los médicos **—alegó Jasper todo convencido.

**—¿Ah, sí? **

**—Pues sí, no solo es sano sino recomendable. Follar alarga la vida. **

**—¿De dónde habrás sacado tú ese estudio científico? **—preguntó a nadie en particular con un claro tono escéptico.** —Bueno, da igual, malo no es, y ahora, casados, podemos practicar cuanto queramos, ¿no?**

**—¿Para eso te has casado? **

**—Entre otras razones, sí, la verdad. Y porque no iba a dejar escapar a una mujer como Alice.**

**—Me alegro de que pienses en algo más que en quitarte los pantalones. **

**—Me estás asustando, Edward, esa faceta tuya tan mojigata no la conocía.**

**—No es mojigatería, es sentido común. **

**—Entonces... ¿por qué te has casado tú? Porque chico, no me lo explico. **

**—Ya oíste a mi padre, Edward Cullen V. **

**—Bah, a otro perro con ese hueso, nos conocemos, querido amigo, te he visto hacer las locuras más increíbles, nos hemos desmadrado unas cuantas veces, hemos follado como ningún otro y ahora de repente... ¡zas! Todo a la mierda. ¡Sentido común, dice! ¡Tonterías! **

**—Yo no he dicho eso. Y cambiemos de tema, por favor. Este me aburre. Jasper le miró negando con la cabeza. Ahí estaba pasa**ndo algo raro. Bueno, ya lo descubriría. Edward no era así...

Continuara!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Edward estaba cumpliendo su palabra y ella deseaba encontrar algo para agradecérselo. Mientras estudiaba los informes y datos bancarios que él le traía todos los días pensó en cómo estaba cambiando su vida. Tenía libertad para hacer o deshacer a su antojo; si bien solo debía acompañar a su marido en ocasiones señaladas, hasta el momento él aún no había propuesto ninguna salida. Le veía muy poco, apenas diez minutos, y no todos los días. Él simplemente dejaba los documentos sobre la mesa de su despacho, daba dos instrucciones y se marchaba. Todavía se sentía incómoda por ocupar su despacho. Edward había dicho que de momento trabajara ahí, pues para evitar rumores en el banco era mejor hacerlo desde casa, aunque Bella, cada vez que entraba a la estancia donde él tenía su despacho, se sentía impresionada como poco. Recordó cómo hace menos de quince días Edward la salvó de una situación comprometida. Ella seguía asistiendo de incógnito a las clases del profesor Graham, no sabía si Edward había hablado o no con el viejo profesor. Así que, por si acaso, Bella seguía yendo disfrazada. Al poco de empezar la clase, el profesor miró en dirección al asiento de Bella y dijo bien alto y claro:

**—Por favor, el tercer ...ejem ...alumno de la penúltima fila, que se presente en mi despacho inmediatamente —** Bella no protestó y, muerta de vergüenza, salió del aula siendo el centro de atención. Una vez en el despacho del profesor, un secretario con muy malas pulgas, la invitó a sentarse y esperar al profesor Graham. Este apareció, la miró de arriba a abajo y habló: **—Muy bien, joven. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Y...**—Levantó la mano para poder continuar**—ahórrese las mentiras, si es tan amable.**

**—Isabella Cherterfield** —. Aaron Graham la estudió durante unos angustiosos minutos antes de continuar hablando.

**—Señorita, ¿se cree que soy estúpido?**

**—¿Perdón?** —Ha entendido perfectamente mi pregunta. **—Le ruego que se explique, por favor.**

**—Pues entonces le informo de que llevo tiempo observándola; ninguno de mis alumnos presta tanta atención como usted.**

**—Gracias**.

**—No era un cumplido** **—**dijo con acritud**—, por eso me he preguntado una y otra vez quién era. Y caí en la cuenta; si ya la rechacé en otro momento, ¿qué le hace pensar que ahora he cambiado de opinión? **

**—Nada —**dijo sumisa. **—Me veo en la obligación de avisar a su...—**Graham vio la alianza**— esposo, si es tan amable de facilitarme su dirección. **

**—Preferiría no hacerlo. **

**—Cómo no, entonces avisaré a la policía, claro está. Incidentes como este no deben tolerarse. **

**—No hago daño a nadie —**se defendió Bella.

**—Señorita, escúcheme bien, se ha metido en un buen lío, ¿me comprende? La universidad puede denunciarla, por eso prefiero tratar este desagradable asunto con su esposo, él sabrá cómo corregir su actitud. Su nombre, por favor. —** Bella se mordió el labio, miró a su alrededor, tenía que encontrar una salida, una que no fuera tan bochornosa como la de salir detenida.

**—Estoy esperando, señora. **

**—Mi esposo está de viaje. **

**—No le he pedido su ubicación, sino su nombre.**

**—¿No hay otra forma de solucionarlo? —**Bella lo intentó de nuevo.

**—No, se lo advertí la primera vez. Ha hecho caso omiso y no voy a tolerar que usted se salte las normas. No había salida.**

**—Está bien. Edward Cullen. **

**—¿Cómo? **

**—Edward Cullen —**repitió ella. No entendía el desconcierto del profesor.

**—Mire...señorita, creo que esta broma ya ha durado bastante. Si no me dice ahora mismo el nombre de su esposo llamaré inmediatamente a la comisaría. **

**—¿Por qué iba mentir? **

**—No me haga hablar —**. Graham sopesó la respuesta, esa mujer era una experta a la hora de buscar salidas. Pues bien. Abrió airadamente la puerta y llamó a su secretario. Redactó una pequeña nota, que entregó con malas pulgas, y le pidió que fuera rápido. Iba a solucionar esto de una vez por todas.

**—Con esa actitud solo está consiguiendo empeorar las cosas, señora. **

**—No he mentido —**dijo Bella con vehemencia.

**—Molestar a un respetable ciudadano no va a salvarla.**

**—Ya veremos —**murmuró. Maldito Graham, podía ser el mejor profesor de economía del país pero sus modales eran los peores, ni siquiera le ofreció una taza de té, a pesar de que tomar té no se encontraba entre sus aficiones en cuanto a bebidas se refería. Aguantó la mirada reprobatoria de Graham, estaba claro cuál era su opinión sobre la educación de las mujeres. Tres cuartos de hora más tarde llamaron a la puerta. A Bella ya le dolía el trasero de estar en esa silla. Y de soportar las miradas acusatorias del profesor.

**—¿Profesor Graham? **

**—¿Sí? **

**—El señor Cullen está aquí.**

**—Hágale pasar, por favor. Y encárgate de que nos sirvan algo—**. Graham se levantó y esperó a que Edward entrara. Nada más verle los dos hombres se fundieron en un abrazo.

**—¡Cuánto tiempo, querido muchacho! **

**—Lo sé. No tengo excusa, profesor.**

**—Bueno, siento haberte hecho venir, y más por un asunto tan desagradable.** —Graham miró a Bella, que permanecía sentada**—. Ahí está, no solo se cuela en mis clases sino que además utiliza tu...**

**—Es mi esposa —**le interrumpió Edward dejando al profesor sin habla—**. Llevamos casados dos meses—**. Si Bella hubiera sido una de esas personas vanidosas y rencorosas ahora exigiría que el distinguido profesor se retractase públicamente de sus acusaciones, montaría un buen escándalo y además hasta podría abofetearle por insultarla.

**—Edward, muchacho, no...no sabía nada —**se disculpó Graham**—. Debiste informarme.**

**—Lo sé, es imperdonable. —**Edward mantenía la calma. **—Bueno, asunto resuelto. —**Bella se levantó y su dolorido trasero se lo agradeció.

**—Espere un momento, por favor. —**La detuvo Graham**—. No era mi intención ofenderla. **

**—¿Podré entonces acudir a sus clases?—** El profesor arqueó una ceja sorprendido. Esperaba al menos una rabieta.

**—Profesor —**intervino Edward**—, mi esposa es una gran conocedora de sus teorías, sé que las normas impiden que una mujer se gradúe... **

**—Edward, ni siquiera la donación más suculenta puede cambiar las normas, ahórratelo. Debo añadir que si los alumnos de mi clase se comportasen como ella, otro gallo cantaría, pero me temo que no es posible.**

**—¿Y si solo asisto a las clases?** —preguntó Bella**—. Bueno, es una posibilidad. Quién sabe, a lo mejor modifican las normas y entonces estaré preparada. **

**—No es mala idea —**apuntó Edward.

**—Muchacho, para mí sería un orgullo que tu esposa asistiera a mis clases. Sabes perfectamente el gran cariño que te tengo. Sin embargo... **

**—Las normas —**dijo Bella con sarcasmo.

**—Efectivamente. Aunque...puedo atender a tu esposa en mi casa, podría darle clases particulares una vez a la semana. **

**—¿De verdad? —** Edward la contemplaba y no daba crédito a la emoción con la que Bella hablaba. Algunas mujeres solo ponían esa expresión cuando veían un colgante de varios quilates.

**—También yo saldría beneficiado** —apuntó Graham**—, mi mujer siempre ha tratado a Edward como a un hijo, de ese modo podría visitarnos. Cuando le cuente a ella que te has casado...querrá inmediatamente conocer a tu esposa. Ya la conoces.**

**—Transmite a tu esposa mis mejores deseos, profesor. Prometo visitarla lo antes posible, junto a Isabella, por supuesto. **

**—La harás muy feliz. Créeme.**

**—Bueno, si nos disculpa —**dijo Edward, y tendió su brazo a Bella**—, debo regresar y antes acompañar a mi esposa a casa. **

**—Por supuesto, por supuesto.— **De camino al coche Bella no sabía qué decirle. Edward permanecía callado, como siempre, su expresión no dejaba adivinar qué se le pasaba por la cabeza.

**—Gracias —**dijo ella simplemente.

**—De nada —**respondió él. Se limitó a acompañarla hasta el coche, dar instrucciones para que la llevaran a casa y dejarla sola. Ahora, recostada en el gran sillón, intentaba entender la actitud tan reservada y fría de su marido. No le negaba nada, pues tenía a su disposición la libertad de hacer y deshacer a su antojo, y no solo con la casa, pues desde hacía ya unos días había estado reorganizando el funcionamiento, cuando contempló los gastos mensuales casi se cae de culo, y eso para atender a solo dos personas, pues su suegro solamente venía de visita. Ninguno de los sirvientes entendía su actitud, pues rara vez la señora de la casa se dedicaba a encontrar mejores proveedores o a regatear con los existentes. Aun así, Bella estaba muy orgullosa. Pese a que también disponía de una asignación mensual para sus gastos personales, ella no lo tocaba. ¿Para qué lo necesito?, se dijo a sí misma cuando Edward se lo comunicó; él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y marcharse. Bella se había quedado de piedra al ver la cantidad que le correspondía, pero seguía sin hacer uso de ella, simplemente iba acumulando las mensualidades en una cuenta. Si tenía todas sus necesidades cubiertas, ¿para qué gastar más? Si alguien le hubiera comentado que iba a disponer de esa libertad durante su matrimonio, desde luego no hubiera protestado tanto. Ahora bien, faltaba algo.

**—¿Señora?** —interrumpió Theresa.

**—¿Sí? —**Acaba de llegar la modista.

**—Ah, muy bien, que pase, gracias.** —La idea de perder el tiempo con la modista no le era agradable, pero de momento no le quedaba otra escapatoria. Bella recogió los papeles y se dirigió a la sala donde había dejado sus vestidos más antiguos. Estaban perfectos, pero necesitaban unos retoques. No es que la moda fuera primordial, pero quería estar preparada por si debía acudir a algún acto social. No pensaba encargar un vestuario nuevo, sino aprovechar sus trajes dándoles un retoque. Dos horas después, y tras mucho discutir, Bella había convencido a la modista para que hiciera las modificaciones necesarias y a un precio justo. Theresa, allí presente, no abrió la boca hasta que la modista se marchó.

**—Señora, ¿no sería mejor encargar un vestuario nuevo?**

**—Humm, no, estos vestidos están perfectos, no voy a gastarme una fortuna en ropa. ¿Qué hago con estos? **

**—Bueno, eso no debería preocuparos, su esposo... **

**—Ya lo sé** —interrumpió Bella oyendo por enésima vez que Edward había dispuesto esto y lo otro y lo de más allá**—, pero me parece un derroche innecesario.**

**—La modista hablará. **

**—Si lo hace, allá ella —**se encogió de hombros**—, entonces buscaré otra y más barata. **

**—Es tarde, si me disculpa...voy a encargarme de la cena.**

**—De acuerdo, pero no cenaré en el comedor, tengo que terminar unos papeles, llévame una bandeja al despacho.**  
Theresa no objetó nada y se marchó a cumplir sus obligaciones. Bella contempló unos instantes más sus vestidos y después se encerró en la biblioteca para terminar lo realmente importante.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

**—Deja de buscar excusas, querido amigo. **

**—No son excusas —**se defendió Edward**—, simplemente antes prefiero consultar con mi esposa. **

**—Oh, por favor —**Jasper exageró todo lo que pudo**—, se trata de una simple cena. Nos conocemos desde hace cuánto, ¿quince años? No es nada formal, incluso hasta yo me desharé de la corbata. Alice no deja de repetirme que quiere conocer a tu mujer.**

**—Debo avisarla con tiempo. **

—**¿Para qué? ¿Para cenar? ¡Venga hombre! —**Golpeó a Edward en la espalda**—. Es una cena entre amigos, buen vino, buena comida. —**Jasper sonrió pícaramente**—. Prometo no contarle tus extravagancias a tu querida IsaBellahasta los postres. —**Levantó una mano acentuando sus palabras.

**—Muy gracioso. No.**

** —Entiendo que la quieras para ti solo y todo eso —**dijo Jasper en un tono engañosamente comprensivo**—, pero luego no entiendo por qué te quedas hasta tarde en el despacho en vez de ir corriendo a casa con los pantalones desabrochados preparado para ya me entiendes. **

**—Jasper, por favor. **

**—Está bien, como quieras. Entonces atente a las consecuencias. Edward, que le conocía perfectamente, sabía que era más peligrosa una rendición tan repentina que seguir discutiendo. Del mismo modo que lo era preguntar. Pero en este caso prefería pecar por exceso y no por defecto. **

**—¿Consecuencias? —**se atrevió a preguntar. **—Ya conoces a Alice. Se presentará sin avisar...hablará con ella...dará su opinión sobre ti...—** dijo Jasper indiferente como si tal cosa, pinchándole donde más daño podía hacerle.

**—Joder, vale, tú ganas. **

**—Mañana por la noche. —**Sonrió satisfecho Jasper.

** —¿Mañana...? —** Jasper arqueó una ceja. Edward aguantó sin abrir la boca. Ya se le habían acabado las excusas para no presentar a su esposa. Jasper y Alice eran sus mejores amigos, pero Edward temía lo peor, si estaban los cuatro solos la velada sería relajada, distendida y tarde o temprano ellos se darían cuenta de la farsa de su matrimonio. **—De acuerdo —**aceptó finalmente. Eso le daba veinticuatro horas para explicarle a IsaBellala situación. Para no dar más motivos a su amigo y dejar claro que si trabajaba hasta tarde era por obligación y no por devoción, recogió sus papeles y salió del despacho temprano. Trabajaría en casa, sin amigos guasones interrumpiendo, y acabaría con sus informes. Llegó a casa antes de la cena, el mayordomo se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a recoger el abrigo y abrirle la puerta del despacho. Allí estaba, sentada en su gran mesa, rodeada de papeles, en una postura relajada, despeinada, con una sencilla blusa y con el botón superior desabrochado.

A Edward se le secó la boca, tan solo veía un diminuto trozo de piel, la garganta y poco más, pero...lo que en otro momento parecería una calentura juvenil, ahora le suponía un gran esfuerzo.

**—¡Edward! —**exclamó ella al verle de pié en la puerta rígido como una estatua y mirándola fijamente**—. Perdona, no te oí llegar. —** Bellase levantó inmediatamente del sillón y empezó a recoger sus cosas. A Edward no le pasó inadvertido que junto a los documentos hubiera una bandeja de comida.

**—¿Has cenado aquí? —**preguntó obligándose a caminar. Dejó su maletín en una de las sillas y fue a servirse una copa.

**—Sí —**respondió**—, es un incordio tener que preparar la mesa para una sola persona. —**Bella no quería que sonara a reproche y añadió**—: Además, ahorro tiempo. Él, que ningún detalle se le pasaba por alto, vio cómo su querida esposa también disfrutaba de una buena copa, pues junto a la bandeja también vio uno de los vasos tallados. **

**—¿Te sirvo uno? —**preguntó él señalando el licor. Que su mujer disfrutara de la bebida le parecía cuanto menos interesante. ¿De qué más disfrutaría?

**—Sí, gracias. —** Él lo hizo y ella se acercó para recoger el vaso. Bebió evitándole y demasiado deprisa.

**—¿Tienes prisa? —**preguntó él, y su tono era algo acusador. Ella negó con la cabeza

**—. Siéntate, tengo que comentarte un asunto. —** Ella lo hizo en una de las sillas frente a la mesa dejándole su sillón libre.

**—Te escucho. **

**—Mañana por la noche acudiremos a una cena.**

** —De acuerdo. Si me dices de quién se trata y cómo debo ir vestida...cómo quieres que vaya vestida... **

**—No te preocupes por esos detalles. Son unos amigos. **

**—Muy bien. **

**—Hay algo más —**Edward estaba buscando la forma de explicarle la situación

**—. Verás, Jasper, Lord Whitlock, además de ser socio, es uno mis mejores amigos. Su esposa, Alice, también. **

**—Comprendo —**murmuró ella. A Edward le preocupaba que no estuviese a la altura**—. Sabré comportarme. **

**—No me refiero a eso. En esta ocasión la etiqueta y las normas sociales no creo que nos sirvan de mucho. **

**—No entiendo... **

**—No será una cena formal, ellos quieren conocerte. Podría decirse que se preocupan por mí. —Ah, ya veo. —**Eso no tenía muy buena pinta.

** —No es lo que piensas. —**Edward parecía incómodo**—. Simplemente quería comentar...bueno, no son una pareja convencional. **

**—¿En qué sentido? **

**—Somos amigos y por lo tanto no necesitamos fingir, no tienes por qué ser un modelo de comportamiento social, simplemente sé tú misma. **—Y que Dios nos pille confesados.

**—Espera, no sé si te he comprendido bien.** —Bella se levantó y empezó a caminar por la biblioteca. Lo cual no debía hacer en presencia de un hombre que estaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, y sin proponérselo Bella se movía mostrando una excelente retaguardia.

**—Ni Alice ni Jasper son partidarios de hipocresías ni disimulos. **

—Bueno, supongo que están al tanto de nuestro "acuerdo".

—No —respondió rápidamente Edward**—, simplemente iremos a su residencia, cenaremos, te conocerán y procuraremos hablar de temas inocuos. Siempre y cuando a Alice no le diera por hablar de temas picantes. **

**—Entendido. Aunque...** **—**Edward intentó pensar en los posibles asuntos picantes en lo que a su esposa se refería. Probablemente ella, al disponer de más tiempo libre, conseguía satisfacer sus necesidades, las cuales él, en este momento, tenía bastante descuidadas.

**—¿Sí? **

**—Delante de la gente en general, se supone que estamos casados, con lo que eso conlleva, por lo que deberías llamarme Bella —**Bostezó y se acercó a la puerta—**. Buenas noches. A Edward —** no le quedó más remedio que soportar el ácido comentario de su esposa. Y le estaba bien empleado. Siempre que intentaba imponerse dialécticamente ella le devolvía el golpe, y con intereses. Se recostó en su sillón y se puso cómodo. Le espera bastante trabajo por delante. Pero antes de ponerse con su trabajo echó un vistazo a los papeles en los que Bella había trabajado y los examiné, al principio sin prestar demasiado interés, más bien curiosidad. Y empezó a leer mientras disfrutaba del licor. Se deshizo del nudo de la corbata al mismo tiempo que empezaba a mostrar interés. Vaya con su linda esposa, no solo tenía un cuerpo apto para no levantarse de la cama en toda la mañana sino que además mostraba otras cualidades. Entonces empezó a fijarse bien en las anotaciones. Frunció el ceño, allí no cuadraba algo. Hizo sus propios cálculos y vio cómo una de las cuentas estaba retocada. Bella lo señalaba en sus notas. Ella tenía razón. Se le escapó una cínica sonrisa. Bien, ahora solo faltaba oír la explicación, y es algo que deseaba, definitivamente, pese a descubrir que un empleado retocaba cuentas. Se levantó, recogió los documentos y se encaminó al dormitorio de su esposa. Vaya excusa más absurda para ir al dormitorio de una mujer.

**—El baño está preparado, señora. **

**—Humm, Theresa, ¿cuántas veces te he repetido que NO me llames señora? **

**—Muchas veces. **

**—¿Entonces? —Bella entró en el agua. **

**—Lo siento. **

**—Puedo entender que delante de los otros sirvientes te dé apuro, pero aquí, entre nosotras...Por favor, si soy yo quien tendría que tratarte de usted. **

**—Me cuesta mucho. No estoy acostumbrada a esta confianza. **

**—Lo sé. **

**—¿Necesita...necesitas algo más? **

**—No. Bueno, sí, una copita de jerez. **

**—Enseguida vuelvo. **

Bellase recostó en la bañera, Theresa era un sol, preparaba el baño como nadie, a su justa temperatura, y disfrutar del baño era un placer sin igual.

**—Solo falta que alguien me frote la espalda** —dijo, y se rio como una tonta. Sí, claro, para eso estaban las criadas, para frotar las espaldas a sus señoras. Un diablillo interior le susurró que quizás eso era más bien una tarea del marido, pero... ¿qué sabía ella? Además, tal y como estaban las cosas funcionaban. Ahora solo debía acudir a una cena y demostrarle a Edward que ella era capaz. ¿Cómo serían esos amigos para que Edward se mostrara tan preocupado?

**—Pasa, pasa —**dijo alegremente cuando llamaron a la puerta. Vaya con Theresa, no había manera. Se empeñaba en llevar las normas hasta sus últimas consecuencias**—. Deja ahí el jerez, enseguida salgo del agua. —** Se entretuvo lo que quiso enjabonándose, chapoteando en el agua como una niña pequeña, lavándose el cabello, hasta que el agua fue perdiendo temperatura y las yemas de sus dedos arrugándose. **—Mmm, esto es vida —**murmuró**—, si pudiera me pasaba el día desnuda en el agua...**

* * *

**En un momento les subire 4 capítulos mas! disfrutenlos...**

**Gracias a todas las lindas lectoras que han dejado su review...**

**besos Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


	11. Divorcio 11

**Capítulo 11**

**—Joder —**dijo Edward entre dientes al ver levantarse a Bella de la bañera completamente desnuda y mojada. Por no hablar de los murmullos y ronroneos que hubo de soportar. Y lo peor de todo es que su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil, negándose a moverse, a salir de ese dormitorio antes de que ella se diera cuenta. Su cerebro solo tenía una frase, un segundo más, un segundo más y me voy. Reaccionó a tiempo cuando ella se dio la vuelta envolviéndose en una toalla, salió de la habitación como un cazador furtivo. Eso sí, como un cazador furtivo muy excitado. De mañana no pasaba, llamaría a alguna antigua amante y pondría fin a esa amarga y ridícula situación. Porque así era la única forma de definirla. Excitarse contemplando a una esposa era lo más normal del mundo, siempre y cuando pasara por alto que ambos tenían un acuerdo de negocios. Ahora, ¿quién no pasaba por alto un acuerdo de negocios al contemplar un cuerpo así? Si verla vestida andando suponía contenerse, comprobar que bajo la ropa escondía un cuerpo tan sumamente apetecible ya era de locos. Él se estaba volviendo loco. Esos ronroneos. ¿Serían iguales al llegar al orgasmo? Y con esos pensamientos volvió a su despacho, dispuesto a olvidarse del espectacular cuerpo de su mujer y terminar la tarea pendiente. Definitivamente necesitaba una amante. Satisfacerse solo fantaseando con su mujer era ridículo.

**—¿A qué esperas? —**Alice miró por encima de su hombro a un marido perezosamente desnudo en la cama**—. Es tarde, llegarán en cualquier momento y debes arreglarte. **

**—A mí no me culpes. Has sido tú quien ha insistido en desnudarme nada más llegar. **

**—Yo he insistido en desnudarte, no en follar toda la tarde —**se defendió día subiéndose las medias. Lentamente, por supuesto.

**—Vale, ya voy —**Jasper se levantó de la cama y antes de ir a su vestidor palmeó el trasero de su esposa riéndose.

**—Me muero de ganas de conocerla. **

**—Ese cabrón de Edward...—**dijo Jasper saliendo con su ropa en la mano—, **parece tonto pero mírale, con toda una señorita. **

**—Eres un esnob, querido. **

**—Ya, y tú una zorra provocadora. **

**—Gracias. Una mujer siempre agradece los cumplidos. —**Alice, que sabía perfectamente interpretar los adjetivos dedicados por su esposo, jamás se ofendía; es más, disfrutaba**—. Supongo que te abstendrás de pronunciarlos en público. **

**—¿Por qué? —**Se abrochó la camisa**—. Edward y yo no tenemos secretos. **

**—Pues esta vez él se ha vendido bien caro. No ha hecho más que poner peros a que conozcamos a su mujer.**

** —Ahí hay gato encerrado. **

**—¿Ah, sí? —**Se acercó a él para ayudarle con la corbata.

**—Pues sí. Trabaja hasta tarde, lo cual es habitual, pero ahora está casado. —Levantó **el cuello para que su mujer dejara perfecto el nudo de la corbata**—. No se les ve en público. Dice que no, pero para mí que la ha dejado preñada. **

**—Eso se sabrá en poco tiempo, ¿no crees? **

**—No sé, Edward siempre ha sido reservado, pero no hasta ese punto. —Bueno, cuando la conozcamos opinaremos con más fundamento.** —Jasper la pilló desprevenida, la alzó en brazos y dio una vuelta con ella haciéndola chillar. **—¿Te he dicho ya hoy cuánto te quiero?**

**—Si lo que llevas escondido en los pantalones es un indicativo...—dijo** ella coqueta. **—Considéralo un indicativo muy alto.** —La besó

**—. Y ahora, señora mía, vayamos a disfrutar de una estupenda cena. **

**—Solo hay un pequeño contratiempo. —**Él arqueó una ceja**—. No, no es eso, tonto, bájame al suelo, sé ir caminado. **

**—Pues yo no sé si podré hacerlo sin lesionarme —**dijo entre risas y la siguió. Cuando bajaron al hall de entrada el mayordomo estaba recibiendo a Edward y a su esposa. —**Por lo menos es guapa —**dijo en voz baja Alice.

**—Buenas noches. Bella, te presento a Jasper, Lord Whitlock, mi mejor amigo. **

**—Encantada. **

**—Y también su mejor consejero, su mejor compañero de juergas y por supuesto su maestro — **dijo Jasper orgulloso mirándola

**—. Un placer, querida**—. A Bellal e extrañó ese descarado coqueteo. ¡Edward y Alice estaban delante! —**Y ella es Alice, su esposa. **

**—Veo que la has enseñado bien —**dijo Alice con descaro. Y Bella empezó a odiarla en ese instante**—. Edward, querido, cuánto tiempo.** —Y Bella tuvo otro motivo para odiarla aún más cuando Alice besó a Edward en los labios delante de todos. Miró a Lord Whitlock, que parecía inmune. ¿Dónde se había metido? Jasper le tendió el brazo y Bella estuvo a punto de rechazarle, pero se impuso el sentido común. Edward había dicho la verdad, era una cena íntima, sin ceremonias, y todo estaba dispuesto para pasarlo estupendamente en compañía de amigos. Ahora, Bella seguía teniendo un nudo en el estómago. Por un lado la anfitriona, Alice, no dejaba de mirarla, evaluándola y hablando con Edward sin disimulo. Lord Whitlock parecía ajeno a que su esposa prestara tanta atención a otro hombre y estaba sirviendo tranquilamente el vino. ¿Un lord sirviendo las copas? Aceptó una copa de vino que él acercó.

**—Prueba este vino —**las palabras insinuantes del anfitrión descolocaron a Bella.

**—Gracias —**respondió educadamente.

**—Para que los criados no nos molesten, la cena nos la servirán de una vez —**anunció Alice**—, así podremos hablar sin interrupciones—**. Bella miró a Edward esperando un poco de apoyo, pero este parecía más preocupado por no decepcionar a Alice. Entonces se le pasó por la cabeza un pensamiento malicioso... ¿Edward y ella habían...intimado? Y lo más curioso, ¿el pobre Lord Whitlock estaba en la inopia?

Una vez que los criados se retiraron, con total naturalidad los anfitriones les ofrecieron distintos platos. Muy a su pesar, Bella admitió que esa camaradería era tan inusual como práctica, por no hablar de la excelente comida.

**—Bueno, no sé si Edward te habrá dicho lo interesados que estábamos en conocerte —**dijo Alice a Bella. No sabía cómo responder a eso y permaneció callada. **—Como comprenderás —**continuó Alice—**, la noticia de vuestra boda nos sorprendió. —**Se acercó más a Edward y cariñosamente le cogió del brazo**—. Siempre ha sido tan reservado... **

**—No siempre —**apuntó Jasper con sonrisa picara—. **Y dime, Bella, ¿este sinvergüenza aprueba como marido? —** Bella miró al "sinvergüenza", pero este evitó correspondería. **—Aún es pronto para evaluarlo, Lord Whitlock —**respondió Bella.

**—Llámame Jasper, por favor, el título es tan formal —**se quejó el lord como si fuera un Sambenito; si supiera que otros matarían por tenerlo...

**—Una respuesta muy diplomática, querida —**dijo Alice mirándola fijamente—, **pero más o menos ya te habrás hecho una idea. — **Bella recordó la conversación con Edward antes de responder.

** —Es la primera vez que estoy casada. —**Bebió un sorbo antes de continuar—. **Hasta la fecha no puedo quejarme —**siguió con una falsa seguridad**—, así que si son tan amables de darme algunos consejos, serán bienvenidos. **

**—Edward, veo que la has aleccionado correctamente —**dijo Alice en tono de mofa. Zorra, veo que sigues intentando provocarme.

—**Edward jamás me dice lo que debo o no hacer, señora. —**A Bella sus nervios la traicionaron.

**—Vaya con la mosquita muerta. —**A Jasper parecía divertirle y miró a Edward—. **Tiene que ser, cuanto menos, interesante. **

**—Jasper...—**advirtió Edward**.**

** —¿Qué? No seas estirado —**respondió a su amigo—. **Aún no le he contado ninguno de tus secretos.**

** —¿Cómo os conocisteis? —**intervino Alice**—. No creo que os mováis en los mismos círculos. **Bella quería gritar. Decirles que se metieran en sus asuntos, y de paso exigirle a Edward que pusiera fin a todo esto.

**—¿Importa? —**dijo Bella conteniendo la rabia**.**

** —No te sulfures, querida, solo estamos conversando para pasar el rato. **

**—Preferiría hablar entonces del tiempo —**dijo Bella.

**—Oh, qué aburrido, por favor —**se quejó Jasper**—; hay temas mucho más estimulantes para un fin de fiesta. —**Y para sorpresa de Bella, se acercó a su esposa y la besó descaradamente. No uno de esos besos formales, rápidos y secos entre esposos, ¡no! Uno caliente, provocativo y prolongado**—. Delicioso —**dijo mirando a su mujer e ignorando a los demás. Por la cara de Edward, Bella adivinó que estaba más que acostumbrado a presenciar escenas como esa. Y se preguntó cómo sería ser besada de esa manera. Algo que no debería haber hecho, pues su expresión la delató.

**—Jasper, ¿qué van a pensar de nosotros? —**Por el tono de Alice era evidente que la importaba un pimiento.

**—Está en su casa, señora, pueden hacer lo que les plazca —**respondió Bella intentando quitarse de la cabeza esa imagen. Estaba cansada, enfadada y harta de responder a las pullas, y para colmo sin la ayuda de Edward. No debería de haberla traído, fue el pensamiento constate en la cabeza de Edward. Pues por su expresión y por sus respuestas, estaba claro que lo estaba pasando mal. Había sido valiente al responder, pero cuando Alice se ponía en ese plan inquisitorial pocas personas aguantaban. De momento Bella lo estaba haciendo y sufría por ella. Por si fuera poco, el canalla de Jasper no dejaba de coquetear. Edward percibió su incomodidad, Bella no estaba acostumbrada a la complicidad con la que se trataban habitualmente. Y para más mortificación aún, presenció el saludo que le profesó Alice nada más verle. Sin una explicación seguramente estaba pensando lo más inapropiado. ¿Y por qué debería explicarme?, dijo una voz interior. Al parecer sus anfitriones se relajaron porque hablaron de temas más mundanos, contaron algunas de las anécdotas de sus viajes y notó cómo Bella se iba relajando. Pero Alice volvió a la carga.

**—Ese vestido que llevas, ¿no es de hace al menos dos temporadas? —** Edward se atragantó, Jasper hizo una mueca y Bella se quedó tiesa.

**—No —**dijo finalmente Bella**—, tiene al menos cuatro años. —**Esperando ver cómo respondía la metomentodo a eso

—.** Por suerte hago ejercido regularmente y me vale la ropa. — **Alice rio a carcajadas y brindó. —**Muy ingeniosa. —**Levantó su copa sonriendo a Edward—. **Y muy práctico —**. A éste no le gustó para nada la respuesta de su esposa por varias razones. La primera, ¿qué clase de ejercicio hacía su esposa para mantenerse en forma? ¿Y con quién? Lo que llevaba al socorrido "piensa mal y acertarás". Y segundo, ¿por qué llevaba un vestido viejo? Él se aseguró de poner a su disposición los fondos necesarios para costearse un nuevo vestuario. Para la primera cuestión no quería respuestas, pero en cuando la segunda...


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Por la cara de Bella mientras regresaban a casa, Edward adivinó que iban a tener su primera pelea de casados. Y lo más triste: luego no podrían reconciliarse. Con lo divertido que hubiera sido. Condenado Jasper, maldita Alice. No solo acorralaron a Bella, sino que además empezaron con las carantoñas, los gestos provocadores. En defensa de su mujer debía admitir que se comportó estupendamente. Si bien respondía de forma contundente no insultaba, ni montó ningún escándalo. Edward se equivocó, llegaron a casa y ella seguía sin decir nada. Esperaba al menos una queja, un mal gesto. Pues no. **—Buenas noches —**dijo finalmente Bella antes de empezar a subir las escaleras. Se acercó a él y, para su sorpresa, le besó en la mejilla**—. No necesito una disculpa. — **Y le dejó allí, plantado, inmóvil, desconcertado y de nuevo excitado.

**—Maldita sea —**dijo entre dientes contemplando su trasero mientras subía las escaleras. No era amigo de peleas recriminatorias, gritos y de tirar objetos en medio de una crisis de histeria, pero cualquier cosa hubiese sido mejor que esa indiferencia por parte de Bella. Por no hablar de la noche en vela que le esperaba. Otra vez.

Bella se despertó temprano, como casi siempre, y se quedó tendida en la cama decidiendo si merecía la pena o no levantarse. Theresa lo hizo por ella. —Siento interrumpir, pero tiene visita.

**—¿Tan pronto? —**Bella se sentó en la cama. **—Es casi mediodía, no he querido despertarla, como ayer llegaron tarde... **

**—Humm, gracias —**respondió Bella. Theresa tenía demasiada imaginación. Sí, se había acostado tarde, pero sola**—. ¿Y quién es? **

**—Lady Whitlock. **

**—¿Qué? **

**—La espera en el salón. —**Al ver la cara de Bella, Theresa añadió**—: Si quiere puedo decirle que no está disponible o si lo prefiere podemos hacerla esperar...mientras usted se arregla. Ya me comprende. **

**—No —**respondió rotundamente. **—Como quiera, pero un consejo, ándese con cuidado, Lady Whitlock no es lo que aparenta. —** A buenas horas, pensó mientras se vestía rápidamente. No iba a dar a esa mujer más artillería para criticarla. Bajó las escaleras refunfuñando, debería haber perdido cinco minutos en tomar algo. Solo faltaba que su estómago protestara delante de esa mujer. Entró en la sala y se encontró a Lady Whitlock tranquilamente sentada tomando un café.

** —Me he tomado la libertad de pedirlo, ¿te importa? **

**—No, por supuesto que no —**mintió**. **

**—Bueno, bueno, bueno. —**La miró de arriba a abajo**—. Por lo que veo hoy se nos han pegado las sábanas. —**Mientras Bella buscaba una respuesta contundente, Alice siguió**—: No importa, querida. —**Y sonrió. Lo cual no es buena señal, pensó Bella. ¿A qué venía esa falsa amistad? Ignoró su presencia y decidió que con el estómago vacío no era capaz de defenderse, así que una vez servida se sentó en el sillón de enfrente y esperó a que las pullas y las observaciones de mal gusto cayeran sobre ella.

—**Seguro que estás dándole vueltas, ¿verdad? **

**—¿Puede ser más concreta? **

**—¿Puedes llamarme Alice? Sé que provienes de una familia que sin duda te habrá proporcionado una exquisita y cuidada educación. Ahórratela conmigo, por favor. **

**—De acuerdo. **

**—Gracias. Verás, mi visita es para sacarte de un error; seguramente estás pensando que he decidido hacerte la vida imposible. ¿Me equivoco? Responder abiertamente a eso era una trampa en toda regla—**. Y Bella no cayó en ella.

—**Continúa, Alice.** **—**Su invitada sonrió de nuevo mientras dejaba su taza sobre la mesa y seleccionaba una pasta. —Tras nuestra velada de anoche, estuve pensando. ¿Por qué Edward se ha casado con ella? Y llegué a dos conclusiones. La primera, es una niña tonta, pero de cuna y le conviene, o la segunda, tiene algo que se me escapa y tu marido, que es más listo que el hambre, ha descubierto. **—Es un asunto privado. **

**—Por tus respuestas de anoche y la falta de pataletas y lloros descarto la primera suposición. ¡Por favor, querida! Estuve toda la noche atacándote, una y otra vez y tú, en vez de amilanarte o pedir a Edward que te sacara de allí, me las devolviste todas. **

**—¿Me está pidiendo disculpas? —**preguntó Bella por si acaso.

**—No. Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes un pelo de tonta. Sabes defenderte y te lo agradezco. **

**—¿Eso es un cumplido? — **Alice sonrió antes de responder.

—**Eso, querida mía, es simple y llanamente una observación para que mires más allá de tus narices.**

**—¿Cómo debo interpretar eso? —**Bella se arrepintió en el acto de su pregunta, eso le daba pie a Alice para seguir con su juego de vaya usted a saber a dónde quiero llegar.

**—Eres una chica lista. Saca tus propias conclusiones.**

** —Gracias. Lo haré. **

**—Por ejemplo, cuando hice el comentario sobre tu vestido, ¿crees que es por vanidad, esnobismo, aburrimiento? —**Prefiero no responder. Bella seguía a la defensiva y Alice no podía culparla

**. —Verás, para mí tampoco es plato de buen gusto deshacerme de vestidos y complementos que solo me he puesto una vez. Odio toda esa farsa de ir impecable. Pero debo hacerlo. —**No sabía cómo responder. Ahora Alice hablaba sin rastro de cinismo. **—Pero —**continuó Alice**— sé que cada vez que aparezco del brazo de mi marido en un acto social soy juzgada por mi peinado, mi vestido y hasta por el más mínimo gesto. No quiero que me caigas bien, **pensó Bella. —**Sé que Jasper se juega mucho delante de todos esos hipócritas que cuestionan una y otra vez cómo un Lord adinerado, joven y con muchas candidatas, eligió a una mujer que ni siquiera llegó a ir a la escuela y a la que su padre abandonó. **

**—¿Pretendes hacerme llorar? —**Ese comentario estaba fuera de lugar, Bella lo supo en el acto. Por fortuna Alice no se lo tuvo en cuenta.

**—Por ese motivo tú —**enfatizó la palabra señalándola— **sabes mejor que nadie la hipocresía con la que se juzga a los que no han nacido dentro de una familia aristocrática. **

**—Sí, por desgracia, así es —**admitió Bella. **—Jasper, al igual que tú, no sabéis el esfuerzo que conlleva ser aceptado. Y que conste que me importa un pimiento, pero Jasper tiene una posición y yo no debo ser un lastre. Maldita sea, tenía razón.**

**—Edward es uno de los hombres más ricos del país —**siguió **Alice—. Tiene en su bolsillo a políticos, aristócratas arruinados y a mucha gente a la que puede hundir pública y económicamente, sin embargo aún le consideran un advenedizo, alguien que ha tenido suerte, alguien que no se merece estar donde está. ¿Me comprendes? **

**—Más o menos —**murmuró. —**Para ti es difícil de entender. Hoy en día cada vez tiene menos valor un título, pero aún cuenta. Y por eso deberías tener cuidado de a qué modista chismosa le encargas que te retoque los trajes. **

**—Maldita sea. —**Bella no pudo contenerse al comprender las palabras de Alice. **—Edward siempre será juzgado, analizado y le tolerarán acceder porque tiene poder y dinero, no porque le acepten. Y tú, querida, debes ser un apoyo en todo momento, jamás un motivo de preocupación. **

**—Lo sé. **

**—Sé que despilfarrar dinero cuando se ha pasado hambre puede sonar incongruente. Créeme, yo lo sé mejor que nadie. Trabajaba de sol a sol haciendo camas, limpiando retretes o lo que surgiera para poder comer y ayudar a mi madre**

**. —No lo sabía... **

**—No te lo cuento para que me compadezcas** —interrumpió Alice—. **Estaba a punto de empezar a prostituirme, al menos ganaría lo bastante para salir adelante en vez de dejarme la piel fregando. Así es como conocí a Jasper. **

**—¿En un burdel? —**la pregunta brotó sin poder controlarse. A Alice no pareció molestarle.

**—Pues sí, fui a pedir trabajo y me echaron. Estaba en los huesos, sin arreglar y daba pena. Me dijeron que ningún hombre pagaría por acostarse conmigo. **

**—Ah. **

**—Pero me admitieron como camarera y...Bueno, da igual, eso ya te lo contaré otro día. Lo que quiero decir es que yo quiero a Edward. **

**—Ya me di cuenta anoche. **

**—Y me preocupo por él. —**Alice ignoró su comentario**—. Fue el único que cuando Jasper anunció su intención de casarse con una muerta de hambre le felicitó. Y recuerdo perfectamente cuando me preguntó si estaba segura. Más preocupado por mí que por su amigo. Fue nuestro padrino de boda y nos respaldó cuando muchos de los supuestos amigos de Jasper decidieron ignorarnos, pese a que a Edward se le podían complicar sus negocios. Y su padre, el señor Cullen, hizo lo mismo, siempre consideró a Jasper como un hijo. Así que ya ves, ¿cómo no me voy a preocupar por él? Por eso cuando me enteré de que se había casado solo deseé que fuera tan afortunado como lo soy yo y que no fueras una señoritinga malcriada que le hiciera la vida imposible y un desgraciado.**

** —¿Y eso te da derecho a hacérmelo pasar tan mal? —**explotó Bella.

—**Bah, no seas exagerada. Lo hiciste a la perfección. **

**—Gracias —**dijo secamente. —**Por eso hay algo que aún me inquieta. Os observé a los dos, ni una sola mirada de deseo, ni un solo roce... **

**—Preferimos estar a solas. **

—**Bobadas. Entiendo que no queráis público para vuestros revolcones, pero...—**Alice negó con la cabeza**—. No podéis ser tan fríos. Llevo casi dos años casada y aún me cuesta apartar las manos de mi marido —**explicó Alice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

**—Yo no soy así** —se defendió Bella. ¿Qué otra cosa podía responder? Tampoco sabía cómo sería llegado el caso**. —Conozco a Edward, por fuera es serio, incluso aburrido, si me apuras, pero sé de buena tinta que en la intimidad es todo un terremoto. —** Bella se puso colorada como un tomate maduro. Y por suerte para ella Alice lo interpretó mal.

**—Ya lo sabía yo —**dijo cómplice**—. No me extraña que te hayas levantado tarde, a veces a mí me pasa igual.**

** —Preferiría cambiar de tema. **

**—Entiendo, aún no te sientes cómoda hablando de sexo**. Eso en el supuesto caso de que supiera algo de sexo, pensó Bella, aunque dijo: **—Pues no. —De acuerdo. En fin, entonces ahora que hemos hablado estoy segura de que ya no desearás que me parta un rayo y que seguramente sacarás algo muy positivo de mis palabras. **

**—Prometo intentarlo. **

**—Estupendo. Ah, otra cosa, dentro de dos semanas damos una fiesta —**Alice hizo una mueca**— en casa, para guardar las apariencias, mantener contento a los pelotas lameculos y todo eso. Quiero que me ayudes con los preparativos. **

**—¿Yo? —**preguntó extrañada, aún estaba asimilando el lenguaje tan peculiar de ella.

**—Por supuesto, quiero dejarles a todos con la boca abierta. De paso me encargaré de buscarle el vestido apropiado para que todo el mundo palidezca a tu lado. Y los hombres envidien a Edward. ¿Hay o no hay trato? **—Alice tendió su mano. Incomprensiblemente, Bella aceptó. ...


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capìtulo 13**

**—¿Sabes?, me estás cansado. Déjalo ya. Mi matrimonio es asunto mío. Punto final. **

**—Yo te cuento mis intimidades.**

** —Cosa que te he pedido mil veces te abstengas de hacer. —**Edward estaba cansado de aguantar a Jasper con sus preguntas**—. ¿Trabajamos un poco? ¿O pedimos unas pastas con el té y nos dedicamos al chismorreo? **

**—¡Cómo eres! Claro que si el chismorreo es acerca de tu matrimonio... **

**—Jasper... **

**—De acuerdo. Es tarde, mejor vámonos a tomar una copa y disfrutar—**. A Edward le extrañó el tono de su amigo**. —¿Ocurre algo? Jasper hizo una mueca de disgusto**. **—Mi suegra. —Ah. —Es encantadora, cariñosa pero...—**negó con la cabeza**—, me presiona demasiado. No sé si me entiendes. **

**—Pues no. **

**—Quiere nietos y no duda en utilizar el chantaje para sus fines. Está de visita. **

**—¿Le has explicado que más adelante...? **

**—Mil veces, y Alice también. ¡Qué mujer! Parece que toda su vida se hubiera rodeado de marqueses, condes y vizcondes. No deja de recordarme mis responsabilidades. ¡Por Dios! Si hasta me ha dado el nombre de un afamado doctor experto en temas de fertilidad. ¡Como si yo no supiera hacerlo! **

**—¿Eso te ha dicho? —**A Edward le hacía gracia. Siempre es mejor reírse de las desgracias ajenas, en su propia casa tenía lo suyo.

**—Pues sí. —**Jasper parecía un niño en vez de un hombre hecho y derecho**—. Dice que "a lo mejor" no llevamos una vida matrimonial sana. Deja caer insinuaciones parecidas. Y no te rías, que te veo venir. Tu suegra también es de cuidado. —Afortunadamente mi suegra se preocupa de sus asuntos **—respondió Edward esperando que fuera cierto y no evitar el enfrentamiento. Tarde o temprano iba a llegar. —**Ya. Bueno, me da igual. Yo necesito una copa, llegar tarde y ahorrarme el discurso a la hora de la cena. **

**—Pues no puedo ayudarte, tengo trabajo atrasado. Uno de los contables ha estado manipulando cuentas y le he despedido. Ahora estamos buscando una solución para que no llegue a oídos de los clientes y los perjudicados no nos demanden. **

**—¿Y no puedes hacerlo mañana? **

**—Pues no, Bella ha trabajado duro y no voy a perder más días.**

** —¿Tu mujer? ¿Qué pinta ella en todo eso? —** Edward maldijo en voz baja por bocazas.

**—A Bella le gusta estar ocupada, el profesor Graham le da clases y yo le llevo algún informe para que se distraiga.**

** —Un informe —**dijo como si hubiera dicho peste**—. ¿Esa es la forma de entretener a tu mujer? Edward se levantó de su sillón, recogió los documentos necesarios y los guardó en su cartera. **

—Me voy, he quedado que iría a cenar —mintió Edward**—, así que te quedas solo con tu suegra. —Desertor. Te espero cuando vengas contándome tus penas matrimoniales. **

**—Hasta mañana. —**Edward salió antes de lo habitual en dirección a su casa. Si no podía trabajar en su despacho bien podía hacerlo en casa y de paso comprobar qué hacía su esposa durante el día, aparte de leer documentos y asistir a clases de economía. Era injusto, pues él se encargó de darle libertad pero, como cualquier hombre, su orgullo estaba un poco tocado. Además, se libraba de su amigo. Llegó a casa. Si al mayordomo le sorprendió verle tan temprano, no lo demostró. Últimamente llegaba antes de lo habitual. **—¿Está la señora en casa? **

**—Sí, señor, llegó hace media hora. **

**—Bien —**Edward se dirigió a su despacho y se detuvo**—. Dé orden a la cocinera de que prepare la cena para los dos en el comedor. Y comuníqueselo a mi esposa. —Sí, señor. —** Ese repentino interés por disfrutar de una cena doméstica no supo de dónde le vino. Pero ya que estaba en casa, no hacía mal a nadie. Se sirvió una copa y se puso cómodo, una de las ventajas de trabajar en casa era que además de ahorrarse las interrupciones de Jasper podía deshacerse de la corbata, la chaqueta y el chaleco. En un lado de la mesa estaban los documentos en los que trabaja Bella, perfectamente ordenados. No quiso tocarlos. Cuando estaba empezando llamaron a la puerta.

**—Adelante —**dijo sin levantar la vista.

** —Señor, el ama de llaves quiere verle. **

**—¿Ahora? —**preguntó Edward extrañado**—. ¿Ocurre algo?**

**—No sabría decirle, simplemente me ha dicho que desea comentar algunos asuntos con usted. **

**—Está bien —**accedió. Seguramente el ama de llaves quería comentarle asuntos domésticos; él diría que sí a todo y todos contentos. El ama de llaves, la señora Norton, llevaba a su servicio desde que él era un adolescente, siempre impecable, siempre en su puesto y hasta la fecha ni un solo contratiempo. Aunque Edward sospechaba que se entendía con Walter, el mayordomo, pero mientras los dos realizasen bien su trabajo... **—Usted dirá, señora Norton —** La mujer se acercó llevando una carpeta llena de documentos.

**—Gracias por atenderme. —**Esperó a sentarse hasta que Edward se lo indicó**—. Señor Cullen, no sé cómo decirle esto... **

**—Simplemente dígalo. —**Dio un trago.

**—Bien, sé que su esposa es quien debe llevar las cuentas de la casa. —**La señora Norton parecía nerviosa**—. Solo que han surgido algunos cambios que me gustaría comentar. —**Le entregó los documentos.

**—¿Qué es esto? **

**—La relación de gastos de los últimos dos meses. **

**—¿Y? —**Bueno, simplemente esperaba que usted diera su aprobación**. —¿Qué ocurre exactamente, señora Norton? —**A Edward las cuentas domésticas le importaban bien poco mientras funcionase la casa, y hasta la fecha así estaba siendo.

**—Como podrá comprobar en las anotaciones ha habido algunos cambios respecto la rutina habitual.** —La mujer buscaba las palabras justas, pues iba a criticar abiertamente a la dueña de la casa

**—. Se han...reducido algunos gastos y...**

** —¿Reducido? —**preguntó él extrañado.

**—Sí, verá, si me permite explicarle**... Y Edward escuchó durante más de veinte minutos cómo su esposa había dado instrucciones al personal para ahorrar en todo. Y no solo eso, para disgusto del ama de llaves, también había discutido con algunos proveedores que se negaban a aceptar sus condiciones. Al final de la explicación pudo comprobar en las anotaciones de la señora Norton que al mes suponía un ahorro del quince por cierto. Y todo ello sin que se notase en la calidad del servicio, pues Edward seguía encontrando todo perfectamente organizado y sus necesidades cubiertas.

**—Señora Norton, no veo ningún problema en esto. Agradezco que me lo comente, mi esposa sabe lo que hace —**su voz denotaba admiración**—, no se preocupe. —** El ama de llaves le dejó solo. Edward quería satisfacer su curiosidad. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Dedicó más atención a las anotaciones y las facturas que la señora Norton le había traído hasta que encontró una que casi le para el corazón. Una factura de Modas "La Esbelta" por una cantidad insultante. Ahora sí debía hablar con su esposa...


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Bella bajó al comedor sorprendida, pues era la primera vez que coincidían a la hora de la cena. Ella siempre picoteaba algo en el despacho o bien se acercaba al comedor donde se reunían los sirvientes. Pero no era tonta, sabía que les hacía sentirse incómodos. Aunque más incómodo era para ella cenar sola. Iba vestida como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba en casa, con una sencilla falda azul y una blusa blanca y el pelo recogido con un lazo del mismo color que la falda. Cuando Walter le comunicó que Edward estaba en casa se sintió alegre. Bien, tenía que hablar con él y durante la cena era buen momento. Él la estaba esperando ya sentado en el comedor, en la cabecera de la mesa y Bella se sintió tonta pues no sabía dónde sentarse. En realidad sí, en el otro extremo, pero era tan ridículo, ¿cómo iba a conversar con él si entre medias había unos cuantos obstáculos? Sin decir nada se sentó a un lado. Como era de esperar, su servicio estaba colocado donde correspondía. No esperó a que la doncella lo cambiara, se levantó y se lo colocó ella misma.

**—Buenas noches —**dijo ella finalmente.

**—Buenas noches —**respondió él tan indiferente como siempre, y se sintió mal cuando ella abandonó su expresión alegre. Así que decidió dar conversación mientras servían la cena

**—. ¿Qué tal el día? Ella se encogió de hombros. Era todo demasiado formal, por favor, gracias, si eres tan amable...**

**—Como siempre. Aburrido. Ah, gracias Theresa, tiene buena pinta—**. Edward no dejaba de mirarla, la tenía a su derecha, demasiado cerca y ella había tratado a Theresa como si fuera de la familia. Y no es que él fuera un ogro con los sirvientes. Demasiado cerca, sí, ese era un problema para cenar tranquilo. Así que se concentró en su plato esperando no cometer alguna estupidez. Además debía hablar seriamente con ella y solucionar ciertos asuntos. Eso era, no perder la cabeza y concentrarse en lo esencial. Y lo esencial es que llevaba casado más de tres meses y no había tocado a su mujer. Ni a ninguna otra. Y eso le estaba pasando factura. Factura, eso es, concéntrate en la factura. Terminaron de cenar y cuando la camarera les preguntó si querían tomar postre él dijo: **—Sírvanos café en mi despacho. —**Ella asintió y se marchó**—. Tengo que hablarte de unos asuntos. ¿Me acompañas? **

**—Por supuesto, yo también quería comentarte unas cosas y pedirte un favor. —** Ella sonrió y a Edward se le pasaron por la cabeza muchas cosas que hacer en su despacho que no incluía el repasar facturas y sí hacer favores. Lástima que ella no iba a estar de acuerdo. Una vez acomodados en el despacho, solos y con el café en la mano. Bella preguntó: **—¿Te importa si me sirvo una copa? **

**—No, pon otra para mí. —**Edward ya había notado que su esposa disfrutaba del placer de un buen licor. Si al menos pudiera enseñarla cómo disfrutarlo juntos... **—Bien. Te quería comentar un asuntillo sobre los extractos que revisé… **

**—Lo he visto —**interrumpió él**—, me he encargado personalmente del asunto. No te preocupes. **

**—Ah, vale. Bien, te quería pedir...**—Se levantó y buscó entre sus papeles—. Tiene que estar por aquí...—Y le enseñó unos llenos de borrones y tachaduras— **...que me ayudes con esto.**

**—¿Qué es? —**Edward los examinó.

—**El profesor Graham me ha puesto unos ejercicios a modo de lección. —**Hizo una mueca**—. Y no consigo entenderlos del todo. —** Ella se levantó, donde según Edward estaban prudentemente separados por la enorme mesa para situarse a su lado e irle señalando con el dedo lo que ella no entendía. Y, sinceramente, quería explicarle dónde se estaba confundiendo, ya que había reconocido perfectamente la técnica del profesor Graham a la hora de incentivar a sus alumnos. Pero la economía y las reacciones biológicas de su cuerpo no hacían buena combinación. Así que explicó a su mujer, como pudo, cuáles eran los errores, eso sí, sin desvelar todo el pastel pues Graham lo descubriría y ella no aprendería. Y si además pudiera darle las explicaciones con ella sentada en sus rodillas...Desde luego a su lado no tenis una mujer cualquiera, pues ella no se limitaba a escuchar sus comentarios que podían haber sido más precisos si su cuerpo no estuviera traicionándole. Bella preguntaba y planteaba las dudas de forma inteligente, y cuando comprendía algo sonreía en agradecimiento. ¿Y de qué otra forma puedes agradecérmelo?, se preguntó él**. —Gracias —**dijo finalmente Bella guardando satisfecha los papeles, y se volvió a sentar enfrente. Y Edward inmediatamente notó su falta. Lo que no sabía es que a su querida e inteligente esposa le estaba pasando algo parecido. Bella se las arregló para guardar sus papeles y no mirarle. No se había acercado tanto a él desde...ya ni lo recordaba, pero sí recordaba lo agradable que era. Olvídate, él está a lo suyo. Así que le preguntó: —**¿De qué querías hablarme? —**Vaya jarro de agua fría, pensó él, volviendo a la realidad.

**—Hoy he hablado con la señora Norton, por lo visto has decidido establecer una economía de guerra. —**Edward fue sarcástico.

**—Déjame que te explique... **

**—No hace falta, me parece bien, pues yo no tengo ninguna queja sobre tus métodos. Mientras todo funcione, me da igual**.

**—Ah, gracias —**dijo ella encantada**—, pensé que a lo mejor...bueno, muchas de las costumbres eran de tu madre. **

**—Nunca habían hablado de eso**

**—. Y podías sentirte molesto. **

**—No —**respondió categóricamente**—, ahora tú eres quien lleva la casa. Sin embargo**...— Edward se puso de pie y sacó una factura. Bella inmediatamente la reconoció. **—Ay.** —No pudo aguantarse. **—¿Me puedes explicar, por favor, esto?**

** —Es una factura —**dijo señalando lo obvio, intentando buscar una salida. **—Hasta ahí he llegado yo solo. De Modas "La Esbelta", por si te ayuda a recordar. **

**—Lo recuerdo —**murmuró ella**. **

**—Entonces, ¿cómo explicas esa cantidad que aparece? —**Edward intentó controlarse y se sentó, ella parecía avergonzada. Bien, por lo menos no era el único en pasarlo mal.

**—Verás, todo tiene una explicación. **

**—Pues deberá ser muy buena. —**Señaló otra vez la dichosa factura**—. Porque no concibo cómo en tres meses solo has comprado unos guantes y un par de medias. —**Y no quiso añadir que le gustaría ver las medias, porque se metía en un terreno muy peligroso.

**—No me hacía falta nada más —**se defendió ella. **—Y entonces, permíteme que lo entienda, porque me está costando hacerlo. —**Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. **—¿Cómo has estado vistiéndote? **

**—Ah, bueno, mi madre todos los años insistía en hacerme un vestuario nuevo, hiciera falta o no, así que tengo un buen surtido de vestidos prácticamente nuevos. **

**—Ya. Si no he entendido mal, estás usando ropa vieja. **—No se lo podía creer.

**—Vieja no** —se apresuró a decir ella**—, simplemente me parece innecesario estando en buenas condiciones. Con las medias es otra historia.** —Ella parecía molesta consigo misma**—. Tengo cuidado pero siempre hago algún agujero. —** ¿Dónde?, quiso gritar él**. **

**—Bella, tienes una asignación mensual para tus gastos, puedes permitirle el lujo de comprarte ropa. —**Y entonces Edward recordó—: El comentario de Alice era cierto, ¿me equivoco? **—Humm, sí —**reconoció**—, pero mandé retocar algunas prendas para... **

**—¿Retocar? ¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella!** —Edward no daba crédito a lo que oía.

**—Ese punto ya lo he entendido, no más retoques —**se defendió**—. De hecho, esta mañana he ido a la modista con Alice y he encargado... **

**—¿Con Alice? —**No se recuperaba de una sorpresa para encontrarse con otra.

**—Bueno, sí, pero lo importante es que ya me he encargado dos trajes nuevos. **

**—Dos trajes —**repitió él sin saber qué más decir.

**—Sí, dos, no necesito más. No te imaginas lo que pretende cobrar por un vestido —**dijo alarmada.

**—¿También regateaste con la modista? —**No hizo falta que contestara, por su expresión Edward dedujo que sí**—. Solo te lo voy a explicar una vez. —**A Bella no le gustó ese **tono—. Mañana a primera hora irás a la modista y encargarás...—**Levantó la mano, pues ella iba a interrumpirle**—. No protestes. Encargarás un vestuario completo. Y no solo no regatearás, sino que además agradecerás generosamente sus diseños. **

**—¡¿Generosamente?! —**Y para asegurarme de que no veré más facturas como esta te acompañaré personalmente. **—No puedes ir a...bueno...sí puedes...pero allí...esto...**—Allí Bella se quedaba en paños menores mientras hacían las diversas pruebas.

**—Conozco perfectamente lo que se hace en una casa de modas —**dijo malhumorado. **—Bueno. Pero te aburrirás. **

—No lo creo —dijo sin pensar, y ella le miró abriendo los ojos como platos. No era costumbre ponerse a la defensiva, así que decidió no dar explicaciones**—. En fin, ya que estamos, ¿hay algo más que deba saber sobre tus teorías económicas aplicadas a tu persona o no? **

**—¿Edward? **

**—¿Sí? **

**—¿Te apetece otra copa? — **Y en ese momento comprendió que Bella ocultaba más cosas. Ahora si hubiera preferido no saberlo. —Eso quiere decir que no va a gustarme —dijo él aceptando el vaso—, ¿me equivoco?

**—Depende. —**Intentó suavizar sonriendo. Maldita sea, era lista, pero que muy lista. Acostumbrado a interminables negociaciones donde hacer la pelota formaba parte del orden del día, no debería tenerlo en cuenta, sin embargo allí estaba, casi más atento a los movimientos y expresiones de Bella que a sus palabras. **—Verás, has sido muy generoso...—**Bella comenzó a caminar por el despacho dándole la espalda**—. La asignación mensual, quiero decir. Es una cantidad importante, y bueno...no necesito tanto. —** No me está gustando nada y menos aún que se pasee delante de mis narices, pensó él sin perder detalle.

**—¿Y? No tienes por qué gastarla completamente.** A Bella no se le escapó el tono cínico de Edward.

**—No, por eso decidí...—**Le miró antes de continuar, estaba enfadado, lo advirtió claramente y se iba a enfadar mucho más**— ...invertir. —** Edward se quedó clavado en su sillón.

**—¡¿Invertir?! —**consiguió decir después de aclararse la voz.

**—Sí. Verás,** **cuando vi la cantidad que me asignaste, pensé: ¿para qué quiero yo este dinero si en casa estoy perfectamente atendida? Y de momento lo dejé ahí. Luego empecé a darle vueltas. Durante las clases con el** **profesor Graham he ido haciendo ejercicios teóricos y...—**Se mordió el labio**—. Decidí probar. —** Mañana a primera hora pediría a su secretario un extracto de la cuenta asignada a su mujer. Bebió para tranquilizarse pero sobre todo para asimilar lo que estaba oyendo.

**—Continúa. **

**—He estado leyendo la información que me traes y todos los días los periódicos, en especial la información económica. Después de que tú los hayas leído, faltaría más —**se apresuró a decir.

** —¿Lees la información económica? **

**—Por supuesto —**indicó ella como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo**—; y basándome en los informes que me traes, pues busqué las mejores opciones. —** Esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor, pensó él.

**—Y decidiste invertir. —**

**Al principio no. Primero busqué un banco donde me dieran mayor rentabilidad.** —Bella intentó suavizar el golpe**—. Además, si lo hubiera hecho a través del tuyo te hubieras enterado —** dijo con toda la lógica del mundo**—. Lo...siento —**se disculpó. Tenía gracia el asunto, su mujer haciendo negocios con la competencia. **—Además aproveché la ocasión —**continuó ella**— para negociar las deudas de mi padre. — **Eso ya no tenía tanta gracia. Edward se recostó en su sillón y adoptó una postura relajada, pues lo que estaba oyendo resultaba tan inverosímil que necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo.

** —Los abogados se están encargando de eso. **

**—Lo sé, lo sé. Y te lo agradezco, pero con los beneficios he ido reduciendo la deuda principal.**

**—Beneficios. **

**—Sí, decidí invertir en una empresa que fabrica automóviles. Tienen un gran desarrollo por delante y en menos de dos meses tripliqué la inversión. **

**—Ya veo. —**No se lo podía creer, no estaba casado con una mujer, estaba casado con una maldita inversora.

**—Así que guardé el capital inicial y solo invertí los beneficios. Como dice el profesor... **

**—No hay que poner todos los huevos en la misma cesta —**terminó Edward por ella, y se hubiera reído de la situación.

**—Eso es. —**Volvió a sonreír**—. Edward, no quiero ser una carga para ti, estás cumpliendo tu parte del trato, y yo...bueno, básicamente no tengo otra cosa que hacer. **

**—Resumiendo —**interrumpió él asumiendo un tono de disgusto profesional

**—, coges el dinero asignado para tus gastos, lo llevas a otro banco —**Edward casi se atraganta—, **inviertes en algo que está por ver si tiene futuro, pagas las deudas de tu padre... ¿Me he dejado algo? **

**—No. Y debes saber que las fábricas de automóviles sí tienen futuro. No aconsejan invertir en ellas. **

**—Lo mismo dijeron del ferrocarril —**se defendió ella**— y mira dónde ha llegado. **

**—Veo que te apasiona el tema —**dijo sarcástico.

—**Pues sí. Y he...bueno, he pedido ver una fábrica...—**Su voz se fue debilitando al ver la expresión de Edward.

**—¿Me va a gustar? **

**—No lo sé —**dijo ella con total sinceridad.

**—Prueba. **

**—Verás, al hacer la inversión se dieron cuenta de quién era, yo quise evitarlo pero tuve que firmar con mi nombre legal, que incluye tu apellido, y bueno, yo les dejé claro que era un asunto particular pero... **

**—Creen que yo estoy interesado. **

**—Y empezaba a estarlo; si por algo era conocido no era precisamente por dormirse en los laureles. **

**—Más o menos. —**Ella hizo una mueca—. **Por eso insistí en visitar las instalaciones y que nos dejen probar uno de esos artefactos a motor. **

**—¿Y? **

**—Tienen muchas peticiones de ese tipo —**explicó razonablemente ella**—, y claro, están encantados de atendernos. Saben que no eres de esos banqueros que se dedican a mantenerse en su sillón viviendo de las rentas. **

**—¿También me has investigado? —**preguntó Edward con ironía.

**—Un poco.** —Bella sonrió a modo de disculpa, bien podía haber preguntado directamente a la fuente**—. Aparecen varios artículos sobre ti y tu forma de llevar el banco. En fin, si te molesta o quieres que lo deje... **

**—No —**Edward, que no era tonto, sabía que Bella se había preocupado en investigar y decidió aprovecharse de ello

—**. Si puedes, cuando tengas un momento, redactas un informe y lo analizaré. **

**—¡Gracias! —**exclamó ella más contenta que si acabaran de regalarle un collar de diamantes—. **No te defraudaré. —**Bella bostezó**—. Lo siento, hoy ha sido un día muy duro, me voy a la cama. **Bella se acercó a él y, como ya venía siendo costumbre, le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. Cosa que a él no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Eso significaba que ella de nuevo iba a dormir sola y que él se quedaba como un pasmarote.

—**Ay, qué tonta, casi me olvido —**dijo al abrir la puerta—, **tenemos que asistir a la fiesta que da Alice para... ¿cómo dijo?** —Se rio**—. Ah, sí, "soportar a todos los pelotas de la ciudad". La estoy ayudando con los preparativos. Buenas noches. —** Y Edward miró cómo se cerraba la puerta y de nuevo pasaba la noche a solas. Definitivamente mañana buscaría a una mujer para desahogarse.

* * *

**Pobre de Edward lleva diciendo que se conseguira una amante para quitarse toda esa frustación que tiene... pero nada mas nada hahaa.. ¿Ustedes que piensan?**

**Besos**

**Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Edward esperaba impecablemente vestido en el vestíbulo a que Bella apareciese para acudir a la fiesta en casa de Alice y Jasper. A él estas cosas no le hacían mucha gracia, pero eran sus amigos y no podía defraudarles. Oyó pasos a su espalda y se giró, Bella estaba bajando la escalera, no se la veía muy contenta.

**—¿Ocurre algo? —**preguntó cuándo ella llegó a su lado.

**—Este maldito vestido. —** Edward la miró con más detenimiento, la verdad es que oculta tras esa capa poco se podía apreciar, pero a saber, las mujeres y sus asuntos siempre podían significar cualquier cosa. Estaba preciosa, con su pelo recogido, unos sencillos pendientes y un maquillaje suave.

**—Yo no le veo ninguna pega —**dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

**—No hay manera de que se quede en su sitio —**dijo entre dientes.

**—Sigo sin comprender... —**Da igual, no debería haber hecho caso a Alice. Si tenemos que bailar, por favor que sea algo suave, que no se precise mucho esfuerzo.

**—¿Por qué? **

**—Si cualquier caballero me invita a bailar puedo negarme, pero no puedo hacer lo mismo contigo en público, así que hazme ese pequeño favor. **

**—De acuerdo. —**Se la veía enfadada y no quiso entrar en más detalles. A la puerta de la casa esperaba uno de esos modernos automóviles de los que Bella tanto hablaba y de los que Edward, de momento, prefería no opinar. Llegaron a casa de Jasper y Alice. Edward le tendió el brazo para entrar. La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo y muchos conocidos les saludaron. Los dos se comportaron educadamente hasta que apareció Jasper, visiblemente encantado de verles.

**—¡Por fin habéis llegado! —**Llamó a un criado**—: Ocúpate de la capa de la señora. —** Bella se deshizo del lazo y el criado recogió su capa, en ese momento daba la espalda a Edward y a Jasper, los cuales se quedaron boquiabiertos al contemplar el espectacular vestido azul que lucía Bella. Completamente entallado, sus curvas eran una invitación expresa a recorrerlas con las manos, o ya puestos con lo que fuera.

**—Divina —**fue la sincera opinión de Jasper sonriéndola cuando Bella se acercó de nuevo a ellos**—, sencillamente genial. —**Y para sufrimiento de Edward, la saludó afectuosamente, demasiado afectuosamente.

**—Gracias —**respondió ella mirando a Edward; se sintió decepcionada, pues la miraba impasible, al contrario que su amigo, que sonreía. Maldita sea, maldita sea, vaya noche que me espera, se dijo a sí mismo. Maldito vestido, maldita modista y maldita Alice. Debería haber insistido en que ella se lo mostrase antes de salir de casa. Pero claro, en teoría su acuerdo contemplaba asistir a los eventos acordados cumpliendo las normas de etiqueta y comportándose de tal forma que nadie pudiera reprocharles nada. Y hasta la fecha nadie podía recriminar nada a su esposa.

Ahora, delante de todos los asistentes, Bella mostraría su espectacular cuerpo y todos se la comerían con los ojos pensando que él era un bastardo afortunado por tenerla como esposa. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Bueno, eso depende, sí la tenía como esposa legalmente hablando, pero otra cosa muy distinta era la realidad.

**—¿Vamos? —**dijo Jasper indicándoles que le siguieran, y siguió torturando a su amigo al ofrecer rápidamente el brazo para que Bella le acompañara—. La fiesta está resultando entretenida**, podéis disfrutar a conciencia. —**Guiñó un ojo a Bella**—. Hay un buffet preparado, pero si queréis, podéis cenar con nosotros en un saloncito, privado, ya me entendéis, o si queréis estar a solas...—** Miró a su amigo**—. La habitación de Edward está disponible—.** Bella le miró sin comprender. ¿A qué se refería Lord Whitlock? No tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo, aunque no fue Edward quien se lo aclaró**. —Edward dispone de una habitación para que pueda quedarse siempre que quiera —**explicó Jasper—. **Por supuesto ahora también está a tu disposición, querida. —**Y de nuevo cogió su mano y la besó en los nudillos**—. Ahora, si me disculpáis, voy a atender a los invitados. Nos vemos más tarde. —** Los dos se quedaron allí solos sin saber qué decirse. Edward estaba que se subía por las paredes, parecía que todos los elementos estaban en su contra para hacerle pasar una noche de perros.

**—Será mejor que nos movamos —**sugirió ella en voz baja**— y hagamos lo que hemos venido a hacer. **

**—¿Y eso es? —**preguntó suspicaz.

**—Ver y ser vistos. ¿No es el fin de estas veladas? **

**—Sí** —respondió lacónico. Ofreció el brazo a su mujer y se adentraron en la fiesta. Para ninguno de los asistentes, especialmente los del género masculino, pasó por alto la mujer que acompañaba al banquero. Si bien la noticia de su boda había pillado a muchos por sorpresa, hasta la fecha no habían aparecido en público juntos. Eso despertó muchos rumores, la mayoría malintencionados, pero al verles juntos ya nadie dudaba. Ahora bien, para Edward ser el centro de atención no era plato de buen gusto, y menos aún si quien atraía todas las miradas era Bella con ese maldito vestido. Por supuesto no iba a permitir que nadie babeara en el escote de su esposa, así que descartada la opción de cubrirla como si fuera una monja. Buscó con la mirada a alguien, preferiblemente del género femenino, con quien dejarla. Vio a Alice y hacia allí se encaminó con Bella colgada del brazo. Aunque en esos momentos dudaba si Alice era de confianza o no**. —Espera, no vayas tan deprisa —**se quejó Bella entre dientes y sonriendo como una tonta.

**— ¿Por qué? **

**—Con este dichoso vestido no puedo seguir tus pasos. —**Mantuvo la sonrisa**—. Terminaré en el suelo y entonces sí que daré el espectáculo. —** Edward no quiso expresar su propia opinión en voz alta, pues sin duda no iba a gustarle.

**—¡Hola, querida! —**saludó Alice efusivamente a Bella**—. Y hola a ti también —**añadió mirando a Edward.

**—Os dejo.**

** —¿Os ha pasado algo? —**preguntó Alice al ver cómo Edward huía descaradamente.

**—No, ¿por qué? **

**—No sé...Bueno, da lo mismo, esta noche es para divertirse. **

**—No lo tengo muy claro —**Bella iba a acabar con dolor de mandíbulas de tanto sonreír**—. Este vestido... **

**—Hola, señora Terence, ¿cómo le va? —**Alice la interrumpió para saludar a una invitada que se acercó.

**—Muy bien, gracias, Lady Whitlock. ¿Y usted es...?** —preguntó a Bella.

**—Es la esposa de Edward, querida —**contestó rápidamente Alice.

**—Ah, sí —**dijo la señora Terence con desdén**—, oí que se había casado—**. Y no solo habló con un tono de superioridad sino que además examinó a Bella.

**—Encantada, señora —**dijo Bella por decir algo.

**—Es una amargada —**expresó Alice cuando se quedaron de nuevo a solas**—; una viuda amargada, para ser exactos. Conocida...—**se calló y miró a ambos lados, luego añadió en voz baja**—: como una calientabraguetas. **

**—¿Una qué? **

**—Una de esas que va por ahí provocando pero que a la hora de la verdad...mucho ruido y pocas nueces. Ya me entiendes. **

**—Pues no —**respondió sinceramente Bella. ¿Para qué iba a hacerse pasar por enterada cuando con Alice podía conocer todos los detalles? Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

**—Por lo que sé, ya solo consigue engañar a sus sirvientes para llevárselos a la cama. —**Bella abrió los ojos como platos**—. Les amenaza con despedirles sin referencias, es conocida por su falta de...entusiasmo. **

**—Oh. ¿Y cómo sabes eso? **

**—Jasper me lo ha contado. **—Alice cogió dos copas de champán y entregó una a Bella.

**—¿Y cómo sabe él...eso? **

**—Se acostó con ella —**respondió tranquilamente Alice dejando aún más confusa a Bella, así que se vio obligada a añadir**—: fue antes de conocerme, ella acababa de enviudar y**...—Se encogió de hombros**—. Ella le perseguía, Jasper es como es... **

**—¿Y no te molesta ver a una antigua amante de tu marido en la fiesta? **

**—No, porque no fue una antigua amante, un revolcón rápido no hace a dos personas amantes, esa condición se alcanza cuando estableces una relación más duradera.**

** —Ah, bueno, visto así... **

**—Olvidemos a esa arpía, ven, te presentaré a gente que de verdad merece la pena**.

**—¿Te he dicho ya lo encantadora que está Bella? **

**—Sí.**

** —¿Y que eres el hombre más envidiado esta noche? **

**—Sí. **

**—¿Y que si no estuviera casado me la llevaría a una habitación? **

**—Sí. **

**—¡Oye! Se supone que debes enfadarte cuando un hombre hace insinuaciones de ese tipo sobre tu mujer. **

**—¿Si me enfado conseguiré que te calles? **

**—No. **

**—Pues no vale la pena entonces esforzarme. **

**—Joder, Edward, no tienes sangre en la venas ni en ningún otro sitio. Mírala, no le quitan ojo, esta noche presiento que vas a tener un fin de fiesta apoteósico —**dijo Jasper sonriendo pícaramente.

**—No creo que tú puedas quejarte. —**Edward sonaba amargado.

**—Pues no, la verdad —**respondió orgulloso. **—Y ahora, ni no te importa, intentemos convencer a ese estirado de Roberts para que tome una decisión ya sobre sus acciones, deberían ser nuestras antes de un mes. **

**—Siempre pensando en el trabajo —**se quejó Jasper. Y como siempre, Edward no le hizo caso y se dedicó a lo suyo. Es decir, sufrir por ver a Bella siendo el centro de las miradas, aguantar a Jasper y sus comentarios insidiosos e intentar cerrar un acuerdo.

**—Buenas noches, Lady Whitlock. —** Una mujer de mediana edad, pero envidiablemente arreglada, se acercó donde estaban sentadas Alice y Bella conversando.

**—Querida Laura —**respondió Alice levantándose**—, pensé que no ibas a venir. **

**—Pues aquí estoy, en una de tus aburridas fiestas. —** Bella observó cómo las dos mujeres se reían, no comprendía nada. Pero por educación se puso en pie.

**—Te presento a Bella—**dijo Alice—**, la esposa de Edward. —** Bella soportó otra evaluación, la enésima esa noche.

**—Atractiva, buen gusto, un poco delgada...no sé...no me convence. **

**—Tranquila —**murmuró Alice**—, Laura es así con todo el mundo cuando se aburre.**

** —No siempre —**dijo la aludida**—, puedo ser peor. **

**—Bueno, ¿y qué tal con tu último amante? Oí que tenías a uno nuevo. **

**—Sí, éste por el momento sabe qué se hace. Odio perder el tiempo instruyendo a los hombres**.** —** De nuevo las dos se rieron y Bella se quedó sin comprender.

**—Ya hablaremos en otro momento** —dijo en voz baja Alice—, **me muero por saber los detalles. ¿Era italiano, verdad? **

**—Sí, mamma mía—**dijo Laura—, **ni te imaginas... **

**—Por eso es imprescindible que hablemos. Disculpadme un momento, ahora vuelvo. **Alice se fue a atender a unos invitados dejándola sola con esa mujer. Bella no sabía qué pensar, pues hablaba como las demás, la miraba por encima del hombro, hacía comentarios desagradables y sin embargo Alice parecía encantada.

**—Se nota que eres una recién casada —**dijo Laura**—, estás pendiente de la gente, de quedar bien y de no molestar a tu marido. Eso no es bueno. **

**—Eso es discutible, señora. —**Admito que tienes buen cuerpo y que Edward, como todos los hombres, puede dejarse influenciar, pero no entiendo por qué ha tenido que casarse contigo. La verdad, siempre ha estado rodeado de mujeres. **—Eso es algo entre él y yo, señora. —**Bella empezaba a impacientarse.

**—Es un hombre que no necesita una mujercita débil a su lado. Edward en apariencia es contenido, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. —**Laura enarcó una ceja—. **¿Eres capaz de complacerle? **

**—Repito, eso no es de su incumbencia, señora. **

**—Me temo que sí, Edward es importante para mí. —** Y Bella, en vista de lo oído esa noche, pensó lo peor y, como ya estaba cansada de aguantar tonterías, no se abstuvo de preguntar.

**—¿Lo sabe por propia experiencia, señora? —** Y para colmo la mujer se echó a reír.

**—¿Qué me estás preguntando exactamente? —** Bella ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

**—Muy simple, ¿se ha acostado con mi marido? —**No pretendía mostrarse celosa pero quedó en evidencia. Y ya puestos, por lo poco que había oído hasta ahora, eso de que en la misma sala estuvieran las amantes y las esposas era de lo más habitual. Más aún cuando la mujer tardó en responder; sin duda estaba disfrutando. Y Bella debía aceptar que en su trato con Edward venían incluidas las amantes. Ahora, una cosa era saberlo y otra muy distinta comprobarlo.

**—No —**respondió finalmente Laura.

**—¿No? ¿Significa que no me responde o que no se ha acostado con Edward? **—insistió Bella, por si acaso más valía preguntar.

**—Su madre y yo éramos íntimas amigas, querida. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido, conozco a Edward desde que era un niño.** **—**Maldita mujer, primero me calienta la cabeza y me da la cuerda suficiente para que yo sola me ahorque.

**—Gracias por su...sinceridad. **

**—De nada —**dijo Laura altanera**—, está claro que tienes carácter, eso es bueno, solo te falta aprender a contenerte un poco, en público, en privado no, por supuesto. Supongo que Edward se encarga de eso. ¿Me equivoco? **

**—Veo que os lo estáis pasando bien sin mí. —**Alice apareció de nuevo—. **¿De qué hablabais? —De si me he acostado con su marido. ¿Qué te parece? — **Alice se echó a reír.

**—Un tema interesante, desde luego —**respondió la anfitriona. Después se acercó a Laura—. **Creo que tu amante italiano te está buscando. **

**—Entonces no debo hacerle esperar. Encantada, Bella. Ya hablaremos. **

**—Dime una cosa, Alice, ¿hay alguien normal en esta fiesta? **

**—¿Sinceramente? No. **

**—Eso pensaba. —**Bella intentó disimuladamente recolocarse el vestido.

** —No te enfades con Laura, es una mujer excepcional. Tuvo que aguantar un matrimonio horrible y ahora vive la vida como quiere. **

**—Ya veo. **

**—A veces es un poco indiscreta, pero cuando la conozcas mejor te darás cuenta de que es una persona honesta, divertida y muy cariñosa.**

** —Pues conmigo se ha lucido... **

**—Le encanta poner a prueba a las personas. ¿Quieres dejar en paz el vestido? Me estás poniendo nerviosa, no se te ve nada que no sea imprescindible, claro está. **

**—No sé qué decirte. **

**—¿Que tu marido esta noche va a disfrutar viéndote como te desnudas? —** Bella se atragantó.

**—¿Perdón? **

**—No te hagas la recatada conmigo, lleva toda la noche vigilándote como un halcón. —**Sonrió picarona**—. No creo que llegues a casa con él puesto. **

**—No creo que... **

**—¡Por favor! Conmigo no disimules, tienes a Edward en ascuas, mírale. —** Bella hizo caso y comprobó que era cierto, pero inmediatamente él desvió la mirada. Por si fuera poco, una mujer le habló al oído y eso no le gustaba nada. —**Ya está otra vez esa pesada de Lady Laughton —**dijo Alice**—. Está arruinada, su marido la dejó, además de viuda, con varios acreedores; seguro que intenta convencer a Edward para que le haga un préstamo. Y como no tiene nada para avalar, supongo que se está ofreciendo ella misma como garantía. —** Y Nadie podía negarlo, la mujer se insinuaba descaradamente a Edward; él parecía aguantar con caballerosidad, pero la mujer no cejaba en su empeño. **—Haz algo —**murmuró Alice.

**—¿Yo? **

**—Sí, tú, acércate y dile algo, seguro que esa zorra le suelta. ¿O quieres comprobar hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar? **

**—¿Y qué le digo? —** Alice la miró como si fuera una idiota rematada. Y así era precisamente cómo se sentía Bella.

**—Es tu marido, tú sabrás—**. Bella seguía sin reaccionar, si Edward decidía o no aceptar las proposiciones de Lady Laughton no era asunto suyo; es más, le extraña que nadie en la fiesta hubiera insinuado algo sobre las amantes de su marido, así pues, ¿quién era ella para interrumpir? **—¡Por favor! —**Alice la empujó**—. Ve ahora mismo junto a Edward, dile...dile que te había prometido este baile, yo que sé. —**Parecía enfadada.

**—¿Segura? **

**—Definitivamente no te entiendo. —**Le dio otro empujón.

Vale, de acuerdo, Edward iba a enfadarse. Así que más vale que para evitar discusiones posteriores no pareciera una arpía defendiendo lo que en teoría era suyo y aparentara la máxima normalidad. Claro que no contaba con ese inesperado y ridículo ataque de celos. Se situó junto a Edward y llamó su atención agarrándole del brazo. Para su sorpresa él no se mostró enfadado y, con amabilidad, la presentó a su acosadora.

**—¿Edward? —**Sonrió a Lady Laughton, una sonrisa tan falsa como su matrimonio.

**—¿Sí? **

**—Me habías prometido este baile. —** Tonto no era, así que se limitó a despedirse de Lady Laughton y conducir a su esposa a la pista de baile.

**—Gracias —**murmuró él agarrándola de la cintura y acercándola a él.

**—¿Por qué? **

**—Por quitarme de encima a esa, es insufrible. **

**—Ah, bueno, para eso estoy, ¿verdad? —** Y comenzaron a bailar, cosa que no habían hecho desde su boda, y en aquella ocasión fue un compromiso. ¿Cómo no iban los novios a bailar delante de sus invitados? Solo que ahora era distinto, ella no quería mirarle a la cara porque se sentía avergonzada. No de bailar, por supuesto, sino de estar encantada en brazos de Edward. Puede que fuera ridícula, y más teniendo en cuenta las cosas que había oído, pero" estar allí junto a él, delante de todos, le hizo feliz. Pero no tanto como para olvidarse del maldito vestido. Podía costar una fortuna, pero iba a quemarlo.

**—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —**preguntó él bastante tenso al ver cómo Bella parecía una tabla en vez de una mujer. Vale, estaban bailando por compromiso. Evidentemente a ella no le apetecía estar junto a él, pero podía disimular un poco.

**—No debí insistir en bailar—**. Esa respuesta le sentó como una patada en los mismísimos.

**—Si quieres lo dejamos —**respondió en voz baja. Nadie tenía por qué saber que ni siquiera querían estar juntos para un baile.

**—Es este vestido —**murmuró ella hablándole al oído para que nadie pudiera escucharla**—, no es culpa tuya. **

**—¿El vestido?** —preguntó intrigado.

**—Sí, el maldito vestido. No se queda en su sitio, llevo toda la noche intentando no enseñar más de la cuenta. **

**—Parecía muy enfadada**

**—. Pero me temo que me supera. **

**—Ah —**fue lo único que acertó a decir, aliviado por no ser él el responsable de la rigidez de su esposa. Todo lo aliviado que puede estar un hombre cuando tiene en sus brazos a una mujer a la que desea, a la que toca, aunque no tanto como quisiera, con un vestido sumamente provocativo que muestra e insinúa mil y una perversiones, y que, por añadidura, es su esposa. Si al menos más tarde él fuera el encargado de liberar a su mujer de tan desafortunado problema de vestuario... Bromas del destino. **—Te veo cansada, deberías quedarte a dormir aquí. **

**—No...bueno, gracias, pero no, no me he traído lo necesario... **

**—Tonterías, puedo mandar a una de las sirvientas a tu casa para que a primera hora esté aquí con ropa de diario**.

**—No tengo nada para dormir —**aclaró Bella sonrojándose.

**—Ven, acompáñame —**la instó para que subiera las escaleras. —**No creo que necesites nada para dormir —**murmuró Alice.

**—¿Perdón? **

**—Nada, que ya encontraremos algo. —** Alice se detuvo junto a una puerta y la abrió. Bella la siguió, era un dormitorio enorme con una cama enorme, decorada en tonos verdes. —**No te preocupes por eso, aquí hay prendas que puedes usar. **

—**Preferiría ir a casa —**insistió Bella.

**—Es tarde, aquí te sentirás como en casa.** —Sonrió**—. Toma este camisón. —**Sacó una prenda del armario

**—. El cuarto de baño está tras esa puerta. Yo me encargo de avisar a Edward. **

**—Alice, de verdad, no es necesario... ¿pero qué es esto?** —dijo Bella al extender la prenda. **—Un camisón —**respondió con total tranquilidad Alice.

**—¿Un camisón? ¡Pero sí no tapa nada! **

**—¡Por favor! —**Las carcajadas de Alice fueron mortificantes—.** ¿Y qué quieres tapar, querida? Además, a estas alturas no me digas que os acostáis con la luz apagada... **

**—No. —**Ahí no mentía, pues ella siempre leía un rato antes de dormir**—. Solo que...—**Se detuvo. ¿Qué argumento podía dar?

**— Eso sería impensable a estas alturas. Edward no es de los que se dice...—**Hizo una pausa para dar más efecto— **...tímido. **

**—No, la verdad es que no** —dijo a lo tonto.

**—Pues entonces no discutas. Si lo prefieres, duerme desnuda, aunque yo soy partidaria de que antes ellos siempre deben desenvolver el regalo que somos, ¿no te parece? ...**

* * *

**Hermosas lamento la demora pero estas semanas me han tenido trabajando como negra... pero ya estoy de vuelta y para recompensar subire otros 4 caps mas...**

**Att: Lady Zukara Cullen Grey**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Acurrucada en un lado de la cama, Bella pensaba una y otra vez en cómo afrontar la situación: sin hacer el ridículo, sin exponer a Edward al ridículo y sin pasar la noche en vela. Tapada con las mantas hasta la barbilla, no sabía con exactitud qué hora era, pero de un momento a otro aparecería Edward y entonces debía estar preparada. ¿Hacerse la dormida o afrontar de cara la situación? Aún estaba pensando en cómo explicarle que ella se había negado, que Alice insistió que podían compartir el dormitorio...cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban. Se detuvieron delante de la puerta y también se oía cómo hablaban, eran dos hombres, aunque no pudo descifrar sus palabras.

**—Una fiesta de lo más entretenida. **

**—Mientes, pero como somos amigos te perdono. **

**—Al final Roberts va a firmar. **

**—¿Y eso te preocupa ahora? —**Jasper negó con la cabeza**—. Te está esperando la mujer más deseada de toda la noche, ni te imaginas los comentarios que he oído, cabrón afortunado. Menos mal que pertenezco al mismo club de cabrones afortunados, que si no... **

**—Baja la voz, ¿quieres? Y no sé qué haces aquí dándome la lata. ¿No tenías prisa por reunirte con tu mujer? **

**—Pues sí. —**Jasper hizo una mueca**—. Pero Alice me ha pedido media hora para preparar algo, ya me entiendes, así que puesto que tengo que contenerme he pensando que lo mejor era compartir esta contención contigo. **

**—Vaya, gracias.**

**—De nada. Además a ti tampoco te vendrá mal, en el estado en el que llevas toda la noche...**

** —No digas bobadas —**se defendió Edward**—. Por cierto, ¿por qué tú tienes una copa en la mano y yo no? — **Jasper vació el contenido de su copa de un trago y la dejó en un aparador del pasillo.

**—¿Satisfecho? **

**—No. **

**—La noche es joven. Bueno, creo que ya he sido generoso con mi esposa. —**Y le dejó allí en medio del pasillo sin opción a respuesta. El muy idiota le deseaba lo mejor. Edward se conformaba con poder dormir. Nada más abrirse la puerta Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza. La cama era suficientemente grande y no tenían por qué darse explicaciones. Solo debía evitar una cosa, levantarse delante de él y mostrar su diáfano camisón. Edward cerró con cuidado para no despertarla y empezó a quitarse la ropa dejándola sobre un sillón, y Bella, que no pudo mantener los ojos cerrados, no dejaba de observarle. Él no podía verla, así que mantuvo los ojos entreabiertos. Cuando él iba a quitarse la camisa y Bella a suspirar, Edward pareció acordarse de algo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Bellar espiró, cambió de postura, ya que todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y sudoroso de aguantar inmóvil.

A los pocos minutos reapareció él, ya no llevaba la camisa puesta, sino en la mano, y la dejó junto su ropa. ¡Ay, madre mía! Menos mal que el cuarto seguía en penumbra. ¿Cómo es que no tropezaba con nada? Si él la veía comprobaría que estaba roja como un tomate. Cuando se acercó a la cama, todavía con los pantalones puestos, se tensó aún más, sin embargo él parecía tan tranquilo. Se sentó, se quitó los zapatos, los pantalones y apartó las sábanas. Por suerte la cama era enorme y no llegó a destaparla. Inmediatamente sintió su peso al moverse el colchón y cómo colocaba las almohadas a su gusto. Iba a terminar teniendo calambres de mantener esa postura. Debía esperar a que él se durmiera y poder estirarse. En la habitación no se oía nada, un silencio sepulcral, y Bella tenía miedo hasta de respirar. Su cuerpo ardía, y si seguía así, mañana la encontrarían incapaz de dar dos pasos.

—**Si te sientes incómoda, busco otro sitio donde pasar la noche. —** La voz de Edward la dejó estupefacta. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba despierta?

**—No —**acertó a decir**—, no te preocupes—**. Le oyó respirar con fuerza. Y se sintió la persona más tonta del mundo. Edward no se merecía eso, y ya puestos ella tampoco, podían compartir la cama sin necesidad de hacer el ridículo, ¿no?

**—¿Edward? **

**—¿Sí? —**Esto no ha sido idea mía.

**—¿Por qué se disculpaba?**

**—. Alice insistió y...**

**—La conozco perfectamente **—interrumpió él. Se puso cómodo, vaya eufemismo, pues estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo, su esposa estaba a menos de un metro y acercarse a ella era impensable. Y para colmo volvía a estar excitado. Muy excitado. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño, eran conscientes de estar por primera vez compartiendo una cama. Aunque las implicaciones eran muy diferentes según el punto de vista de cada uno. Bella se sentía ridícula. ¿Por qué no podían llevarlo bien? Es decir, si poco a poco iban conociéndose, hablando y compartiendo otros momentos... ¡Convivían juntos! Pero no revueltos.

**—¿Has conseguido cerrar tus negocios? **

**—Más o menos** —respondió él sorprendido de que ella iniciara una conversación; algo es algo, se consoló**—. La semana que viene firmamos el contrato. **

**—Se ha hecho de rogar, por lo que veo. —**Bella conocía los detalles, pues durante sus charlas nocturnas en el despacho, Edward había comenzado a explicarle asuntos de negocios.

**—Se resiste, como es lógico, a perder el control, pero no le queda otra opción. —**Edward cambió de nuevo de postura, se tumbó boca arriba y las manos bajo la cabeza.

**—Me alegro por ti, has trabajado duro—**.

Sí, así es exactamente como estoy ahora, sin embargo dijo**: —Gracias. —** Parecía que el tema de conversación estaba agotado y así era. Pero Bella, que ya había dejado de agarrar las mantas como si fueran un salvavidas, siguió la conversación.

**—La fiesta ha estado bien. He conocido a mucha gente, y la verdad, no sé si me he comportado correctamente. **

**—¿Por qué dices eso?** —Para él había sido un éxito, su mujer desfilando y llamando la atención mientras él iba a lo importante. Dejando a un lado el resentimiento por no poder celebrar el fin de fiesta, claro está.

**—Me he pasado toda la noche preocupada por mi vestido. —**Suspiró**—. Pienso quemarlo al volver a casa. —** Bella creyó oírle reír por lo bajo. Y así era, que su ahorradora mujer dijera algo así le hizo sonreír, cosa que últimamente no hacía; aprovechó la oscuridad del dormitorio para hacerlo sin ser visto.

**—Te has integrado bien con los invitados —**dijo él.

—**Humm, no sé qué decirte. Me he sentido observada, examinada, y por si fuera poco, la gente no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer que lanzarme comentarios de lo más inapropiados. —** Él detectó su tono de desagrado.

**—¿Alguien te ha molestado? —**Parecía preocupado.

**—No directamente, aunque ni te imaginas lo que la gente llega a decir. **

**—Me hago una ligera idea** —respondió con ironía. —**Sinceramente, ¿la gente no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer? Quiero decir, ¿no pueden dedicarse a sus asuntos? **

**—No, estas reuniones son simplemente para dejarse ver, intercambiar cotilleos y hacer negocios. Generalmente evito acudir por los dos primeros motivos**.

**—Te entiendo, pero supongo que debo cumplir mi parte del trato. —** Lo dijo con tal desánimo que se vio obligado a decir: **—Procuraré evitar fiestas como esta. **

**—No, por tus negocios tienes que estar presente y dejarte ver. Sé hacer mi papel de esposa complaciente.v** ¿Sí? Pues ven aquí y compláceme. O mejor dicho, ven aquí que tengo ganas de complacerte. Y muchas.

—**Como quieras —**murmuró Edward**. **

**—Aunque también hay momentos divertidos. — **Bella giró la cabeza para verle, apenas le distinguía allí tumbado boca arriba, completamente relajado. Bueno, por lo menos ambos lo estaban.

**—¿Sí? Cuáles.**

** —Alice me ha puesto al día de todos los chismes, los interesantes, claro está. Un tercio de los asistentes tiene algún escarceo, otro tercio ni lo sabe y el resto está intentando tenerlo. —**Bella se rio—**. ¿Qué te parece? Que yo soy de los del último tercio y que tienes una sonrisa encantadora. **

**—Demasiado tiempo libre. **

**—Lo mismo pienso yo. De nuevo un pesado e incómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos—. **Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Bueno, en el caso de Edward solo podía pensar en una cosa: en la mujer que tenía junto a él en la cama. Bien podía intentar un acercamiento, conocía mil formas de seducir a una mujer y parecer inocente. Dejarse querer, como si fuera algo fortuito, algo que tenía que pasar. Sin darle más vueltas. ¿Y luego qué? Miró de reojo a Bella, estaba tumbada, dándole la espalda y tapada hasta arriba. Sí, claro, precisamente está esperando a que yo me acerque. Borra esa estúpida idea de la cabeza, se dijo. Ella tiene sus propias fuentes de entretenimiento. Hasta para eso es lista como el hambre. Ni un solo rumor sobre la infidelidad de ella. Era tan detallista con su vida privada como con los negocios.

**—Esta noche has estado perfecta —**admitió él rompiendo el silencio.

**—¿De verdad? —**preguntó emocionada; si bien las palabras habían sido pronunciadas como un comentario casual, a Bellale alegró que él pensara así.

**—Sí. **

**—Gracias. Para mí es importante. —**De nada. Será mejor que intentemos dormir.

**—Tienes razón, buenas noches**

**. —Buenas noches. —** Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de cómo consiguió conciliar el sueño. El cansancio hizo efecto. Pero el caso es que cuando empezaba a amanecer y las primeras luces del día se filtraban a través de las cortinas, Edward se despertó, acostumbrado a madrugar. Miró al otro lado de la cama, donde su esposa ya no le daba la espalda, sino que dormía de lado. Totalmente despeinada, no recordaba haberla visto así, y las mantas inoportunamente a la altura de los pechos. Apenas se distinguía la fina tira de un camisón y claro, su imaginación, tan activa últimamente, se desbocó. Eso, unido a su reacción matinal habitual, resultaba inquietante. Si hubiera estado solo en su dormitorio la solución la tenía al alcance de la mano. Suspiró resignado, intentando relajarse y poder llegar a un estado de semi normalidad para levantarse y vestirse. Claro, que si bajaba demasiado pronto al comedor las burlas de Jasper estaban aseguradas. Pensándolo bien, Jasper hacía bromas por cualquier cosa. La vio moverse, si tan solo se acercara un poco más, un descuido, un pequeño acercamiento...pero no hubo suerte. Se estaba empezando a sentir como un perro en celo, por cualquier cosa se excitaba. Cuando ella parpadeó, y después lentamente abrió los ojos, él se sintió el estúpido número uno. Pero no apartó la mirada. Y ella tampoco.

**—Es pronto, apenas está amaneciendo, puedes dormir un poco más, si quieres —**dijo él. Ella bostezó y cambió de postura.

**—No creo que pueda. —**Al ver la cara de Edward se apresuró a añadir**—: Es por la cama y todo eso.**

** —A mí me pasa algo parecido—.** Bien, como conversación absurda esta se lleva la palma, pensó ella. Y más aún cuando necesitaba levantarse y hacer caso de la llamada de la naturaleza. Apartó las sábanas y, en el último momento, se detuvo. Ay, Dios mío, ¿cómo iba a pasearse delante de él con esa prenda? Además, para llegar al cuarto de baño tendría que hacer el recorrido 'más largo. Un momento, se dijo, piensa un poco. Él en ningún momento te ha hecho sentir incómoda. Esta situación, aunque absurda, puede repetirse en el futuro, y ya puestos Edward no creo que se disguste por verme semi desnuda. A saber la cantidad de mujeres con las que ha estado. Y menos puede extrañarle que me levante para ir al cuarto de baño. Además, hasta la fecha siempre se ha mostrado sensato en todas nuestras conversaciones. Sin duda debo aprender a aceptar las situaciones tal y como se presentan. Estamos casados, somos adultos y nadie va a rasgarse las vestiduras. Decidida a comportarse como una mujer adulta, en todos los sentidos, se levantó. Comportándose como si fuera lo más habitual del mundo, caminó tranquilamente hasta el cuarto de abaño y cerró la puerta. Cuando entró y se vio reflejada en el gran espejo, fue consciente de su apariencia. ¿Cómo se atrevía provocarle de semejante forma? ¿Era realmente consciente su querida esposa del efecto causado por ese insignificante trozo de tela? Ella se había paseado delante de sus narices con poco más que un visillo transparente que apenas le llegaba a la altura del muslo y que dejaba poco espacio para la imaginación, ya de por sí bastante inquieta. Si se suman dos y dos dan cuatro, así que una erección matutina y la provocación inconsciente o no de Bella, le habían dejado al borde del colapso. Distraídamente empezó a acariciarse, con un ojo vigilando la puerta del baño, pues solo faltaba que fuera pillado como un adolescente cachondo. Si no le fallaba la memoria, las mujeres tardan un buen rato en salir del aseo, con lo que disponía de tiempo suficiente. Hay que ver hasta dónde hemos llegado, se reprochó a sí mismo. ¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer? Fue aumentando el ritmo al mismo tiempo que en su cabeza aparecían imágenes de Bella. Su trasero respingón, el cual, bajo la diáfana tela, resaltaba aún más. Su pelo suelto cubriéndole la espalda. Y pensar que había dormido junto a él con esa prenda... Estaba muy cerca, en ese estado apenas cinco minutos e iba acorrerse. Le importaba un pimiento manchar las sábanas, total, a ninguna criada le sorprendería. Así por lo menos se liberaría lo suficiente como para poder empezar el día. Un roce, un toque...conjuró la idea de que Bella le miraba, le pillaba in fraganti y ese fue el detonante. Imaginar a su esposa observándole. Tuvo que morderse el puño para no gritar ni gemir. Después, ya con su cuerpo más relajado, se limpió con la sábana y se estiró en la cama. Bien podría haberse arreglado y dejar sola a Bella, pero lo justo es justo. Necesitaba unos minutos para recuperar fuerzas, y ya de paso volver a verla semi desnuda.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

**—Tiene usted visita. —** Bella dejó a un lado la taza y levantó la vista. Theresa estaba de pie en el comedor interrumpiendo su desayuno. Y su lectura matinal. En incontables ocasiones Bella advirtió a Theresa de que se abstuviera de emplear ese tono tan formal cuando estuvieran a solas. No había manera.

**—¿A estas horas? —**preguntó Bella.

**—Sí, su madre la espera en la salita.**

** —¿Mi madre? —**Theresa asintió y se marchó. Bella no entendía qué hacía su madre en casa, y menos a esas horas, por lo general no se levantaba antes del mediodía. Además, llevaba viviendo fuera de casa casi cuatro meses y era la primera vez que se interesaba por ella. Acabó su taza de café y se dirigió a la salita.

** —Buenos días, madre. **

**—Oh, mi querida Isabella, qué alegría verte —**dijo su madre representando a la perfección el papel de madre amantísima delante de la criada. Bella no se sorprendió y tampoco dijo nada. Pidió a la criada que sirviera algo y después se quedaron a solas. Prefería que los criados no oyeran nada, porque conociendo a su madre, a saber de qué quería hablar. Mejor no arriesgarse. Entonces su madre adoptó su postura habitual de parecer ajena a todo. Miró la decoración de la casa, como si alguien necesitara su aprobación. De nuevo interrumpió la criada con la bandeja y esperó pacientemente a que la sirvienta dejara las tazas. **—Debo decir que me esperaba algo peor **—comentó su madre.

**—¿A qué se refiere, madre?**

** —A la casa —**respondió con desagrado—. **Esperaba algo más chabacano, ya sabes, lo típico de los nuevos ricos que gastan su dinero sin saber con tal de impresionar.** — Dinero del que tú careces y por el que vendiste a tu hija.

**—Bueno, la casa es confortable —**señaló Bella práctica, tampoco iba a entrar en una discusión banal sobre gustos decorativos. Cuanto antes se marchara su madre, mejor para todos, y en especial para su paz mental.

** —¿Te tratan bien? **

**—Sí. **

**—Me alegro. —**No lo parecía—**. He venido por otro asunto. —** A Bella ya le parecía un poco extraño que su madre mostrara tanto interés.

**—La escucho. —**Tanto si quería como si no, su madre iba a decírselo.

**—He venido para intentar arreglar las cosas entre tu padre y tu...marido. —**Casi escupió la palabra**—. Han pasado ya más de tres meses desde tu boda, y si bien el acuerdo se firmó con tu suegro, a fecha de hoy solo hemos recibido un comunicado por parte de los abogados de tu marido exponiendo que se está revisando el contrato. —** ¿Y qué podía responder a eso? ¿Tranquila, querida mamá, Edward está haciendo todo lo posible para que no veas ni un céntimo? Por prudencia se mantuvo callada. Por supuesto su madre siguió. **—Tu padre está que se sube por las paredes. —**Hizo un aspaviento para dar más realismo, bueno, en realidad su madre lo hacía siempre**—. La situación cada vez se complica más. ¡Los acreedores nos persiguen! —**exclamó sobresaltada. Y a Bella le dio la impresión de que ahora no fingía.

**—Tranquilícese, por favor. **

**—Cada vez las cosas se están poniendo peor. Ya hay dos familias 'que no nos reciben; claro está que disimulan diciendo que tienen otros compromisos. —**Y remató poniendo voz ultrajada**—: ¡A nosotros! Y sé que es a causa de las habladurías**—. Y aunque pareciera extraño, ningún sentimiento de culpabilidad invadió a Bella. Ninguno en absoluto. Ella les estaba ayudando en la sombra, con escasos recursos, eso sí. Por supuesto, si hubiera entregado las cantidades directamente a sus progenitores, estos no tardarían ni una hora en gastarlo en algún capricho dejando que la deuda siguiera, y además incrementándose con los intereses. **—Bella.** —Su madre se acercó, se sentó junto a ella y la cogió de la mano**—. Tienes que poner fin a esta situación. Por el bien de todos. ¿Todos?**

** —¿Yo? **

**—Sí, tú eres la única que puede arreglarlo. **

**—Yo no... **

**—Tu padre está hablando con unos abogados; quiere demandar a tu marido. ¿Te imaginas el escándalo? —** Y lo curioso del caso es que sí se lo imaginaba, pero ese escándalo salpicaría más a sus padres que a Edward. Aunque tampoco quería perjudicarle.

**—Sí, me hago una idea, madre. **

**—Por eso quiero que hables con tu marido y le hagas cambiar de opinión; dile que no le conviene, que es mejor que acepte los términos del contrato. **

**—Yo...bueno, nunca me meto en sus negocios —**mintió ella, y se sintió bien**. —No hace falta que te metas en sus negocios —**señaló su madre como si fuera obvio**—, simplemente habla con él. Hazle entrar en razón. Ninguna mujer sensata se entromete en asuntos de hombres. Ya. **

**—No puedo —**mintió de nuevo. Y el sentimiento de culpa seguía sin aparecer**—. Lo que sí puedo es ayudaros a resolver la situación económica realizando algunos ajustes...**

** —¡Cállate, por Dios! —**Su madre se levantó enfadada**—. No vuelvas a repetirlo. Una mujer de tu posición no se mete en negocios. **

**—Madre, yo podría... **

**—¡No! Simplemente debes hablar con tu marido...—**Y añadió maliciosa**—: ...el banquero. Que entregue las cantidades estipuladas y se acabará todo.**

**—Edward no me escuchará. —**O sí, pero su madre no tenía por qué saberlo.

**—Oh, querida, hay muchas formas de convencer a un hombre. **

Bella se quedó extrañada por el tono de su madre. ¿Qué estaba sugiriendo exactamente?

**—No le entiendo. **

**—Llevas casada poco tiempo, pero sí el suficiente para saberlo.**

** —¿Saber el qué? —**Bella se temía lo peor.

** —Que un hombre se muestra más razonable y más dispuesto a complacerte después de...ya sabes. **

**—Sigo sin... **

**—¡Bella, por favor! Estoy segura de que tu marido, como a todos los hombres, les gusta sentirse atendidos por su esposa...ya sabes. —**¿Ya sé? ¿Ya sé? ¿El qué debería saber? Y Bella tardó tres segundos en saberlo.

**—Ah —**dijo simplemente, y se ruborizó. ¿Su madre estaba indicándole lo que estaba pensando que indicaba?**—. ¿Quieres decir que yo...? **

**—Efectivamente, hija, deja que él pueda...—**A su madre debía disgustarle no solo hablar de ello, sino ejercer sus prerrogativas como mujer casada**— ...acceder a sus derechos conyugales más a menudo. **

**—No puedo prometerte nada. —**Y no mentía.

**—¡Bobadas! —**Su madre lo dijo con una seguridad absoluta**—. Ninguno se resiste. Esa es nuestra única ventaja, administrar las obligaciones conyugales.**

** —Ah —**fue lo único que pudo decir, pues en el fondo si lo que su madre aseveraba era cierto, resultaba muy triste.

**—Así que ya sabes. Haz que tu marido entre en razón. —**Su madre puso una expresión tierna que no logró engañarla**—. Llevas poco tiempo casada, pero créeme, así es como funcionan las cosas.**

** —¡Adelante! —**dijo Bella al oír que llamaban a la puerta, salvada por la campana, pensó.

**—Señora, tiene otra visita. **

**—¿Otra visita? —**preguntó extrañada.

**—Sí, es lady Whitlock. **

**—¿Lady Whitlock? —**preguntó extrañada Bella.

**—¿Lady Whitlock? —**preguntó más sorprendida aún su madre.

**—Sí, señora. **

**—Hazla pasar, por favor**—. Mira por dónde la aparición de Alice serviría de excusa para librarse de su madre. Alice entró en la salita sonriendo de oreja a oreja, encantadora como siempre. A Bella no le dio buena espina. Con esa mujer podía esperarse cualquier cosa. Ahora, desde la noche de la fiesta, había aprendido algo de incalculable valor: Alice como amiga era terrible, pero como enemiga...no quería ni imaginarlo. También había descubierto a una mujer muy inteligente, segura de sí misma y con capacidad para sorprender.

—Buenos días —dijo Alice—. **¡Lady Cherterfield! ¡Qué inesperada sorpresa!** —Qué efusiva, ¿no?,pensó Bella, pero se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta.

**—Lady Whitlock** —dijo la aludida**—, no sabía que fuera usted amiga de mi hija.**

**—Adoro a Bella —**respondió Alice**—, y he venido para agradecerle personalmente su ayuda en la fiesta que dimos hace unos días. **

**—¿Fiesta? —**preguntó Lady Cherterfield alarmada; ni tenía conocimiento ni había sido invitada.

** —Sí, fue una pequeña reunión de amigos.** —Alice le quitó importancia al ver la cara de la mujer—. **O mejor debería decir, de amigos haciendo negocios.** —Se rio frívolamente.

**—Comprendo. —** Y Bella se preguntó cuál de las dos era mejor actriz.

**—En fin, Bella, querida, ¿tienes esta mañana libre? **

**—Eh...sí, creo que sí. **

**—¡Estupendo! —**Aplaudió como la más coqueta, frívola y cabeza hueca que Bella hubiera podido conocer.

**—Bueno, será mejor que vuelva a casa —dijo **la madre y, para seguir en su papel, besó a su hija en la mejilla. Como el beso de Judas...solo que Bella ya había probado la traición y por lo tanto no tenía de qué preocuparse.

**—Tu madre es realmente de la vieja escuela, ¿me equivoco? **

**—Podría decirse que ella la fundó. —Bella** suspiró**—. ¿Desde cuándo das coba a gente como ella?**

**—Ay, querida. —**Vio las tazas**—. ¿No hay café? El té no me gusta. Respecto a señoras como tu madre, no queda más remedio. Tienen los días contados, pero de momento están ahí, no lo olvides, es mejor poner buena cara y luego hacer lo que te venga en gana. **

**—Hipocresía pura y dura** —dijo Bella. Si algo agradecía era poder hablar sin rodeos.

** —No hace daño, te deja libertad de movimientos, y si tienes una amante nadie dice nada. **

**—Muy cierto. Aunque a veces es tan agotador... **

**—En fin, olvidemos a tu madre. Estoy aquí para agradecerte tu ayuda **

**—No hice nada especial. **

**—Sí, aguantarme, y eso, según Jasper, ya es mucho. Vístete, tenemos el tiempo justo. **

**—¿Para qué? **

**—Vístete discretamente, como una señora decente, y déjame a mí el resto** —dijo enigmáticamente Alice.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Cuando Bella preguntó por cuarta vez: ¿Dónde vamos?, Alice estuvo tentada de abrir la puerta y tirarla en marcha. Pero entendía a la chica, así que siguió hablando con tal de distraerla. Por fin divisó la verja de entrada a la propiedad privada. Desde fuera, el Club La Dama Negra parecía únicamente una residencia lujosa, nada más, evitando así curiosos o no socios.

**—Ponte bien el velo, debemos parecer dos mujeres respetables. **

**—Somos dos mujeres respetables —**objetó Bella.

_—Bueno, pero ya sabes lo que dice el dicho: la mujer del César además de ser decente debe parecerlo. Así que de nuevo guardaron silencio, hasta que se detuvo el coche_. **—Bueno —**murmuró Alice cuando llegaron**—, ahora soy la señora Smith y tú la señora Jones. Cúbrete con el velo y déjame que hable yo. —**No había querido explicar el asunto hasta estar a las puertas del club porque con toda probabilidad Bella, además de aburrirla a preguntas, se echaría atrás.

**—¿La señora Jones? ¿Y por qué soy la señora Jones? —**Alice puso los ojos en blanco y la agarró del brazo para conducirla hasta la puerta.

**—Verás, aquí nunca usamos nuestros verdaderos nombres. Yo soy la señora Smith porque Jasper es el señor Smith, ¿de acuerdo? **

**—Ah, vale. Como tú digas —**dijo sin comprender el razonamiento. **—Jasper es socio desde hace mucho tiempo, y por supuesto me hizo a mí socia. —**Llamó a la puerta**—. Dado que Edward también es socio y aquí se le conoce como el señor Jones... —**Bella abrió la boca pero... ¿qué iba a decir? ¿Que la comunicación entre marido y mujer se limitaba a los aspectos financieros que Edward compartía con ella? ¿A educadas y escasas conversaciones repletas de sí, gracias, si eres tan amable y por favor? ¿Al desconocimiento total y absoluto de la vida de su esposo? Alice se percató en el acto de que había hablado de más, o mejor dicho, al parecer Edward no le explicó detenidamente cómo funcionaba el club, o ya puesto su existencia. Para la próxima vez se informaría primero. Luego pensó en el estirado de Edward y sonrió, vaya sorpresa iba a llevarse al enterarse de que su mujercita iba al club. Bueno, daba igual.

**—Bien, veo que estás sorprendida. No importa. —**La sorpresa iba a ser, además de mayor, más divertida. Entraron en un vestíbulo enorme y Bella no pudo evitar comportarse como una recién llegada. Cosa que no dejaba de ser cierta.

**—Deja de abrir la boca como si fuera la primera vez —**susurró Alice.

**—Es que resulta que es la primera vez que vengo aquí —**señaló acertadamente Bella. ¿Para qué iba a fingir lo contrario?

**—De acuerdo, pues disimula. Y pase lo que pase eres la señora Jones. **

**—Buenos días, señoras, ¿a quién tengo el placer de ver? —**preguntó un clásico e impasible mayordomo.

**—Soy la señora Smith y ella la señora Jones —**anunció Alice como si se tratara de una visita social. Aunque en cierto sentido así era.

**—Muy bien. ¿Van a pasar a la sala central? ¿Desean una estancia privada...?** —sugirió el mayordomo.

**—¿La sala central?** —preguntó Bella en voz baja a su amiga. Alice notó la inquietud de su amiga pero mantuvo la expresión neutra con el mayordomo.

**—Haremos primero un recorrido —**miró a Bella de reojo**— para luego bajar a los baños.**

**—De acuerdo, daré orden de que esté todo listo. Buenos días, señoras. **

**—¿Qué clase de club es este? **

**—Vamos —**Alice tiró de ella con decisión**—. Ahora lo verás—.** Entraron en una gran sala con escasa iluminación. En el centro, sobre un entarimado, había una especie de escenario. Rodeado de cubículos semi ocultos, sin duda reservados, para que los socios pudieran mirar a sus anchas y de paso imitar a los actores, Bella dedujo que algunos estaban ocupados al oír murmullos y conversaciones susurradas. En cambio otros tenían las cortinas completamente abiertas y se divisaba perfectamente el interior. Pero si quería evitar tropezar mientras seguía a su amiga, dirigió la vista al frente. Cuando estuvieron acomodadas Bella ya no podía más y preguntó.

**—Explícame dónde me has traído. —**No estaba disgustada, por supuesto que no, la novedad y la curiosidad siempre vencían a la prudencia en la mente de Bella.

**—La Dama Negra es un club privado y exclusivo. —** Algo más que evidente, pensó Bella.

**—Ah. —**Meditó un instante la descripción ofrecida por su amiga

**—. ¿Un club de esos donde la gente se reúne en tertulias, se habla de política y dispone de biblioteca? **

**—Hablar, lo que se dice hablar, se habla —**respondió Alice irónica**—, pero es más bien otra cosa; aquí los socios se interesan más por otros temas. —**Las dos oyeron un gemido a sus espaldas**—. No mires, pero por el sonido que emiten se diría que no están hablando de política. ¿No te haces una idea? **—Bella negó con la cabeza**—. Es un club, digamos, de...esparcimiento. Aquí se reúne la gente para ver espectáculos... **

**—¿De magia? **

**—Espera y verás. —**Con una mujer tan curiosa como Bella, era mejor dejar que ella misma se diera cuenta. Oyeron más gemidos, Alice no le dio importancia, pero Bella sí.

**—¿Qué les pasa? —**susurró. —Mira y observa. — En el escenario, sobre un diván de tamaño considerable, se acomodó un hombre. El comienzo de la actuación no pudo resultar más oportuno para que Bella se hiciera una idea bastante aproximada de lo que en aquellas paredes acedía habitualmente.

**—¡¿Está desnudo?! —**murmuró Bella. Quiso taparse la vista, lo hizo con las manos, pero acabó separando los dedos uno a uno y abriendo los ojos como platos.

**—Por supuesto —**respondió Alice sin más.

El hombre esperó tumbado hasta que apareció en escena una mujer de color y se arrodilló a un lado. Comenzó a extender una crema sobre el cuerpo del hombre frotando distraídamente. Bella no podía apartar los ojos del escenario. Eso no era un espectáculo de magia. Cuando la mujer acabó de extender toda la crema, el hombre se levantó y entonces fue el turno de ella de recibir atención. Pero el hombre no se demoró tanto; en unos minutos estaba tumbado encima de ella. Bella se preocupó al ver la expresión del hombre.

**—¿Está enfermo? —**Alice la miró extrañada**—. Lo digo porque está poniendo una cara...** — Alice empezó a reírse, y claro, eso no podía hacerse pues los espectadores podían quejarse, y con razón.

**—Anda.** —Se levantó instando a Bella a hacer lo mismo**—. Vámonos. Abandonaron la sala central—** justo cuando el hombre, que según Bella estaba enfermo, cambiaba de posición para sentarse tranquilamente y acomodar sobre sus piernas a la mujer de color. Mientras bajaban las escaleras que conducían a la sala de baños, Alice se preguntó qué tipo de relaciones sexuales llevaba su amiga para sorprenderse de esa manera. Bella estaba casada...Edward no era un hombre partidario de la abstinencia...Aquí había algo que no cuadraba. Llegaron a un recinto completamente embaldosado, un balneario. Primero entraron en un vestuario donde aparecieron dos sirvientas con toallas.

**—Buenos días, señora, ¿necesita ayuda? **

**—Sí, gracias, ayúdame con el vestido. —** Bella se quedó de pie y observó el entorno, muy bonito pensó, aunque cuando observó cómo Alice iba quedándose sin ropa, empezó a preocuparse. La ropa interior de Alice no era del pulcro blanco como la suya, sino de un rojo escandaloso. Se preocupó aún más cuando la otra sirvienta se acercó a ella con intención clara de desnudarla.

**—¿Qué hace? —**exclamó Bella apartándose.

**—Disculpe, señora —**la sirvienta se retiró.

**—No pensarás bañarte vestida, ¿verdad? **

**—Mmm, no, pero... ¿vamos a bañarnos? —**Quizás era la pregunta más absurda que podía plantearse, dado el entorno, pero estaba tan sumamente descolocada por todo cuanto la rodeaba que no podía actuar coherentemente. Alice sonrió y dejó caer la última prenda que la cubría. Agarró una de las toallas que la camarera le ofrecía y dijo:

**—Te gustará, los baños termales son una delicia. —** Se fijó en que Bella no apartaba la vista de su cuerpo. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta.

**—No te preocupes, si quieres, aquí puedes rasurarte todo, o lo que desees. —** Bella se puso roja como un tomate y no solo por el calor. Alice no tenía un pelo en todo el cuerpo y ella se sintió en ese momento como una paleta ignorante. Nadie le había hablado de depilarse, y aunque no tenía mucho vello corporal, nunca pensó que alguien pudiese verlo. Además, ella se mostraba encantada con su aspecto, sin un ápice de pudor, pero claro, Alice disfrutaba de todo cuanto hacía y no se preocupaba por detalles tontos; si ella también pudiera...

**—¿Todo? —**dijo con un hilo de voz.

**—Lo que tú prefieras. Yo soy partidaria de rasurarme completamente. Además, intensifica las sensaciones, ya me entiendes.** — Pues no, no la entendía, aunque se abstuvo de pronunciarlo en voz alta. Bella empezó a quitarse la ropa, algo cohibida, pues tan solo lo hacía delante de Theresa cuando se bañaba. Cuando terminó se enrolló rápidamente la toalla y siguió a Alice, que se mostraba encantada con su desnudez. Llegaron a la zona del baño, una inmensa piscina donde algunas mujeres, también desnudas, hablaban o nadaban tranquilamente. Alice, como cuenta habitual, dejó despreocupadamente la toalla a un lado y se adentró en el agua. —No seas timorata —dijo Alice arqueando una ceja**—, entra en el agua. Y, ¡por Dios!, deja la maldita toalla, aquí todas tenemos lo mismo. **

**—No te burles —respondió** entre dientes Bella. Vale, podía hacerlo. ¿Era o no era una mujer moderna? Pues a la porra con la toalla. Entró en el agua y, como no sabía nadar, se quedó pegada al borde. Alice tenía razón, y aunque costara admitirlo, casi siempre tenía razón, se estaba de maravilla en el agua.

**—¿Ves? —**Alice se colocó a su lado**—. Esto es vida. —**Suspiró.

**—Nunca antes había conocido un sitio así. **

**—Edward debería haberte traído. **

**—Ha hecho muchas cosas por mí —**dijo Bella a la defensiva. Claro, que "esto" debía ser su vida privada en la que no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse.

**—Puede ser** —dijo pensativa Alice**—, entiendo que acudir a los espectáculos pueda resultar chocante al principio, claro está, pero también es cierto que alegran la vista y estimulan muy mucho la vida conyugal. **

**—De eso quería hablar, me ha parecido...**

** —Bella, por favor, no seas ingenua, estás casada, sabes lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer, no me vengas ahora con falsa mojigatería. **

**—No soy mojigata.**

—Seguía a la defensiva.

**—Pues entonces no sé por qué te ha molestado verlo. Es algo natural. Además es una de las atracciones más suaves, te lo aseguro. Sí, bueno, natural lo que se dice natural...** —para ella desde luego no. Y en todo caso no era un espectáculo que se anunciara en grandes titulares; eso que Alice llamaba natural estaba reservado al dormitorio conyugal. Y de momento ella y dormitorio conyugal no podían ir en la misma frase. A Bella no le hacía ninguna gracia que su amiga siguiera por esos derroteros, pues acabaría delatándose a sí misma y de paso a Edward. Se concentró en lo importante, y lo verdaderamente importante en ese momento era disfrutar del baño. Puede que afectase, al principio, a su pudor, mostrarse en público desnuda, aunque solo hubiera mujeres.

**—Mmm —**ronroneó estirando las piernas; no sabía nadar, pero podía disfrutar igualmente. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación del agua sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

**—Veo que ya no estás tiesa como una tabla —**dijo medio en broma Alice. **—Perdóname, me he comportado como una idiota. **

**—Bueno, te confesaré que suele pasar, la primera vez siempre es así. **

No dijeron más en un buen rato, pues cada una estaba sumergida no solo en agua, sino en sus propios pensamientos.

**—O paras o te doy un puñetazo —**saltó irritado. Y para que Edward perdiera la compostura...

**—Es tarde, estoy cansado, llevamos dándole vueltas a lo mismo ya ni me acuerdo y hoy Alice ha ido a una de sus sesiones de masajes —**respondió Jasper de un tirón.

**—¿Y? **

**—Mira que eres obtuso. Vamos por partes. Me aburre ver tantos informes. Porque estemos aquí hasta las tantas no solucionaremos nada; esperemos a que lleguen noticias nuevas y luego decidimos. Alice me estará esperando en casa. Mmm.** —Cerró los ojos al borde del éxtasis**—. Ni te imaginas cómo vuelve de sus masajes**.

—**Me lo imagino porque te empeñas en contármelo una y otra vez —**respondió Edward gruñón. —**De La Dama Negra siempre sale más que dispuesta. —**Arqueó las cejas**—. Deberías...**

**—¡¿Qué?! **

**—He dicho que de La... **

**—Te he oído la primera vez. ¿Me estás diciendo que dejas a tu mujer que vaya sola al club? Una cosa es que te acompañe, cosa que sigo sin aprobar, y otra muy distinta es que esté sola. **

**—Pues claro que es diferente —**respondió con total naturalidad Jasper**—. Allí puede relajarse o...no, según convenga; aprender, coger ideas...**

**— ¡No seas imbécil! Sabes perfectamente lo que ocurre allí. **

**—Por eso mismo, vuelvo a preguntar, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido? **

**—Muy fácil, verás —**Jasper estaba totalmente relajado mientras daba explicaciones**—, primero, es mi esposa y se supone que no debo tener secretos con ella. —**Se sirvió una copa y empezó a pasearse por el despacho de Edward**—. Segundo, en el club aceptan mujeres, no incumplo ninguna norma. Tercero, aunque reconozco que al principio me daba cierto reparo, lo cierto es que si no puedo compartir con mi esposa ciertos placeres...no le veo sentido al matrimonio, la verdad.** — Ahora hablaba como un condenado aristócrata de esos que se sienten superiores—. **Y Alice es capaz de entender y compartir perfectamente mi sexualidad. Por lo tanto, el punto cuatro es evidente, ella también tiene derecho a disfrutar. **

**—¡Pero es un club privado! —**gruñó Edward conteniéndose**—. Allí se muestran escenas impropias para... **

**—Amigo mío —**interrumpió Jasper**—, piensa bien lo que vas a decir. **

**—Para una mujer casada —**dijo con cautela, en ningún momento quería ofender a Alice.** —¿Por qué? Mira, no quiero en mi cama a una dulce mujer que lloriquee cada vez que me acerco, no quiero a una mujer frágil que me diga con mil eufemismos que me mantenga alejado de su cuerpo, no quiero una inexperta que solo se levante el camisón hasta la cintura y se comporte como una estatua. **

**—Eso puedo entenderlo. —**Edward se frotó los ojos**—. ¿Pero...llevarla al club?**

**—Allí podemos disfrazarnos, improvisar y disfrutar. Como también existen salas privadas, bien lo sabes, preferí incluirla como socia. No veas lo bien que se lo pasa la Señora Smith.** —Sonrió pícaramente.

**—Me lo puedo imaginar —**murmuró Edward con desagrado y cierta envidia.

**—Deberías llevar allí a Bella. Seguro que se lo pasa bien y a ti se te quita esa cara de amargado que tienes últimamente.**

** —¿Estás bien de la cabeza**?

**—Perfectamente. Sé que recién casados estáis en esa fase de... ¿cómo llamarla? Bah, da igual, uno se conforma con cualquier cosa, pero te conozco, amigo mío. —**Jasper hablaba en un tono tan condescendiente que Edward quería estrangularlo, y en cierto sentido con razón—. **Tarde o temprano tu verdadero yo tomará el control. ¿Y qué mejor que compartirlo con tu esposa?**

**—Eso no es posible. **

**—¿Por qué no? **

**—Porque no. **

**—No lo entiendo. Bella no parece una de esas mujercitas inocentes y de cabeza hueca, estoy seguro de que... **

**—Fin de la conversación. —**Edward hizo ademán de ponerse en pie pero se arrepintió en el último momento, la simple idea de ver a Bella junto a él disfrutando de uno de los salones privados de La Dama Negra había hecho reaccionar a su cuerpo, y mostrarlo delante de Jasper suponía otro sinfín de preguntas que no llevarían a ninguna parte. O peor aún, terminaría por admitir que llevaba el espantoso record de estar casi cinco meses casado y no haber sido capaz de follarse a su mujer. Así que cogió de la mala gana los papeles, despidió a Jasper, se arrellanó en su sillón y puso cara de disgusto. El muy arrogante de Jasper se fue sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sin duda disfrutando por adelantado de algo que él tenía vetado. Edward empezó de nuevo a revisar todos los números. Mañana sin falta se buscaba una amante.

Bella estaba en el cielo, su cuerpo relajado, la mente en blanco; hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba así...Bueno, bien mirado nunca había estado así. Abrió los ojos y se quedó estupefacta. En frente estaban dos mujeres... ¡besándose! Y no uno de eso fríos besos a modo de saludo, ¡no! Se besaban en la boca. Alice se percató de qué llamaba la atención de su amiga.

**—Son amantes —**murmuró**—, se ven en sitios como este, donde la discreción lo es todo.**

**—Ah. **

**—La morena está casada con un ministro, tiene dos hijos, madre ejemplar y todo eso. Pero al parecer su marido es un muermo en la cama.**

** —Pero...pero está con otra mujer... **

**—Bueno, si a ella le gusta...—**Alice se encogió de hombros—. **Desde luego es más seguro, no puedes quedarte embaraza de otro hombre, si tu amante viene de visita nadie sospecha...** —No sé qué decir... Lo que no podía hacer era apartar la mirada. Las dos mujeres se besaban, se acariciaban por debajo del agua y estaba claro que disfrutaban. **—Yo no soy quién para juzgarlas y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo. **

**—No lo hago —**aseguró Bella—**, pero no puedo evitar sorprenderme. **

**—Entiendo que te sorprendas, no es algo que se comente en las reuniones sociales, ¿verdad? **

**—Pues no. —**Bella sonrió**—. Y sería mucho más estimulante, sin duda. **

**—Pues pruébalo. **

**—¿Perdón? —**preguntó confusa.

**—Que lo pruebes, no creo que tu marido se oponga, siempre y cuando le dejes mirar. A ellos les encanta mirar. —**Esto último lo dijo sonriendo como si recordara...

**—¿Pero qué dices? —**Bella no daba crédito a lo que oía.

** —No te alteres, querida. —**Alice le dio una palmaditas**—. Yo, personalmente, creo que para opinar de algo hay que conocerlo, ¿no te parece? **

**—Pe...pero...tú...—**Bella tartamudeaba. —**Pues sí, una vez, por supuesto Jasper estaba presente, no me disgustó pero no era lo que yo esperaba.**

**—¿Jasper estaba mirando? **

**—Oh, querida, y no te puedes hacer una idea de cómo disfrutó, más que yo, se podría decir. **

**—Ah. **

**—De todas formas háblalo con Edward. **

**—De momento no. **

**—Como quieras—. **Bella no asimilaba una sorpresa para encontrarse con otra. ¿Dónde había estado metida todos estos años? ¿Cómo era posible que nunca oyera comentarios? Desde luego Alice era una fuente constante de información. Una de las camareras se acercó a Alice; esta asintió. Observó cómo salía del agua, siempre cómoda con su desnudez. Bella iba a tener que aparcar sus prejuicios y seguirla.

** —Túmbese, por favor —**indicó una de la mujeres**—, enseguida estoy con usted. **

**—Ahora viene lo mejor —**informó Alice, que al conocer el procedimiento se acostó en una camilla y ni se preocupó de la toalla.

** —No sé qué puede ser mejor que el baño. **

**—¿Un masaje con aceites especiales? **

**—No sabría decirte. **

**—Relájate y disfruta. —**Alice se rió**—. Esa frase me suena... —**Bella se limitó a sonreír. ¿Relájate y disfruta? Bueno, disfrutar no sabía si iba a disfrutar, ahora, relajarse...era otro cantar...


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

**—¡No puedes pedirme eso!**

**—A mí tampoco me hace gracia la idea, pero como tú mismo puedes ver, el hasta ahora "administrador" se la largado con una cantidad considerable. Y no solo eso, empezaremos a tener serios problemas con los otros inversores de la mina si no atajamos el problema.** —Edward se sirvió una copa del aparador, estaban en su casa, más concretamente en su despacho, tratando asuntos de negocios.

**—No digo que no, simplemente lo que me molesta es tener que desplazarme, maldita sea. —** Jasper no dejaba de quejarse.

**—Tampoco es de mi agrado ausentarme de casa. —**Edward se relajó en su sillón mientras tomaba otro sorbo de whisky; a él le daba lo mismo quedarse o no, pues no podía decir que estaba en su hogar.

**—Pues no lo parece —**refunfuñó Jasper**—. Entiendo que es importante, pero ¡un mes! —**Jasper alzó la voz!**—. ¡Un mes! —**repitió**—. No podré soportarlo.**

**—No exageres, un mes se pasa volando.**

**—Ya, pues explícame cómo lo haces, porque yo no me he separado de Alice ni un día desde que nos casamos —**seguía refunfuñando**—, y seguro que tú no quieres dejar a tu bonita esposa sola tanto tiempo. —** Jasper tiraba a dar, maldita sea, pensó Edward.

**—Bella entenderá la situación —**dijo Edward intentando no dejar traslucir nada**—. Simplemente será un mes, nadie se ha muerto por eso.**

**—No sabría decirte, jamás he estado un mes sin follar... ¡Maldito cabrón de Stanford! Va a arruinar mi vida conyugal.**

** —Mira que eres exagerado. —** Jasper le miró extrañado, se conocían demasiado bien.

**—¿Me estás diciendo que no te importa estar un mes separado de tu mujer? Porque, y aunque me meta en donde no me llaman, me da igual porque somos amigos, antes podíamos buscarnos diversión, es decir un buen par de putas para aliviar tensiones tras el trabajo, pero me da que ni a tu mujer ni a la mía les haría mucha gracia. Y, siendo sincero, a mí tampoco me apetece follarme a una puta teniendo a Alice.**

** —Esa no es la cuestión. —**Él sí podía buscarse "esa diversión", pero claro, con Jasper de compañero, pues acabaría por confesarle y hablarle de la farsa de su matrimonio, lo cual llevaría a otro interesante diálogo donde él lo primero que diría es: estás bien jodido, amigo mío, para después soportar durante, a saber cuántos días, sus constantes comentarios mordaces.

**—Esa sí es la cuestión. Puedo ser el más cabrón en los negocios, y tú tres cuartos de lo mismo, pero no puedo soportar estar un mes durmiendo solo.**

**—Pues no queda más remedio.**

**—Puedo pedir a Alice que me acompañe. —** Sí, claro, y restregarme todas las mañanas la maravillosa felicidad conyugal de la cual yo no disfruto.

**—No —**respondió Edward categóricamente.

**—¿Por qué no?**

**—Simplemente creo que es mejor así. Vamos, solucionamos el asunto y evitamos "distraernos".**

**—Yo solo me distraigo por las noches** —se defendió Jasper—. **Bueno, y por el día, pero prometo hacerlo sólo por las noches.** —En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

**—Adelante —**dijo Edward.

**—Ah, perdona, no sabía que estabas ocupado. —**Bella hizo ademán de marcharse.

**—¡Querida Bella! —**Jasper, tan efusivo como siempre, la obligó a entrar y de paso la saludó afectuosamente**—. Estás radiante.**

**—Gracias —**respondió ella. ¿Radiante? Bueno, puede que él la viera así, pero iba de lo más sencillo.

**—¿Qué querías? —**interrumpió Edward. Y Jasper se extrañó del frío recibimiento. Joder, si fuera Alice quien hubiera llamado, Jasper se hubiese comportado de otro modo.

**—Sin duda alegrarnos la noche, ¿verdad, querida?** —Jasper la invitó a sentarse.

**—Jasper, por favor** **—**dijo Edward, y miró a su esposa.

**—Nada importante, te quería comentar unos asuntos sobre los documentos que...**

**—¿Haces trabajar a tu esposa? —**saltó Jasper extrañado**—. ¡Por favor, Edward! —** Las constantes interrupciones de su amigo le estaban sacando de quicio.

**—Yo se lo he pedido —**le defendió Bella.

**—Ah, bueno, pero supongo que luego este bribón te dará una buena recompensa. —**Jasper movió sugestivamente las cejas.

**—Sí —**respondió Bella. Y Edward estuvo a punto de gemir, frustrado, completamente frustrado.

**—Ahora nos ponemos con eso —**dijo Edward permaneciendo aparentemente sereno**—. Jasper, mañana salimos de viaje, haz las maletas.**

—No me hagas madrugar —Jasper protestó como un niño pequeño. Edward se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, con un socio y amigo así, ¿quién quiere enemigos?

**—¿Os marcháis de viaje? —**preguntó ella.

**—Desgraciadamente el tirano de tu marido quiere ir personalmente a solucionar los asuntos de la mina.**

**—¿La de Stanford?**

** —¿Estás al tanto? —**Jasper lo preguntó sorprendido.

**—Sí, Edward me mantiene al corriente. El administrador os ha hecho una buena jugarreta, pero si sois rápidos podéis minimizar las consecuencias—.** Jasper parecía impresionado.

**—Señora mía —**Cogió la mano de Bella sin preocuparse de la presencia de Edward**—, no solo sois hermosa, sino además...—**Besó su mano teatralmente**— ...tenéis una mente privilegiada. —** Otro beso que hizo reír a Bella—**. Ese canalla que tenéis por marido —**al cual ignoraban los dos**—, no os merece. Si yo estuviera libre...**

**—¡Por Dios! —**Edward no podía creer lo que veía, ella riéndose y el traidor de su amigo besuqueando a su esposa.

**—Gracias, querido Lord Whitlock —**Bella le siguió el juego**—, pero vos estáis casado y su esposa es una de mis más queridas amigas.**

**—Lo que yo digo. —**Miró al marido enfadado—**. No te mereces una mujer así.**

**—Vete de una vez. —**Edward controló de nuevo su malestar**—. Estoy seguro de que necesitas "despedirte" adecuadamente de Alice.**

**—Pues sí. —**Sonrió picarón y se levantó para caminar hasta la puerta**—. Como despedirme de mi esposa me llevará tiempo, sugiero que no me hagas madrugar.**

**—Está bien —**accedió Edward—, **estaré en el despacho, te espero para preparar los documentos y salir desde allí.**

**—Bueno. —**Jasper no parecía convencido**—. Señora, como siempre, un placer —**dijo mirando a Bella**—. Y en cuanto a ti...ya veremos. Dicho lo cual salió por la puerta y les dejó** **a solas.**

** —Es incorregible —**dijo Bella.

**—Sí, bueno, mejor no hacerle caso cuando se pone así. Bien, ¿de qué querías hablarme?**

**—He revisado los últimos informes, te he dejado las anotaciones en la misma carpeta. Échales un vistazo y ya me dirás.**

**—Bien, mañana durante el viaje lo haré.**

**—De acuerdo. —**Bella se levantó dispuesta a irse.

**—Espera un momento. —**Sin preguntárselo sirvió una copa para ella**—. Tengo que comentarte un asunto.**

**—Tú dirás. —**Aceptó la copa tranquilamente. —**Mañana salgo de viaje, como bien sabes. Estaré ausente un mes, es un viaje de negocios, pero nunca se sabe.**

**—Pero no es peligroso, ¿verdad?** —preguntó verdaderamente preocupada.

**—Eso espero. Pero me gustaría mostrarte algo. Acompáñame.** — Bella le siguió hasta el otro lado de su despacho donde estaba situada una gran estantería llena de libros. Edward apartó dos del estante inferior y la estantería se desplazó abriéndose una puerta. Edward terminó de abrirla y le mostró una gran caja fuerte.

**—Aquí dentro están todos los documentos importantes, títulos de propiedad, acciones, valores, joyas y mi testamento. También dinero en efectivo. —**Edward empezó a girar unos discos componiendo la combinación. Cuando se oyó un click giró la palanca y se abrió la caja**—. Quiero que memorices la clave. —**Edward se la dijo y Bella abrió los ojos como platos. **—Es...—**Se aclaró la garganta**—. Es la fecha de nuestra boda. **

**—Sí** —dijo impertérrito—, **me pareció oportuno. Bien, no la escribas en ningún sitio ni se la digas a nadie. Solo mi padre, yo y ahora tú, conocemos la clave.**

**—Está bien. —**Edward señaló la bandeja superior.

**—Aquí están todos los títulos de mis propiedades, si me ocurriera algo serían tuyas. Excepto algunas cosas que deben ser para mi padre; está todo especificado en el testamento.**

**—Edward, yo...no sé qué decir**.

**—Eres mi esposa, no tengo hermanos ni familia cercana, me parece lo más lógico. —**Edward hablaba en un tono práctico, carente de emoción**—. Bien, también como ves hay suficiente dinero en efectivo para que, llegado el caso, puedas disponer de él. Y aquí...—**Sacó un pesado estuche de madera lacada en negro y lo depositó sobre una pequeña mesa. **—¿Es un juego de pistolas de colección? —**preguntó Bella; por el tamaño podía serlo.

**—No. —**Edward abrió el estuche**—. Aquí están las joyas que pertenecieron a mi madre principalmente.** —Giró el estuche para que ella lo viera**—. Son tuyas, debí habértelas dado antes. También hay algunas de mi abuela.** —Hizo una mueca—. **Como ves —**señaló un anillo sencillo**—, el negocio no era tan boyante.**

**—¡No puedo aceptarlas! —**exclamó avergonzada.

**—Haz lo que quieras, pero la gente se preguntará por qué no luces joyas más espectaculares. —** Edward parecía 'modesto—.** Si lo prefieres, puedo encargar que te diseñen joyas personalmente para ti.**

**—¡No me has entendido! —**A Bella no le gustó el tono de voz que empleaba Edward**—. Quería decir que esas joyas son preciosas y que si pertenecían a tu madre yo...bueno...no creo que sea la más indicada para llevarlas. Al fin y al cabo..**.

** —Lo sé, nuestro matrimonio es solo un papel, pero la gente no lo sabe, pero nos catalogará por cómo vamos ataviados, especialmente a ti.**

**—Visto así...—**Bella se mordió el labio. Indecisa se acercó para estudiar las joyas con más detenimiento. Eran absolutamente preciosas. Ostentosas sí, pero al mismo tiempo **elegantes—. Tu madre tenía un gusto exquisito —d**ijo sinceramente. Edward no quiso responder a ese comentario. ¿Qué hubiera pensado al ver a su hijo casado en estas circunstancias?

**—Puedes lucirlas siempre que quieras y confío en que sabrás combinarlas adecuadamente con tu nuevo vestuario. —**Edward recalcó la palabra nuevo.

**—Hablando de eso...—**Bella parecía avergonzada**.**

**—Voy a oír algo que no me gusta, ¿verdad?**

**—No exactamente.** —Bella se puso a la defensiva**—. Simplemente he llegado a otro acuerdo con la modista.**

**—Te dije...**

**—Edward, no he regateado y accedí a recompensarla por el trabajo. —**Casi se atraganta al decirlo—**. Simplemente he llegado a un acuerdo para que los vestidos que deje de ponerme, como están en perfecto estado de uso —**añadió por si acaso**—, en vez de regalarlos irán a una subasta para obras de caridad.**

**—Bueno, eso me parece bien, es algo que la gente aprecia.**

** —¿Ves? Sabía que podría hacerlo bien. —**Bostezó**—. Ahora, si no te importa, me voy a dormir. —**Se acercó a él, le besó en la mejilla y se marchó. Y como todas las noches de un tiempo a esta parte, le dejó insatisfecho.

**—Definitivamente, a mi regreso, me busco una querida** —dijo entre dientes.

Tras su desayuno y su lectura diaria, Bella salió de casa; rechazó llevarse el coche, aunque los vehículos motorizados le pareciesen el mejor invento del mundo y el que tenía a su disposición como prueba, con chófer incluido, la esperase a la puerta. Prefirió ir caminando hasta casa de los Whitlock. Había quedado con Alice para acudir a una exposición de arte romano en el museo de historia. Y, sinceramente, estaba ansiosa por ver la comentada exposición. Llegó a casa de Alice y una de las criadas le indicó que subiera a las habitaciones privadas porque Lady Whitlock aún estaba desayunando.

**—Pasa, querida —**dijo Alice al ver que Bella se quedaba en la puerta**—. ¿Te apetece acompañarme?**

**—Habíamos quedado para...**

**—Lo sé, lo sé —** interrumpió Alice bostezando**—. Y lo siento, no he dormido mucho.**

**—¿Te ocurre algo? —**preguntó Bella preocupada.

**—Aparte de un marido incansable e insaciable...no, estoy perfectamente.**

**—Ah. —**Bella se ruborizó.

**—Admiro tu fuerza de voluntad. —**Se encogió de hombros**—. En fin, me arreglaré enseguida y nos vamos. —** Bella aceptó una taza de café mientras Alice terminaba de desayunar, y charlaron sobre la exposición a la que iban. Alice se estaba levantando cuando oyeron un ruido en el vestidor contiguo.

**—¡Joder! —**dijo una voz profundamente enfadada sobresaltándolas a las dos. Bella se levantó impulsada como por un resorte y miró asustada a su amiga, la cual, por cierto, pasado el primer instante, no parecía nada preocupada. **—¿Cariño? He vuelto. Date prisa, ese tocapelotas de Edward me está volviendo loco, tenemos poco tiempo, desnúdate—.** Bella abrió los ojos como platos; quien hablaba era Jasper, ahora el tono sumamente provocador presagiaba algo demasiado intenso para sus oídos.

**—¿Jasper? —**preguntó Alice.

** —¿Tienes algún otro amante? —**respondió bromeando**—. Si es así dile que no moleste, puede mirar si quiere pero que no intervenga.** — Bella no sabía dónde meterse y Alice sonreía.

**—¿No te ibas de viaje?** —preguntó a su marido.

**—Pues sí. —**Las dos seguían oyendo la voz procedente del vestidor donde sin duda Jasper se estaba desnudando— **Pero me he escapado un rato, ese pesado de Edward me tiene harto, en vez de follarse a su preciosa mujer está en la oficina aburriendo a la gente—.** Bella tenía que salir de allí y caminó despacio hacia la puerta, ella no quería estar presente en esa conversación y menos en lo que venía después.

**—¿Y eso por qué lo dices? —**preguntó Alice sujetando a Bella para que no se fuera.

**—Porque está de un humor de perros —**contestó Jasper**—. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Estás ya en la cama con las piernas bien abiertas?**

**—Estoy desayunando. Necesito recuperar fuerzas —**canturreó Alice**—. Enseguida estoy contigo.**

** —Me voy —**dijo en voz muy baja Bella

** —Ni hablar, esto se pone interesante —**dijo Alice también en voz muy baja para después seguir la conversación con su marido**—: Entonces... ¿crees que tienen problemas?**

**—Me importa ahora muy poco si Edward se la mete o no a su mujer. —**Bella no podía ponerse más colorada**—. O si se lo montan en el jardín. Lo que me preocupa es lo que tengo yo ahora más duro que una roca y de lo que tú, como amante esposa, debes ocuparte.**

**—Tranquila **—murmuró Alice a una Bella estupefacta**—. ¡Enseguida estoy contigo! —**gritó a su marido. Las dos mujeres oyeron el crujido del colchón. Menos mal que la salita anexa al dormitorio no quedaba a la vista desde la cama.

**—Alice, no me hagas esperar más. —**Jasper dio unas palmaditas en la cama**—.** **Estoy muy cachondo, cariño, y no tengo mucho tiempo —**su voz sonaba suplicante**—, anda, sé buena y hazme un apaño.**

**—¿A qué hora debes irte? —**preguntó Alice aguantando la risa y sujetando a Bella para que no huyera. —**Si por Edward fuera ya debería estar allí, pero nena, voy a estar un mes fuera y va a ser muy duro...**

**—Ahora voy...—**dijo Alice para tranquilizarle**—. Pobre Bella, ella y yo nos quedaremos sólitas—. **Alice hizo un puchero.

**—Pues que se busque un amante; tú no, ella —**añadió por si acaso—. **Tú tienes los juguetes, Bella puede ponerle los cuernos cuanto quiera a ese tonto del culo. Y ahora deja de hablar y haz algo con esto.**

**—Me estoy desnudando...—**canturreó ella. Jasper, harto de la cháchara de su mujer, cansado de esperarla y más decidido que nunca, se levantó de la cama, anduvo con paso decidido y desnudo hacia la salita y no se encontró con lo que esperaba.

**—¡Jasper!** —exclamó Alice falsamente sorprendida—**, por favor, tenemos una invitada.** —Él se cubrió pero tras unos segundos, y viendo a su mujer riéndose, y a Bella tapándose los ojos, decidió rendirse a lo inevitable.

**—Cariño, eres la mejor. —**Puso una mano en la cadera y con la otra señaló a su esposa, mostrando deliberadamente todo de lo que Alice debería ocuparse cuanto antes**—. Siempre consigues sorprenderme. ¿A qué debo este honor? —**preguntó mirando a Bella.

**—Yo...—**Bella quería irse, pero estaba paralizada. Así era un hombre desnudo...lo que se estaba perdiendo—. **Será mejor que me vaya.**

**—¿Las señoras se sienten intimidadas?**

**—No seas malo —**intervino Alice, y se acercó a Jasper—, **ve a la cama—.** Le besó en la mejilla muy castamente—**. Y no deberías exhibir tus encantos tan a la ligera, cariño. Las comparaciones son odiosas y...—**miró a Bella— **...no todas tienen la suerte de disfrutar de algo así.**

**—Te quiero, Alice —**dijo Jasper**—. Lo siento, querida —**añadió mirando a Bella**—, mi esposa no quiere compartir. —**Se encogió de hombros sin perder su cara de sinvergüenza descarado. Bella se escabulló por la puerta, vaya sofoco. Nunca antes había pasado tanta vergüenza, y lo peor de todo es que los Whitlock parecían divertirse; cuanto más aturdida estaba ella mejor se lo pasaban. Definitivamente debía hacer algunos cambios en su vida. De momento ir al museo sola sería lo primero.

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo por hoy pero sin duda mañana subire mas!**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Noviembre.

**—¿Qué ocurre, Thompson? —**preguntó Bella al ver entrar al secretario. Qué hombre, estaba al tanto de todo. En el mes que llevaba ocupándose de las cosas de Edward, incluyendo sentarse en el despacho principal, había soportado infinidad de miradas, reprobatorias, curiosas, de desprecio...Nadie parecía entender cómo Edward se había marchado dejándola a ella al frente. Aunque era mucha responsabilidad, Bella se sentía bien defendiendo los intereses de su esposo y en base a esa confianza tenía que hacerlo muy bien. Él se merecía algo así.

**—Tiene visita, señora. Lady Whitlock desea verla. —** Bella odiaba los formalismos, y más aún cuando se trataba de alguien como Alice. La mujer entró en el despacho como siempre, como una reina. Bella se levantó del gran sillón que dominaba el despacho de Edward, el cual había ocupado en su ausencia, y saludó afectuosamente a Alice.

**—No puedo más —**se quejó Alice poniendo carita de perro abandonado**—, Jasper lleva un mes fuera—.** Bella puso los ojos en blanco, esa cantinela la había oído desde hacía veintiocho días.

**—Mañana regresan —dijo para consolarla. **

**—Lo sé, pero se me hace tan cuesta arriba...—**Alice suspiró**—. Por lo que veo, a ti te sienta de maravilla la ausencia de Edward, ya has llegado a la cima, no conozco a nadie que haya conseguido el sillón de director tan rápido—.** Desde fuera podía parecer una pulla, pero Bella la conocía y se lo tomó como un cumplido.

**—Muchos dirían que me casé con Edward solo por esto. **

**—No lo digas muy alto, estoy segura de que algunos lo piensan. En fin, no le demos mayor importancia. ¿Cómo estás? **

**—Cansada, ni te imaginas la cantidad de papeles que tengo que leer, no acabo nunca, siempre tengo que llevarme documentos a casa y robar tiempo a mis horas de sueño. Y por si fuera poco, algunos empleados siguen intentando, eso sí, con gran disimulo, que me sienta incómoda. **

**—Eso no es bueno, pero tú eres fuerte y podrás con ellos. —**Alice tocó la campanilla**—. Espero que ese estirado de Thompson nos sirva algo. —** Efectivamente, el secretario apareció a los treinta segundos. Le pidieron un refrigerio y el eficiente Thompson las sirvió rápidamente. **—No deberías trabajar tanto —**dijo Alice sirviéndose otra taza de **café—. Estarás demasiado agotada. Hoy deberíamos ir al club, relajarnos y estar divinas para mañana cuando regresen los hombres de negocios.**

**—No puedo...**

** —¡Lo primero es lo primero! Estoy segura de que Edward agradecerá más tu disposición como esposa que tu eficiencia como directora suplente. **

**—No sé qué decirte... **

**—No seas boba. —**Dio un sorbo**—. Llevas un mes sin ver a tu marido, ¿qué es en lo primero que pensarás al verle? —** Buena pregunta, se dijo Bella. Como permanecía callada Alice siguió hablando: —**Yo por mi parte tengo claro qué haré en cuanto le vea. —**Sonrió pícaramente—. **Aunque tengo un amante, pero no es lo mismo, ni me abraza después ni me pellizca el culo, ni me dice obscenidades al oído... **

**—¿Un amante? —**preguntó Bella perpleja. Si había un matrimonio bien avenido, era ese, por lo que un amante no cuadraba. Ahora...con esos dos nunca se sabía.

**—Pues sí —**respondió Alice como si nada**—; Jasper me lo regaló en nuestro primer aniversario. **

**—¿Que te regaló un amante? —**Bella no salía de su asombro.

**—Sí, ¿a que es original? Además, también se une a nosotros, está muy bien eso de los tríos. —** Bella no se lo podía creer. Bueno, sí, viniendo de esa pareja cualquier cosa era posible. En el fondo les envidiaba, no solo por la libertad con la que Alice hablaba sino por el matrimonio que tenía, por no hablar de lo divertido que debía ser eso de las relaciones conyugales. Por mucho que se empeñasen algunas viejas cacatúas en decir lo contrario. Y es que en algunas reuniones Bella había oído cómo algunas se las ingeniaban para evitar a sus maridos. Claro que después veía a Alice y se preguntaba quién decía la verdad y quién mentía.

** —No sabría decirte —**respondió sinceramente Bella.

** —Pues pide a Edward que te compre uno, ya verás qué cara pone. —** ¿Y qué cara pongo yo?, se preguntó Bella.

** —No creo que a Edward le gustaría...**

** —Ay, querida, tu marido te oculta muchas cosas—. **Eso dolía.

**—No me parece bien tener un amante.**

** —¿Por qué? Reconozco que al principio me pareció extraño, pero una se hace a todo. Podíamos ir esta tarde, comprar uno y sorprender a tu esposo. **

**—¡Pero qué dices! **

**—No seas tan puritana, los consoladores se venden, y cada día más, por cierto.**

** —¿De qué hablas? **

**—¿De qué pensabas que estaba hablando? —**Y Alice se echó a reír a carcajadas**—. Ay, Dios mío, pensabas...—**Rio de nuevo**— ...que yo...**—No podía parar— **...cuando se lo cuente a Jasper...—**Siguió riéndose a carcajadas aunque le explicó qué era un consolador y más o menos para qué servía. Bella se terminó el café, enfadada consigo misma y enfadada con Alice por jugar de esa manera. Lo que está claro es que siempre hay que sacar algo positivo de cualquier situación. Miró a su amiga, que se limpiaba las lágrimas. Bella tenía una ligera idea de lo que pensaba: que era una idiota. Lo peor de todo es que se acercaba bastante a la realidad. **—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó Alice ya más calmada, que para nada parecía sentirlo—**. Bella, querida, me lo has dejado en bandeja. —Alice respiró profundamente—. **Está bien, no volveré a reírme de ti. **

Promesa que sabía imposible de cumplir. Bella se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el gran despacho, estaba claro que su amiga necesitaba unos minutos más para recobrar la compostura y ella aprovechó esos minutos para reflexionar. Pronto llevaría seis meses casada, seis meses en los que, si bien había disfrutado de todas las comodidades y libertades, seguía sin saber cuál era la parte "buena" del matrimonio (según Alice) y la parte "mala" (según las cacatúas). Tenía libertad para buscarse un amante de carne y hueso, pero la idea no era de su agrado, con su experiencia... Tomó una decisión. Y Alice debía ayudarla.

**—Prométeme que lo que te voy a contar no saldrá de aquí —**dijo Bella sentándose frente a Alice.

**—Me estás asustando, ¿has cometido algún error y Edward va a enfadarse? —**dijo Alice imitando su tono misterioso.

**—No, no tiene que ver con el banco —**reflexionó sus palabras**—. Bueno, sí, pero no directamente.**

—Me estás empezando a preocupar. —Alice se levantó y por lo visto conocía el despacho de Edward, pues volvió con una botella de licor en la mano. Echó un poco en cada taza.

**—¿Por qué no coges unos vasos?**

** —Porque si entra Thompson pensará que somos unas adictas al café y no unas bebedoras.**

** —Ah, vale, tienes razón. **

**—Y ahora, ¿qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme?**

** —Soy virgen—. **Alice dio un sorbo a su licor camuflado en la taza y no dio muestras de sorpresa. Bella no sabía si se había explicado con claridad, pues su amiga actuaba como si oyera llover. —**Soy virgen —**repitió esta vez más alto. Y Alice se quedó como si tal cosa, disfrutando de su bebida**—. ¿Pero has oído lo que acabo de decir? —**Bella estaba frustrada**—. ¡Soy virgen! —**chilló a pleno pulmón. Alice la miró con condescendencia y después dijo:

**—Si eso era un secreto, se ha enterado hasta la mujer de la limpieza**.** —** Bella no podía sonrojarse más.

**—Parece que no te sorprende. **

**—No me gusta ese tipo de bromas, Bella; ahora en serio, ¿De qué querías hablarme? —** Bella respiró profundamente.

**—Me casé con Edward porque me obligaron mis padres, a cambio, Edward iba a entregarles una gran cantidad de dinero y liquidar sus deudas. El día de nuestra boda llegué a un acuerdo y...** Durante quince minutos Bella siguió hablando, a veces atropelladamente, explicando a su amiga los pormenores de su matrimonio, hasta que al final Alice se levantó asustada.

**—Cielo santo. ¡Virgen! —**exclamó, y después se bebió de un trago todo el contenido de su taza.

**—Es lo que yo te había dicho —**dijo Bella entre dientes.

**—No puedo creerlo. ¡Pobre Edward! Ahora entiendo por qué está tan amargado...—**Alice llenó de nuevo las tazas con whisky.

**—¿Edward amargado? No digas bobadas, él sí tiene una amante, me lo dejó bien claro. **

**—¿Una amante? —**Alice parecía escéptica**—. Me cuesta creerlo, esas cosas se terminan sabiendo y no he oído nada. **

**—Te digo que tiene una amante —**repitió Bella con vehemencia.

**—Sé que estuvo liado con una aspirante a bailarina o a actriz, no recuerdo bien, pero ella le dejó hace tiempo...Ahora que lo pienso...fue hace seis meses más o menos...—**reflexionó Alice en voz alta.

**—Pues se habrá buscado otra. —** Alice negó con la cabeza.

**—Te digo que no, Jasper me lo hubiera comentado. **

**—A lo mejor Jasper no te cuenta todo —dijo **Bella maliciosa, por fin podía devolver la pelota, pero para su asombro Alice sonrió.

**—Puede, aunque si algo he aprendido es que a los hombres les encanta presumir de sus amantes; pero no te preocupes, le comentaré este asunto y... —**

**—¡No! —**interrumpió Bella**—. Ni una palabra, me moriría de vergüenza. **

**—Has visto a Jasper desnudo, ¿qué más da?**

** —No es lo mismo. Y olvidémonos ahora de tu marido. Yo quiero dejar de ser virgen. **

**—Eso es fácil. **

**—Yo no lo veo así. Podría intentar conseguir un amante, de los de verdad —**añadió por si acaso**—, pero dudo mucho de que sepa hacerlo —**dijo con pesar.

**—Humm, déjame pensar...tiene que haber una solución. Yo conozco a algunos que, llegado el caso, podrían ayudarte, pero son también conocidos de Edward.** —Alice negó con la cabeza—. **No, no nos sirven. **

**—Yo se lo pedí a un amigo de toda la vida, pero se negó. **

**—Bueno, pues entonces... **

**—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —**dijo Bella impaciente.

**—Solo te queda una alternativa. **

**—¿Cuál? —**preguntó recelosa.

**—Acostarte con tu marido. **

**—¡¿Qué?! **

**—Es lo mejor. Piénsalo, nadie se entera, nadie sufre, nadie es infiel...todo son ventajas. **

**—Ya, bueno, pero olvidas un pequeño detalle. **

**—Humm, déjame pensar...—**Alice meditó durante unos segundos**—. No, no veo los inconvenientes por ningún lado. **

**—Edward tiene que estar dispuesto. —**Bella señaló lo obvio a su amiga.

**—Ah, bueno, eso no creo que sea un impedimento.—**Alice hizo un gesto con la mano restando importancia a los reparos de su amiga.

**—¡No lo entiendes! —**estalló abatida**—, tenemos un acuerdo. Además...bueno, él tiene sus queridas y definitivamente hasta ahora no ha mostrado ningún interés en mí. **

**—¿Y tú sí le has mostrado interés? **

**—No. Bueno, un poco** —Bella se mordió el labio**—. No. —**Lo pensó mejor**—. Puede que sí. **

**—¿En qué quedamos? **

**—¡No lo sé! —**A Bella se la veía frustrada.

**—Tranquila, da igual, buscaremos la forma de que Edward sepa que estás interesada. **

**—Esta es más tonta... —**pensó Alice, convencer a Edward sería pan comido, por no hablar de lo divertido que resultaría. Desde luego, ¡lo que tenía que hacer una por las amigas!

**—¿Tranquila? No sé yo...si fiarme. **

**—Si fueras igual de lista con tu marido que con sus negocios, esto estaría resuelto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos** —aseguró Alice. —**Pues más vale que me digas cómo, porque estoy totalmente perdida. **

**—No, no y no —**exclamó Alice enfadada y sorprendida por lo que se estaba encontrando**—. No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos.** —Se volvió hacia Bella que permanecía sentada en la cama observando cómo desvalijaba su armario**—. ¿No tienes ni un solo camisón decente?**

**—A mí me parecen todos muy decentes —**respondió Bella mirando sus camisones blancos e inmaculados de cuello alto.

**—Cuando digo decentes me refiero a... ¡Da igual! Nos las tendremos que apañar como sea. Pásame unas tijeras.** —Tendió la mano impaciente hacia Bella.

**—¿Para qué? —**preguntó con recelo.

**—No hay tiempo para ir de compras, si esto me lo hubieras dicho ayer...En fin, las tijeras**. — Tendió la mano de nuevo moviendo los dedos con impaciencia y Bella se las entregó después de buscar en el pequeño costurero que trajo consigo de casa de sus padres y que no recordaba haber utilizado.

**—¿Qué haces? **

**—Rediseñar tu ropa de cama —**dijo cortando un camisón a la altura del muslo, lo estiró y estudió para después quitar las mangas.

**—¡No puedo presentarme así! —**saltó Bella viendo el destrozo**—. ¿Qué pensará Edward? **

**—¿Que quieres meterte en la cama con él? ¿O que él se meta contigo? **—respondió con ironía—. **De eso se trata, querida, vestirse para que te desvistan.**

**—Yo pensaba que eso se hacía desnuda. **

**—Bueno, sí, pero siempre es mejor que se esfuercen un poco, ¿no crees? **

**—Tú pareces ser la experta** **—**dijo Bella resignada.

**—Por supuesto —**Alice puso los ojos en blanco**—. Mira, cuando duermes con el cuerpo de un hombre al lado te seguro que el camisón resulta hasta molesto. **

**—¿En invierno también? **

**—Entonces, ¿en qué quedamos? ¿Camisón sí o camisón no?** —Pasó por alto la estúpida pregunta.

**—Buenoooo... **

**—Oh, qué cuadriculada que eres. De momento me inclino porque lleves algo, ahora, si te sientes tan segura...—**Alice dejó caer la provocación**— ...puedes caminar desnuda por los pasillos hasta la alcoba de Edward. **

**—Vale. Capto el mensaje. **

**—Esto no va a salir bien, se dijo a sí misma. **

**—Bueno, ahora vayamos al dormitorio de tu marido. **

**—¿Para qué? **

**—¿Te fías de mí sí o no? **

**—Más o menos —**gruñó.

—**Si me has pedido ayuda no sé a qué vienen ahora tantos impedimentos. Si yo digo que vamos a su habitación, vamos sin discutir. ¿Entendido? **

**—Al menos dime la razón. **

**—Para preparar el ambiente, querida. —**Por el tono de Alice casi que la estaba llamando tonta**—. ¿O se te ocurre alguna razón para que él venga aquí? —**Bella negó con la cabeza**—. Pues entonces andando. — **Alice agradeció en silencio que no tuviera que llevarla a remolque. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de la alcoba de Edward, Bella se detuvo; nunca había entrado.

**—¿Por qué te paras? **

**—Nunca antes... **

**—Razón de más para hacer una inspección del terreno, ¿no crees? Además, debemos averiguar si utiliza o no pijama para dormir.**

**—¿Vamos a revolver su armario? —**preguntó Bella alarmada pero al mismo tiempo con curiosidad.

**—Si te hubieras molestado antes en averiguar las costumbres de tu esposo no estaríamos en esta situación. Anda, abre la maldita puerta. **

**—¿Y qué van a pensar los criados?**

** —Bella —**Alice la miró a punto de perder la paciencia**—, los criados no le dirán nada. **— Entraron en la alcoba**—. Además, supongo que les resultará más chocante que llevéis seis meses durmiendo separados que esto. **

**—Visto así... — **Las dos mujeres observaron en silencio la decoración. Sencilla, funcional, una gran cama de madera de nogal en el centro de la estancia, con una impresionante colcha color burdeos. Un pequeño escritorio a un lado, junto a la ventana, perfectamente ordenado. A la derecha el vestidor y al lado una puerta que seguramente conducía al cuarto de baño.

**—Mmm, parece cómoda —**dijo Alice sentándose en la cama.

**—Eso parece —**respondió Bella sin mucho entusiasmo. **—Anima esa cara, te aseguro que lo que va a pasar esta noche, en esta cama —**dio unas palmaditas en el colchón**— te encantará. **

**—¿Duele? —**preguntó Bella indecisa.

**—¿Quieres que te duela? —**Alice respondió con otra pregunta.

**—¡No! ¿Por qué iba a querer eso? **

**—A veces, querida, el dolor incrementa el placer—** Bella abrió los ojos como platos ante esa afirmación. Al ritmo que llevaba no iba a volver a cerrarlos nunca.

**—Creo que estoy adelantándome a los acontecimientos —**dijo Alice, y se estiró para buscar algo debajo de la almohada**—. Nada, aquí no hay nada. **

**—Deja que arregle eso, se dará cuenta de que hemos estado aquí. **

**—No. —**Alice la detuvo**—. Cuando él venga y vea que su cama no está en perfecto estado de revista, se preguntará qué ha pasado o quién ha estado por aquí. ¿No crees que eso te beneficia? **

**—Siempre pareces tener todas las respuestas. **

**—Lo intento. —**Alice se puso en pie**—. Vamos a ver qué esconde tu querido esposo en su armario. —** Y Bella contempló, impotente, cómo Alice revisaba el vestidor de Edward, opinaba descaradamente sobre su gusto en el vestir y de paso la aconsejaba sobre lo que debía y no debía hacer esa noche. Ella también aprovechó para fisgonear un poco, pero sin que Alice lo notase. Al fin y al cabo, sentir curiosidad por las cosas personales del marido era comprensible. .


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

Bella permanecía en su habitación sentada en la cama como un pasmarote esperando el regreso de Edward. Era casi medianoche y no tenía noticias. Se levantó y se acercó, por enésima vez, al espejo, y se contempló con el camisón recortado; más que una mujer con intención de seducir a su marido parecía una pordiosera pidiendo a la puerta de la iglesia.

**—Esto no está bien —**murmuró. Se asomó fuera de su cuarto, para ver si se oía algo que indicara que Edward ya estaba de regreso. Nada, la casa estaba sumida en el más absoluto de los silencios. Volvió a su alcoba, dejando la puerta entreabierta para escuchar. Era absurdo seguir así. Edward seguramente había vuelto a la ciudad hace horas y estaría en brazos de su amante de turno. Odiándose por ser tan idiota, se quitó la ropa destrozada (ya se encargaría mañana de quemarla) y se puso su camisón habitual. Blanco, hasta los pies y bien cerrado con un hilera de botones hasta el cuello. Repasaría algunos informes y se acostaría. Cuando estaba sacando unos documentos oyó voces procedentes del vestíbulo. Y el corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora. Con sigilo salió de su cuarto hasta la barandilla de la escalera y contempló cómo el mayordomo recogía el abrigo y los guantes de Edward, intercambiaban unas palabras y su marido se dirigía a su despacho. Cogió aire para tranquilizarse. De acuerdo, no es el momento, se dijo a sí misma, él parecía cansado. Se mordió el labio, si bien el plan de Alice ya estaba completamente descartado, y conociendo a Edward quizás era mejor hablarle de la situación, exponerle los hechos y que él tomara una decisión. Hasta el momento Edward siempre se había mostrado dialogante. Buscó una bata en su armario y decidió bajar.

Estaba molido, cansado, hastiado y con dolor de cabeza. Vaya viajecito. Entre la demora en el transporte y la larga conversación de Jasper acerca de todo cuanto iba a hacer esta noche al llegar a su casa...Edward deseó amordazarle en repetidas ocasiones. Maldito bastardo afortunado. Y para más inri, por seguirle el juego, había adquirido una serie de juguetes eróticos para compartir y disfrutar, siempre y cuando tuviera con quién hacerlo. Pero para no dar explicaciones al cotilla insensible de su amigo, no solo le acompañó a la tienda sino que además compró algunos objetos. Y allí estaban, en una caja perfectamente disimulada. Había tomado la precaución de sacarla de su equipaje antes de que cualquier sirviente se diera cuenta. Quizás debería guardarla en la caja fuerte o simplemente tirarla a la basura. Sí, como era su deseo, se buscaba una amante, mañana a más tardar, no se andaría con juguetes, se la follaría bien para desquitarse los seis meses de abstinencia; puede que después, una vez liberada toda la tensión, tuviera tiempo, humor y ganas para juguetear un poco. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y se apresuró a esconderla en uno de los cajones inferiores de su escritorio. Su mayordomo tenía instrucciones para retirarse y no molestar, y de avisar al resto del servicio para que hiciera lo propio.

**—¿Sí? **

**—¿Estás ocupado? —** Edward se enderezó en su sillón, no esperaba que Bella acudiera a esas horas. Además se había deshecho de la chaqueta y el chaleco y su camisa no tenía el mejor de los aspectos.

**—No, pasa. —** Ella entró, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no se sentó frente a él, sino que se quedó de pie junto a la licorera.

**—¿Ocurre algo? —**preguntó preocupado.

**—No.** —Se sirvió una copa**—. Bueno, sí. —**Otra pausa**—. Quería hablarte de un asunto importante. **

**—¿Ahora? **—No le apetecía ver ni un solo documento más plagado de números**—. Si se trata de algo relacionado con el banco podemos esperar, mañana me pondrás al corriente. —** Ella advirtió el tono cansado de Edward, pero había llegado hasta aquí. Si se retiraba de nuevo a su alcoba quizás nunca reuniría el valor para conversar con él sobre su "estado".

**—Es un asunto personal —**dijo ella en voz baja.

**—Ah —**fue lo único que acertó a decir**—. Te escucho.** — Edward se quedó de piedra cuando la vio tomarse el licor de un trago, pero no dijo nada y menos aún cuando se sirvió otro.

**—Verás...ante todo quiero agradecerte que hayas cumplido tu parte del trato —**dijo ella con cautela**—, podrías haberte negado. **

**—Tú también has cumplido tu parte. Sírveme uno, por favor.** —Ella lo hizo antes de continuar hablando.

**—No siempre.** —Esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa**—. Aunque te muestras muy comprensivo con mis errores.**

**—No tengo queja. **

**—Además me has proporcionado independencia y me estás ayudando en mis estudios. Me has otorgado cierto nivel de confianza al compartir conmigo asuntos de negocios y... **

**—Has demostrado tu valía **—interrumpió él intentando averiguar dónde quería llegar Bella.

**—Respecto a tu vida privada —**Bella tosió**—, debo decirte que has sabido ser discreto, tal y como me dijiste, no ha habido ni un solo rumor, ni un solo comentario al respecto. — **Ahora entendía a dónde quería llegar. Maldita sea.

**—Tú también lo has sido —**respondió con cautela.

**—Bueno, en mi caso ha sido muy fácil. —** Por supuesto, cómo no, pensó con cinismo, hasta en eso su querida esposa tenía que ser buena.

**—Has tenido cuidado, lo sé, de eso se trata **—respondió él. Bella sintió de nuevo esa inquietud; él no se lo estaba poniendo fácil, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? La creía una mujer liberada y por tanto él nunca llegaría por sí solo a descubrir la verdad.

**—No, no lo entiendes. Ha sido fácil porque...—**Dio un trago y le miró**—. Porque...no he tenido ningún amante. — **Joder, joder, joder. Edward no sabía si dar saltos de alegría o cabezazos contra la pared. Así que ella también llevaba seis meses de abstinencia...Humm, mira por dónde él no había sido el único. Pobre consuelo.

**—Podrías haberlo tenido —**dijo él mostrándose frío.

**—Sí, podría haberlo hecho, pero hay ciertas cuestiones a considerar. **

Sí, desde luego. ¿Y cuáles eran? Porque hasta donde él sabía ambos eran libres de buscarse consuelo en otra cama, ya que lo que se dice lecho conyugal no existía en ese matrimonio. Otra cosa muy diferente es que, por múltiples motivos, él aún no se había buscado una querida. Maldita sea, esta conversación cada vez era más extraña. Que no esperase oírla hablar sobre amantes y consideraciones, ¡por Dios! No estaba para esas tonterías.

**—Cuestiones a considerar —**murmuró él invitándola a sentarse, pero ella no lo hizo. A saber.

**—Por un lado me parece poco razonable y bastante complicado mantener una relación fuera del matrimonio. **

**—No te creas —**dijo él. Vale, podía haber sido tan fiel como ella pero no tenía por qué admitirlo. Y si lo pensaba con detenimiento, tampoco era tan sencillo. Véase su caso en particular.

**—Sí, bueno, una oye por ahí cosas increíbles. Citas clandestinas, hombres que se cuelan en las casas, encuentros rápidos en jardines...Pero esa no es la cuestión, en mi caso me parecía más bien una falta de respeto hacia ti, después de cómo te has portado conmigo. — **¿Cómo responder a eso?

**—Gracias —**dijo él sin más. Y es que saber que no llevaba unos cuernos bien puestos siempre era de agradecer.

**—Pero esa no es la única cuestión. —**Bella comenzó a pasearse por la habitación buscando las palabras precisas**—. Yo...en fin, si tuviera un amante te traicionaría doblemente, pues por un lado podría saberse y tu reputación podría dañarse... **

**—No si eres discreta —**utilizó un tono distante como si no le importara. Puede que al principio esta conversación se presentase como aburrida e innecesaria, pero le estaba empezando a picar no solo la curiosidad.

**—Pero ese no sería el único perjuicio, si además se descubriera que...**—Bella cogió aire con brusquedad**— ...soy virgen, los comentarios sobre ti te destrozarían.** — ¿Virgen? ¿Su mujer era virgen? ¿A qué clase de charada quería jugar Bella? Joder, ¿pero el mundo se había vuelto loco en su ausencia? **—Te mentí el día que nos casamos. —**Bella hizo un mueca**—. No quería que me tomases por una tonta. Quería ser una de esas mujeres sofisticadas y, la verdad, no esperaba que te mostrases comprensivo. Incluso pedí a un amigo que se acostara conmigo. Si tenía que casarme obligada, al menos mi marido se llevaría una sorpresa en mi noche de bodas. Pero tú te mostraste diferente a lo que yo esperaba.** —¿Y qué digo yo ahora? ¿Siempre iba a ser así con Bella? Cuando pensaba que ya no podía sorprenderle más ella lo conseguía de nuevo. Debía aclarar este asunto de una vez por todas. Aunque le hiciera daño.

**—¿Y por qué me lo cuentas ahora? —**preguntó él con absoluto y fingido desdén.

**—Para serte sincera: quiero experimentar de primera mano lo que son las relaciones sexuales. He oído comentarios de todo tipo, buenos y malos. Tengo veintiséis años, creo que puedo ser capaz de decidir si son tan desagradables como algunas apuntan o tan excitantes como dicen otras. Y hasta ahora he podido hablar contigo de todo cuanto me preocupaba, no creo que este asunto sea una excepción. —** ¡Madre mía! Edward no podía moverse de su asiento. Oír en boca de Bella palabras como excitante o relaciones sexuales le estaban poniendo cachondo. Menos mal que el impresionante escritorio tapaba cualquier evidencia.

**—Lo he pensado detenidamente —**continuó ella**—, un amante podría ser la solución, pero las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas para ti. Solo queda una solución. **

**—Tú dirás —**dijo deseando conocer la solución. Bella, creando expectativas, era de primer orden. Bella se armó de valor. Le miró, allí, tan sereno como siempre, podía ofrecer la solución perfecta. Solo tenía que ser valiente y pedirlo.

**—Que seas tú mi primer amante. —** Lo había vuelto a hacer de nuevo, ella le sorprendía, de nuevo le dejaba noqueado.

**—¿Perdón? —**preguntó por si acaso escuchó mal. El cansancio, el insomnio o las preocupaciones podían jugarle una mala pasada.

**—Ya sé que esto podría cambiar las cosas, pero procuraré que no afecte a nuestra relación, seguiré respetando nuestro acuerdo.** —

A la mierda con el acuerdo, pensó él, pero dijo: **—¿Lo has pensado bien? —**Y Edward, como si de una negociación se tratase, se mostró distante, frío e insensible, a pesar de estar ardiendo y de querer gritar: ¡desnúdate!

**—Sí. —**Bella por fin se sentó frente a él**—. Sé perfectamente que estás acostumbrado a mujeres con experiencia. Yo estoy dispuesta a dejarme guiar por ti. Si aceptas, quiero que seas sincero conmigo, y si hago algo mal me lo digas.**— Que su mujer le considerase algo así como un experto sexual sin conocerle subía el ánimo de cualquier mortal, pero que al mismo tiempo hablase de ello como si de una lección de economía se tratará...podía resultar peligroso. Difícil elección, solo que en ese momento su riego sanguíneo no estaba atendiendo su cerebro. Bella se levantó y caminó decepcionada ante la frialdad de Edward. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo confiándole sus temores y pidiéndole algo que, sin duda, para él sería un gran sacrificio. Además, por un capricho estaba comprometiendo una relación amistosa con él.

**—Entiendo perfectamente —**dijo ella en voz baja**— que lo que te estoy pidiendo suponga un gran esfuerzo, no quiero estropear nuestra amistad. —**Agarró la manilla de la puerta**—. Si no aceptas buscaré otra solución, no tienes por qué sentirte obligado a...—**No pudo seguir y debía volver a su cuarto, ahora era demasiado vulnerable como para esperar, sentada y con aparente calma, una respuesta. Sobre todo cuando lo más probable es que él se negase. Odiaba ir de víctima.

**—Bella... —** Sin saber cómo, él estaba pegado a su espalda, aprisionándola entre la puerta y su cuerpo, mirándola de una forma que ella desconocía. Se había enfadado, y con razón. Bella cerró los ojos, quería salir cuanto antes de allí. Refugiarse en su dormitorio y olvidarse para siempre de sus anhelos.

**—Lo siento —**dijo en voz baja**—, no volveré a sugerirlo. Yo... **

**—Cállate—**. Bruscamente la hizo girar para tenerla de cara y poder hacer lo que se moría por hacer hace ya varios meses. Besarla. La sujetó por la nuca manteniéndola en la posición correcta para que ambas bocas estuvieran unidas. Estaba siendo brusco, pero joder, en esos momentos lo único en lo que podía pensar era en tener a Bella bajo él, completamente desnuda y dispuesta. Le importaba bien poco si tenía o no experiencia. Al fin y al cabo, visto desde un punto de vista puramente masculino y egoísta, el que Bella fuera virgen suponía que él podía moldearla a su antojo, aunque también era una gran responsabilidad, pues dependiendo de la experiencia, ella bien podría aborrecer (como muchas mujeres) el contacto físico con un hombre. Ella murmuró algo y Edward liberó, a regañadientes, su boca.

**—¿Qué ocurre? **

**—Mi espalda** —respondió ella**—, me estoy clavando el tirador. **

**—Joder, lo siento—.** Bella se quedó sorprendida ante ese lenguaje tan vulgar y ante el tono ronco de su voz. Esa faceta no la conocía.

**—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —**preguntó ella mirándole.

**—Nada. De momento abre la boca y déjame besarte. —** Si algo sabía de su mujer es que como alumna era brillante. Si se aplicara tanto como en sus estudios...iba a resultar de lo más satisfactorio mostrarle los placeres sexuales y de paso saciar sus deseos. La fue arrastrando por toda la estancia sin despegarse de ella, alternando besos profundos en su boca (Bella cada vez respondía con mayor entusiasmo) y pequeños lametones en el cuello. Ella, por su parte, se aferraba a sus hombros dejándose llevar de una manera deliciosa.

**—Dime qué tengo que hacer —**insistió ella.

**—Tranquila, déjate llevar** —respondió él intentando controlarse un poco.

**—Quiero hacerlo bien. —** Él no respondió con palabras sino con hechos. Agarrándola fuertemente de las caderas la pegó a él todo cuanto físicamente se podía y después fue moviendo una mano abarcando su delicioso trasero. Ese que tantas veces había admirado y que nunca pensó llegar a tocar. Ella comenzó a jadear, y eso siempre es buena señal, por lo que Edward empezó a desabrochar el recatado camisón. Siempre se preguntó por la necesidad de poner tantos botones y tan pequeños en la parte superior, pero ahora no iba a entrar en consideraciones sobre la moda. Con paciencia y sin dejar de tocarla, fue despejando el camino desde su garganta hasta la parte superior de sus pechos. Y aquello era para morirse. Allí mismo, Edward contempló unos instantes los perfectos pechos de su esposa recordando el día que los vio por primera vez, solo que con una diferencia: ahora podía disfrutarlos, tocarlos, lamerlos e incluso morderlos.

**—Perfectos —**murmuró antes de lanzarse sobre uno y pasar la lengua. Bella se arqueó hacia atrás. No se esperaba aquello ni de lejos. Esperaba algo mucho menos placentero, algo mecánico, no desagradable, pero sí rutinario. Empezaba a comprender por qué algunas esperaban ansiosas el regreso de sus maridos. Su reacción ante las caricias de Edward era completamente instintiva. Estaba total e irremediablemente fuera de control, pues a medida que descubría con sus manos el cuerpo de Bella, solo pensaba en llegar a la meta. Ella no ponía impedimento, cuando la hizo tumbarse sobre la alfombra ella le sonrió, dejándole claro que confiaba al cien por cien.

**—Eso me gusta —**murmuró ella cuando él empezó a subirle el camisón dejando al descubierto su muslo.

**—De eso se trata —**respondió él a duras penas.

Cuando su mano tocó el final de la pierna y descubrió la ausencia de ropa interior estuvo a punto de aullar. De acuerdo, ella no tenía experiencia, pero sí al menos intuición. Las cosas estaban ya en un punto de no retorno, Bella se movía debajo acogiéndole perfectamente, respondiendo a sus besos, cada vez con mayor entusiasmo, estaba encantado de su respuesta, de sus jadeos (aún podía conseguir que fueran mayores), de cómo se aferraba a él y de cómo, sin saberlo, le estaba volviendo loco. Se desabrochó, como pudo, con una mano los pantalones. Era como si estuviera corriendo una carrera de fondo, solo quedaba el sprint final para alcanzar la meta. Ella no dejaba de moverse bajo su cuerpo, de despeinarle, de clavarle las uñas en los hombros, pidiendo algo que no sabía describir pero que resultaba tan necesario como el respirar. Iba a dárselo. En ese preciso instante. En un momento de lucidez frenó en seco, dándose cuenta de la barbaridad que estaba a punto de cometer. Bella yacía bajo él, tumbada en la alfombra de su despacho, con el camisón levantado, los ojos cerrados a la espera de recibir algo bueno y él comportándose como un animal en celo. Ni tan siquiera se molestó en comprobar si su esposa estaba preparada para ser penetrada. Maldiciendo por lo bajo se apartó a un lado, liberándola de su peso. Bella se quedó inmóvil ante la reacción de Edward. Todo iba tan bien...

**—¿Qué ocurre? —**Había signos de pánico en la voz de ella. Edward respiró profundamente, se sentía miserable, había estado a punto de follarse a su mujer como si fuera poco menos que una puta, sin importarle para nada la condicional virginal de Bella.

**—No pasa nada —**continuó ella aguantando las lágrimas**—, lo entiendo, no es lo que esperabas**.

Edward se percató del estado de angustia de ella, joder, hasta para eso iba a meter la pata. No la estaba rechazando, maldita sea. Se abrochó los pantalones y la miró. Iba a llorar y se odió por ser tan bruto.

**—Bella...no es lo que piensas. —**Se pasó una mano por el pelo despeinándoselo aún más.

**—Lo entiendo perfectamente. —**Desvió la mirada e intentó recomponerse la **ropa—. Sé que estás acostumbrado a mujeres más expertas en esto del sexo y que yo solo soy... **

**—Cállate —**interrumpió con brusquedad, y ella se quedó paralizada**—. Lo siento —**añadió Edward rápidamente. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que cualquier palabra que dijera solo complicaría más la situación. Por lo tanto era mejor coger el toro por los cuernos y demostrar a su mujer que no tenía culpa de nada. Se incorporó y le tendió la mano**. —Ven. —**Ella le miró sin comprender pero se aferró a su mano. Bella se puso en pie, intentando que la parte delantera de su camisón no se abriera y manteniendo la compostura. Pero antes de poder decir nada Edward dobló las rodillas y la cogió en brazos.

**—¿Qué...? **

**—No hables —**dijo él**—. Si eres tan amable, abre la puerta.** —Ella lo hizo y al salir fuera se puso colorada.

**—Los criados...—**murmuró sujetándose a él, rezando para que su camisón no revelara más de la cuenta.

**—Estoy en mi casa y nadie va a decir nada.** — Faltaría más, Edward no estaba en disposición de solventar más impedimentos. Tenía a su esposa en brazos y eso era lo único que importaba.

**—Pero pueden vernos. —**Parecía realmente temerosa. Él hizo caso omiso y subió las escaleras con ella en brazos. Tardó dos segundos en decidir a qué dormitorio entrarían. Al de ella, por supuesto, pues seguramente eso haría que se sintiera más cómoda. Antes de que él lo pidiera, ella estiró el brazo y abrió la puerta. Una vez dentro él la cerró con el pie y dejó a Bella en el suelo, eso sí, aprovechando para que se deslizara rozando su cuerpo.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

Se sentía ridícula a más no poder. Nunca imaginó que acabarían en su alcoba y menos aún de la forma en que él la había llevado. Menos mal que el camisón diseñado por Alice estaba convenientemente escondido en su armario a la espera de ser quemado por la mañana.

**—No tenías por qué llevarme en brazos. **

**—Quería hacerlo. —**Se encogió de hombros**—. Eso sí, con unos meses de retraso. —** ¿Edward estaba bromeando? Ay, Dios mío, eso no era buena señal. Se quedó observándole, parecía otro, con la camisa fuera de los pantalones, completamente arrugada. El pelo despeinado y a esas horas de la noche ya se le notaba el nacimiento de la barba. Otro descubrimiento, nunca antes le había visto así. Y le gustaba. Aunque no pudiera disfrutarlo.

**—Siéntate en la cama, por favor —**dijo él suavemente. Al parecer el breve ascenso por la escalera, con ella encima le había calmado. Pero solo un poco. Ella obedeció y Edward se acercó a ella. Permaneció unos instantes de pie y se arrodilló frente a ella.

**—Lo que acaba de pasar ahí abajo... **

**—No hace falta que me des explicaciones. **

**—...no te he rechazado. **

**—¿No? —**preguntó sin comprender. Por sus acciones no podía deducirse otra cosa.

**—No, simplemente quiero hacer las cosas de otro modo —**siguió hablando suavemente**—. No hay nada malo en ti, ¿me comprendes? Nada, así que borra eso de tu cabeza. **

**—Pero no quieres acostarte conmigo. **

**—No preguntes en este instante qué es lo que quiero —**murmuró él haciendo un gesto de resignación.

**—¿Entonces? **

**—Levanta los brazos. —**Ella obedeció y Edward se deshizo del camisón dejándola desnuda frente a él**—. Perfecta, eres perfecta. —** Él se sorprendió por la repentina timidez de su esposa. **—Bien, ante todo quiero que estés relajada, no tenemos prisa y, sobre todo, quiero que te dejes llevar y por supuesto que lo disfrutes. **

**—Lo que tú digas—.** Esa respuesta entrañaba tantas posibilidades...

**—Ahora túmbate. **

**—¿Tú no vas a desnudarte? —**preguntó ella mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás.

**—No. —**Inspiró con fuerza**—. De momento no. —** Se recostó a su lado y empezó de nuevo a recorrer el cuerpo femenino, ahora con más tranquilidad. Bien podía hacer un esfuerzo e ignorar la presión de su miembro tensando los pantalones. Ella merecía esto y mucho más. **—Voy a besarte. —** Aceptó encantada la sugerencia.

Edward, por su parte, sabía que, si no se controlaba, podía perder de nuevo los estribos. Maldita sea, si con nula experiencia besaba así... Ella enroscó sus manos en su cuello atrayéndolo, le encantaba el peso del cuerpo de Edward sobre el suyo, el roce de la tela de los pantalones sobre sus muslos desnudos, las manos masculinas apresando su pezón. Oh, esto era bueno. Él se apartó un instante para quitarse la camisa y ella se quedó mirándole.

**—Tócame —**pidió él. Y Bella, por supuesto, lo hizo. Si bien al principio mostraba timidez al sentir bajo la palma de su mano la caliente piel de él, al ver cómo Edward disfrutaba empezó a sentirse más osada.

**—No. —**La interrumpió él cuando llegó a la cinturilla de sus pantalones**—. De momento no. **

**—¿Por qué? —**Bella hizo una mueca**—. Se supone que debo complacerte. **

**—Ya lo haces —**respondió él**—, pero no quiero adelantar acontecimientos.**

**—Tú eres quien tiene más experiencia —**reconoció ella.

**—Por supuesto. Sigamos. Ahora abre las piernas. —** Obedeció y la mano de Edward fue subiendo desde la rodilla hasta la unión de sus muslos lo suficientemente despacio para que ella no se sobresaltara pero tampoco como para aburrirla. Nadie antes había tocado esa parte de su cuerpo. Cuando él acarició su vello púbico, en primera instancia quiso apartarse y después, cuando era evidente que él no iba a detenerse, estuvo a punto de chillar. Por descontado no era desagradable pero sí tan extraño. Notó cómo se iba humedeciendo y se avergonzó. ¿Qué iba a pensar Edward? Eso no era normal, a él hasta podría causarle cierta repulsión, e intentó cerrar las piernas y apartarle.

**—¿Te he hecho daño? —**preguntó deteniendo su exploración, por nada del mundo quería contrariarla. Ella negó con la cabeza.

**—Es que...—**Se mordió el labio, desvió la mirada**— ...creo que debería ir al lavabo. **

**—¿Ahora? —**preguntó confuso.

**—Bueno, esta tarde me he bañado pero no puedo evitar...—**Estaba roja como un tomate maduro.

**—Bella, ¿por qué tienes que ir al baño? —**Era mejor asegurarse que meter la pata, puede que estuviera nerviosa.

**—Esto...estoy...sucia. —** El cada vez estaba más confuso.

**—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —**No eran nervios, era desconocimiento total y absoluto.

**—Noto una especie de...—**Se mordió otra vez el labio**—. No puedo...—**Hizo amago de apartarse y salir de la cama, pero él se lo impidió sujetándola de las caderas, y se vio forzada a explicarse**— ...humedad, y bueno, no creo que eso sea agradable para ti. —** Edward parpadeó. No se lo podía creer.

**—¿Puedes repetirlo?**

**—No me hagas pasar más vergüenza, por favor. —** Cogió aire. Qué desastre, no por Bella sino por la ignorancia que muchas, como ella, tenían de estos temas.

**—Abre las piernas —**ella se resistía**—. Ya hemos acordado que en este tema yo tengo más experiencia, ¿verdad? —**Ella asintió**—. Abre las piernas. —**Con renuencia lo hizo y Edward empezó a jugar con sus fluidos, extendiéndolos por toda la zona vaginal—. **Esto, Bella, es simplemente prueba de tu excitación. **

**—¿Y eso qué significa? **

**—Significa que estás cachón...preparada para mí, que tu cuerpo puede aceptarme. **

**—¿Tú también tienes esa humedad? —** Madre del amor hermoso, ¡qué pregunta!

**—No, los hombres funcionamos de otra manera. **

**—¿Cómo? —**preguntó con gran curiosidad.

**—Dame la mano. —** Él llevó la curiosa mano hasta su entrepierna e hizo que ella sintiera su erección.

**—Está duro —**dijo ella**—. ¿Te duele? —**preguntó al ver la expresión de Edward.

**—No es exactamente dolor. **

**—¿Puedo verlo? **

**—Todo a su tiempo. —**Apartó la mano de ella. En ese momento ella solo debía concentrarse en sus propias reacciones. Ya tendría tiempo, más adelante, de averiguar el funcionamiento de un hombre. Y siguió explorándola, primero suavemente, dejando que ella se acostumbrara a la sensación, que asimilara las reacciones de su cuerpo. Estaba lo suficientemente lubricada pero aún debía ser cauto. Así que empezó a penetrarla tan solo con un dedo, observando en todo momento cada una de sus reacciones. Y estaba realmente preciosa, con los ojos cerrados, concentrada, mordiéndose el labio...

**—Bella... ¿te gusta esto? **

**—S...sí. —**Excelente. Ahora muévete sobre mi mano, despacio. Deja que tu cuerpo se vaya adaptando**. **

**— Recuerda, no tenemos prisa. Si algo te incomoda, dímelo. Y si te gusta, también debes decírmelo. **— Bella movió las caderas y, aprovechando ese vaivén, introdujo otro dedo, estirándola. Ella parecía disfrutarlo. No parecía disfrutarlo, lo estaba disfrutando. Cada vez se movía con más soltura, su cuerpo se dejaba llevar instintivamente. Eso era realmente bueno. Había demasiados mitos y falacias sobre la virginidad femenina. Pero sobre todo existían demasiados ignorantes dispuestos a estropear la sexualidad de una mujer pensando únicamente en la satisfacción propia. Los gemidos y movimientos de ella le indicaban que estaba cada vez más cerca. Si bien podía continuar, prefería dar el siguiente paso. Así los dos podían sentirse satisfechos. ¡Y, por Dios que él no necesitaba! Más adelante, y con un poco de suerte, bien podría convencerla para disfrutar de todas y cada una de las posibilidades sexuales que él conocía. Con mucha suerte, desde luego. Pues no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría ella ante algunas sugerencias. Apartó de su cabeza esa idea, ahora tenía que concentrarse en lo básico. Se apartó de ella con la intención de desprenderse de los pantalones lo más rápido posible.

**—¿Qué haces? —**Bella se incorporó sobre los codos extrañando en el acto las caricias que tanto estaba disfrutando.

**—Desnudarme —**respondió él quitándose los pantalones a patadas y tirándolos en el suelo sin cuidado. Después se tumbó sobre ella y la miró**—. No cierres los ojos —**pidió él. Ella asintió. Por nada del mundo iba a perderse ver a Edward desnudo, pero se movió tan rápido que su examen quedó incompleto. Lástima.

**—Como tú digas. —** Se agarró el pene con una mano y lo restregó contra la humedad de su vagina hasta lubricarlo perfectamente. Que ella se fuera acostumbrando, que sintiera el roce, el placer que algo tan sencillo podía proporcionarles a ambos. Nada de apresurarse, por mucho que su cuerpo le pidiera lo contrario. Bella esperó, ahora venía lo esencial. Ahora dejaría de ser virgen. Hasta el momento nada había sido desagradable. Cogió aire e intentó mantener los ojos abiertos. Para no demorarlo más, la penetró de una sola vez, hasta el fondo. Sujetándose sobre los antebrazos para no aplastarla y así dejarla respirar. Y ya de paso observar su reacción. Bella puso mala cara, arrugó el entrecejo y le miró de forma extraña.

**—¿Te duele? —**Edward estaba realmente preocupado. No tenía por qué hacerle daño, se había asegurado de prepararla con los dedos y estaba bien lubricada.

**—No. **

**—¿Segura? —**insistió porque algo no cuadraba.

**—Segura. —**Ella siguió sujetándose a sus hombros, aunque ya no ejercía tanta presión—. **Simplemente no me gusta. —** ¡¿Que no le gustaba?!

**—¿Perdón? —**preguntó manteniéndose inmóvil. Puede que su cerebro, en esos momentos, funcionase con más lentitud, pero sus oídos no tenían por qué fallar. Ella tardó unos angustiosos segundos en responder.

**—Quiero decir, que esto no me gusta —**habló con normalidad y le observó; la cara de Edward era todo un poema**—. Lo del principio ha estado bien, los besos, las caricias, tu mano ahí abajo, pero esto...No, ya sé que es necesario para dejar de ser virgen pero no me tiene por qué gustar, ¿verdad? — **Y Edward no pudo evitarlo: estalló en carcajadas. No podía parar de reírse. Permanecía en el interior de ella, a punto de correrse por el simple hecho de sentir el calor del cuerpo de Bella, cuando ella, otra vez le ponía la puntilla a la situación dejándole sin respuesta. Se le saltaron las lágrimas de tanto reírse. Bella estaba enfadada, muy enfadada con esa actitud. Y encima tenía que aguantarle en su interior; tan solo las vibraciones procedentes de la risa de él transmitían ciertas sensaciones, pero tan insignificantes que bien podía ignorarlas. No se parecía en nada a lo que había sentido al principio, cuando él la penetraba con los dedos era mucho más estimulante. Tantos mitos con eso del órgano masculino y al final resultaba ser un fiasco. Y para colmo él se estaba riendo. ¡Qué descaro! Reírse así de ella.

**—¡Basta! —**le pidió intentado apartarle**—, a mí no me hace gracia —**protestó enfurruñada.

**—¡Por favor...! —**Y continuó riéndose a carcajada limpia. Y la situación era de todo menos cómica. Aun así no podía hacer otra cosa, cada vez que parecía controlar su ataque de risa volvía de nuevo a empezar. Joder, nadie podía tachar a esta mujer de aburrida. No recordaba haberse reído tanto con una mujer en la cama. Bella esperó a que se le pasara, qué remedio. Allí tumbada, desnuda, insatisfecha y deseando que él se fuera para dormir un poco.

**—Esto de perder la virginidad es un asco —**murmuró resignada a que él se recompusiera. Pero él parecía no oírla, le vio limpiarse las lágrimas producidas por tanta risa, por desgracia, a su costa, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo: era la primera vez que le veía reírse. Después de todo, él se reía. Y era agradable, Edward parecía otro.

**—Lo siento —**acertó a decir él**—. Es que a veces tienes unas cosas...**

**—No pasa nada. —**Se movió bajo él**—. Ahora, si hemos terminado...—**Ella seguía con su tono de enfado.

**—Bella, no hemos terminado —**dijo él ahora más serio.

**—Pues a mí esta parte no me gusta. —**Ella seguía en sus trece.

**—¿Bella? **

**—¿Sí? **

**—Mira a ver qué te parece esto. —** Edward salió de ella, apenas unos centímetros para volver a penetrarla con fuerza. Repitió el movimiento, una, dos, tres...hasta que ella habló, o al menos lo intentó.

**—Eso está mejor —**jadeó.

**—A veces te adelantas a los acontecimientos. —**Una profunda penetración, seguida de un movimiento de cadera indescriptible**—. Bueno, no pasa nada. Ahora arquea un poco la pelvis. **

**—¿Así? —**Ella siguió sus instrucciones y aumentó la fricción.

**—Perfecto —**murmuró él besándola de nuevo. Edward alternaba penetraciones suaves con otras profundas, giraba las caderas para aumentar al máximo la estimulación y sin dejar de contemplar a su esposa disfrutar. Oh, sí, realmente era una alumna muy aplicada. Aunque en esos momentos solo le preocupaba no parecer más inexperto que ella, estaba al límite. Debía conseguir que ella se corriera antes, sino cualquiera sabe qué podría llegar a decir ella. Y conociendo las ocurrencias de Bella... Sujetándose sobre un brazo, introdujo la otra mano entre los cuerpos, buscando su punto más sensible, y al parecer, por la expresión de ella, lo encontró a la primera.

**—¡Edward! —**gritó ella al sentir cómo él presionaba un punto entre sus piernas.

**—Te gusta, ¿eh? —**dijo él gruñendo.

**—Sí...no...no lo sé, es...es...extraño. —** El volvió a hacerlo. Y Bella a jadear de nuevo, estaba llegando a algún punto desconocido, para nada desagradable.

**—Cada vez que presiono notas algo diferente, ¿verdad**?** —** Ella asintió fervorosamente.

**—No sé qué es, pero tienes razón. **

**—Es tu clítoris, querida. **

**—Ah —**dijo en medio de otro jadeo**—. ¿Y...y eso qué es? **

A Edward no le sorprendía que en medio de la faena ella preguntara los detalles técnicos.

**—Podría decirse que es tu punto más sensible. **

**—Sí que lo es —**asintió ella agarrándose con fuerza a sus hombros.

**—O dicho de otro modo...—**Frotó el clítoris con más fuerza**—. La llave que abre el castillo. Así que ahora prepárate, viene lo mejor —**murmuró él.

**—¿Aún mejor? —**Ella parecía sorprendida y por supuesto a él le encantó.

**—Sí —**empujó con más brío**—, ahora vas a correrte.**

**—¿Y eso qué es? **

**—Espera y verás. — **Y Edward se esforzó al máximo, moviéndose sobre ella, buscando sus labios a la menor ocasión, aunque por lo visto ella prefería buscar aire mientras se acercaba, iba a dejarle marcas en los hombros. ¿Pero, a quién no le gustaba lucir esas cicatrices? Ella no dejaba de moverse, alzaba la pelvis constantemente, habían encontrado la sincronización perfecta...y Bella estalló.

**—Edward...Oh... —** El no necesitó ni dos empujones más para unirse a ella. Se corrió con fuerza, casi para avergonzarse, debido a la intensidad, pero caray, llevaba demasiado tiempo de abstinencia. Y siendo objetivo, desde que Bella había entrado en su despacho, se estaba comportando medianamente bien. Cayó como un peso muerto sobre ella, quedándose inmóvil, buscando aire, no parecía haber suficiente para ambos en el dormitorio, hasta que fue consciente de que debía estar aplastándola. Entonces, y sólo entonces, con esfuerzo, rodó a un lado y la liberó de su peso, perdiendo de paso su calor. Se quedó totalmente extendido sobre la cama deshecha y se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo. No recordaba haber follado así en mucho tiempo, claro que a veces los largos periodos de abstinencia podían provocar esos lapsus de memoria en cualquier hombre. Tampoco recordaba si alguna vez se llegó a acostar con una virgen. Muchos lo buscaban con ahínco, pero a él nunca le pareció algo tan importante. Notó cómo ella se movía a su lado, pero estaba cansado, unos minutos más y entonces se mostraría más comunicativo. Ella, por su parte, no podía describir su estado. Bella buscó en su cabeza las palabras exactas para poder expresar en voz alta cómo se encontraba en esos instantes. Debía acudir a los expertos.

**—¿Es siempre así? —**preguntó colocándose de medio lado para mirarle.

**—¿Humm? **

**—Quiero decir, que si las relaciones sexuales son siempre así de buenas —**dijo ella con total normalidad. Y Edward fue consciente de su inocencia respecto a estos temas. Bien podía burlarse de ella, aunque prefirió no hacerlo. La miró de reojo, estaba allí preciosa, con los labios hinchados, la melena revuelta, las mejillas sonrosadas y una leve capa de sudor, esperando un respuesta. Quizás, después de todo, sí que era un cabrón afortunado.

**—Si se pone interés y empeño por ambas partes, sí. **

**—Ah. Pues yo no sé si puedo poner más empeño—.** Eso le hizo sonreír.

**—E incluso puede llegar a ser mejor. —**Aquí estaba siendo taimado y jugaba con ventaja, pues conociendo la incansable curiosidad de Bella, no era justo.

**—¿Mejor? —**A ella se le iluminó la cara.

**—Aja. **

**—Vaya... —** Durante unos minutos se mantuvieron en silencio, cada cual sumido en sus pensamientos, sin apenas rozarse, simplemente respirando y relajándose. Hasta que la activa mente de Bella entró de nuevo en funcionamiento. **—¿Puedo tocarte ahora? —**A Edward casi se le para el corazón. ¿Tocarle? **—Es que...—**Ella se mordió el labio**—. Antes, pues no he podido, y bueno...siento curiosidad. —** Él asintió y se puso cómodo. Vale, ahora tras la primera descarga, bien podía satisfacer la curiosidad innata de su esposa. Ella empezó colocando una mano sobre el pecho, recorriendo con suavidad sus pectorales, siguiendo la línea del fino vello que los cubría y manteniendo una cara de concentración. Qué diferente era el cuerpo de un hombre.

**—Nunca pensé que fuera así —**dijo ella en voz baja mientras su mano bajaba lentamente hasta detenerse en su abdomen.

**—¿A qué te refieres?** —preguntó Edward levantando ligeramente la cabeza con la intención de comprobar si ella seguiría bajando.

**—Por desgracia una tiene que guiarse por los comentarios que oye, no nos dan información. —** Parecía disgustada al decirlo**—. Y después tienes que esperar a que alguien colabore para saberlo. No es muy común poder hablar libremente de estos temas.**

**—Bueno —**Edward cogió aire, necesitaba respirar profundamente, estaba claro que la curiosidad de Bella viajaba hacia el sur**—, no es un tema muy común en las reuniones. **

**—Ya, pero vosotros podéis buscar información. —** Bella parecía tan ofendida que él la sonrió.

** —Así es, aunque te aseguro que no siempre es fácil. — ** Bella no prestó atención a este último comentario ya que su mano empezó a recorrer el pene de Edward, ahora más relajado, y parecía muy concentrada. De hecho no dejaba de pasar la mano, hacia arriba, hacia abajo, una y otra vez. Antes estaba más duro. Después de un buen rato de sobeteo se echó a reír.

**—¿De qué te ríes? **

**—Una vez oí a una mujer decir que tenía pinchos. —**Y se rió con más ganas.

**—¿Pinchos? ¡Por favor! —**dijo Edward indignado**—. Ni que fuera un cachis. Lo que hay que oír. **

**—Te sorprenderías de lo que algunas mujeres cuentan. —**Volvió a acariciarlo hasta que pareció darse cuenta de algo importante y se detuvo, arrugando la frente.

**—¿Qué buscas? —**preguntó él intrigado al ver que ella se miraba entre las piernas.

**—¿No debería de haber sangrado? **

**—Bella...creo que te has dejado influenciar por cuentos de viejas. **

**—Pero el primer día tú...—**dijo ella recordando el día de su boda.

**—Aquello fue simplemente para no romper las expectativas. Normalmente, si una mujer está excitada, húmeda y dispuesta, no tiene por qué desangrarse. **

**—Ah. **

**—Ahora, si no te importa, sigue tocándome. —** Si una cosa estaba clara es que Bella solía comprender las explicaciones a la primera. Y de hecho en esta ocasión no iba a ser menos. Edward, que ya iba notando su recuperación, pensó, no sin cierta malicia, que bien podía jugar un poco con su esposa. Aprovecharse de su ignorancia y de paso sacarse una pequeña espinita por haber estado seis meses casado sin tocar a su mujer.

**—¿Bella? **

**—¿Humm? **

**—Estoy pensando...quizás deberíamos asegurarnos. —**Se miró a sí mismo y comprobó que su polla estaba preparada para otro asalto.

**—Te has vuelto a endurecer —**ella resaltó lo obvio**—. ¿Eso es bueno? **

**—Sí, es bueno. —**Mejor que bueno, era estupendo. **—¿Y te gusta cuando te toco? **

**—Sí, me gusta. **

**—Por eso debemos aprovechar la situación y matar dos pájaros de un tiro. **

**—¿Qué quieres decir? — **Siempre tan dispuesta, era una delicia de mujer. **—Técnicamente ya no eres virgen.** —Ella asintió**—. Pero siempre se podría...dudar...—**Qué gran embustero, se dijo a sí mismo; aun así continuó**—: Por eso, y ya que se me ha puesto dura...**

**—Muy dura —**interrumpió ella, que parecía no querer soltarse.

**—Podríamos volver a hacerlo. **

**—¿Podemos? **

**—Para asegurarnos —**dijo él con total convencimiento.

**—Vale. —** Y Bella le soltó, se tumbó de espaldas y abrió las piernas. Una mujer obediente.

**—Bella. **

**—¿Qué? —**preguntó sin moverse, a la espera de la repetición.

**—Esta vez debe ser diferente. —** Edward habló con condescendencia.

**—¿Diferente? **

**—Sí. Si queremos asegurar tu pérdida de la virginidad, esta vez tenemos que foll...hacerlo de otra forma. **

**—¿Cómo? —**preguntó realmente interesada. Y Edward casi, casi se arrepiente de tomarle el pelo.

**—Colócate encima de mí. Móntame. Como si fueras a caballo. **

**—Si te soy sincera...—**Ella se movió hasta subirse encima**—. La equitación y yo no hacemos buenas migas. **

**—Bueno, pues entonces puede que hoy cambies de idea...**

* * *

Hasta que se le hizo a nuestro Ed hahaha...

Melania, zonihviolet, Skaytch, supattinsondecullen y anonimos... muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews... y una disculpa por no contestarles pero siempre ando a las carreras... si se han dado cuenta!... hehe pero no por eso quiere decir que no veo y leo sus comentario... claro que no.. siempre los leo... nuevamente gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribir...

Besos y abrasos...

Lady Zukara


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

Una fantasía hecha realidad. Mientras ella se colocaba sobre sus caderas, Edward no se perdía detalle del cuerpo de su esposa y además su mente iba a mil por hora respecto a las posibilidades que tenían ese par de tetas que de un momento a otro iban a balancearse delante de sus narices.

**—¿Y ahora qué más tengo que hacer? —**preguntó ella interrumpiendo sus divagaciones.

**—Muévete hasta quedar alineada con mi poll... **

**—¿Cómo lo has llamado? —**Ella soltó una risita. Edward hizo una mueca y recordó que estaba con Bella y no con una de sus amantes, con las que no tenía por qué cuidar el lenguaje.

**—¿Importa? —**dijo él intentando desviar la atención de las cuestiones anatómicas.

**—Pues sí —**respondió ella convencida**—, siempre me explicas las cosas con detalle, no veo por qué en este asunto iba a ser diferente. —** Maldita sea, porque se supone que las mujeres casadas y respetables, primero, no hablan de estos temas, y segundo, si empezamos a llamar las cosas por su nombre...y a dar explicaciones... **—¿Edward? Dímelo —**insistió ella al ver que él se quería hacer el sueco.

**—Está bien. —**Se pasó la mano por el pelo resignado a satisfacer la curiosidad de su esposa**—. Técnicamente pene, coloquialmente polla. **

**—Humm. —**Ella se balanceó sobre él**—. ¿Polla? ¿En femenino? — **Lo que le faltaba: un debate dialéctico.

**—Bella, por favor, vamos a lo importante. —**Levantó las caderas intentando penetrarla, pero al parecer ella tenía otros planes ya que se apartó. Para su desesperación, ella señaló su propia entrepierna.

**—¿Y esto? ¿Cómo se llama? **

**—Joder —**dijo entre dientes; claro, que si empezaba a buscar excusas ella encontraría mil formas de entretenerle**—. De acuerdo. —**Suspiró**—. También tiene un nombre técnico: vagina. **

**—Ah. ¿Y el nombre coloquial? **

**—¿No vas a dejarlo, verdad? —**Ella negó con la cabeza sonriéndole de forma traviesa**—. De acuerdo, tiene varias denominaciones vulgares. —**La sujetó de las caderas, a ver si en un despiste podía penetrarla y dejarse de tanta cháchara. Siguió sin tener suerte**—. Vale, la forma más común es llamarlo coño. **

**—En masculino. **

**—Sí. **

**—Qué curioso... —** La mar de curioso, pensó él con sarcasmo.

**—Bella...—**su tono era de advertencia.

**—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. **

**—Ponte encima de mi... **

**—...polla —**completó ella.

A Edward, oírla hablar así, le excitaba aún más que verla desnuda, y eso teniendo en cuenta el estupendo cuerpo de su mujer...Pero era una mujer casada, no debería hablar con ese lenguaje...

**—Deja de hablar y muévete. —**Se controló para no darle una buena palmada en el trasero.

**—Mmm —**ronroneó ella cuando su cuerpo fue acogiendo la erección de Edward. Bella, siguiendo las instrucciones de Edward, empezó a balancearse. Hacia delante y hacia atrás. Por su parte, Edward, que no estaba dispuesto a más interrupciones, la fue moviendo, manteniendo las manos en las caderas para que ella cogiera el ritmo. Y vaya si lo cogía. Resultaba sumamente erótico observarla, más que el acto en sí. Bella disfrutaba y no se abstenía de expresarlo. Su rostro era un libro abierto. Con una media sonrisa permanente en los labios y una cara de concentración. (Atando percibió que ella sola podía manejar las riendas, él fue subiendo sus manos por los costados hasta alcanzar sus pechos, los cuales, sin dudarlo, eran un regalo. Disfrutaba enormemente de los movimientos de vaivén que ella tan bien aprendía y no dudó en estimular unos pezones que apuntaban en su dirección. Podía ser un poco atrevido y pellizcárselos. A Bella, sin duda, le sorprendería, pero no le molestaría. Primero probó con un suave tirón, ella jadeó en respuesta, y repitió con un poquito más de fuerza. Parecía encantada. Humm, la tentación de mordisquearlos estaba ahí.

**—¿Qué...? —**Bella se quedó sorprendida cuando él se incorporó pegándose a ella.

**—Tú sigue a lo tuyo. —**Y bajó la cabeza, atrapó primero con los labios y después con los dientes uno de los pezones, mientras se agarraba a ella.

** —¡Me has mordido! —**jadeó ella, aunque por la expresión no estaba enfadada. Él no respondió, prefirió repetir la operación en el otro pecho, para que ella no tuviera ninguna duda de si mordía o no. **—¡No...no puedo...creerlo...me has mordido! —**insistió ella casi tartamudeando.

**—Sí —**admitió él, y si las cosas se desarrollaban como él quería iba a hacer mucho más. Bella no entendía la necesidad de morder, ahora bien, su cuerpo reaccionó. Se excitó aún más y por inercia echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole libre acceso. Él, cómo no, se aprovechó y mordió a sus anchas, pellizcó y jugó sin ningún impedimento, ella lo estaba disfrutando, pero él mucho más. Podía pasarse todo el tiempo del mundo en esa posición. Se estaba dejando llevar de una forma peligrosa y, para no abrumarla, se apartó. También el simple hecho de contemplarla montándole tenía su atractivo. A pesar de estar bien anclada a Edward, ella no se arriesgó y se aferró a sus hombros, clavándole las uñas, moviéndose desesperadamente, sintiendo que de nuevo iba a experimentar esa dulce descarga.

**—Edward...otra vez...otra vez... —** Él la miró, pues al principio no entendió bien sus palabras, pero al ver su expresión se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de correrse. Era el momento, si mordisqueando sus pezones se sorprendía...ahora iba a sorprenderse mucho más. Palmeó su bonito trasero, haciéndola levantarse bruscamente para caer de nuevo con más fuerza, de tal forma que en cada embestida recibiera la máxima estimulación. Y él estaba al tanto para, en el preciso momento en el que ella caía, él empujar hacia arriba. Otro golpe y ella gritó.

Y junto con el grito vinieron las fuertes contracciones que le hicieron unirse a ella en el orgasmo. No la soltó, se dejó caer hacia atrás, con Bella en brazos, completamente sudorosos y agotados. Bella se quedó acurrucada sobre él, su corazón buscando el ritmo habitual, su respiración normalizándose, su trasero resentido, sus pezones extremadamente sensibles y su cabeza dando mil vueltas. Bajo ella, Edward estaba a lo suyo, eso sí, seguía sin soltarla; dejó que se acomodara a su antojo, aunque eso supuso salir de ella. Ella, apoyándose en los brazos, se levantó por encima de él y le miró con el ceño fruncido. No se esperaba esa reacción, puede que otro interrogatorio, dado el carácter de ella.

**—¿Ocurre algo? —**preguntó él con reserva, temiendo cualquier cosa.

**—Me has atizado en el culo —**dijo ella señalando su retaguardia**—. Yo no tengo mucha experiencia en estos temas, pero no creo que dar cachetes sea necesario. —** Edward arqueó una ceja. Había tanto que enseñarle...

**—A los caballos se les espolea para que corran más —**respondió él.

**—¡Yo no soy un caballo! —**exclamó agraviada**—. En todo caso una yegua —**añadió una vez más aplicando su lógica**—. No te vayas por las ramas. ¿Qué tiene que ver...? **

**—A veces, un pequeño estímulo ayuda —**respondió él acariciándola con el fin de calmarla**—. A veces —**prosiguió él jugando con su melena despeinada y en el mismo tono suave**—, simplemente un pequeño toque hace alcanzar antes el orgasmo. —**Se movió para que ella quedara bajo su cuerpo**—. Hay muchas formas de foll...divertirse en la cama. Y por lo que he visto, te has corrido, ¿no? **

**—Mmm, espera, espera...cuando dices alcanzar el orgasmo... ¿te refieres a eso que se siente al final? ¿Cuando notas una especie de descarga en... bueno, ya sabes dónde? —** Buena definición, pensó él.

**—Más o menos sí, no sé cómo es el orgasmo femenino, para nosotros es diferente, supongo. **

**—¿Ah, sí? —**preguntó interesada al máximo.

**—Cuando nos corremos...—**Edward decidió no devanarse los sesos utilizando tecnicismos**— al final eyaculamos. **

**—Ah —**dijo sin comprender. Y ahora me preguntará qué es... **—Edward, ¿y qué es eyacular? — **Bien, era una sencilla definición, aun así le costaba hablarle a su esposa, y eso que Bella, hasta cierto punto, se lo ponía fácil, pues simplemente mostraba un sano interés por cuestiones lógicas.

**—Supongo que si seguimos a este ritmo —**Edward hizo una mueca, para nada de disgusto**—, terminarás viéndolo con tus propios ojos. Eso a ella le encantó. **

**—¿Sí? **

**—Básicamente eyacular es expulsar el semen. Pero como de momento necesito...—**tosió— descansar**...—No mucho, en todo caso, después de seis meses bien podía hacer otro esfuerzo. **

**—Ay, pobre. —**Bella se mostró verdaderamente compungida**—. Acabas de regresar de viaje y yo... ¡Lo siento! De verdad. ¡Estarás tan casado! —** Edward se quedó callado, podría haber regresado andando y le hubiera dado igual ante tal proposición por parte de su esposa. Ahora bien, puesto que ya no era virgen, ¿qué pasaría a partir de ese instante? Ella seguía acostada junto a él, observándole y sin dejar de tocarle, como si le estuviera estudiando. Se movió hacia un lado para que ella pudiera "estudiarle" con mayor facilidad. Claro, que la cabeza inquieta de ella no dejaba de funcionar.

**—¿Edward? **

**—¿Humm? **

**—¿Cuántas veces se puede hacer esto? **

**—¿Follar? —**La palabra le salió del alma. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de andarse con eufemismos?

**—Bueeeeno, si se llama así...—**aceptó ella.

**—Hay muchas formas de expresarlo, desde luego. —**Joder, con tanta conversación sobre sexo se iba a animar de nuevo antes de lo previsto.

**—¿Y cuántas veces se...? —**insistió ella.

**—Para ser la primera vez te veo muy animada —**bromeó él, y ella se ruborizó, cosa que le encantó.

**—Bueno, ten en cuenta que me llevas varios años de ventaja —**razonó ella.

**—Todo depende de las ganas y de la resistencia, supongo, de cada uno. **

**—Ah. —**Bella parecía asimilar esas palabras**—. Entonces... ¿no hay límite? **

**—No. **

**—Pues qué bien. —** Mejor que bien, quiso gritar él. Aunque, la verdad, le parecía un poco excesivo que en la primera vez no hicieran otra cosa.

**—Bella, ¿tienes alguna molestia? —**Puede que ella no lo dijera, cosa extraña conociéndola, pero por si las moscas se lo preguntó.

**—No —**respondió bostezando**—, aunque si no te importa, preferiría dormir un rato. —**Volvió a bostezar**—. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo. Ya follaremos en otro momento —**murmuró de tal forma que él se quedó pasmado. Qué encanto, siempre poniéndole las cosas fáciles. Solo que no le apetecía ni lo más mínimo volver a su dormitorio. Más que nada porque, conociéndose, se levantaría dispuesto a mostrarle a su esposa lo predispuesto que un hombre puede despertarse. Y lo bien que puede alegrarle el día a su mujer. Pero...todo llega a su fin, Edward se movió, ahora tendría que ponerse al menos los pantalones y la camisa para irse.

**—¿Qué pasa? —i**nterrumpió Bella observándole.

**—Nada —**murmuró él en respuesta**—, duerme tranquila. **

** —Pero... ¿te vas? —**A Bella se le notó en la voz cierta angustia.

**—Vuelvo a mi dormitorio. **

**—Ah, bueno. —**Parecía decepcionada**—. Yo pensé...—**Se mordió el labio**—. Bueno, esta cama es amplia, a mí no me importa compartirla. — **Definitivamente era un encanto.

**—Como quieras —**respondió, y se sintió un cabrón por hablarla así, de forma tan condescendiente, como si le hiciera un favor, cuando en realidad era ella quien se lo ponía en bandeja. Se tumbó tras ella, pegándola a su pecho. **—Es que...he oído que si estás desnuda hay que dormir junto a un hombre. —**Se encogió de hombros**—. Ya sabes, para no enfriarse y eso. Mira, de vez en cuando no se decían tantas tonterías en las reuniones de señoras**.

Estaba amaneciendo y ninguno de los dos fue consciente de ese hecho. Acurrucados en la cama, completamente desnudos y con las sábanas tiradas a los pies. Bella se movió en sueños, completamente ajena al hecho de que a su espalda, Edward, o más bien una parte de él, saludaba al nuevo día antes que nadie. De nuevo se movió y de nuevo rozó su erección por casualidad. Edward, medio dormido y como si actuara bajo hipnosis, movió una mano, desplazándola desde el estómago hasta la unión de sus muslos. Comprobó encantado que su esposa bien podía recibir un adelanto de sexo matinal. La acarició y estimuló, podría decirse que de forma despistada, sin prisas. Incluso él mismo podría volver a conciliar el sueño y olvidarse del asunto. Sí, era una posibilidad, bastante remota, eso sí, pues ella empezó a emitir ruiditos, no supo distinguir si de disgusto o de placer. Edward se movió y la movió a ella, separándole las piernas y, para mantenerla en esa postura, colocó su propio muslo a modo de palanca. Bien, ahora la tenía donde quería, solo faltaba el ultimo empujoncito. Para no asustarla fue penetrándola despacio. Disfrutando de la suavidad con la que su esposa le acogía. Ella volvió a moverse, pero él la mantuvo en la posición.

**—¿Edward? —**preguntó adormilada.

**—Shhh —**susurró él en su oído. Ahora ni quería preguntas, ni dar explicaciones, solo aprovechar su erección matinal. Egoísta, desde luego, pero eso ahora no le importaba. Empezó a moverse en su interior, cada vez con más fuerza al mismo tiempo que con una mano estimulaba su clítoris, presionando, moviendo el dedo en círculo, expandiendo sus fluidos. Ella empezó a jadear al ritmo de sus embestidas. En esa postura poco podía hacer ella, y se limitó a disfrutar de las atenciones de Edward. Bella normalmente dormía de un tirón, nadie interrumpía sus sueños, aunque esta interrupción era bienvenida.

**—Edward...—**murmuró.

**—No digas nada, en esta posición hay que mantener silencio —**mintió él. Ya vería después cómo justificarle todas las mentiras que estaba soltando para llevarla a su terreno. Porque, conociéndola, Bella se informaría de todo. Ella asintió obediente y él notó cómo se contenía, cómo sus jadeos y sus gemidos quedaban atrapados en su garganta. Eso sí, a cambio de su silencio, ella le clavó las uñas, bien clavadas, en el antebrazo. Le estaba bien merecido por aprovecharse de la ignorancia de ella. Y eso le excitó aún más. Con un solo objetivo en la cabeza, se movió con más agresividad, sin descanso, sintiendo cómo Bella se tensaba, cómo intentaba seguirle el ritmo sin saber bien cómo, guiándose por el instinto. Estaba encantado y a punto.

Recordó en el último instante el descuido de la noche, sin duda llevado por el deseo, había dejado de lado algo fundamental. Salió de Bella con el tiempo justo para correrse y dejar una huella importante en la sábana. Y no solo ahí, sino también en el trasero de su mujer. Se separó de ella, cayendo de espaldas en la cama, debía estar más que rendido a esas alturas, cerró los ojos y se olvidó de todo. Incluida su esposa. Alguien llamó a la puerta y, al no obtener respuesta, lo hizo de nuevo. Theresa, con la bandeja del desayuno en una mano, esperó paciente, pero al ver que nadie respondía abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Bella. Entró, como todos los días, pero no encontró lo de todos los días. Pegó un grito y se llevó ambas manos a la cara, asombrada de lo que sus ojos veían. El estruendo de una bandeja cayendo al suelo, junto con la porcelana del juego de café, hizo que Edward se incorporara de repente en la cama. Edward y la camarera se miraron como si no se conocieran.

**—¡Fuera! —**gritó mientras buscaba una sábana para taparse y tapar a Bella, que se movía a su lado. Theresa, anclada al suelo, siguió con la vista fija en la cama, intentando comprender lo que veía. **—¿Estás sorda? ¡Fuera de aquí! —**gritó de nuevo Edward. Theresa, que nunca le había oído gritar, se quedó aún más sorprendida.

**—¿Qué pasa? —**murmuró Bella dándose la vuelta ajena a todo el barullo y sin preocuparse por su desnudez.

**—Lo siento, de verdad, señor, recogeré esto y... **

**—¡Fuera! —** Theresa, abochornada, se precipitó contra la puerta y salió.

**—¿Por qué gritas? —**preguntó apartándose el pelo de la cara, sin comprender por qué Edward estaba tan furioso.

**—¿Por qué tu doncella no llama a la puerta? —**dijo intentando calmarse.

**—¿Theresa? **

**—Como se llame. **

**—Normalmente siempre llama antes de entrar. No la habremos oído —**respondió tranquilamente.

**—No me hace ninguna gracia que los sirvientes me vean desnudo.**

** —Bueno, a mí tampoco, pero Theresa me ayuda con el baño, está acostumbrada. **

**—Ya veo —**murmuró. Pese al enfado, su cuerpo parecía tener otras prioridades.

**—¿Edward? —**Bella miró la sábana abultada y la señaló con el dedo**—. Esto... ¿Esas tenemos?,** pensó. Y claro, el incidente con Theresa pasó inmediatamente a un segundo plano.

**—Esto, señora, es una reacción completamente normal ante un cuerpo desnudo de mujer.**

**—Ah, ¿y siempre reaccionas así? **

**—Sí —**dijo categóricamente. **—Pues vaya incordio, ¿no? **

**—¿Incordio? —**preguntó; cualquiera entendía la lógica que Bella aplicaba.

**—Bueno, me parece que es incómodo con la ropa puesta, quiero decir. **

**—En mi día a día no estoy rodeado de mujeres desnudas. —**No debería de haberlo dicho así. Después apartó la sábana y mostró a Bella toda su erección**—. ¿Quieres ocuparte personalmente? **

**—Vale. —** Edward arqueó una ceja ante la simplicidad y rapidez de la respuesta.

**—Túmbate y abre las piernas. **

**—Eso ya lo hicimos anoche. — **Vaya, qué fatalidad, pensó Edward, ahora no estaba para malabarismos. Se inclinó sobre ella separándole las piernas.

**—Probaremos de nuevo —**explicó él. Bella asintió y le acogió entre sus muslos.

**—Ya estoy húmeda. —**Ahora que sabía lo que era no tenía por qué esconderlo**—. Que, según tus propias palabras, es que estoy preparada para recibirte. **

**—Es bueno saberlo. **

**—Aunque siempre se puede recurrir al método empírico para comprobarlo. Eso sí son facilidades. **

Encantado con la disposición de ella, la penetró sin más dilación, disfrutando de la calidez, de la humedad y de las manos de Bella sobre su espalda. Animándole, rozándole, arañándole...Parecía una mujer acostumbrada a disfrutar de los placeres de la cama. Si no fuera por la confesión de anoche, Edward desde luego nunca lo hubiese imaginado. Para darle un toque diferente y que Bella no cuestionase la postura adoptada, se colocó de rodillas e hizo que ella le rodeara las caderas, la agarró fuertemente de las piernas y empezó a embestirla con firmeza.

**—Oooh, esto también me gusta —**gimió ella moviéndose.

**—Que no se diga...que caemos...en la rutina —**respondió él también jadeando. En esa postura la panorámica era increíble. Bella totalmente expuesta, sus tetas bamboleándose con cada embestida...si además... **—Levanta los brazos y agárrate al cabecero —**sugirió él**—, así podrás moverte mejor—. **A este paso, en menos de veinticuatro horas, iba a enseñarle todas las posturas que él conocía.

**—¿Así? —**Ella siguió al pie de la letra sus instrucciones.

**—Excelente.** ** Arquea el cuerpo y empuja hacia mí.** Una palabra definía aquello: perfecto. La cama empezó a traquetear, ambos respiraban cada vez con mayor dificultad. Bella clavó los talones en el colchón buscando la máxima fricción para llegar a ese dulce estado, y Edward no dejaba de moverse en su interior. No se sorprendió cuando ella, en un arrebato, le golpeó con el talón del pie, después se relajó. Sí, desde luego su esposa era fogosa y salvaje. La sola idea de acompañarla en ese viaje incrementaba ampliamente el placer físico que experimentó. De nuevo, en el último instante, salió de ella para eyacular sobre su vientre. Por fortuna ella permaneció callada, ahora solo quería recuperar el habla. Bella soltó el cabecero de la cama, relajó su cuerpo y estiró las piernas. Esto de las relaciones sexuales era intenso y agotador, mas merecía la pena. Notó, al moverse el colchón, que Edward se levantaba. Bueno, en esos momentos le daba lo mismo. Necesitaba recomponerse y seguramente él también. Se llevó la mano al abdomen y entonces tocó algo, seguramente estaba sudorosa pero... ¿tanto? Levantó la cabeza y vio una sustancia blanquecina esparcida sobre su estómago. Lo tocó y lo deslizó entre las yemas de sus dedos.

**—Deja que te limpie. —**Edward se sentó a un lado de la cama con una toalla en las manos.

**—¿Esto es tuyo o mío? —**preguntó ella.

**—Mío —**admitió, y empezó a limpiarla.

**—Anoche no... **

**—No. —**Pasó la toalla con suavidad**—. Anoche me dejé llevar. —** Bella se apoyó sobre los codos y le miró sin comprender.

**—Edward, a mí me ha gustado de las dos maneras —**dijo convencida**—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?**

**—Anoche no tomé precauciones. —**Terminó de limpiarla y arrojó la toalla al suelo.

**—¿Precauciones? **

**—Para no dejarte embarazada. **

**—Ah. **

**—No había pensado en eso. **

**—Créeme, lo siento. —**Edward apartó la vista.

**—No importa. —**Bella se encogió de hombros**—. Yo tampoco dije nada. **

**—Bella...tú no sabías nada —**recordó él.

**—Bueno, eso es cierto.**

**—Así que esperemos que no haya consecuencias. —** Bella, que siendo sincera consigo misma, admitía que no tenía ni la más remota idea de esa cuestión (ya hablaría con Alice por omitir tan importante detalle), se sintió molesta con Edward.

**—Bueno. —**Levantó los brazos estirándose sin preocuparse por su desnudez y sin saber muy bien qué decir, recurrió a lo más absurdo**—. Vaya estropicio con el desayuno. —** Edward miró por encima de su hombro y asintió.

**—Deberías hablar con la criada, no tiene por qué entrar sin tu permiso —**explicó serio intentando no abalanzarse de nuevo sobre Bella.

**—Hablaré con ella —**dijo Bella en tono conciliador**—, pero se porta muy bien conmigo, normalmente no entra, a no ser que se haya hecho tarde.**

**—¿Tarde? **

**—Sí, yo suelo levantarme a primera hora, pero algunos días me quedo un rato más y ella entra y... **

**—¿Qué hora es? — **Edward se levantó de un salto en busca de su ropa, en concreto buscando su reloj de bolsillo.

**—Supongo que casi las once, ¿por qué? **

**—¡Las once!** —exclamó enfadado**—. ¡Joder! **

**—¿Qué pasa? —**Bella se puso de rodillas en la cama y observó sin entender por qué Edward se vestía apresuradamente. Claro, que las prisas en estos casos no son buenas.**—¿Qué qué pasa? —**Metió un pie en el pantalón y casi se cae haciendo equilibrio**—. ¿Que qué pasa? **—repitió**. —Me estás asustando. **

**—¡Tenía que estar a las nueve en mi despacho! Joder con la camisa. Había programada una reunión de vital importancia con el consejo de administración. **

**—Ah, bueno, pero tú eres el director —**dijo Bella intentando tranquilizarle.

**—¡Por eso mismo! Se supone que debo ser el primero en asistir. —**Se puso la camisa de mala manera y se agachó para buscar los zapatos.

**—Di que te ha surgido un imprevisto. —** Edward la miró un instante antes de localizar el segundo zapato bajo la cama. Sí, claro, mejor dicho cuatro imprevistos.

**—Un imprevisto, ya. **

**—O...problemas domésticos, eso también puede servir. **

**—Bella —**Edward se puso de pie con los zapatos en la mano dispuesto a marcharse**—, esto no es el colegio. —**Caminó hacia la puerta y con las prisas pasó por alto algo muy importante a la par que sucio**—. ¡No me lo puedo creer! —**gruñó, y levantó un pie manchado de mermelada**—. ¡Joder, lo que me faltaba!** — Bella se tapó la boca con una mano disimulando la risa. No quería enojarle más. Él la miró como si estuviera loca, abrió la puerta con brusquedad y se marchó mascullando todo tipo de improperios.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24 **

Tras pedir disculpas por enésima vez a los inversores presentes en el gran salón de reuniones del banco, tras esgrimir como pobre excusa que su retraso se debía a problemas domésticos, y tras soportar las miradas incrédulas de los asistentes y la mirada burlona de Jasper, Edward se dirigió a su despacho con un humor de perros, seguido, eso sí, de su amigo cotilla que sonreía como un tonto y que si no fuera por tantos años de amistad le partiría la cara. Cerró la puerta de su despacho de malos modos esperando dar a Jasper en las narices; no hubo suerte. Éste, todo un caballero, cerró con suavidad, se sentó frente a él, se puso cómodo y le miró.

** —¿Problemas domésticos? —** Y el muy desgraciado se echó a reír a carcajadas. Edward, que no tenía ganas de soportar sus tonterías, se sentó tras su mesa y decidió que ignorar al bufón «ería lo más recomendable. Claro, que las sonoras carcajadas ayudaban más bien poco.

—**Para de una vez —**le advirtió.

**—¡Problemas domésticos! —**acertó a decir Jasper, y siguió con sus risas.

**—Eso he dicho, ¿no? **

**—Y, si puede saberse, ¿cuántos problemas domésticos tuviste exactamente?** — Edward, que sabía reconocer una derrota, se unió al enemigo y terminó por sonreír. Además, ¿por qué no estar de buen humor tras una noche intensa?

**—Más de uno —**respondió enigmáticamente recostándose en su sillón.

**—¡Por favor! —**Jasper se mostró falsamente indignado**—. Es la primera vez que llegas tarde a una reunión, debieron ser...—**Jasper hizo una pausa para crear expectación al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja**— muy...domésticos. **

**—Normal de domésticos. —**Edward continuó con su tono enigmático.

**—Y... ¿no pudiste solucionarlos a tu llegada? **

**—Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, nunca sabes cuándo va a surgir un imprevisto. **

**—Puede ser. —**Jasper le miró divertido antes de continuar**—: Debo suponer entonces que Bella se encuentra perfectamente, sin problemas, quiero decir. Ya repuesta de los problemas...domésticos.**

**—Ninguno, que yo sepa. **

**—¿Me permites un consejo? Como experto en temas domésticos —**aclaró Jasper.

**—¿Tengo alternativa? **

Bella siguió a la criada hasta la habitación de Alice. Se extrañó que su amiga aún estuviera acostada y más si cabe dado que eran más de las doce del mediodía. La criada señaló una puerta, innecesariamente, pues Bella conocía la casa, y llamó. Oyó la voz de Alice, pero Bella tenía cierto reparo en entrar. No quería volver a presenciar ninguna escena íntima.

**—¿Estás sola? —**preguntó por si acaso Bella.

**—Sí, anda, pasa. —**Bella entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. No veía a su amiga por ningún lado.

**—¿Dónde estás? **

**—En el dormitorio. **

**—Ah. **

**—Pasa de una vez—. **Bella obedeció y se encontró con Alice aún tumbada en la cama.

**—Veo que no es un buen momento, —**hizo amago de retirarse.

**—Ya me levanto —**dijo Alice con pesar, y apartó las sábanas. Tranquilamente se puso en pie y caminó desnuda hasta un diván donde recogió una bata**—. No seas boba, no vas a ver nada que no hayas visto antes —**dijo Alice al ver cómo Bella se daba la vuelta.

**—Ya lo sé —**se disculpó.

**—Bueno, supongo que tienes algo que contarme, ¿me equivoco? —**preguntó Alice de pie frente a ella sonriendo**—. ¿Salió todo según lo previsto?**

**—No —**respondió Bella, y empezó a caminar por la habitación.

**—¡¿No?!** —chilló Alice**—. ¿Cómo que no? Y deja de desgastar la alfombra, siéntate y cuéntame lo ocurrido. —** Bella miró a su alrededor buscando una silla y al final se sentó en el borde de la cama.

**—Rara vez las cosas discurren según los planes —dijo** Bella, y Alice frunció el ceño.

**—Explícate, porque de verdad, estoy a punto de ir donde tu marido y darle un par de sopapos. **

**—Deja a Edward fuera. **

**—Pues entonces te los daré a ti. ¡Ay, señor!** —exclamó levantando las manos como pidiendo paciencia. Y con estos dos necesitaría toneladas de paciencia.

**—Hice lo que hablamos y esperé hasta tarde. **

**—¿Y? **

**—Bueno, pues que Edward no aparecía. **

**—Tuvieron un pequeño percance con el transporte. —Bien** lo sabía Alice, pues había estado impaciente como nunca esperando el regreso de Jasper, pero claro, si se ponía a dar todos los detalles personales no acabaría nunca y ahora lo importante es lo que habían o no hecho ese par de imbéciles**—. Pero eso no explica... **

**—Me sentía ridícula con ese camisón, o lo que quedaba de él, así que lo tiré y me puse otro. **

**—Me hago una idea —**dijo Alice con resignación.

**—Pensé...Bueno, creerás que soy idiota, pero como no venía pensé que se había ido con su amante. —** ¿Idiota? Bueno, sí lo había pensado.

**—Vamos a ver, querida, ese punto ya lo dejamos claro, Edward no tiene una amante —**dijo Alice remarcando bien cada sílaba para ver si de una vez por todas Bella aparcaba ese asunto.

**—Bueno, puede que no, pero, ¿qué iba a pensar? **

**—Vale, vale. Ciñámonos a los hechos. Edward llegó tarde, y...—**Alice la incitó a continuar.

**—Pues que decidí hablar con él. **

**—No tenías que hablar con él, precisamente** —dijo Alice a punto de perder la paciencia.

**—Lo sé, pero desde el principio él siempre se ha mostrado comprensivo. —** Y lo peor del caso es que seguramente estos dos eran taaaaan comprensivos que mareaban la perdiz de una forma absurda, pensó Alice. ¿Qué más iba a tener que hacer con esta pareja? ¿Meterse en su cuarto y darles instrucciones?

**—De acuerdo, Edward es muy comprensivo. ¿Y? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Pedirle una auditoria? ¿Un extracto de cuenta? ¿Qué? ¿Qué**?

**—Le expliqué mi situación. **

**—¿Le dijiste que eras...? —**Alice estaba impaciente por conocer todos los detalles.

**—Le expliqué que en mi posición no podía buscarme un amante y que si podía encargarse él del asunto. **

**—¿Así, con esas palabras? —**Bella asintió**—. ¿Y qué dijo? Esto cada vez se pone mejor. **

**—Al principio creí que iba a negarse porque... **

**—¡Lo hiciste! —**Alice pegó un chillido y Bella pensó que acudiría todo el servicio para ver qué estaba pasando; por suerte permanecieron solas**—. ¡Por fin! **

**—¿No quieres saber lo que dijo? **

**—¡No! No quiero aburrirme con eso. ¡Quiero los detalles! Cómo fue, que te pareció, cómo lo hizo, todo, Bella quiero saberlo todo. **

**—Fue...—**Se mordió el labio antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás en la cama y sonreír**—. ¡Espectacular!** —chilló**—. ¡Increíble! —**volvió a chillar con toda la libertad del mundo. Y durante más de veinte minutos, Bella explicó a su amiga lo que había sentido, lo bien que se había comportado Edward, lo divertido que fue, que quería repetir cuanto antes, y que al final Edward había llegado tarde a una reunión y el incidente con Theresa.

**—¿Sabes? Creo que necesitamos algo especial para celebrarlo —**dijo finalmente Alice.

**—¿Qué propones? **

**—Lo primero, un desayuno adecuado, estoy muerta de hambre. —**Se levantó y se dirigió a la salita para llamar a la criada y que sirviera un desayuno**—. Después, una sesión especial con baño, masaje y por último...una visita a la mejor corsetería de la ciudad.**

**—No necesito... **

**—Lo necesitas —**sentenció Alice. Bella se sentó a la mesa y cuando estuvieron servidas se acordó de algo fundamental. Seguramente Alice la sacaría de dudas.

**—Necesito información —**dijo Bella dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

**—Ahora ya tienes experiencia —**respondió Alice con picardía.

**—Bueno, sí, pero no la suficiente. Lo primero, ¿cómo puedo evitar quedarme embarazada? **

**—¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Qué despiste! Con las prisas no me acordé de explicarte...bueno, supongo que Edward se encargó de eso. **

**—No las primeras dos veces **—respondió Bella.

**—Entonces tendremos que visitar a una doctora amiga mía que...bueno, ya te lo explicaré por el camino. ¿Y lo segundo? **

**—¿Cuántas formas hay de hacerlo?... **

**—Creo que ya hemos trabajado suficiente por hoy, ¿no te parece? — **Edward levantó la vista de su escritorio, también estaba cansado, pero debía acabar con esos informes.

**—Vete si quieres, yo me quedo un rato más —**contestó a Jasper.

**—¿Hoy no tienes problemas domésticos que requieran tu presencia en casa? Porque yo sí, créeme, y Alice no sé si sabrá solventarlos sola. —** Edward dejó de escribir antes de responder.

**—Pues ocúpate de solucionar tus "problemas" y déjame tranquilo, cuanto más me interrumpas más tardaré en acabar.** —Volvió a concentrarse en los documentos.

**—No seas idiota, seguro que estás deseando volver a casa. **

**—Estás proyectando, querido amigo. —** ¿Lo deseaba? Joder, claro que lo deseaba. Solo que ahora había otro pequeño muro que escalar. Su esposa únicamente le propuso acabar con su situación virginal, en ningún momento hablaron (tampoco tuvieron tiempo) de qué iba a suceder después. Con lo cual, volver a casa suponía volver a la agonía de querer lo que no se puede tener. O peor aún: la incertidumbre de no saber qué camino tomar. Y Edward odiaba sentirse así. En los negocios lo primero era contar con la máxima información posible para que el contrario no te pillara desprevenido. Y ahora Bella era, por decirlo de alguna manera, su oponente, y él podía ir a por lana y salir trasquilado si no se andaba con ojo.

** —Has puesto una cara...cualquiera sabe lo que te pasa por la cabeza —**expresó Jasper mientras miraba la hora en su reloj de bolsillo**—. Definitivamente me voy. —**Guardó el reloj en el bolsillo del chaleco**—. He estado un mes fuera y tengo que ponerme al día. Diviértete con tus números. —** Esto último lo dijo con retintín, evidentemente. Pero Edward le conocía y no iba a sorprenderse. Se quedó solo en su gran despacho. Divertirse con los números, vaya ironía. Únicamente quería que pasara el tiempo, regresar a casa cansado y meterse en la cama, por desgracia solo, y caer rendido. Claro que podía lograr ese objetivo siempre y cuando se olvidara del cuerpo de su esposa, del dormitorio de su esposa, del interrogatorio de su esposa...

**—¡Maldita sea! —**dijo, y dejó a un lado los papeles enfadado consigo mismo. Ahora la situación podía considerarse cien veces peor que antes de consumar su matrimonio de conveniencia. Antes solo podía imaginar lo que se estaba perdiendo, ahora sabía con exactitud qué se perdía.

Bella llegó a casa a última hora de la tarde, con la cabeza hecha un lío. Por un lado no dejaba de pensar en cómo convencer a Edward para repetir, pues ya no tenía excusa como la noche anterior y, definitivamente, quería repetir. Oh, sí. Después, la saturación informativa por parte de Alice y su amiga sobre las precauciones y sobre cómo colocarse el dispositivo que llevaba en el fondo del bolso, como si fuera algo de contrabando, y que se moría por estrenar. Se había gastado una cantidad de dinero indecente en cuatro prendas de lencería, consideradas por Alice como básicas en cualquier guardarropa y que traerían a casa la próxima semana. Edward podría llegar a ver la factura y si preguntaba...Claro, que mejor enseñarle las compras para que él no dudara, pero... ¿Y si no quería ver sus adquisiciones? Y para rematar la jugada, y de paso estar preparada, un pequeño libro que Alice denominó imprescindible para cualquier matrimonio. Definitivamente el baño relajante no sirvió para nada. Y eso que cada vez estaba más intrigada con las actividades del club. Alice le prometió llevarla un día para ver un espectáculo completo. Conociendo a Alice, cualquier cosa era posible. Picoteó algo de comer antes de subir a su dormitorio. No le extrañó que Edward aún no hubiera vuelto. Se quitó la ropa y se puso cómoda con uno de sus camisones y una bata. Despidió a una avergonzada Theresa, la cual era incapaz de mirarla a la cara por más que Bella insistiera en que olvidara el incidente de la mañana, y se tumbó boca abajo en la cama dispuesta a leerse atentamente el libro "imprescindible". Observó primero la cubierta, puesta no tenía ninguna estampación, ni letras ni dibujos.

**—Qué raro...—**murmuró. Y abrió el librito. Esperaba una aburrida pero interesante disertación sobre el matrimonio, pero encontró algo muy diferente... **—¡Madre del amor hermoso! —**Cerró de golpe el libro y miró a su alrededor; estaba sola, pero nunca se sabe. Con la cara como un tomate volvió a abrirlo y observó con detenimiento la fotografía en color sepia. La giró para poder asimilar lo que sus ojos veían. En la imagen, tomada en lo que parecía una suntuosa habitación, estaba en primer plano un hombre recostado en un diván, por supuesto desnudo, acariciando a una mujer de pelo oscuro, a su derecha otra mujer, también morena, le acariciaba a él su...

**—Polla —**dijo ella en voz baja riéndose. Por la expresión del hombre, debía de estar en la gloria, pues cada mujer se esforzaba por complacerle, y claro, eso se nota. ¿Ahora tocaba sacar la lección a lo que estaba viendo? Bella se quedó un rato pensativa, dos mujeres...un hombre...alguna tenía que quedarse sin... **—Polla —**murmuró de nuevo**—. Estoy empezando a obsesionarme — **dijo riéndose de sí misma. Pasó la página y de nuevo otra fotografía. Esta vez aparecía una mujer tumbada y con las piernas bien abiertas, lo que le hizo recordar cómo se había tumbado en la consulta de la doctora. La mujer tenía una mano entre las piernas, los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. En frente, un hombre la observaba, completamente vestido, a una distancia prudencial, con una picara sonrisa. **—Qué interesante... —** Siguió pasando páginas, y cada vez la cosa se iba poniendo más emocionante. Tan emocionante que no se dio cuenta de un detalle, alguien abría la puerta de su dormitorio. Apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, Edward observaba cómo su mujer se divertía con un libro; ya sabía de su afición a la lectura, solo que no llegaba a imaginar qué estaba leyendo para abrir la boca, reírse tontamente, murmurar como si estuviera haciendo algo pecaminoso y ponerse colorada. De repente ella levantó la vista y cruzaron sus miradas. **—¡Qué susto! —**dijo ella en un gritito—. **No sabía que estabas...—**Y avergonzada al máximo cerró el libro y lo escondió a su espalda.

Edward se incorporó, cerró la puerta tras de sí, con llave, faltaría más, y caminó lentamente hacia ella. Extendió una mano.

**—¿Me lo dejas? —** Ella negó con la cabeza como una niña pequeña pillada in fraganti.

**—Es...es una cosa de...mujeres. —**Con eso bastaría para hacerle desistir.

**—¿De veras? —**preguntó intuyendo la mentira. Se quitó la chaqueta, colgándola del piecero de la cama y de nuevo pidió ver el libro.

**—¿Has tenido un buen día en el trabajo? —** Ella lo intentó con esa frase tan manida; por supuesto Edward no se dejó engañar.

**—Más o menos. —**Se sentó en la cama, estaba claro que ella, por propia voluntad, no iba a dárselo**—. ¿Y tú, querida, cómo te ha ido el día? Una conversación de lo más convencional. **

**—Bien —**dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

**—Me alegro. —**Se inclinó hacia ella.

**—¿Edward? —**preguntó ella retrocediendo.

**—¿Sí? —**Se inclinó un poco más.

**—¿Hoy vas a dormir conmigo? — **Era jodidamente lista distrayéndole con eso. Durante el trayecto de regreso a casa había especulado con las diferentes formas de abordar la cuestión, desde meterse en el dormitorio de su esposa y ver la reacción de ella a sus insinuaciones hasta mantener otra de esas extrañas pero educadas conversaciones y ver dónde llegaba. Había optado por lo segundo pero cuando el mayordomo le dijo que Bella ya se había retirado a su alcoba, se dirigió directamente, eso sí, aún no sabía si llevado por un impulso o simplemente era donde quería estar.

**—¿Quieres que lo haga? —**Casi la tenía

**—Sí. —**Y como no podía ruborizarse más, apartó la mirada y se mordió el labio.

**—Entonces...—**Edward colocó una mano en su cadera sujetándola y, echándose sobre ella, la obligó a recostarse**— ...me quedaré. —** Bella, atontada con esa faceta seductora de Edward tan desconocida, no se dio cuenta de su error. Había intentado desviar la atención y que pensase en lo que podían hacer esa noche juntos, pero él le arrebató el libro y se incorporó dejándola como una tonta, acostada sobre la cama en una incómoda postura.

**—Veamos —**dijo Edward abriendo el libro con fingido desinterés. Se quedó pasmado ante lo que vio y no porque no reconociera el libro, él mismo tenía un ejemplar, sino por las lecturas, o mejor dicho (pues leer, la verdad, había que leer poco en ese libro), las aficiones culturales de Bella**. —Esta es una de mis favoritas —**comentó él como si tal cosa, aunque no se la mostró a Bella**—. Difícil, pero no imposible. —**Y para mortificación de ella pasó página**—. Ah, qué bonito —**dijo suspirando para dar más efecto a sus palabras. No recordaba haberse arriesgado, pero con Bella, de momento, todo iba a ir bien, al menos esa noche. Bella quería quitarle el libro, y no para esconderlo, sino para darle con él en la cabeza. ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse así de ella?

**—¿Te traigo una copa y un cigarro para que la diversión sea completa?** —preguntó ella con ironía poniéndose de pie.

**—Una idea excelente, querida —**contestó sin mirarla, imitando perfectamente esa actitud indiferente de la que tanto hacían gala los aristócratas aburridos. Con toda la paciencia del mundo, Bella se levantó, llamó a un criado y pidió que les sirvieran dos copas. Cuando cerró la puerta y se acercó a Edward le tendió la copa con brusquedad.

**—¿Has cerrado con llave? —**Bella negó con la cabeza**—. Pues deberías. —**Dio un sorbo**—. ¿Y mi cigarro? **

**—Tú no fumas —**dijo ella con retintín, y probó su copa.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

Estaba enfadada. Humm, Bella enfadada, eso podía resultar prometedor, pensó él mirándola de reojo. El simple hecho de intentar desenfadarla ya tenía su atractivo. Puede que su actitud frente a ella estuviera siendo un poco déspota, pues al fin y al cabo la curiosidad de Bella podía considerarse comprensible y lógica.

**—¿De dónde lo has sacado? —**preguntó él dejando el libro a un lado y observándola.

**—¿Importa? —**contraatacó ella poniéndose a la defensiva. Estaba realmente enfadada, se dijo a sí mismo.

**—Lo que leas o dejes de leer me trae sin cuidado. —**Edward se mostró indiferente**—. Ahora, si querías algo realmente picante, podías haber buscado en la biblioteca. **

**—Lo hice. —**Bella se reprimió por tonta, eso no debería decirlo.

**—Quizás no has buscado bien. —** Ella se contuvo para no replicar. ¿La estaba llamando poco menos que inepta? Porque conocía perfectamente el criterio utilizado para clasificar los libros de la extensa biblioteca de Edward. Puede que su prioridad fueran los volúmenes de economía, pero también disfrutaba con otras lecturas. Aunque desconociera la existencia de lecturas de "ese tipo". **—Supongo que no esperarías encontrar libros, digamos...picantes al alcance de cualquiera, ¿verdad? — **Nada más decirlo vio la cara de interés de Bella, aunque se contuvo para no sonreír. Se pudo cómodo, esperando. Bella seguía de pie frente a él sin atreverse a acercarse y él esperaba ansioso a que se pusiera lo suficientemente cerca como para tirar de ella y tumbarla, a ser posible en un único movimiento.

**—Pues no —**respondió ella todavía con desconfianza.

**—Mira detrás de la sección de agricultura. Allí puede que encuentres algo interesante. — **Ella, por supuesto, anotó mentalmente esa información. Bella se mordió el labio, ahora que sabía dónde encontrar lecturas excitantes, empezaba a dudar entre dejar a Edward plantado y escaparse a la biblioteca o pedirle sexo de nuevo. ¿Cómo pedía una mujer a un hombre mantener relaciones sexuales?

**—¿En qué piensas? —**preguntó él. Y Bella se sentó en la cama, eso sí, al otro lado, buscando mentalmente las palabras adecuadas.

**—Has dicho que ibas a quedarte a...dormir. —**Aja. Pídemelo Bella, rogó en silencio, porque me muero por desnudarte. **—¿Si te quedas...? **

**—¿Si me quedo...? —**Estoy siendo un cabronazo, pero resultaba tan estimulante.

**—Ya...sabes. —**Bella le miró primero a él y después la cama. La invitación no podía ser más obvia.

Se quedaron en silencio, Bella esperando que Edward hiciera algo o dijera algo, pues ella dudaba de cómo empezar. Pero no, permanecía allí, eso sí, sin dejar de mirarla, pero impasible. Apartó la colcha y decidió meterse en la cama. Tiró la bata de malas manera, iba a apagar la luz cuando Edward la agarró de la muñeca.

**—¿A oscuras? **

**—Siempre duermo con la luz apagada. **

**—Me lo imagino, aunque supongo que no querrás perderte nada de lo que pienso hacerte. —** Bella respiró profundamente. ¡Ay, madre del amor hermoso! Edward, que jugaba con ventaja, tiró de ella hasta hacerla caer en la cama, acto seguido se colocó sobre ella y le murmuró al oído.** —Para empezar, voy a deshacerme de ese mojigato camisón... —**No pudo seguir hablando, pues ella gimió bajo su cuerpo y se movió de tal forma que le rozó la entrepierna, por lo que no le quedó otra, buscó su boca y la avasalló. Notó las manos de ella, una en su nuca y otra aferrándose a su camisa, atrayéndole, diciéndole con gestos que continuara. Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo, solo que, esta vez, no como ella esperaba. Se apartó de ella, se colocó de rodillas, y ella inmediatamente abrió las piernas. Una alumna aplicada. Edward únicamente esbozó una sonrisa y metió ambas manos debajo del horrible camisón, empezando su ascensión por las suaves piernas femeninas, al mismo tiempo que levantaba la tela. Cuando sus manos alcanzaron la unión entre sus muslos, evitó deliberadamente rozar su coño y siguió subiendo; el enorme camisón se atascó, por lo que la bonita maniobra de seducción quedó deslucida. Con la paciencia justa, él se las arregló para sacárselo por la cabeza, y si no tuviera tanta prisa por complacer a su esposa, se encargaría de quemar esa horrible prenda. Bella permanecía tumbada, a la espera; ahora, según su corta pero intensa experiencia, Edward la acariciaría, la besaría, se desnudaría y utilizaría su polla (no dejaba de pensar en esa palabra) para satisfacerla.

** —Abre más las piernas. —**Ella obedeció al instante con un sonrisa como incentivo**—. Y pase lo que pase no las cierres. —**Ella asintió vehementemente**—. Bien...—**Se sentó a un lado y empezó a acariciar los labios vaginales con un dedo, suavemente, notando cómo la excitación de ella iba en aumento a la par que sus fluidos.

**—Eso me gusta —**murmuró ella.

**—Lo sé. **

**—Y no hemos hecho más que empezar**.** —** Bella, encantada con las atenciones, cerró los ojos, no necesitaba mirar, con sentir la caricia de ese dedo era suficiente por el momento. Edward, por su parte, se desabrochó los pantalones, necesitaba espacio para su erección y claro, como de momento no iba a hacer uso de ella, pues prefería al menos no sentir la presión del tejido. Con la misma lentitud con la que comenzó a acariciarla, empezó a penetrarla, sin prisas, curvando el dedo en su interior, buscando uno de los puntos más sensibles del cuerpo femenino, dejando que ella se acostumbrara, pues había oído que algunas mujeres no disfrutaban la primera vez que se rozaba ese punto. Con paciencia y con pericia fue estimulando las paredes vaginales, disfrutando de los murmullos de Bella, que le indicaban el camino a seguir. Se inclinó un poco más, ella estaba lo suficientemente lubricada como para penetrarla, pero no, esa no era la opción en ese preciso momento. Si ella quería ideas, por supuesto él iba a proporcionárselas.

**—¡Edward! —**gritó ella intentando cerrar las piernas y taparse con una mano. Él, que esperaba una reacción parecida, se lo tomó con filosofía. No se lo podía creer, cuando notó cómo algo suave y húmero la besaba "ahí abajo", pensó: no puede ser, pero al sentir el roce del cabello de Edward entre sus muslos y abrir los ojos, se escandalizó.

**—Te he dicho que pasase lo que pasase no cerraras las piernas —**dijo él haciendo palanca con las manos para abrírselas otra vez.

**—Pe...pero...es que estás... **

**—Haz una cosa, cuenta hasta veinte, despacio; si cuando llegues a veinte no te gusta lo que estoy haciendo, pararé. ¿Entendido?**

** —Pe...pero...tú...mi...—**tartamudeó ella con los ojos abiertos como platos.

**—¿Entendido? —** Ella asintió y empezó la cuenta...uno...una leve succión...dos...otra más profunda...tres...es increíble...cuatro...un sonoro beso...cinco...una lengua juguetona...seis...un pequeño estremecimiento...siete...una leve corriente de aire...ocho...algo entrando y saliendo...nueve...

**—¡No pares! —**gimió ella encantada. Y por supuesto, él siguió. Alternaba suaves pasadas de su lengua, saboreando sus fluidos, con penetraciones profundas de dos dedos, succión del hinchado clítoris, o combinado para que ella disfrutara al máximo. A pesar de insistir en que no cerrara las piernas, ella no podía contenerse, Edward estaba haciendo algo increíble y perverso entre sus muslos. Si la noche anterior había creído experimentar una completa satisfacción sexual, en ese instante, y a pesar de su escasa capacidad de raciocinio, se dio cuenta de que era una ignorante de campeonato y que debía informarse de todas las posibilidades. O probarlas con un maestro como su marido. Preferiblemente la segunda opción. Él no dejaba de estimularla, una y otra vez, lamiendo, cada vez con mayor ansia, a pesar de los inconscientes impedimentos que ella le ponía al no estarse quieta. Podía entenderlo, pero si no se moviera tanto, todo podría ir mucho mejor. La sujetó colocando una mano en su estómago, obligándola a permanecer con el trasero pegado al colchón. Ella protestó, o eso al menos le pareció a él, pero la ignoró. Aumentó de dos a tres dedos su penetración, ella estaba cerca, lo intuía, y él a este paso iba a tener un buen dolor testicular si no hacía algo. Aunque él quería verla correrse antes de follarla como llevaba todo el día pensando en hacer. Bella se revolvió como una mujer poseída, gritó, le tiró del pelo, le aprisionó entre sus piernas...en resumen, no paró quieta hasta que experimentó un sensacional orgasmo que la dejó relajada y somnolienta. Y tranquila al fin. Edward, por su parte, no esperó más, se bajó los pantalones lo imprescindible para maniobrar y se la metió, sin darle tiempo a preguntar. Quería que le mirase, pero entendía que era mucho pedir.

Poco a poco ella pareció volver a la vida, y cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Edward, tan cerca, moviéndose sobre ella, despeinado, y Bella se abrazó a él para después de murmurarle un gracias, besarle como él siempre hacía. Él, por supuesto, respondió encantado y aumentó el ritmo, bombeando en su interior como un loco.

**—Mmm...—**ronroneó ella encantada dejándose llevar. Esto del matrimonio hasta podía ser bueno.

**—Bella...ahora me toca a mí —**pidió él con voz ronca**—. Vamos, ayúdame. —** Y, a pesar de su corta experiencia, Bella lo hizo. No dejó de acariciarle, moverse al ritmo que él imponía, besándole en los labios, en el cuello, donde podía... Entonces recordó, en un momento de lucidez, los consejos para no quedarse embarazada.

**—¡Edward! No podemos...no puedes...no me he puesto...—**titubeó. Él la ignoró, estaba a punto, sin posibilidad de retroceder ni de pensar. Le llegaba la voz de Bella, pidiéndole algo, suplicándole algo, aunque él, en ese instante, se rindió a lo inevitable. Se corrió con fuerza, sin poder salirse a tiempo, sin un ápice de control. Para después caer, completamente agotado y satisfecho sobre ella. Tras unos instantes entrelazados y regulando la respiración, ella murmuró**: —¿Edward?** **—**Al oír la voz de su esposa reaccionó y se echó a un lado, respiró profundamente y se preparó para la batería de preguntas que vendrían a continuación. Sin embargo, Bella, en vez de acribillarle con preguntas, se enroscó junto a él y se acomodó en su hombro. Empezó a desabotonarle la camisa tranquilamente. —Ni siquiera te has desnudado. —Aunque pareciera un reproche, no lo era.

**—Las prisas nunca son buenas consejeras —**comentó mientras se incorporaba levemente para deshacerse de su ropa.

**—¿Apago la luz? —**preguntó ella antes de tumbarse de nuevo junto a él.

**—Como quieras.** **—**Sin embargo ella no lo hizo, pues le encantaba observarle desnudo, ahora que podía. Durante unos instantes permanecieron en silencio, él tranquilamente recuperando fuerzas y ella acariciándole, fijándose en cada detalle del cuerpo masculino, cosa que no dejaba de maravillarla.

** —¿Puedo preguntar...? —** Edward la miró de reojo, estaba claro que no iba a dormir, ninguno de los dos, ya puestos, si antes no aclaraba ciertos conceptos con ella. Y así lo hizo.

**—No me imaginaba yo que el latín sirviera para estas cosas —**dijo ella tras escuchar la explicación. Pero al parecer ella no estaba satisfecha porque observó cómo se concentraba, a saber cuál era la siguiente pregunta.

**—De acuerdo, tú me has besado… ahí...—**dijo con cautela para después añadir alegremente**—, ¿puedo hacerte yo lo mismo? **

Que no cunda el pánico, se dijo Edward incorporándose de repente. Al moverse con esa rapidez ella se quedó desconcertada, mirándole y con cara de haber dicho poco menos que alguna barbaridad. Edward, con la vista fija en ella, no sabía si le estaba tomando el pelo o simplemente le estaba proponiendo una felación en toda regla.

**—¿He dicho algo malo? —**preguntó Bella sin saber qué conclusión sacar.

**—Acabas de...—**Negó con la cabeza, su cerebro, tras correrse, estaba aturdido y aún tardaría en restablecer el riego sanguíneo de forma acertada**—. Acabas de... ¿proponerme una buena mamada? **

**—No sé si se llama así. —**Se encogió de hombros**—. Pero deduzco que tiene que ser agradable.—**Agradable, vaya forma de describirlo, se dijo.

**—Está bien. —**Se dejó caer de nuevo hacia atrás**—. Si quieres hacerlo, no lo dudes. —**Se relajó y se puso cómodo a la espera. Bella se incorporó, sentándose en la cama, y le miró con cara de preocupación.

**—Esto... ¿y podrías decirme cómo se hace? —**Él arqueó una ceja**—. Me refiero a que si es suficiente con un beso o varios. — **Clases prácticas de sexo oral. Bella quería eso.

**—Bella...—**Él también se incorporó para quedar a su altura, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó dulcemente**—. Otro día, ¿de acuerdo? Limitémonos a hacer lo que ya sabemos. —**Fue tumbándola poco a poco hasta que ella puso las manos a modo de escudo**—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres? **

**—Sí, sí que quiero, solo que...—**Se mordió el labio**—. Verás, como ayer hablamos sobre lo de tener cuidado... —**Edward lo entendió a la primera. Y entonces se dio cuenta de su error, con las prisas, llevado por la excitación y por el cuerpo tentador de su esposa, no había eyaculado fuera.

**—Tienes razón —**admitió con pesar y se separó de ella**—, lo siento. A partir de ahora tendré más cuidado. —** Bella le observó un momento. Podía hacerle sentirse aún peor, pero no ganaría nada, pues para eso ella también sufriría su parte.

**—¿Edward? **

**—Dime —**respondió en un suspiró separándose de ella. Si no se andaba con cuidado terminaría dejándola embarazada, y aunque esa idea no le disgustaba tanto como podía parecer, no debía hacer a Bella algo así. A pesar tic todo, ella tuvo un primer plano de su excitación.

**—Hoy he ido a ver un médico que... **

**—¿Un médico? **

**—Bueno, una doctora, para ser exactos. Me hizo un examen...—**Señaló entre sus piernas**— ...ahí para... ¿cómo dijo? Ah, sí, medirme...algo. Bueno, el caso es que después me dio un dispositivo para... **

**—¿Dónde lo tienes? —**la interrumpió. **—En el aparador, escondido entre mis cosas. **

**—Tráelo, rápido. — **Bella se levantó de la cama y le miró por encima del hombro, y a cambio de mostrarle su trasero, obtuvo una lasciva sonrisa.

Por suerte su cabello enredado no tapaba su estupendo culo, el que admiró con interés mientras ella buscaba entre sus cosas. Volvió a la cama con un estuche metálico, no tuvo tiempo de abrirlo, pues Edward se lo arrebató de las manos.

**—Túmbate, y abre bien las piernas. **

**—¿Sabes colocarlo? —**preguntó sorprendida, pero claro, si se paraba a pensar un poco...

**—Sí —**respondió conciso.

**—La doctora me explicó que era mejor de pie, levantando una pierna e inclinándome un poco —**argumentó ella relajándose mientras Edward se colocaba de rodillas frente a ella con el diafragma en la mano.

**—Sí, es una forma —**dijo él empezando a separar sus labios vaginales**—, pero estoy seguro de que de esta otra manera te va a gustar más. **

**—No sabría...decirte —**murmuró ella al sentir cómo Edward la acariciaba.

**—No hay nada como ir...probando, ¿verdad? **

**—Sí...—**logró decir. Edward se entretuvo más de lo necesario insertando el dispositivo en el cuerpo de su esposa. Algo tan, en principio, pragmático, podía convertirse en un juego para disfrute de ambos. Con el beneficio añadido de ver a Bella tumbada en la cama, recibiendo sus cuidados con interés y dejándose llevar. En otro momento analizaría la facilidad cié su esposa para estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

**—Ya está —**anunció él besándola por encima del vello púbico. Bella le miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

**—¿Vas a ponerte encima o quieres que yo...? —**preguntó ella.

**—Date la vuelta. Ella le miró extrañada. **

**—Quieres decir... ¿boca abajo? —**preguntó por si acaso.

**—Exactamente. —** Ella lo hizo y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Cruzó la mirada con Edward y este no se sorprendió de la expresión de ella, como queriendo decir: no sé qué va a pasar, pero me va a gustar.

**—Ahora, levanta el trasero y apóyate en los brazos. **

**—¿Cómo los animales? **

**—Sí. **

**—Qué curioso... **

**—Mucho —**zanjó él, pues ni de lejos quería entablar ningún tipo de intercambio dialéctico con ella. Una vez que Bella adoptó la postura, él se situó tras ella. Vaya panorama tenía delante de sí. Indescriptible.

**—Así no voy a poder acariciarte —**murmuró ella en tono lastimero.

**—Pero yo sí. —**Se pegó a ella, sin penetrarla**—. Por ejemplo, puedo tocar esto. —**Extendió una mano, rozó suavemente un pezón, el cual no era necesario estimular pues estaba bien duro**—. También, si quiero, puedo hacer esto otro. —**Ahora, ejerciendo más presión y ayudado por la gravedad, tiró del pezón haciéndola jadear**—. Claro, que...si me apetece...—**Abandonó el pezón para bajar lentamente la mano hasta detenerse en el vello púbico y acariciarlo**— ...puedo entretenerme aquí. **

**—Edward... **

**—O...—**Buscó y encontró a la primera su sensibilizado clítoris**— ...tocar este punto para que lo disfrutes. — **Ella movió el trasero en respuesta, frotándose contra él y provocándole un gruñido.

**—¿Y tú? —**murmuró ella**—. Yo no puedo tocarte. **

**—No te preocupes. —**Edward dejó de frotar el clítoris, se agarró la polla con una mano y la colocó en posición, pero antes de penetrarla se recreó impregnándose de los fluidos femeninos**—. Seguro que encuentro algo para divertirme. **

**—Edward...—**gimió ella, entre los roces perversos, las caricias estimulantes, las palabras con voz ronca y el miembro de Edward jugando entre sus piernas...Estaba demasiado excitada y necesitada.

**—Dime. —**Él sabía perfectamente qué estaba pidiendo ella, pero una de las mejores formas de incrementar el placer es retrasarlo.

**—¿Por qué...—**Bella respiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando**— ...tardas tanto? **

**—Porque no tenemos prisa, podemos disfrutar lo que queramos, crear expectativas, ¿no te parece?—.** Edward seguía tocándola, sin llegar a penetrarla.

**—¿Expectativas? **

**—Humm, sí. **

**—Pero si tú quieres y yo quiero, no entiendo para qué... **

**—Es muy simple, si creamos expectación, el deseo, la excitación, será mucho mayor, del mismo modo que el esfuerzo para conseguirlo. **

**—¿Y...qué...sentido...tiene...eso? **

**—Que al final el premio será mayor. Una simple regla de tres: a mayor esfuerzo... **

**—Mayor recompensa. —** Joder, follar con una mujer inteligente era cien veces mejor que con una puta experimentada. Así que Edward la entretuvo todo cuanto quiso y Bella aprendió una valiosa lección. Cada suave roce en su espalda, cada pellizco en sus sensibilizados pezones, cada leve penetración, iban creando en su interior una gigantesca ola que, cuando la alcanzara, la engulliría por completo. Y, en efecto, así sucedió...

* * *

Hola! .. espero hayan disfrutado el cap... sencillamente la historia esta buenisima...

Gracias por los Review recibidos... me alegra saber que les gusta.. como ya estamos muchos de vacaciones y celebrando.. pues les digo que tendran capitulo diario de esta historia.. y les tengo una sorpresita que pronto publicare!...

Les deseo a todas mis hermosas lectoras una FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO 2014... Happy Holidays!

besos

Att: Lady zukara Cullen Grey!


	26. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

Normalmente se levantaba pronto, pero con las últimas actividades nocturnas...costaba levantarse a primera hora. Al incorporarse en la cama echó de menos el calor de Edward, pero claro, él no cometía el mismo error dos veces. Así que se dispuso a empezar el día siendo optimista. Mientras desayunada y leía la prensa del día una criada anunció la visita de Lady Whitlock.

**—¡Buenos días! —**saludó Alice entrando en el pequeño comedor, tan alegre como siempre.

**—¿Te apetece tomar algo? —**preguntó Bella dando un sorbo a su café. Observó el atuendo de su amiga, vestía completamente de negro, como una viuda. Mejor no preguntar, decidió; con Alice nunca se sabe.

**—Humm, no. —**Se lo pensó mejor**—. Bueno, sí, un café. Necesito estar despierta. Últimamente no duermo mucho. **

**—¿Y eso? ¿Te encuentras mal? **

**—¡Por Dios, Bella! Eres la única persona que conozco que no piensa mal. **

**—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? **

**—Porque me conoces. En fin, da igual, déjalo, esta tarde intentaré dormir la siesta. —**Bebió un sorbo de café y la miró atentamente.

**—¿Qué pasa? —**preguntó Bella al sentirse observada.

**—Veo que tú también tienes problemas de insomnio —**dijo Alice con malicia. Al sonrojarse, Bella respondió a su pregunta.

**—¿Y? —**dijo Bella altiva.

**—Nada, nada, Dios me libre de criticar. —**Alice se terminó su café**—. ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? **

**—En principio terminar unos informes, dar unas instrucciones a Theresa y poco más. ¿Por qué? **

**—¿Podrías acompañarme?**

** —¿A dónde? —**preguntó Bella con desconfianza; cuando Alice proponía algo...

**—¡Qué mal pensada eres! Al banco, tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos. **

**—¿Al banco? **

**—Pues sí, señorita sabelotodo, yo también me ocupo de mis finanzas. **

**—Perdona —**dijo Bella al ver la seriedad con la que hablaba**—. Pensé que a ti no te gustaban esos asuntos... **

**—Y no me gustan, pero...—**suspiró y se encogió de hombros**— ...no me queda más remedio. **

**—De acuerdo, entonces deja que coja unos papeles para Edward y listo. —** Alice se quedó sola mientras Bella iba al despacho para recoger los documentos. Vaya pánfila, pensó, ir a visitar a su marido y pensar solo en los negocios. En fin, no tiene remedio. Mientras se dirigían hacia el banco, la curiosidad de Bella venció a la prudencia.

**—¿De qué vas vestida? —**preguntó Bella.

**—De viuda respetable.** **—**Se colocó bien el velo sobre la cara.

**—¿Viuda? ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¿No me digas que...? —**Bella estaba alarmada.

**—No, simplemente prefiero pasar desapercibida. **

**—¿Por qué? **

**—Es una sorpresa —**respondía enigmáticamente**—. No preguntes. **

**—Sinceramente, me parece que Collins quiere vendernos esas tierras a precio de oro cuando no valen ni para plantar patatas. **

**—De eso ya me había dado cuenta, pero está al borde de la quiebra y si le apretamos un poco las clavijas podemos hacernos con esos terrenos. **

**—De acuerdo. Y ahora explícame por qué nos interesan esas tierras. **

**—Porque, querido amigo, están muy cerca de una fábrica de automóviles que va a construir dentro de muy poco una nueva factoría. **

**—Joder, Edward, eres el hijo de puta mejor informado que conozco. **

**—No es mérito mío sino de Bella, ella ha estado estudiando la evolución de la empresa. **

**— Edward se reclinó en su gran sillón y observó la cara de admiración de Jasper, claro que a él le pasaba lo mismo. **

**—Vaya, vaya, así que tu encantadora mujercita hace todo tipo de...—**Sonrió con malicia**— ...trabajos para ti. —** Edward aguantó el tipo.

**—No veo por qué no puede trabajar —**recalcó bien la palabra trabajar**— si así lo desea; y si además conlleva un beneficio añadido... **

**—Lo que siempre he dicho: no te la mereces**.** —** Puede ser, se dijo Edward a sí mismo, pero lo cierto es que si pensaba con la cabeza fría y la cremallera abrochada, su matrimonio podía costarle no solo dinero, sino además serios disgustos, empezando por los comentarios en público que su suegro empezaba a difundir sobre su solvencia económica. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Thompson, su fiel secretario, entró.

**—Buenos días. Le esperan en su despacho —**dijo a Jasper.

**—No tengo ninguna cita prevista —**dijo Jasper intentando recordar su agenda.

**—Se trata de una...joven viuda, Lord Whitlock. **

**—¿Ha dejado su tarjeta? —**preguntó Jasper.

**—No, señor, únicamente ha dicho que viene de parte de la señora Smith. Edward observó cómo la cara de su amigo cambiaba radicalmente al oír "señora Smith". **

**—Está bien, dígale que estaré con ella en cinco minutos. — **Thompson asintió y salió del despacho.

**—¿Se puede saber qué negocios te traes tú con las viudas? **

**—No te alteres, es una vieja amiga, por desgracia su marido era un inepto con los negocios y está prácticamente en la ruina, yo solo intento ayudarla. —** Edward no se mostró muy convencido, la cara de Jasper decía algo totalmente diferente.

**—Está bien, haz tu buena obra del día y regresa lo antes posible, tenemos que acabar con este asunto. —** Jasper salió del despacho de su socio y amigo manteniendo la calma, Edward sospechaba algo, pero a él le importaba un pimiento. Tampoco era para tanto, ayudar al necesitado, a la necesitada, en este caso, era una buena obra, ¿no? Entró en su propio despacho y observó a la viuda. Estaba de espaldas, contemplando la calle desde el amplio ventanal. Cerró la puerta sin hacer apenas ruido y echó el cerrojo. Ese pequeño ruido hizo que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia. Aunque siguió dándole la espalda. La mujer inspiró profundamente, manteniéndose oculta tras su recatado velo de viuda. Jasper se tensó ante la espera. Bien, estaba claro que debía manejar la situación.

**—¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —**preguntó manteniendo la calma. Ella apenas se giró, Jasper sospechaba que debajo de ese velo ella sonreía. Pero prefería, de momento, quedarse con las ganas de averiguarlo. La mujer se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

**—Como usted sabrá, Lord Whitlock. —**Ella habló con voz ronca, de tal forma que a él se le pusieron no solo los pelos de punta**—. Llevo más de seis meses viuda y lo cierto es que no consigo acostumbrarme a esta situación. **

**—Ha sido un cambio muy brusco —**respondió Jasper concordando con ella.

**—Sí —**suspiró la viuda**—, toda mi vida giraba en torno a mi difunto esposo. **

**—Con el tiempo todo irá a mejor. **

**—Cada día se me hace más difícil salir adelante, aunque la compañía de mis amistades hacen más llevadero el sufrimiento —**suspiró de nuevo**—, es por la noches cuando se hace más cuesta arriba. —Otro suspiro muy teatral. **

**—¿Por las noches? Explíquese, por favor. **

**—Me siento tan, tan sola... —**empezó a decir la mujer imprimiendo en cada sílaba el acento para que él no dejara de prestarle atención**—. Las noches son tan largas...—**Ahora, quien inspiraba con fuerza, era Jasper**—. Añoro enormemente la compañía de un hombre...—**Cada frase era pronunciada en tono lastimero, eso sí, dejando bien abierta la posibilidad de aceptar sugerencias...pero es tan difícil...

**—¿Por qué? —**acertó a preguntar Jasper.

**—La sociedad, las amistades, todo el mundo me apartaría, me relegaría al ostracismo si se supiera que...—**Ella se mordió el labio y fingió limpiarse una lágrima. Joder, era realmente buena, pensó él intentando controlarse.

**—Continúe, por favor. —**Jasper aprovechó las circunstancias y a la vez que le tendía su pañuelo se acercó a ella. Por supuesto ella aceptó el pañuelo y con gran habilidad evitó mostrar su rostro. Jasper dudaba de que hubiese derramado ni una sola lágrima. Aunque, cualquiera sabe.

**—No puedo arriesgarme a dejar entrar un hombre en casa, los criados, tarde o temprano, hablarían. **

**—Puede buscarse un sitio discreto, llegado el caso. **

**—No lo había pensado. Jasper, que estaba muy excitado, se colocó tras ella; si iba a hacer la buena obra del día... **

**—Hay hoteles muy discretos donde dos amantes pueden reunirse y quedar a salvo de las habladurías** —murmuró Jasper muy cerca del oído, haciéndola temblar.

**—Entiendo —**dijo ella**—, pero...solo queda otro pequeño inconveniente. **

**—Dígame, si está en mis manos el poder ayudarla...—**Estaba prácticamente pegado a ella.

**—Encontrar al candidato adecuado. —**Ella movió su trasero haciéndole saber que sus avances eran bien recibidos.

**—Eso, querida señora, tiene fácil arreglo. —**Colocó ambas manos en las caderas de ella para mantenerla bien pegada. Sorprendiéndole, ella le agarró de las muñecas, acariciándole con los finos guantes de encaje indicándole sin palabras que podía ir ascendiendo, pero al parecer él tenía otros planes.

**—Necesito saber una cosa, querida señora. —**Jasper se mantuvo quieto, el juego de la provocación podía durar un poco más**—. ¿Su difunto marido era bueno en la cama? —**Ella le agarró con más fuerza de las muñecas. Contestó con un gemido, encendiéndole aún más. **—Entonces —**Subió ligeramente las manos hasta su cintura**— tendré que esforzarme al máximo. —**Sus manos ascendieron un poco más sin llegar a tocarle los pechos**—. No quisiera decepcionarla. **

**—Eso...—**suspiro exagerado**— espero. —** Ah, pero qué zorra más bien entrenada, quiso gritar Jasper. Cierto que el juego de la seducción y provocación les estaba llevando a los dos al máximo, pero de eso se trataba. Jasper abarcó sus pechos por encima de la gruesa tela negra y empezó a masajear, muy lentamente, disfrutando del tacto de la tela (no esperaba que ella fuera con uno de esos ásperos tejidos típicos de viuda), del movimiento ondulante de las caderas femeninas que cada vez se frotaban con más insistencia sobre su entrepierna, y de los suaves, pero contenidos, gemidos que ella emitía.

**—¿Le gusta? —**murmuró él en su oído. Quería mordisquear su cuello pero iba tapada con el velo y de momento prefirió no arrancárselo de cuajo. Todo a su tiempo.

**—Sí —**susurró ella inclinándose hacia atrás. Jasper se limitaba a acariciarla por encima de la ropa, y claro, eso no era suficiente, así que empezó a desabotonarse ella misma su chaquetilla para que él pudiera profundizar.

**—No, no tenemos tanto tiempo —**interrumpió él al tiempo que la detenía. Ella protestó, naturalmente, y él tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reírse. Puesto que andaban mal de tiempo, ¿para qué perderlo entonces?, pensó ella, y con decisión metió una mano entre los dos cuerpos para buscar su erección, estaba más que preparada para recibirle. Él gruñó ante el descaro de la viuda, pero evidentemente no estaba disgustado.

**—Dígame, querida señora, ¿cada cuánto follaba con su esposo? — **Permitió que ella introdujera una mano por la abertura del pantalón, pero tampoco facilitó la tarea, quería ver hasta dónde llegaba la audacia de la viuda.

**—Siempre que nos era posible —**respondió ella algo molesta porque no lograba su objetivo.

** —Entiendo —**murmuró él mientras abandonaba sus pechos para empezar a levantar su falda**—. Y... ¿siempre era satisfactorio?**

**—Sí —**suspiró ella agradeciendo en silencio que él empezara a tomarse el asunto en serio.

**—¿Siempre? —**insistió él.

**—Siempre —**confirmó ella con voz ronca, y notó cómo sus piernas iban quedando a la vista.

**—Inclínese hacia delante, por favor —**pidió él instándola a que se apoyara en la gran mesa, después levantó completamente su falda hasta dejar a la vista un estupendo trasero desprovisto de cualquier prenda. Empezó a acariciarlo y sonrió al oírla gemir**—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no se la meten? **

**—Demasiado —**gimió ella meneando provocativamente su culo**—, demasiado... **

**—Querida mía, su tiempo de espera está a punto de finalizar. —**Con una mano se desabrochó completamente los pantalones, liberando así su erección. Tal y como iban las cosas seguramente iba a ser el polvo más rápido de la historia. Colocó su pene en posición pero hizo algo que a ella no le gustó, detenerse justo a la entrada. Quería ver su reacción.

**—Una última cuestión —**se interrumpió al oír cómo ella protestaba**—. Cuando en esas noches de soledad usted no puede conciliar el sueño, ¿se toca a sí misma? —**Ella volvió a protestar**—. ¿Se introduce los dedos pensando que son los de un hombre?** Empujó un poco más, pero sin penetrarla, quería una respuesta.

**—Por favor —**gimió ella.

**—¿Se masturba? —**insistió él negándole lo que ella tanto necesitaba.

**—¿Importa? **

**—Mucho. —**Él seguía rozándola con la cabeza de su polla pero sin llegar al fondo de la cuestión.

**—¡Jasper, deja ya de torturarme y métemela de una vez! —**estalló "la viuda".

**—Eso no estaba en el guión. —**Y para reafirmar su desacuerdo palmeó no una, sino dos veces su precioso culo.

**—Está bien, ¡sí, me toco a mí misma! ¿Contento? **

**—Ahora está mejor, querida mía. —**Y sin más preámbulos empujó con fuerza, penetrándola como sabía que a ella le gustaba y haciéndola gritar como a él le gustaba**—. Baja la voz —**pidió él**— o dentro de unas horas toda la ciudad sabrá que he sido infiel a mi mujer con una viuda desconocida** —explicó Jasper con humor.

**—No...no puedo evitarlo.**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

Bella levantó la cabeza y dejó a un lado los documentos con los que estaba trabajando al oír cómo llamaban a la puerta. Sin duda era Theresa con algún aperitivo, siempre insistía en que debía comer más y se preocupaba por su salud. Bellase lo agradecía enormemente, pues en muchas ocasiones estaba tan absorta con los papeles que hasta se olvidaba de comer.

**—Tiene visita —**anunció Theresa. Bella se sorprendió al ver que no llevaba la clásica bandeja, y además parecía inquieta.

**—¿Visita? —**Bella hizo un repaso mental de quién podría visitarla a esa hora de la tarde; giró la cabeza y comprobó la hora. ¿Quién sería? Prácticamente era la hora de la cena.

**—Sus padres, señora. **

**—¿Mis padres? —**Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

**—Les he acomodado en la salita de recibo. —**En la voz de la mujer se notaba cierto nerviosismo.

**—Está bien. —**Se levantó y ordenó los papeles que tenía entre manos. A Bella, lo que menos le apetecía era encontrarse con sus progenitores, y menos aún sabiendo cuál era el motivo de su visita. Hubiera preferido una de esas visitas soporíferas y aburridas de cortesía, para comprobar que su preciosa hija estaba bien y quedar como los padres amantísimos que todo el mundo creía que eran. Ahora bien, Bella sabía perfectamente que sus amantísimos padres solo se preocupaban por su fuente de ingresos, en este caso su hija. Entró en la salita tomando la precaución de dejar la puerta entreabierta. Con ello esperaba que el tono de la conversación no fuera desagradable por temor a ser escuchados por el servicio.

**—Buenas noches —**dijo Bella, y se acercó para recibir el beso más falso que su madre podía ofrecer.

**—Buenas noches, hija —**respondió su madre y se sentó convenientemente apartada de su padre.

**—Veo que estás bien —**dijo su padre sin ceremonias, con su característico sarcasmo.

**—No puedo quejarme, padre. **

**—Me alegra oír eso. Estábamos preocupados por ti—.** Sorprendente noticia, pensó Bella con cinismo mirando a sus padres.

**—Querida Isabella, hemos venido para... **

**—Déjame a mí —**interrumpió Lord Chesterfield a su esposa**—. Esta no es una visita social de esas que tanto le gustan a tu madre. Vengo de una reunión con mis abogados, pese a que insisten en demandar al...a tu marido, he querido darle una última oportunidad de arreglar las cosas amistosamente. **

**—Edward no está —**dijo Bella.

**—Lo sé. Preferimos hablar contigo. Tu madre me ha convencido para ver si a través de ti podemos convencer a tu esposo de que deje de jugar al gato y al ratón y cumpla lo estipulado en tu contrato prematrimonial. **

**—Isabella, hija, ya sabes cuánto nos jugamos. —**Su madre lo intentó con el chantaje emocional**—. Tu padre ha retrasado todo cuanto ha podido la acción judicial, pero ya no nos queda otra alternativa. **

**—Exijo una respuesta satisfactoria. —**Lord Chesterfield elevó la voz**—. No voy a permitir que un usurero del tres al cuarto me tome el pelo.**

**—Charlie, por favor** —pidió su esposa señalando a Bella con la mirada.

**—¡Me da igual que sea el marido de tu hija! —**saltó exasperado**—. ¡Nos está tomando por tontos! ¡Y eso no se lo consiento a nadie! Por muy marido que sea de tu hija.** —Miró a la aludida con desprecio**—. Y tú, niñata ingrata, deberías saber lo que te conviene y de qué lado estás. **

**—Padre, por favor. —**Bella, conociendo de primera mano el carácter agresivo de su padre, intentaba calmarle y evitar una desagradable escena, ahora no estaban en su casa y los criados, que sin duda iban a oírles, podrían ir con el cuento a Edward.

**—No me vengas con disculpas. ¿Crees que tu marido va a respetarte siempre? ¿Va a apoyarte cuando ya no le sirvas? Abre los ojos, Isabella, SÍ casó contigo por interés y tú, como la mujer estúpida y sin cabeza que eres te has creído que todo este lujo te pertenece y ahora te pones en contra de tus padres. **

**—Eso no es así —protestó** Bella con vehemencia.

**—¿No? Por favor, no seas ilusa, te has casado con un hombre que no dudará en dejarte arrinconada cuando ya no seas el florero adecuado para pasear de su brazo. **

**—Entonces, padre, dígame, ¿por qué me obligaste a casarme con él? —**Era una pregunta justa.

**—Fue una...decisión precipitada. —** A Bella el tono de su padre de falsa disculpa le pareció peor aún que el hecho en sí.

**—Isabella, hija, solucionemos esto de forma discreta. —**Su madre siguió por la vía diplomática**—. Nadie tiene por qué saber nada.** — Por supuesto en pos del propio interés, nada que ver, ni de lejos, con las posibles contrariedades que tuviera que afrontar Bella.

**—Sin embargo están dispuestos a denunciar a Edward públicamente si no accede a vuestras peticiones —**razonó Bella.

**—No nos queda otra opción —**reconoció su madre en voz baja.

**—¡Ya basta de tonterías! —**estalló su padre acercándose amenazadoramente a Bella**—. ¡Vas a hablar hoy mismo con él! —**La agarró del brazo zarandeándola. Bella intentó soltarse, la agresividad de su padre no le era desconocida, pero aun así ya no tenía por qué soportarla.

**—Suélteme, por favor. **

**—¿Has escuchado lo que te he dicho? **

**—¡Yo no puedo hacer nada! —**mintió Bella sintiéndose mal por hacer recaer todas las culpas en Edward. ¡Zas! En ese momento su padre, lleno de rabia, le propinó un tortazo en la cara. A duras penas Bella consiguió contener las lágrimas por el dolor y la rabia que sentía. Miró a su madre, que disimuladamente observaba el estampado de las paredes.

**—Salgan ahora mismo de mi casa. **

Bella se giró al oír la voz baja y amenazadora de Edward. Estaba de pie en la puerta y Bella se sintió asqueada de que tuviera que contemplar una escena tan desagradable. No solo la vergüenza y la humillación estaban haciéndola flaquear, sino la culpabilidad, todo esto se debía a algo que ella misma comenzó.

**—Y suelte inmediatamente a mi esposa. **

**—¡Estoy hablando con mi hija!** — Esto era lo último que deseaba, un enfrentamiento directo entre su padre y Edward.

**—Padre, por favor, ya hablaremos en otro momento. **

**—¡Ingrata! —**Levantó la mano con la clara intención de darle otra bofetada.

**—He dicho que la suelte. —**Edward avanzó hacia ellos, pero por una vez Lord Chesterfield pareció recordar que no estaba jugando en su terreno.

**—¡Desgraciada! —**dijo con desprecio a su hija y por supuesto a su yerno**—. ¿Te crees que él va a protegerte siempre? —**Se rio irónicamente**—. Deberías saber que somos tu familia, hija. No esperes que te recibamos con los brazos abiertos cuando este...te eche a patadas. **

**—¡Fuera de mi casa! —**insistió Edward agarrando a Bella para separarla de su padre y evitar así una nueva agresión**—. No voy a consentir ni un insulto ni un maltrato más a mi esposa. Lárguense de aquí y no vuelvan. **

**—Eso sí que tiene gracia —**respondió Lord Cherterfield riéndose**—. ¿Tú? ¿Un simple usurero? No sabes con quién estás hablando... **

**—¡Largo de aquí! Y no me obliguen a desalojarles por la fuerza. **

**—¡No será capaz! —**intervino la madre de Bella más preocupada por mantener las apariencias que por el drama que allí se desarrollaba**—. ¡Qué dirán los criados! **

**—Mejor no preguntar, ¿no cree, señora? —**dijo Edward mirando a su suegra con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz.

—**Esto no quedará así, se lo aseguro —**respondió Lord Chesterfield, totalmente rabioso, dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras esperaba a su esposa**—. Arrastraré tu nombre por los tribunales** —amenazó**—. Y tú —**señaló a Bella**—, luego no vengas pidiéndome perdón.** **— **Bella cruzó la mirada con Edward, estaba claro que tarde o temprano ella tendría que abandonar la casa; podía confiar en él, pero nadie aseguraba su futuro. Cuando por fin se quedaron a solas, Bella estaba tan avergonzada de la situación que se acababa de desarrollar que no podía articular palabra. Trataba, además, de contener las lágrimas y de huir cuanto antes a su dormitorio. ¿Qué podía decir a Edward? Nada, absolutamente nada, pues toda esa situación era consecuencia de su petición. Respiró profundamente y caminó con la escasa dignidad que pudo reunir hacia la puerta. Edward se lo impidió cerrando de un portazo. Estaba enfadado. Comprensible, desde luego, pero era lo último que necesitaba en esos instantes. Como un animal herido quería esconderse hasta poder afrontar la situación con un mínimo de dignidad.

**—Ven aquí —**pidió él con voz amable tendiéndole una mano. Bella evitó mirarle a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

**—Tu padre es un hijo de puta. —**Se acercó a ella**—. No tienes que darme explicaciones. —**La rodeó con los brazos y la obligó a que se recostara sobre su hombro. Ella se dejó llevar, resultaba tan tentador abandonarse al consuelo que él estaba ofreciéndole...pero no quería despertar en su esposo ni compasión ni lástima. Debía afrontar la situación sola; puesto que ella había empezado, ella debía terminarlo. Intentó romper el contacto, pero lógicamente él era más fuerte y no se lo permitió.

**—Por favor... **

**—No —**respondió él categóricamente, y siguió abrazándola. Pasados unos minutos, se atrevió a preguntar mientras le acariciaba en la mejilla**—. ¿Te duele? —**Ella negó en silencio**—. ¿Esto ha pasado más veces? —**Ella se negó a responder**—. Dímelo, ¿te ha pegado en más ocasiones?** **—** Pese a que las preguntas iban formuladas en voz baja, Bella se percató del tono falsamente tranquilo qué! él empleaba. Tampoco quería responderle, no quería que su vergüenza fuera en aumento. Ya era bastaste humillante con saberlo. No tenían por qué hablar de ello. Ardía por dentro, sabía que su suegro era un déspota, pero infringir ese trato a su propia hija rebasaba cualquier límite moral. Nunca le habían gustado los altercados, ni tener que defender a golpes una idea, pero el mero hecho de presenciar cómo Bella recibía un golpe, le había puesto en una situación desconocida. Y no solo la agresión física, sino las palabras de desprecio que ella había soportado. Puede que él, en sus negocios, fuera implacable, ahora bien, eso no implica agredir a una persona más débil. Entendía el silencio de Bella, al igual que su resistencia a ser consolada. Al fin y al cabo no habían llegado a ese punto dentro de su matrimonio, a ese estado en el que muchas parejas se sienten cómodas y se comunican en silencio.

**—Has llegado justo a la hora de la cena —**dijo ella intentando desviar la conversación. Edward no era un experto ni en conversaciones banales ni en ofrecer consuelo. Ahora bien, podía hacer que Bella se sintiera mejor. Acarició sus labios con el pulgar antes de besarla suavemente. Más tarde, cuando estuviera relajada, quizás podría hablar con ella. Evidentemente ella se sorprendió, no esperaba esa reacción. Pero...era tan agradable. Y lo que comenzó como un simple roce, una simple caricia, fue aumentando de tal forma que a los pocos minutos ambos estaban demasiado acalorados agarrándose el uno al otro.

**—¿Qué te parece si pido que nos sirvan la cena en mi dormitorio? —** Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le miró frunciendo el ceño.

**—No podemos cenar ahí, no hay una mesa en condiciones. **

**—No tenemos por qué cenar formalmente. — **Edward lo dijo normalmente y Bella tardó unos segundos en comprender.

**—¿No estarás pensando en...? **

**—Pues sí. —Se **separó de ella**—. Voy a disponer todo. Ahora vuelvo. —** Una hora después, el estómago de Bella protestaba. Edward la miró de reojo mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

**—Al final no he cenado —**protestó ella.

**—Pues yo sí —**respondió él relamiéndose, y saboreó de nuevo el vino. Bella le quitó la copa y bebió.

**—Buen vino —**dijo volviendo a saborearlo.

**—Excelente, diría yo, un reserva, para ser exactos —**explicó él.

**—Cada botella debe costar una fortuna. No lo sabes tú bien, quiso decir. **

**—Son un obsequio de un cliente —**mintió Edward evitando así que la mente de su esposa empezara a hablar de números. Nadie puede concentrarse en las matemáticas estando en la cama desnudo y con una mujer en iguales condiciones a tu lado. El estómago de ella volvió a protestar y Edward atentamente estiró la mano, cogió un pedacito de fruta y se lo colocó en los labios. Eso sí, se entretuvo lo suficiente para que el jugo de la fruta manchara su barbilla.

**—Me estoy poniendo perdida —**dijo intentando limpiarse. Pero él se adelantó y lamió más de lo necesario, y para poder seguir haciéndolo, cogió más trocitos y se los fue dando o dejando caer sobre el pecho, el cuello o donde se le iba antojando con tal de poder posar los labios sobre la piel de su esposa. Así que unos minutos más tarde, Bella estaba pegajosa, al igual que las sábanas.

**—Lo hemos puesto todo hecho un asco —**dijo mirando a su alrededor.

**—¿Y? —**Edward rellenó su copa de vino.

**—No sé si ahora podremos dormir con todo este estropicio. **

**—Tengo la solución perfecta. —**Se incorporó**—. Toma. —**Le entregó la copa de vino**—. Ahora vuelvo. — **Bella colocó las grandes almohadas contra el cabecero de la cama y se sentó disfrutando del vino mientras Edward desaparecía por la puerta del baño. Siguió picoteando de la bandeja de fruta. Seguía teniendo hambre. Unos veinte minutos más tarde reaparecía Edward en la alcoba y tendía la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

**—No puedes ir a dormir toda sucia —**señaló él conduciéndola al cuarto de baño. Eso ya lo había pensado yo, se dijo ella en silencio. Ahora, cuando entró al aseo se quedó paralizada. Sabía que Edward se rodeaba de todos los lujos, pero no sabía que un cuarto de baño podía llegar a tanto.

**—Oh —**fue lo único que dijo intentando no parecer una paleta, que era como se sentía.

**—Entra en el agua. —** Edward la ayudó y se colocó tras ella en la enorme bañera, haciendo de respaldo para que Bella estuviera lo más cómoda posible. Bien podía entretenerse a bañarla con una esponja, pero se estaba demasiado bien sin hacer nada. Así que permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Claro, que tener a Bella desnuda delante de uno y no tocarla es de tontos, y definitivamente Edward podía ser cualquier cosa menos tonto. Como si tal cosa empezó a juguetear pasando un dedo por la curva inferior de un pecho; parecía algo casual, para que ella no le diera importancia. Otro leve roce en el cuello, en el hombro, un descenso suave y lento por la parte exterior del brazo y...vuelta a empezar. Ella permanecía recostada sobre él, con las manos apoyadas en el borde y sin darle mayor importancia a la caricia de Edward. Al fin y al cabo todo su cuerpo estaba siendo acariciado por el relajante baño. Poco a poco él paso de rozarla con un dedo a ir abarcando más piel y frotar el pezón, estimulándole sin más. O eso era su primera intención, pues pasó de algo casual a otra cosa mucho más sensual, ayudado con los suaves suspiros de ella. Estiró el otro brazo y sin dejar de estimular el pezón entrelazó la mano con la de ella, gesto que Bella agradeció regalándole otro murmullo aprobador. Llevó ambos manos unidas al estómago de ella y comenzó a tocarla. Evitando deliberadamente rozar su vello púbico, a la espera de ver cómo reaccionaba ella. Bella reaccionó, como era de esperar, ante un contacto tan ligero pero tan erótico a la vez. Se movió inquieta pidiendo algo más intenso. Y es que, aunque debía pararse a pensarlo con más detenimiento, cada vez que él rozaba su piel se encendía sin poder controlarlo.

**—Edward...—**murmuró ella sin poder aguantarse, la sensación de sus manos unidas tocándola era algo sumamente innovador a la par que estimulante.

**—No hables —**dijo él en su oído, y de paso aprovechó para mordisquearla en el lóbulo. Él entendía a la perfección cómo se sentía ella, pues se encontraba igual, cada movimiento de Bella rozaba su erección, tentándole a abandonar ese juego lento de provocación y pasar directamente a follársela sin miramientos. Pero si algo había aprendido hacía mucho es que, si bien un revolcón rápido puede aliviar a un hombre, no puede compararse jamás con la satisfacción y disfrute de dar y recibir placer sin preocuparse por el tiempo. Desde luego deja mejor sabor de boca. Y Bella se merecía la oportunidad de experimentarlo. Con las manos unidas, Edward fue bajando, y evidentemente a ella le encantó. Rozó sus labios vaginales y ella se tensó un poco, pues se estaba tocando a sí misma.

**—Tranquila —**murmuró él sin dejar que ella se soltara**—, no pasa nada. No es malo acariciarse a uno mismo. **

**—¿No? **

**—No —**aseguró él**—, es hasta recomendable, puedes conocer tu propio cuerpo. **

**—Ah. **

**—¿Nunca antes te has tocado? **

**—No...bueno de pasada cuando...me aseo —**dijo muerta de vergüenza.

**—En contra de lo que te hayan dicho —**Hizo que ella tocara su clítoris, guiándola, por supuesto**—, o hayas oído por ahí, no es nada malo, incluso me atrevería a decir que es imprescindible. **

**—De esos temas no se habla. **

**—Me lo imagino —**dijo haciendo una mueca. Hasta dónde podía influir la incultura...

**—Cuando me tocas ahí...—**Ella dio un respingo cuando presionó sobre su clítoris, esta vez con más fuerza, y él empezó a mover en círculos el dedo de Bella para que ella misma disfrutara con sus propias caricias**— ...es...es. **

**—Este es tu clítoris —**respondió él**—, el punto quizás más sensible de tu cuerpo. ¿Notas cómo se endurece? —**Ella asintió**—. Presionando adecuadamente y frotándolo puedes alcanzar por ti misma el orgasmo. **

**—¿De verdad? —**Parecía sorprendida, pero estaba claro que esa revelación era de su agrado.

**—Sí. **

**—¿Y tú...tú te tocas? **

**—Sí —**respondió con tranquilidad a la pregunta.

**—Ah. —**Bella se mordió el labio antes de formular la siguiente pregunta—**. Entonces...no es necesario tener un amante. **

Edward esbozó una sonrisa ante la ingenuidad de ella. **—No se trata de una cuestión de necesidad. —**Deslizó un dedo en su interior haciéndola jadear**—. Es simplemente algo natural, bien para disfrutar en pareja —**La mordió en el cuello**—, o bien por puro placer personal. —**Dejó de meterle el dedo**—. Hazlo tú, como si fueran mis dedos, toca tu interior.**

**—Es...es extraño. —**Ella, siguiendo sus indicaciones, así lo hizo**—. Nunca...—**jadeó fuertemente**— ...pensé...que...fuera...así. **

**—¿Tan caliente? ¿Tan suave? —**sugirió él con voz ronca.

**—Tan bueno...—**La sinceridad nunca está de más.

**—Sigue tocándote, Bella. —**Él, por su parte, estimulaba los pezones ayudándola**—. Quiero ver cómo te corres por ti misma. — **Bella no sabía si eso sería posible, pero se concentró. Ayudada por las palabras de él, el roce constante en su cuello, el agua acariciándola, su propia mano presionando los puntos más sensibles y el ambiente en general hicieron el resto. Puede que al principio se tocara con timidez, y sobre todo con la mano experta de Edward guiando el proceso e instándola a no abandonar, pero según fue cogiendo confianza, y a medida que su cuerpo iba agradeciendo las caricias, se mostró más atrevida. En todo momento se sintió arropad por el cuerpo de Edward, que no se despegó de ella ni un solo milímetro y que incluso después de correrse seguía tocándola y acunándola.

**—¿Y bien? —**preguntó él cuando Bella se giró para mirarle.

**—Increíble —**respondió con total sinceridad. El intentó disimular con un gruñido el dolor que le provocaba ella al moverse sobre su erección. Bella, una vez repuesta, quería verle a él. Así que se movió en la bañera despegándose de él y colocándose de rodillas para poder observarle de frente. **—Ahora tú. —** Edward quiso hacerse el tonto, pero bien sabía qué pedía ella. Solo había un pequeño impedimento. ¿Tenía en esos instantes la paciencia suficiente como para enseñarle a su esposa las bondades de la masturbación masculina? No.

**—Tengo una idea mejor. Bella, —** abierta siempre a cualquier sugerencia, puso cara de interés.

**—Tú dirás. **

**—Si te soy sincero, ver cómo te corrías, sin apenas mi ayuda, me ha puesto en una situación complicada —**mintió descaradamente, otra vez jugaba con ventaja**—. No te preocupes, satisfaré tu curiosidad, pero creo que deberíamos aprovechar esto. —**Agitó la mano moviendo el agua**—. Y si eres tan amable de montarme, aprovecharemos las circunstancias para disfrutar los dos. **

**—Pero si yo ya he... **

**—Eso no importa, podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿no te parece? **

**—Mmm, bueno. Pero que conste que me gustaría verte. **

**—Prometido. —** Ella se colocó encima, no tenía ningún tipo de duda respecto a las promesas de Edward, pues hasta el momento todas las cumplía. Bella, muy sensibilizada, gimió con fuerza al sentirse penetrada. Ahora, distaba mucho de la sensación que alcanzó él cuando por fin se vio envuelto por el calor de su esposa.

—**Balancéate —**pidió él**—, eso es, así, qué bueno. —** Ella empezó su suave movimiento, absorbiéndole por completo y llevando en todo momento las riendas. No sabía si él deseaba ese vaivén lento, pero Bella tomó la iniciativa y se columpió con más brío, aferrándose a su cuello. Y por la expresión de Edward estaba claro que no ponía ninguna objeción. Esta mujer puede conmigo, pensó él encantado, puede que toda la situación técnicamente no fuera nueva para él, ahora bien, lo estaba disfrutando como si lo fuera. El entusiasmo de Bella no era fingido, ni producto del intercambio de bienes y servicios por una cantidad monetaria. Era puro placer.

**—¡Ay, Dios mío! —**exclamó de pronto ella. Edward salió de su ensoñación sexual y la miró, estaba siendo un buen polvo, pero la exclamación de Bella parecía producto de otro asunto.

**—¿Qué ocurre? **

**—El agua. **

**—¿El agua? —**preguntó como un tonto. Cuando tienes a una mujer encima, con la que estás follando y de repente todo se detiene para decirte que en una bañera hay agua no sabes muy bien qué pensar. Siempre y cuando pensar sea una opción en estos casos.

**—Sí, el agua, ¡estamos poniendo todo el suelo perdido de agua! —** Edward cerró los ojos un instante. ¿En pleno acto ella se preocupaba de si el suelo se mojaba o no? Increíble pero cierto.

**—Bella, no pasa nada —**habló manteniendo la calma e intentando que ella reiniciara sus movimientos y se olvidase del maldito suelo.

**—Pero a estas horas no vamos a molestar al servicio para que limpien este desaguisado. **

**—Les pago para eso —**siguió mostrándose comprensivo aunque cada vez menos.

**—Humm, no sé. **

**—Bella, por favor, ¿podemos continuar con lo que estábamos? **

**—Vale. —** Gracias, señor, pensó él. **—Aunque tendré que limpiarlo antes de acostarme. **

**—¿Limpiarlo? —**Cielo santo, lo peor es que lo estaba diciendo en serio.

**—Aja. **

**—Como quieras —**claudicó él. Y a los diez segundos se dio cuenta de un detalle de vital importancia. Podía ser realmente interesante ver a su esposa limpiando el suelo, de rodillas, completamente desnuda. Mmm, interesante cuestión. Bella se movió inquieta en su cama. Pese a los intentos, muy buenos por cierto, de olvidar el desagradable encuentro con sus padres, ella no podía dejar de sentirse avergonzada. El permanecía dormido a su lado. Tras la experiencia acuática ambos decidieron, debido al desastre causado en el dormitorio de Edward, acostarse en el de Bella. A ella le encantaba esa sensación. Dormir sola resultaba aburrido, y tenerle acostado tras ella le infundía seguridad. Podía ser una tontería, pues toda su vida había dormido sola, pero como todo en la vida, acostumbrarse a las cosas buenas era lo más fácil.

Tumbada boca arriba, con las manos sobre su estómago, intentó conciliar el sueño por enésima vez, lo cual resultaba infructuoso, por enésima vez. Una mano ajena se posó sobre las suyas, en un gesto amable.

**—¿Qué ocurre? —**Edward habló en voz baja.

**—No consigo dormir. A veces me pasa. —**Podía estar diciendo la verdad, iodos en la vida sufrimos momentos de insomnio, claro que en esta ocasión se debía a la preocupación.

**—¿Debo pensar entonces que no he hecho bien mi trabajo? **

**—¿Por qué dices eso? —**Se giró para mirarle. Él estaba acostado de lado, aparentemente tranquilo.

**—Mis intentos pasados por agua por conseguir que te relajes no han sido todo lo satisfactorios que yo pensaba. —** Bella respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

**—Puedes estar tranquilo. No has fracasado. Simplemente... **

**—No puedes dejar de pensar en ello, ¿me equivoco? No le respondió enseguida, no hacía falta. A veces el silencio es lo más elocuente. **

**—No quiero hablar de eso. **

**—Pues me temo que, a pesar de la hora, vas a tener que hacerlo —**Edward entrelazó una mano con las de ella y se acercó más antes de preguntar—. **No es la primera vez, ¿verdad? **

**—¿A qué te refieres? **

**—Te ha pegado antes. —**Parecía tranquilo, mas no lo estaba. No hace falta que lo digas en voz alta, Bella, por cómo has reaccionado y por cómo te ha zarandeado él, se ve a la legua que es habitual.

**—No siempre, a veces... **

**—Joder, encima no le justifiques —**interrumpió Edward, y al darse cuenta de la brusquedad de su tono la besó en la mejilla**—. Es un hijo de puta y no pienso tolerarlo de ningún modo. Y menos aún en mi propia casa. —** Bella se percató del enfado, por otra parte lógico, de Edward.

**—Esa no es la cuestión. No siempre vas a poder impedirlo. **

**—Maldita sea, ¿por qué no? —**Y no necesitó que ella le respondiera, las palabras de su suegro habían calado hondo en ella**—. Pase lo que pase no tendrás que volver a la casa de tus padres. — **Esas palabras podían representa» la luz al final del túnel, Edward estaba ofreciéndose a cuidar de ella, es decir mantenerla, de por vida. Ahora bien, no implicaba seguir junto él, así que, lo que en un principio era una noticia estupenda, a ella no le hizo sentir para nada tranquila.

**—¿Y qué ocurre con tu reputación? —**decidió olvidarse de ella misma, profundizar en ese asunto solo iba a causarle malestar.

**—Mañana a primera hora hablaré con mi abogado. Le pago una fortuna, así que debería solucionarme todo sin apenas consecuencias **—respondió con rotundidad.

**—Pero no podrás evitar que tu nombre esté en boca de todos. **

**—Tu padre, y perdona por lo que voy a decir, tiene demasiados trapos sucios como para airearlos en público. **

—**Sí, pero está demasiado arruinado como para importarle. Si ensuciándose y de paso ensuciándote a ti consigue fondos...no creo que se detenga**.** —** Quién mejor que ella para saberlo, se dijo a sí mismo.

**—En fin, no le des más vueltas. **

**—Cansado de hablar, —** la rodeó con los brazos y la pegó a su cuerpo.

**—¿Edward, no estarás otra vez...? —**Preguntarlo era, sin lugar a dudas, una gran pérdida de tiempo, pues al estar tan juntos sabía perfectamente si él Citaba o no otra vez preparado. No te preocupes, ignóralo. Ella se movió ligeramente, obedeciéndole, pero**—...Si quieres... —**

** —Bella...—**suspiró él, pues claro que quería, maldita sea**— ...intentemos dormir un poco. **

**—De acuerdo**.** —** Cinco minutos más tarde una mano pequeña de acariciaba la polla suavemente, pasando por alto la sugerencia de intentar dormir.


	28. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

Desesperado, aburrido, hastiado...un motón de adjetivos podían definir a Edward en ese instante tras escuchar por enésima vez de su abogado la misma cantinela.

**—Señor Cullen, cuando leí por primera vez los documentos ya le advertí de la dificultad que entrañaba disolver un acuerdo así. **

**—Sinceramente, señor Newton, todos sabemos que existen mil maneras diferentes de interpretar la ley. No entiendo cómo ésta no es una de ellas —**respondió al abogado de malos modos**. —Hemos revisado en mi despacho punto por punto las cláusulas. Quien redactó este documento sabía muy bien lo que hacía. **

**—De eso no cabe la menor duda —**murmuró con cinismo**—. ¿Entonces? **

**—Podemos ir a juicio, sin duda, aunque el proceso puede dilatarse y al final, aun ganando —**eso último no lo dijo muy convencido**—, puede que los gastos sean cuantiosos. Por lo que, aceptando los términos estipulados, nos ahorraríamos tiempo y dinero. —** Pero para Edward, lo que en un principio fue una simple promesa, la cual había pensado en saltarse a la torera mil veces, en estos instantes, y tras contemplar el incidente con un suegro, se había trasformado en un asunto de amor propio. Miró a su abogado de toda la vida, seguía sin entenderle; pues muy bien, que así fuera, pero el que pagaba era él, por lo tanto era cuestión suya decidir si se iba o no a juicio, costase lo que costase. En ese instante golpearon en la puerta y no le dio tiempo a decir ni siquiera adelante: Jasper, como siempre, entraba en su despacho hecho un figurín, sonriendo, y con esa cara de aristócrata ajeno a los problemas del mundo en general. Edward quiso ocultar los documentos, pero la simple presencia del abogado tiraba por tierra sus intentos.

**—Buenos días, señor Newton. ¿Qué le trae por aquí? —**preguntó educadamente Jasper. Asuntos legales, evidentemente —respondió amablemente el abogado. **—¿Qué ha hecho esta vez Edward?** —Jasper continuó con tono divertido. Y el aludido hizo una mueca, tenía que haber previsto cualquier interrupción y avisar al señor Newton de que mantuviera la confidencialidad de ese asunto.

**—Señor Newton —**interrumpió Edward bruscamente**—, la semana que viene nos reuniremos de nuevo. **

**—Esto...sí, cómo no. Mi secretario le confirmará la hora y el día. Buenas tardes, señores. —** El abogado salió apresuradamente, intuyendo que su presencia estaba de más.

**—¿Secretos con tu mejor amigo? —**sugirió Jasper enarcando una ceja, y hábilmente cogió los documentos que estaban sobre el escritorio**—. Contrato prematrimonial...—**leyó en voz alta**. —Joder...—**masculló Edward temiéndose lo peor. Jasper se entretuvo leyendo; de vez en cuando levantaba la vista y miraba a Edward con cara inexpresiva. Sin duda estaba interpretando su papel de perfecto aristócrata indiferente, cosa que le molestaba sobremanera.

**—Odio cuando haces eso —**dijo Edward entre dientes.

**—¿El qué? —**Jasper continuaba en su papel. Comportante como un imbécil de la nobleza. **—Soy un imbécil que pertenece a la nobleza. —**Cerró la carpeta y la tendió sobre la mesa—. **¿Cuánto tiempo hace que nos conocemos?** —La falsa serenidad con la que formuló la pregunta no engañaba a nadie.

—** ¿A qué viene ahora esa pregunta? —**Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo y se recostó en su sillón.

**—¡Quince putos años! —**estalló Jasper**—. Hace quince malditos años que te conozco y no voy a hablar aquí y ahora de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos porque estaríamos horas y horas. ¿Y me haces esto? **

**—Yo no he hecho nada —**dijo tranquilamente Edward**—, y deja de gritar. Eso no es propio de un Lord** —añadió con mala leche.

**—¡Y una mierda! Mira a ver si te gusta más ésta —**dijo Jasper en el mismo tono. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, evaluándose con la mirada. Esperando a ver cuál de los dos abría fuego.

Evidentemente, quien menos paciencia tenía.

**—Y para más inri, me he enterado por casualidad. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —**Edward puso cara de circunstancias**—. ¡No pensabas decírmelo! Serás hijo de la gran puta... **

**—Cálmate, ¿quieres? No es algo de lo que me guste hablar. Estoy buscando una solución. Mi padre firmó ese contrato sin consultarme y mi querido suegro me persigue con afán recaudatorio. **

**—Entonces, que yo me aclare, ¿te casaste forzado? **

**—Técnicamente sí. **

**—Joder. Ya sabía yo que había algo raro. **

**—Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado.** —Se sentía en la obligación de reconocerlo en voz alta**—. Bella no es como yo pensaba y... **

**—Resumiendo, que estás a gusto con ella pero no quieres que tu suegro vea un céntimo. **

**—No es tan sencillo. Es Bella quien no quiere que cumpla ese contrato, y yo se lo he prometido. **

**—¿Bella? ¿Hablamos de tu mujer, no? Lo pregunto porque no entiendo por qué ella se niega, al fin y al cabo son sus padres, ¿no? **

**—Aja. **

**—¿Y por qué? **

**—Su padre es un asqueroso hijo de puta, la trata poco menos que como basura. Y luego está la madre, que también se las trae. Es lógico que ella no quiera que sus padres se beneficien. La obligaron a casarse conmigo. **

**—Sí, eres un dolor de huevos, pero si Bella ha podido aguantarte... **

**—Deja de tocar la moral. —**Ante el tono serio de Edward, Jasper decidió comportarse medianamente bien.

**—Pero las cosas han cambiado —**recordó sabiamente Jasper.

**—Sí, aunque...aún no hemos hablado de eso. **

**—Mmm. Interesante. Y ahora, ¿cómo vas a salir del atolladero? **

**—Iremos a juicio e intentaré no salir muy perjudicado. **

**—¿Y después? **

**—¿Después? **

**—Sí, cuando resuelvas esto, porque, y perdona la expresión, eres el hijo de puta más taimado que conozco y sé que vas a lograrlo. **

**—Tampoco lo hemos hablado. **

**—Pero... ¿ya sabes lo que quieres? —** Que Jasper era como un dolor de muelas cuando se lo proponía, no era nuevo. Tras su conversación, que duró lo suyo, le contó toda la historia desde el principio. Eso sí, omitiendo los detalles íntimos, aunque por la cara burlón de Jasper él ya había intuido algo. Y ahora estaba solo, con los malditos papeles en la mano intentando decidir qué hacer. Bien podía hacer caso al consejo de su abogado, no en vano le pagaba una fortuna, y si un abogado recomendaba no ir a juicio por algo sería; pagar a su suegro las cantidades estipuladas y mentir a Bella. Ahora ¿quería correr el riesgo de incumplir una promesa? Y no solo eso, ¿ese cabrón iba a salirse con la suya? La imagen de Bella le vino a la cabeza y dejó de pensar en suegros aprovechados, en juicios y términos legales. Simplemente pensó en ella. Y en lo que podría ser si pudiera hacer las cosas de otro modo. Desde la primera conversación supo que no era una mujer estúpida, pero con el tiempo no solo había confirmado su intuición, sino que además sobrepasaba sus previsiones más optimistas. La pregunta que Jasper había lanzado era el quid de la cuestión. Acordaron disolver el matrimonio una vez solucionado el desagradable asunto. Pero claro, ninguno de los dos pudo prever que las cosas evolucionarían de tal manera. Y así estaban ahora, como un matrimonio que poco a poco se va integrando y sintiéndose a gusto. ¿La quería? No podía afirmarlo con rotundidad, lo que sí sabía es que si preocupaba por ella, le interesa su futuro y que siempre estaría ahí para ayudarla. ¿Eso es amor? ¿Y ella? ¿Qué pensaba ella? Se limitaban a estar juntos, a sorprenderse mutuamente y a disfrutar, pero en ningún momento hacían alusión a sus sentimientos. Y Edward, prudente por naturaleza, no iba a ser el primero...


	29. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

**—Veo que también has recibido las invitaciones. — **Bella levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando en la biblioteca y miró un instante a Alice. Habían quedado para dar un paseo juntas o cualquier otra cosa porque con ella nunca llegaba a saberse, pero Bella aún tenía pendiente trabajo, así que se estaba dando toda la prisa que podía en acabarlo.

**—Deja eso —**protestó—**. Es la correspondencia personal de Edward. **

**—¿No te encargas tú de sus asuntos...personales? **

**—No leo su correspondencia personal, si te refieres a eso. Siempre espero a que él la revise. **

**—Pues me parece que tiene trabajo atrasado —**respondió Alice levantando un sobre muy diferente al que normalmente se usaba para el envío de cartas.

**—Está bastante ocupado últimamente, de todas formas se lo recordaré cuando le vea esta noche. Y deja de distraerme, así no acabaré nunca. **

**—Deberías asistir. — **Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba claro que cuando Alice quería hablar de algo no existía forma humana de pararla.

**—Si es algo importante —**empezó Bella con paciencia**—, estoy segura de que Edward me lo hará saber. —Volvió **de nuevo a sus documentos.

**—Pero no hay casi tiempo, la fiesta es este fin de semana y necesitas el vestuario adecuado. **

**—Cualquier excusa es válida para salir de compras —**murmuró Bella, pero su amiga la oyó y se echó a reír.

**—Querida Bella, para esta fiesta te aseguro que el gasto en vestuario será escaso —**dijo enigmáticamente.

**—Querida Alice, ya hemos hablado mil veces sobre ese asunto. Ya tengo un guardarropa adecuado para la temporada. Seguro que encuentro algo idóneo. **

**—Lo dudo. Además por una mínima inversión puedes lograr grandes beneficios.** — Bella jugueteó un rato con la estilográfica de Edward. Alice se dedicó a contemplar el estudio abarrotado de libros y documentos dejando que la curiosidad hiciera su trabajo.

—Está bien, me rindo. —Se recostó en el sillón y la miró**—. Te mueres de ganas por decirme qué clase de fiesta es, quién asistirá, qué debo hacer, etcétera, etcétera. ¿Me equivoco? **

**—¿Sabes, querida? Conmigo ese sarcasmo que has copiado de Edward no te sirve. **

**—Dos que duermen en el mismo colchón...**

**—. Y ahora, puesto que confías tanto en tu querido Edward, pregúntale a él qué tipo de fiesta es. **

**—Te odio —dijo entre dientes. **

**—Todos me odian —**aseguró Alice campechana**—, es parte de mi encanto. Y ahora, ¿te queda mucho? **

**—Supongo que has recibido las invitaciones. **

**—Sí. **

**—Supongo que contaremos con vuestra presencia. **

**—No. **

**—Supongo que me estás ignorando. **

**—Sí. **

**—Y supongo que diga lo que diga no cambiarás de parecer. **

**—No. **

**—Pues estás hecho todo un cabronazo, si me permites decírtelo. **

**—Te permito decirme lo que quieras, impedírtelo no sirve de nada y además prefiero no seguirte el juego. **

**—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta personal? **

**—No. **

**—¿Sabes? Tu intento desesperado por ignorarme no me va a hacer desistir. **

**—Ya lo sé. Pero que por intentarlo no quede. **

**—Edward, deja de escurrir el bulto. **

**—¿Por qué narices no vas a ir a la fiesta del club? **

**—Porque, sencilla y llanamente, no me parece oportuno. **

**—¿Puedes ampliar tu respuesta? **

**—No. **

**—Me estás empezando a tocar los huevos con tanto monosílabo. **

**—Es lo que hay. **

**—Empezaré de nuevo. ¿Podrías...? **

**—Jasper, hazme un favor, las cosas en estos momentos no están para fiestas de ese tipo. Ahórrame la discusión, sigamos disfrutando del licor y cambiemos de tema, por favor. **

**—Pues no lo entiendo. —**Jasper seguía en sus trece**—. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de ir acompañado por tu mujer, de disfrutar de la noche, de daros un respiro. Estoy seguro de que a ella le encantará. **

**—Estamos a punto de ir a juicio contra su padre. ¿Crees que tengo cuerpo para una noche que sé cómo empieza pero no cómo acaba? **

**—Precisamente por eso. Aquí, en el club, nadie es quien dice ser. Puedes jugar al anonimato, a ser otra persona, a, simplemente, disfrutar viendo cómo se divierten los demás. **

**—Por supuesto tú acudirás el primero y no te conformarás con mirar. **

**—Amigo mío, la duda ofende —respondió** Jasper sonriente—. **Alice y yo ya hemos elegido nuestro atuendo. **

**—¿Atuendo? —**se burló Edward—**. En una fiesta cuyo tema es Roma no creo que haya que invertir mucho en ropa. **

**—Lo cual siempre viene de maravilla para mis propósitos. —**Jasper arqueó la ceja sugestivamente.

**—No puedo llevar allí a Bella. Ella no está acostumbrada a ese tipo de fiestas. **

**—Y como sigas así jamás se acostumbrará, ¿no crees? **

**—Bella no es como Alice. **

**—De eso ya me he dado cuenta. Pero tienes la fea costumbre de dar por sentado que tu esposa no puede disfrutar de una fiesta romana. Das por hecho que va a escandalizarse, lo cual, permite que te diga, solo me hace llegar a una conclusión. —**Hizo una pausa para dar más efecto a su discurso y ver si Edward, picado en su amor propio, preguntaba, pero no lo hizo**—. Eres demasiado estirado respecto a lo que la visión del mundo de tu esposa se refiere. **

**—Permite que te diga que la conozco mejor que tú —**respondió Edward algo picado con los comentarios de Jasper.

**—A mí me da la impresión de que mantenerla al margen de tus aficiones es algo absurdo. **

**—Esto no es como ir a pescar o a ver caballos. **

**—¡Claro que no! Es mucho mejor. Piénsalo. ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de ello? **

**—Demasiadas —**murmuró con acidez**. —¿Y cuántas veces hemos llegado a la misma conclusión? **

**—Estoy seguro de que me lo vas a decir. **

**—Imbécil. Sabes perfectamente que compartir una fiesta como esta con la mujer a la que amas es cien mil veces mejor que llevarte a la mejor puta de la ciudad. — **Edward no podía estar más de acuerdo, en términos generales, por supuesto, pues si concretaba, en su caso, para ser exactos, aún le quedaban dudas**. —Y hazme caso —**continuó Jasper**—, habla la voz de la experiencia. **

**—Hoy estás imposible. **

**—Solo intento que tu pobre esposa no se muera de aburrimiento en casa y que tenga la oportunidad de ver algo diferente. **

**—¿Y a ti qué más te da? —**Jasper se encogió de hombros**. —Llámalo altruismo. **

**—Ya —**respondió escéptico.

Menos mal que las cosas, en el ámbito doméstico, habían cambiado. Más que nada porque si después de aguantar el tira y afloja con Jasper volvía a casa para encerrarse en su despacho, podía hasta sufrir una apoplejía. Claro que su vida conyugal, a pesar del cambio, era prácticamente un espejismo. Bella deseaba experimentar los placeres sexuales que él podía ofrecerle, ahora bien, sin implicaciones sentimentales. Y si bien para muchos hombres, en especial casados, podía resultar la respuesta a sus plegarias, para Edward no era más que otro fracaso. Quizás fuera la edad o la sensación extraña del matrimonio, pero lo cierto es que no podía ver su relación con Bella como la hubiera visto si se tratara tan solo de otra mujer, una de esas con las que mantenía un encuentro casual o bien arreglaba un intercambio de dinero por servicios. ¿Qué significaba eso? Que quizás se estaba metiendo en un jardín de rosas con demasiadas espinas. Dejó al mayordomo su bastón y su sombrero y caminó tranquilamente por la casa hacia su despacho. No le sorprendió ver luz ni tampoco a su esposa inclinada sobre el escritorio con cara de concentración. Se mantuvo en silencio, como un tonto, observándola, por el simple placer de poderlo hacer. Había que reconocerlo, si Bella pudiera abiertamente trabajar con él, muchos de sus colaboradores (eso sí, horrorizados ante la perspectiva de ver a una mujer en el consejo de administración), terminarían en la calle, y él disfrutaría bastante más de las maratonianas sesiones. Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y los botones del chaleco. Puede que hubiera llegado la hora de mostrarle a Bella qué otras aplicaciones tenía una gran mesa de despacho. Caminó tranquilamente hacia ella, para no sobresaltarla, aunque en el último segundo decidió que primero bien podía servirse un licor.

**—Te veo muy ocupada —**comentó en tono casual sirviéndose una copa.

**—Estoy tardando más de la cuenta con este último informe. **

**—¿Y eso? **—Edward se situó tras ella y examinó por encima de su hombro los documentos. Así, además de lo obvio, podía acercarse y rozar su cuello si le apetecía, que así era.

**—Algunos de tus empleados tiene una caligrafía horrible. Solo en descifrar algunas palabras...—** suspiró cuando Edward la rozó con la nariz**—. Y si encima me distraes...**

**—De acuerdo, nada de distracciones. —**Edward se apartó—. **Aunque...—**dejó caer la última palabra con un tono sugerente. Ella se giró para mirarle. Por su expresión poco podía adivinar, pues él era un maestro a la hora de disimular qué le pasaba por la cabeza. Bella quería dejar finalizado el trabajo, pero la presencia de él no ayudaba, precisamente; por suerte Edward se alejó y empezó a echar un vistazo a otros papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio. Fue consciente en el momento en que él cogió el sobre al que Alice había hecho referencia; podía haberlo abierto, pero se reprimió. Él lo abrió intentando aparentar indiferencia, pero ella sabía que no era así. Después, como el que no quiere la cosa, lo dejó debajo de un montón de papeles. Cuando Edward volvió a mirarla se encontró a su esposa observándole fijamente. ¿Ya había visto de qué se trataba? Ella pareció avergonzada de mirarle así y volvió a sus documentos. Otra cosa muy distinta es que consiguiera hacer algo a derechas. Tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para distraerse mientras ella acababa su tarea. Y como un tonto se puso a mirar en los cajones del escritorio. Podía ordenarlos, cosa del todo inútil, pues si algo le gustaba a Edward era tener cada cosa en su sitio. Pero así sus manos estarían ocupadas y alejadas, de momento, del cuerpo de Bella.

**—¿Buscas algo? —**preguntó ella al verle abrir y cerrar los cajones.

**—No —**respondió distraído. Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a lo suyo, es decir, a hacer como que estudiaba los papeles, pero sin dejar de pensar en otra noche intensa. Al llegar al cajón inferior, Edward vio algo que tenía allí escondido desde su regreso, ya ni se acordaba, pues dudaba que alguna vez lo fuera a utilizar. Sonrió traviesamente y cogió el paquete. Nadie lo había tocado, excelente. Aunque era como tener un explosivo entre las manos, se moría de impaciencia por parapetarse en su alcoba, echar todas las cerraduras disponibles y dejar a su imaginación que hiciera el resto. Por supuesto con la colaboración de Bella. **—¿Te falta mucho? —**preguntó él.

**—Humm...no —**mintió ella**—, ¿por qué? **

**—Porque...—**se detuvo pensando en cómo provocarla sin desvelar nada**— me muero de sueño. —**Qué gran farsante**—. Y mañana tengo que madrugar. **

**—Ah, bueno, entonces ve, si quieres a acostarte.** —Bella intentó parecer serena—. **Ya subiré después. **

Bruja. Aprendía rápido.

**—No —**respondió inmediatamente sobresaltándola. Bella le miró, de nuevo esa cara indescifrable, aunque empezaba a leer entre líneas. Se levantó, poniéndose la mano en los riñones, tantas horas sentada...Y si de paso arqueaba un poco la espalda...Y ya puestos...sus pechos tensaban más de la cuenta la tela de la camisa...

**—Creo que tienes razón, es tarde. —**Bostezó sin ganas**—. También me iré a dormir. — **Se dirigió a la puerta consciente en todo momento de que él iba a seguirla. Y así fue, lo que no entendió es por qué llevaba debajo del brazo una caja.

* * *

**Hola! una disculpa por la demora.. pero estuve fuera de la ciudad estos días.. razón por la cuál no puede subir los caps..**

**Gracias.. a las hermosas lectoras que se toman el tiempo para dejar su comentario respecto a la Historia... y a los demás tambien por el simple hecho de tomarse el tiempo para leerla**

**Besos.. Happy Holidays!**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

Al llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio, Bella la abrió pero no se dio la vuelta. Le molestaba que él jugara de esa forma con ella. Si quería algo no tenía más que pedirlo. Entró tranquilamente y no le hizo falta girarse. Edward cerraba con llave y a los cinco segundos estaba pegado a su espalda. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante lo que podía llegar a ocurrir. Fuera lo que fuese, hasta el momento, no se había sentido defraudada.

**—Desnúdate —**susurró él lamiendo su oreja. A ella ese tono tan imperativo e impaciente la animó aún más.

**—¿Y tú? —**preguntó; si algo había aprendido de Edward era a no rendirse a la primera.

**—Obedéceme y saldrás ganando.** — ¿Obedecerle? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Quién iba a estar tan loca de no hacerlo? Ahora, lo uno no quita lo otro. Bien podía "obedecerle" a su manera. Bella se apartó unos pasos y comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa, tenía los suficientes botones para entretenerse. Siguió con la amplia falda, la cual dejó caer sin mucho arte, pero que en ese instante le daba igual, al menos si la expresión de Edward era un indicativo...Poco a poco fue descubriendo piel y tensando a Edward, a partes iguales, hasta que ya no hubo nada más que quitarse. Él permanecía de pie, sin quitarle el ojo de encima y aguantándose las ganas de tirarla sobre la cama y dejarse de parafernalias. Ahora, en pos de una noche inolvidable, había que hacer las cosas bien.

**—Túmbate en el centro. Boca arriba. —Señaló **la cama con un gesto y se quitó prendas de ropa hasta quedarse sólo con los pantalones y la camisa. Lo imprescindible. Ella caminó hacia el lecho e hizo lo que le pidió. Edward rasgó el papel marrón que envolvía la caja y frunció el ceño cuando no encontró algo que consideraba indispensable. Dio dos pasos y agarró las cortinas, tiró de los cordones con borlas que las sujetaban a los lados y comprobó la resistencia. Excelente. Bella no entendió cuáles eran las intenciones, pero se mantuvo callada. Él se sentó a un lado de la cama e hizo un repaso visual del cuerpo de Bella. Perfecto. **—Echa las manos hacia atrás. —Bella** acató la orden**—. Muy bien. —** Edward se estiró por encima de ella rozándola, quizás accidentalmente, los pechos con su torso mientras la agarraba de la muñeca y pasaba el cordón por detrás del cabecero con la intención de sujetar también la otra mano.

**—¿Edward? —**murmuró algo preocupada.

**—Dime. **

**—No es necesario que me ates. **

**—Yo creo que sí. **

**—¿Por qué? Yo sí que quiero acostarme contigo —**explicó con vehemencia**—, no voy a escaparme ni a protestar ni a... —**Él la cortó inclinándose hasta besarla con dulzura antes de hablar.

**—No se trata de eso. **

**—¿Entonces? **

**—Espera y verás. —** Esa respuesta no la dejó satisfecha, pues frunció el ceño y le miró esperando una explicación mejor, la cual no llegó. Porque él se agachó, cogió su corbata del suelo y se la anudó alrededor de los ojos, dejándola ciega.

**—¡Edward! ¿Qué haces?** —protestó ella agitándose.

**—No tires así, te puedes lastimar. —**Para intentar calmarla la besó de nuevo en los labios, ahora con más intensidad—**. Y deja de contonearte, sino no podré concentrarme.**

**—Pero... **

**—Shhh. —**Puso un dedo en sus labios para que se callara**—. ¿Confías en mí? —**Ella tardó un poco en asentir con la cabeza**—. Valdrá la pena. —** Una cosa era decirlo y otra hacerlo., Bella notó cómo él se alejaba. Al estar vendada evidentemente se agudizó su oído. Edward estaba desnudándose y ella se lo estaba perdiendo. Se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en tocarla? Oyó también cómo caminaba por la habitación y suspiró aliviada cuando le notó sentarse de nuevo en la cama. Él empezó a acariciarla en el estómago y Bella no sintió precisamente cosquillas. ¡Y no estaba haciéndolo con las manos!

**—¿Qué...qué tienes en la mano? **

**—¿Te gusta? —** Típico de él, responder con otra pregunta. Pensó en no responder, pero él sabía muy bien lo que hacía y estimuló sus ganas de hablar (entre otras cosas) bajando la pluma hasta su vello púbico.

**—Sí —**dijo en un suspiro ella**—, me gusta... **

**—Separa un poco las piernas —**pidió él, y ella esta vez no se hizo esperar. Resultaba extraño estar tumbada, atada y ciega, recibiendo unas atenciones increíbles pero, aunque extraño, en ningún momento podía rechazarlas. A este paso iba a descubrir más zonas sensibles en su piel de las que hubiera imaginado. La pluma no dejaba de moverse, el cosquilleo entre sus muslos era constante y demasiado intenso como para no agitarse**. —Ten paciencia —**murmuró él.

**—Eso es fácil decirlo —**respondió a duras penas**—, ya me gustaría verte a ti en mi lugar. —** Edward sonrió, pues claro que le encantaría invertir los papeles. ¿Cuándo? Ahora no iba a pensar en eso. „ **—Edward...—**murmuró ella contoneándose. Pero él no iba a ceder. Dejó de atormentarla con la pluma y buscó algo más interesante en su caja de juguetes. Bien podía ir probando con las bolas, pero ella, al estar tumbada, no recibiría adecuadamente la estimulación; otro día. Sacó un falso pene de cuero negro y después miró la entrepierna de ella. No, desde luego que no necesitaba lubricación. Y empezó suavemente a acariciar sus labios exteriores con la imitación fálica y ella se tensó de inmediato.

**—¿Edward? ¿Qué...? **

**—Tranquila —**respondió él en voz baja**—, muchas mujeres disfrutan jugando a solas con un pene de cuero. Tú eres más afortunada. **

**—¿Ah, sí? —**preguntó mordiéndose el labio, puede que el pene fuera artificial, pero la estimulación era muy real**—. ¿Por qué? **

**—Porque...—**Se lo introdujo despacio al mismo tiempo que iba girando para rozar todas sus terminaciones sensibles**—...yo voy a disfrutarlo contigo. —** Bella gimió con fuerza, intentaba no tirar de sus ataduras, lo cual era misión imposible. Edward combinaba perfectamente los movimientos rotatorios con su voz hipnótica para que ella se perdiera por completo.

**—Pero tú... ¿cómo? **

**—Tranquila —**susurró él.

**—No...no...no entiendo...si me estás metiendo "eso", tú no podrás...bueno, hacer lo mismo con tu polla. **

**—Hay más formas de penetrarte —**respondió sonriendo ante la preocupación de ella.

**—¿De...de verdad? **

**—Aja. **

**—¿Cuáles? —**preguntó rápidamente ella; podía estar en el séptimo cielo, pero sus curiosidad siempre iba por delante.

**—Tu boca —**respondió con sencillez. De momento tampoco iba a explicarse mucho más.

**—De acuerdo...pero... ¿Y si no sale bien? **

**—Bella —**Se movió en la cama hasta quedar de rodillas a un costado de ella para poder seguir masturbándola con el consolador y de paso mostrarle gráficamente su teoría**—, abre la boca y desliza tu lengua, tus labios alrededor de mi polla. **

**— Despacio, ve acostumbrándote poco a poco. No lo fuerces**.

**—¿Entera? **

**—No, si no quieres. —**Edward gruñó ante el primer contacto, y eso sin experiencia**—. Joder, qué bueno. —** Desde luego nadie podría decir que Bella no ponía voluntad en aprender. Claro que...una cosa bien distinta es que alguien llegara a ver a Bella en esa postura de sumisión total. Ese pensamiento le inquietó. Pasaban los días y a pesar de que cada vez estaban más compenetrados físicamente, ninguno de los dos expresaba en voz alta la intención de cambiar la situación. Bella seguía lamiéndole con más voluntad que arte, pero para él era tan intenso como la primera vez que le hicieron una mamada. Simultáneamente movía el consolador para que ella recibiera la estimulación necesaria. Si algo sabía Edward, es que una mujer siempre te la chupa mejor cuando está siendo acariciada. **—Eso es, Bella —**le animó él**—, vas a correrte con mi polla en la boca.** — A ella pareció gustarle la idea, pues se arqueó aún más y lamió con más fuerza. Edward también estaba a punto, lo sentía, no iba a aguantar mucho más. Ahora bien, ¿podría eyacular en la boca de su esposa? A ella podría parecerle desagradable, repulsivo. No era la primera vez que debía retirarse a tiempo.

Ella le tenía bien atrapado con sus labios y no parecía querer soltarte. Edward intentó separarse, en el estado en que estaba iba a correrse en cuestión de segundos, pero ella insistía en succionarle ávidamente, dejándole totalmente indefenso. No pudo soportarlo más y explotó, entre jadeos y gruñidos de satisfacción. Ella seguía moviéndose, cada vez de forma más incontrolada, estaba cerca y él tenía en sus manos la respuesta. Cambio de posición y, mientras seguía penetrándola, empezó a darle pequeños golpecitos sobre su hinchado clítoris hasta que ella gritó, se arqueó, tiró de las ataduras y al fin se relajó totalmente sudorosa sobre las sábanas. Edward, aún de rodillas, dejó a un lado el consolador, sin importarle dónde terminara (ya se ocuparía de eso más tarde), y se inclinó hacia delante para desatarla. Bella ni se movió. Le dio un suave masaje en las muñecas; con tanta excitación ella había tirado demasiado fuerte y tenía las marcas de los cordones.

**—¿Edward? —**murmuró ella mientras parpadeaba al verse libre de la venda.

**—¿Sí? **

**—Me lo he tragado. ' - ,„ **Él la miró sorprendido por la sencillez con la que hablaba. Puede que no tuviera la experiencia de otras mujeres, pero desde luego sabía normalizar las situaciones sin hacer aspavientos ni dramas.

**—No pasa nada. —**Edward se acostó a su lado y la atrajo hacia sí.

**—¿Seguro? **

**—Seguro —**concordó él. **—De acuerdo, tenía que preguntarlo por si acaso, ya me entiendes. —**Se acurrucó junto a él buscando una postura para dormir**—. Lo que acabamos de hacer...—**murmuró adormilada**— ...siempre me sorprendes**.** Gracias**. **—** Y él se quedó como un tonto en silencio, abrazándola sin más. Que ella le diera las gracias estaba de más. Joder, debía ser al revés. ¿Cómo explicarle a su esposa (sin parecer un tonto) que él era mucho más afortunado? No todos los casados podían presumir de tener a su lado una mujer como Bella. Definitivamente debía resolver esta situación temporal e intentar convertirla en permanente. Otra cosa muy distinta es qué opinaba ella. Pero Edward sabía negociar mejor que nadie y, si jugaba bien sus cartas, Bella y él podían ser un matrimonio sin una sombra que les amenazase.


	31. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

**—Tienes que venir, tienes que venir, tienes que venir.** — Bella puso los ojos en blanco, era la enésima vez que Alice se lo repetía. Estaban las dos tranquilamente sentadas en casa de Alice, sin otra cosa que hacer que pasar la sobremesa. Bueno, Bella sí tenía cosas que hacer, pero ante la insistencia de su amiga había claudicado y ahora se estaba empezando a arrepentir.

**—Ya te he dicho que no hemos hablado del asunto. **

**—Pero Edward tiene las invitaciones, ¿no? **

**—Sí, aunque es cosa suya, si él no quiere que yo... **

**—Bobadas. **—Alice se puso en pie para servir otras dos copas—.** A Edward le encantan esas fiestas. Le he oído más de una vez quejarse porque no encuentra a nadie adecuado para** **acompañarle, ya me entiendes. **

**—Una pregunta, ¿qué pasa exactamente en esas fiestas? **

**—¿No te molesta saber que tu marido iba bien acompañado? —**Alice quería ver la reacción de Bella.

**—¿Y? Lo que él hiciera, evidentemente ya no tiene marcha atrás. **

**—¿Y si un día se acerca alguna "acompañante"? **

**—Deja de pincharme y responde. ¿Qué pasa en esas fiestas? **

**—Todo lo que tú quieras que pase —**respondió con una enorme sonrisa**—. Este año el tema es Roma. Imagínatelo...—**Alice fue bajando el tono**—. Puedes disfrutar tumbada en un diván simplemente observando. Puedes participar, si quieres, y elegir a un Dios romano...o dejar que tu dios particular se ocupe de ti.**

**—¿A la vista de todos? —** Por el tono se podía pensar que estaba escandalizada, pero Alice supo que más bien era producto de la curiosidad.

**—Sí, si así lo quieres. Hay salones privados donde se puede ver sin ser vistos, o abrir las cortinas para que te miren. Se puede hacer lo que tú quieras y —**Alice movió las cejas sugestivamente**—, con quien tú quieras. Invitar a quien te apetezca... **

**—Tú...—**Bella tosió, aun sabiendo que con Alice se podía hablar abiertamente**...—Bueno, ya me entiendes. ¿Participas o...? —** Alice se echó a reír.

**—Querida. —**Se sentó junto a ella en el sofá**—. Para saberlo tendrás que venir. —** Bella frunció el ceño.

**—No es justo. **

**—Convence a Edward. —**Alice le brindó la solución más simple.

**—No aprobaría que yo estuviera allí. **

**—Humm, no es precisamente un santo. **

**—No. —**Bella ocultó su sonrisa**—. Pero ya sabes que lo nuestro es algo así como un acuerdo temporal. **

**—¿Sabes? A veces me dan ganas de tirarte la copa a la cara. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Conozco a tu marido, y créeme, no hubiera aguantado ni una semana un matrimonio como el vuestro si no hubiera algo más. **

**—Pues, aunque yo no le conozca tan bien **—respondió algo **picada—, me parece que simplemente estamos llevándonos bien y de paso ambos disfrutamos. **

**—Voy a contarte un secreto—.** Bella miró para otro lado. Cuando Alice se ponía pesada... **—La mayoría de los matrimonios no tienen lo que vosotros tenéis. **—Alice la miró seria**—. Os entendéis perfectamente, sois compatibles sexualmente y no te desagrada la presencia de él. Conozco a más de una que huye despavorida de su marido en cuanto le ve. **

**—Ya, pero aun dando tu teoría por buena, falta algo, ¿no crees? **

**—Humm, déjame que piense... **

**—¡Nos casamos por obligación! —**Bella se levantó**—. Nos lo impusieron. **

**—Eso ahora no importa, podéis simplemente afrontarlo como una anécdota.**

**—¡No puedo! Dentro de poco Edward se enfrentará a un juicio contra mi padre. ¡Soy una especie de moneda de cambio! ¿No lo entiendes? Mientras estemos casados, siempre, siempre tendremos que vivir con la amenaza. **

**—¿No confías en Edward? **

**—¡No es cuestión de confianza! —**respondió Bella enfadada.

**—Tu marido sabe bien lo que se hace, ten en cuenta que no es de los que mete los pies en el río sin conocer antes la profundidad. **

**—Pero en este caso sí sabe a lo que se expone y sin embargo va a enfrentarse a ello. Y yo...me siento mal por él.**

** —¡Ay, Dios mío! —**exclamó Alice alarmada.

**—Tanto si gana como si pierde su nombre quedará en entredicho...—**dijo Bella, pero al ver la expresión alarmada de Alice se detuvo y la miró**—. ¿Por qué pones esa cara? **

**—Querida, siento tener que decírtelo. —**Bella odiaba cuando se ponía en plan misteriosa y daba rodeos para llegar a la meta—**. Estás completa e irremediablemente...y que conste que sabía que iba a pasar... **

**—¿Qué ? ¿Qué? —**interrumpió Bella impaciente.

**—¡Ay! —**Un suspiro teatral e innecesario por parte de Alice antes de continuar.

**—¡Dilo ya, maldita sea! **

**—Uy, querida...esos modales... **

**—Alice... **

**—Estás enamorada de tu marido —**añadió una enorme sonrisa a sus palabras.

**—¿Enamorada? —**Bella se quedó pensativa. ¿Podría ser?

**—Totalmente. Y podría aventurarme a decir que eres correspondida. **

**—No puede ser. —**Había una nota de tristeza en su voz**—. Él...él...no puede ser. **

**—Todo lo que está haciendo, arriesgándose a perder su prestigio. Y te aseguro que nadie le ha regalado nada. ¿Lo hace porque sí? **

**—Me hizo una promesa. —**Bella seguía sin admitir lo que para Alice era más que evidente**—. Solamente está cumpliendo con su palabra. **

**—Querida, si únicamente esa fuera la razón. Y acepta de una vez que tu marido es el negociador más hábil que conozco. Hace tiempo que hubiera solucionado este asunto sin que tú te enterases. **

**—Eso no quiere decir nada... **

**—Está bien. Niega la evidencia, pero luego no te quejes. —**Alice empleó un tono de fingida indiferencia, a ver si de ese modo Bella entraba en razón**—. Lo tienes al alcance de tu mano, habla con él y saca tus propias conclusiones.** — Saca tus propias conclusiones. Esa frase no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza mientras caminaba de regreso a casa. Había preferido ir paseando para despejarse un poco. Cada vez que pasaba más de media hora en compañía de Alice, terminaba agotada mentalmente. Ahora bien, prefería eso a quedarse en un saloncito tomando un insípido té y oyendo los aburridos comentarios de señoras sin otra cosa que hacer que arreglar la vida de los demás. Bueno, siendo sinceras, Alice parecía querer arreglar la suya y la de Edward. Pero esa era otra historia. ¿Y si era cierto? No tenía experiencia para saberlo, pero... ¿todos los hombres respondían igual ante una mujer que les planteaba un encuentro sexual? Podía ser. Lo que sí tenía claro es que Edward podía haberla dejado a un lado tras su primera noche. Pero volvía la menor oportunidad. Podía haber pasado por alto sus promesas, pero se estaba jugando todo por ella. Ahora que ya no era virgen bien podía haber puesto en práctica su idea de tener un amante. Pero le buscaba a él. Le deseaba y... **—Deja de pensar ahora en eso —**se reprendió. Iba por la calle y sentía un cosquilleo entre sus muslos del todo inconveniente. Edward le había dicho que podía satisfacerse a sí misma. Pero...le prefería a él. Se detuvo en medio de la calle y buscó algún sitio donde sentarse. En ese estado no podía andar por ahí. Terminaría perdiéndose. ¿Cómo el simple hecho de pensar en Edward hacía que se pusiera tan caliente? Y aunque intentaba controlarse, no pudo. La gente que pasaba por delante iba a lo suyo, menos mal. Nadie podía intuir, ya que estaba perfectamente sentada y perfectamente vestida, lo que le rondaba por la cabeza, y lo más inquietante...esa sensación de necesitar desesperadamente algo. O mejor dicho, a alguien. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo iba a tener que hacerlo. Se había enamorado de su marido. Algo que no debía suceder. Algo que iba traerla por el camino de la amargura. Pero por el momento bien podía disfrutar de su extraña relación conyugal.

**—¿Señor Cullen? **

**—¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre, Thompson? **

**—Su esposa, señor. Desea verle. —**Edward se puso inmediatamente de pie, buscó su reloj de bolsillo y comprobó la hora. Muy extraño. ¿Qué era tan importante para que Bella apareciera en su despacho? ¿Había olvidado algún compromiso? Frunció el ceño, rara vez pasaba tal eventualidad, además tenía a su fiel secretario para tal menester. Bella entró y se le borraron todas las dudas. Estaba allí, frente a él. Mirándole sin decir una palabra.

**—¿Desea tomar algo, señora? —**El secretario, servicial como siempre, interrumpió el silencio.

**—No, muy amable, Thompson. **

**—Si no desean nada más... **

**—No, gracias —**le despidió Edward. Bella avanzó hasta situarse en frente de la gran mesa del escritorio. Seguía impresionándola, después de todo. Y más aún ver a Edward tras ella. Olvídate de la mesa, se reprendió. No estás aquí por eso. **—¿Ocurre algo? —**preguntó preocupado al ver la extraña expresión del rostro de su mujer.

**—No —**Bella se mordió el labio**—. Sí —**desvió la mirada**—. No. Bueno sí—.** Caminó hasta situarse frente a él, cerró los ojos un momento antes de continuar.

**—¿Bella? Aclárate, por favor. —**Él la cogió por los hombros, con ella podía ser cualquier cosa...un nudo se le formó en el estómago. ¿Y si estaba enferma? Por la cara que tenía...

**—Ya sé que acordamos que no viniera a tu despacho, pero... **

**—Bella, si es algo urgente puedes venir siempre que quieras. Dime, ¿qué te pasa? **

**—No es muy urgente, podía haber esperado hasta esta noche pero... **

**—Bella... **

**—Yo...me da vergüenza...—**Escondió la cara en su cuello, estaba roja como un tomate.

**—Si no me lo dices no podré ayudarte. **

**—Estoy caliente —**dijo en voz baja. Edward creyó no haber oído bien; al hablar contra él la voz quedaba amortiguada.

**—¿Qué has dicho? **—preguntó con suavidad, intentando que su mente no le jugara una mala pasada.

**—Pues...eso. —**Bella seguía escondiéndose**—. No sé lo que me ha pasado, iba caminado hacia casa y de repente...por eso estoy aquí. **

**—Joder...—**murmuró sin poder creérselo.

**—Lo...lo siento. Es la primera vez que me pasa. **

**—No te disculpes por eso. Jamás. —**Edward estaba a punto de saltar de alegría, pero se impuso la prudencia.

**—Yo...no sabía qué hacer. Me dijiste que podía satisfacerme sola pero...me parece algo tan...aburrido.**

**—Bella.** —Edward la obligó a mirarle**—. Siempre, ¿me oyes? Siempre que quieras estaré a tu disposición. Y ahora...—**De un salto la sentó sobre su escritorio y metió las manos bajo su falda hasta llegar a la parte superior y descubrir que ella ya venía preparada, sin rastro de ropa interior**—. Veo que verdaderamente estás necesitada. —**Ella asintió—.** ¿Y preparada? **

**—He pasado por casa. **

**—Excelente. Échate hacia atrás. **

Ella se dejó caer hasta reclinarse completamente sobre la gran mesa y Edward empezó a subirle las faldas hasta la cintura, desnudándola de cintura para abajo. Al estar tumbada solo podía ver el techo y la enorme lámpara que colgaba. ¿Por qué Edward tardaba tanto?

**—¿Edward? **

**—Tranquila, ya voy. —**Lo cierto es que estaba anonadado, perdido, excitado e impaciente. Joder, solo Bella podía acudir a su despacho y proponerle algo así. Antes de desabrocharse los pantalones se inclinó y la besó entre las piernas**—. Estás muy caliente —**murmuró contra su piel. Bella resopló, a esa conclusión ya había llegado por sí misma y era el motivo de encontrarse allí. Edward se situó entre sus piernas y, para afianzarla mejor, la hizo doblar las rodillas y apoyar el talón en el borde. Ella no protestó por eso.

**—Date prisa. **

**—Querida —**había una nota de humor en su voz**—, las cosas hay que hacerlas...bien. —**Y de un solo movimiento la penetró.

**—Por fin**.**..—**jadeó ella cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar, sin hacer nada, dejando que él se moviera a su antojo. Y él pareció entenderlo a la primera porque no paró ni un instante. Se lo dio todo. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder desnudarla de cintura para arriba y mordisquear esos tentadores pezones que sabía que escondía y que seguramente estaban bien tiesos. Se inclinó un poco más para besarla y ella le aceptó encantada, agarrándose instantáneamente a sus hombros, pegándole a su cuerpo. Pidiéndole con palabras que no la soltase, que la sostuviera y que disfrutara tanto como ella. Ambos estaban tan inmersos follando que no se percataron de un pequeño detalle. Cuando por fin ambos estaban satisfechos, empezando a respirar con un mínimo de normalidad y mirándose como si no se creyeran lo que acaba de pasar, oyeron unos aplausos.

**—Debo decir, querido amigo, que tus visitas de esta tarde sin duda han sido más productivas que las mías. **

**—Joder, Jasper —**Edward intentó tapar a su esposa rápidamente y de paso abrocharse los pantalones**—. ¿No sabes llamar a la puerta? **

**—¿Para qué? —**Sin duda se lo estaba pasando en grande**—. Además, ¿cómo sabes que no lo he hecho?** — Bella, avergonzada a más no poder, trató de incorporarse pero le fallaron las piernas. Edward acudió al rescate y, por supuesto, todo un caballero de la aristocracia como era Jasper, también estuvo atento.

**—No hace falta tu ayuda** —gruñó Edward.

**—Querida mía —**obviando por completo el comentario de su amigo cogió la mano de Bella y, como si de una recepción se tratara, la besó en los nudillos**—, estás preciosa, como siempre. **

**—Ya basta. —**Edward tomó cartas en el asunto.

**—¿No puedo saludar a tu esposa como es debido? —**alegó con todo el cinismo posible. Edward tocó la campanilla para llamar a su secretario. Por el momento solo le ordenó que buscara un transporte para llevar a Bella a casa. Más tarde le daría severas instrucciones para dejar pasar o no a cualquier visita.

Jasper, sonriendo como un tonto, abrió la puerta para que saliera Bella y después miró a Edward.

**—Vaya, vaya, vaya. —**Se acercó hasta él y le palmeó en la espalda**—. Veo que has roto una de tus normas más arraigadas. **

**—¿Qué norma? —**preguntó molesto tras sentarse en su sillón. Jasper era experto en tocar la moral, con lo a gusto que se había quedado tras su interludio sexual con Bella.

**—La de follar sobre este...—**Golpeó la enorme mesa**— ...santuario familiar. —**Dicho eso se echó a reír a carcajadas.

**—Vete a tomar por... **

**—¡Eh, cuida tu vocabulario! A mí me parece estupendo eso de follarse a la esposa de uno en el trabajo. Solo he hecho una observación. **

**—Podías haber hecho notar tu presencia, joder. **

**—¿Y perderme lo mejor? —**Negó con la cabeza—. **Ni hablar. Y aunque te moleste haré otra observación: no es la primera vez que te veo follar, así que ahórrate el discurso mojigato. **

**—No era una puta, joder, era mi esposa —**protestó.

**—Más a mi favor, la prostitución está mal vista, las relaciones conyugales no —**alegó aplicando vaya usted a saber qué lógica**. —Cambiemos de tema, si eres tan amable. ¿Para qué estás aquí? **

**—Si te soy sincero, para nada en particular.** —Jasper seguía con el tonito**—. Simplemente eres el único con el que puedo hablar libremente y...—**Se encogió de hombros**—, me apetecía charlar un rato. **

**—Ya —**dijo Edward escéptico.

**—Está bien, sentí curiosidad cuando oí que tu mujer había venido. —**La expresión de Edward cambió y Jasper se apresuró a añadir**—: No es lo que estás pensando. **

**—Más te vale —**dijo entre dientes.

**—Ah, y otra cosa, aunque no sé si te mereces que me preocupe por tu bienestar. **

**—Hazme un favor, ahórrate las divagaciones, di lo que tengas que decir. **

**—Desagradecido. Está bien, ayer coincidí con un abogado experto en casos como el tuyo, herencias y esas cosas. Le comenté, sin dar nombres, tu caso, y me prometió estudiarlo. **

**—No tengo tiempo para eso. **

**—No perdemos nada, ¿verdad? **

**—Yo no estaría tan seguro. **

**—Mira, pase lo que pase, Alice y yo te apoyaremos hasta el final. —**Ahora Jasper hablaba con seriedad, sin rastro de cinismo—. **Tanto a ti como a Bella. Ese hijo de puta tendrá que soportar carros y carretas para poder salirse con la suya. **

**—Pero hay una gran diferencia entre él y yo. **

**—¡Desde luego! Tú eres alguien de fiar. **

**—No, él no tiene nada que perder. **


	32. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo32**

Edward llegó a casa cabizbajo, bastante angustiado por lo que iba a pasar en tres días. Por primera vez en su vida su nombre iba a estar en boca de todos y no por sus logros como banquero de éxito, sino por un asunto muy desagradable. La suerte había querido que apenas se hiciesen públicos los detalles de la demanda interpuesta por su suegro. Pero en cuanto un periodista oyera su nombre sería imposible esconderlo más. ¿Merecía la pena jugarse el prestigio por una mujer? Jasper, ese maldito bastardo manipulador, había asegurado que sí, que una mujer como Bella bien valía eso y mucho más. Claro que... ¿qué sentido tiene jugársela por una esposa de la cual te vas a separar? Su relación personal iba afianzándose día a día. Contaba con las opiniones de ella, consultaba asuntos de trabajo, valoraba sus informes. Bella, así como si nada, se había convertido en parte fundamental de su vida. Ahora bien, iba a jugarse todo por ella. No le extrañó encontrarse a su mujer en el despacho, rodeada de papeles y con cara de concentración. Si pudiera se la llevaba a la oficina con él. Desde luego iba a ser mucho más divertido y siempre podría descargar la tensión entre reunión y reunión. Por supuesto, cerrando antes con llave la puerta y dejando claro a su secretario lo de "no molestar". Condenado Jasper, pensó esbozando una sonrisa, siempre con el don de la oportunidad.

**—Tengo una duda. —**Ese fue el saludo de Bella al verle entrar. Nada de buenas tardes, o qué tal el día.

**—Dime. —**Caminó hasta situarse tras el gran sillón donde ella estaba enfrascada en sus cuentas y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

**—¿Tu secretario es antipático por naturaleza o solo lo es conmigo? **

**—¿Cómo dices? **

**—Sinceramente, ese hombre necesita distraerse un poco. —**Bella se puso en pie y se acercó a servir dos copas**—. Hoy casi me echa a patadas de tu oficina. **

**—¿Perdón? —**seguía sin entenderla. **—A primera hora he pasado a recoger unos documentos que necesitaba. Tú no estabas y él me ha puesto muchas y variadas excusas para no dejarme pasar.**

—**Hablaré con él —**respondió, y pensó en qué mosca le habría picado a Thompson para comportarse así. Después se acercó y besó a Bella, como buen esposo. Ella le respondió, pero no como esperaba.

**—No podemos —**consiguió decir ella.

**—¿Por qué, si puede saberse? — **Ella se mordió el labio. Él no apartó la vista. Ella cogió aire para que lo que iba a decir fuera creíble. Él volvió a intentar besarla. Ella metió la mano en su chaleco pero no para lo que él esperaba. **—¿Qué buscas? **

**—Es tarde —**dijo simple y llanamente devolviendo el reloj a su sitio.

**—¿Tarde para qué? **

**—Tengo un compromiso. **

**—¿Un compromiso? —**Se apartó un poco de ella, cogió su copa y dio un trago.

**—Sí, bueno, esto...mi hermano me ha invitado a cenar y... — Y** vaya porquería de excusa que se estaba inventando. No lo de la cena, esa parte era buena, pero, ¿a qué idiota iba a engañarle? Lo más lógico es que asistieran los dos.

**—Tu hermano —**dijo Edward sin creerla**—. A ti. —**Una pausa**—. Sola. —** Bella se bebió su copa de un trago. La única forma de conseguirlo era tocando un tema tabú.

**—Bueno...mi hermano no te conoce, y como yo le expliqué las razones por las que me casé...pues él, ahora...no...no te tiene mucha simpatía. —**Estaba jugando sucio, pero después pensó que Edward también tenía sus secretos.

**—¿No le has explicado...? —**se detuvo. ¿Qué iba a explicarle, lumbreras? ¿Que ahora las cosas eran diferentes? ¿Que estaba encantado con su matrimonio? ¿Que en unos días se enfrentaba a su padre en un juicio?

**—A eso voy. —**Edward, con su insinuación, había allanado el camino**—. Quiero explicarle la situación. Él tampoco se lleva bien con mi padre. Ya te hablé de su matrimonio y... **

**—Sí —**la cortó él. **—Quiero que os conozcáis, por eso hablaré con él y...**

** —Está bien. —**Algo se le escapaba.

**—Me siento mal —**se quejó una vez más Bella.

**—Peor lo llevo yo —**respondió Alice**—, hoy iba a tener lugar uno de esos encuentros originales con mi marido y he renunciado para que la señora Jones pueda ver cómo son las fiestas del club. **

**—¡Pero yo he mentido a mi marido! **

**—¡Y yo le he dejado plantado! Vale,** — así no iban a ninguna parte, decidió Bella siguiendo a su amiga. Mostraron las invitaciones y fueron a los vestuarios a cambiarse. Amabas salieron media hora más tarde ataviadas como respetables patricias. Con antifaz, eso sí.

**—No me lo puedo creer. —**Bella, deja de protestar de una vez.

—No me digas que no es más cómodo andar solo con esta sábana —dijo Alice divertida**—. Y no te preocupes, aquí eres la respetable señora Jones, acompañada de la inigualable señora Smith. ¿No te parece divertido? **

**—Tengo que volver a casa a una hora razonable. No te olvides. **

**—No, no me olvido, sobre todo recordándomelo cada diez minutos —**observó mordazmente la señora Smith. Para no asustarla, Alice decidió ir al salón principal, donde las cosas resultaban más suaves y donde normalmente los invitados simplemente se relajaban hablando, bebiendo y configurando las posibles parejas, tríos o lo que surgiera, para el final de fiesta. Aunque algunos y algunas ya tuvieran muy claro cómo hacerlo.

**—Alice...—**susurró Bella deteniendo a su amiga**—, esos dos... ¿van a...? **

**—Bella, si viendo a dos hombres juntos ya te escandalizas...no sé qué vas a hacer después. **

**—Perdone usted, señora Smith —dijo** picada**—, era simple curiosidad —**explicó muy digna, aunque intrigada.

**—Vamos a ponernos cómodas y a ver bien el panorama. Quiero, al menos, coger ideas. **

**—¿Ideas? **

**—¡Tendré que compensar al señor Smith de alguna manera, digo yo. **

**—Tienes razón. —**Ella podía hacer lo mismo, ¿no? Se sentaron en un gran diván. Nada más hacerlo empezó el desfile de invitaciones y las consiguientes negativas educadas de Alice. Bella estaba demasiado absorta en lo que veía como para hablar.

**—Me gustaría lavarle los pies, señora mía —**propuso un hombre a Bella, y ella no supo qué contestar. Por suerte, o por desgracia, Alice sí.

**—Proceda, amable joven. —**Bella la miró horrorizada y Alice susurró**—: Déjale, es algo inocente. **

**—¿Estás loca? —**siseó Bella. El hombre esperaba tranquilamente a que le dejaran continuar. Había observado a la morena y no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad.

**—Muchos disfrutan ejerciendo de criados, es su fantasía. Solo va a tocarte los pies. ¡No seas mojigata!** — Con timidez estiró sus pies y dejó que ese "sirviente" se los masajeara. Colorada como un tomate pero encantada con las atenciones.

**—¿Lo ves? —**murmuró Alice sin dejar de sonreír al joven**—. ¿Ves como no es para tanto? —Y**, para asombro de su amiga, llamó por señas a otro hombre para que se ocupara de ella. Bella decidió no preguntar.

**—¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Me ha dejado plantado! **

**—No es para tanto. **

**—¿Que no es para tanto?**

**— Maldita sea, Edward, ¿qué te corre por las venas? — **Edward puso cara de circunstancias, fingió apenarse por su amigo y así evitar otro sermón mientras se dirigían al club. Jasper se había presentado en su casa hacía menos de una hora, echando pestes y maldiciendo. Protestaba por cualquier cosa, y todo porque su querida esposa le había dado plantón para irse a no sé qué reunión de damas. Por supuesto a Edward le dio mala espina.

** —Es la primera vez que hace algo así. —**Jasper seguía con su particular rosario**—. ¿Y si me engaña con otro**?

Edward le dio unas reconfortantes palmaditas a su amigo. Alice no le engañaba con otro. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, le engañaba a secas. Pero visto el estado de su amigo, prefirió no meterle más pájaros en la cabeza.

**—Ya hemos llegado. Anima esa cara, te encantan estos saraos. **

**—Sí —**respondió Jasper desganado**—, pero sin Alice ya no tienen tanta gracia. **Nada más entrar fueron saludados por uno de los porteros y caminaron hasta la sala principal donde les esperaba el encargado.

**—Buenas noches, señor Smith, señor Jones. **

**—Buenas noches —**respondió educadamente Edward, y como Jasper seguía atontado, le dio un suave toque para que saludara.

**—Buenas noches —**dijo sin entusiasmo.

**—Como ven, la fiesta está en su apogeo, señores. ¿Van a unirse o simplemente desean observar? **

**—A mí me da igual. —** Joder, con Jasper desanimado era peor que un velatorio. Otro empleado se acercó y le habló en voz baja al encargado.

**—Gracias, puedes retirarte. **

**—Me comentan que la señora Smith y la señora Jones están en un reservado de la sala principal. **

**—¡¿Cómo?!** — A Jasper se le iluminó la cara, Alice lo había preparado para sorprenderle, sin duda. Pero lo había pasado tan mal que decidió darle una lección a su conspiradora esposa. Edward, por el contrario, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Bella estaba en el club, maldita sea. Sin duda era por influencia de Alice. Eso le hizo sentirse en primera instancia desilusionado, pues debía ser él quien le mostrara el club, y en segundo lugar estaba enfadado por mentirle. La señora Jones iba tener que explicar muchas cosas.

**—Verá, quiero darle una sorpresa a la señora Smith. ¿Sería posible que alguien la llevara al despacho del director? —**Edward observó cómo, con la sola mención de la señora Smith, Jasper se recuperaba al instante.

**—Me temo que...—**el encargado se detuvo al ver la cartera de Jasper y cómo cierta cantidad de dinero iba a cambiar de manos**—. ¿Desea que le explique a la señora el motivo? **

**—Dígale que tiene cuotas pendientes.**

** —¿Qué vas a hacer? —**preguntó Edward antes de que Jasper siguiera al encargado.

**—Zurrar a la señora Smith y explicarle las normas del club. Si luego me apetece, incluso puede que salde su deuda. —** Y con esas palabras le dejó solo. Tranquilidad, esa era la pauta a seguir, se dijo cuando se adentró en la gran sala. A esas horas los asistentes ya dejaban ver a las claras los efectos del alcohol y cada uno estaba a lo suyo, o a lo de los demás, según gustos. Fue fácil localizar a Bella, solo tuvo que esperar que un empleado localizara a la señora Smith para llevársela. Y Edward se quedó atónito al ver las atenciones que recibían esas dos, pero en concreto las de Bella fueron las que le pusieron en el disparador. La señora Jones y la señora Smith tenían allí su particular corte de admiradores y uno le estaba prodigando sus atenciones.

Joder. Ese tenía que ser él. Creyó reconocer al hombre que se ocupaba de su esposa. Así que caminó, todo lo tranquilo que podía, hasta el reservado. Efectivamente, sabía quién estaba atendiendo a Bella, pero prefería no armar un escándalo. Al fin y al cabo solo estaba masajeando sus pies, aunque de vez en cuando se le escapara la mano.

**—¡Esto es, sencillamente, inadmisible, señor. ¿Sabe con quién está usted tratando? **— Alice, enfadada, seguía al hombre por las dependencias del club, intentaba que al menos dijera algo, pero por lo visto era un mandado y se limitaba a hacer su trabajo. Nunca antes había ido a esa parte del club. ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo? Así que le sorprendió que la zona, llamémosla administrativa, fuera como la de cualquier otra empresa. Su no deseado acompañante llamó a una puerta en la que se veía claramente una placa de latón con el rótulo de dirección. No esperó a que le dieran paso, sino que abrió y, con un gesto, indicó que pasara. Alice le fulminó con la mirada, levantó la barbilla y entró al despacho. Se iba a enterar por haberla interrumpido. Apenas había luz en la estancia, como no eran horas habituales para despachar asuntos administrativos, seguramente estaban allí sólo por ella. Pues no iba a defraudarle.

**—Espero que esto sea un error —**empezó muy digna ella— **y que se disculpen como es debido, de lo contrario consideraré muy seriamente la pertenencia a este club e informaré de ello a mis conocidos. No creo que les convenga cierta publicidad negativa —**hizo una pausa para coger aire**— , por lo que... **

**—Señora Smith, ¿qué voy a hacer con usted? —**la interrumpió un hombre en voz baja, y ella dio un respingo. Por supuesto, Alice, que estaba en plan combativo, tardó un segundo en recuperarse.

**—Me da exactamente igual, he dejado claro que... **

**—Joder, ¿es que no vas a callarte? —** Ella se llevó la mano al pecho, conocía demasiado bien esa voz. Pero, a pesar de ser pillada in fraganti, ni retrocedía ni se amilanaba.

**—Enciende la luz y da la cara. A mí no me vengas con secretitos. **

**—Se supone que el ofendido soy yo. —** Jasper encendió la luz, estaba sentado en el sillón de director, mirándola aparentando enfado (¿quién era el valiente que podía viéndola así vestida?), esperando que al menos ella se mostrara un poco arrepentida. Pero Alice era demasiado mujer, él bien lo sabía, para eso.

**—¿Por qué? —**Y empezó a pasearse por el despacho para que él evaluara si su interpretación de la moda romana era la acertada. Sabe jugar bien sus cartas, maldita sea, pensó él observándola. Estaba casi seguro de que debajo de esa túnica no llevaba nada, tan seguro como excitado estaba.

**—Me has mentido y, lo que es peor, dejado solo. —** Parecía un cachorrillo abandonado y ella tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de ir corriendo a consolarle. Pero la había sacado de la fiesta y mentido para ello. Hacerle sufrir un poco no era si no pago justo a sus esfuerzos.

**—No es la primera vez que acudo a una fiesta sin ti —**argumentó con toda lógica plantándose frente a él con las manos en las caderas.

**—¡Esta no es una de esas fiestas! —**Se puso en pie repentinamente, sobresaltándola**—. Vamos a dejar una cosa clara, cariño...—**Ahora el tono falsamente pacífico hizo que ella sintiera a partes iguales excitación y temor**—. Arreglemos tus cuentas pendientes. **

**—Esa excusa ha sido...—**No podía negarlo, Jasper ejercía tal poder sobre ella que perdía la capacidad de armar una frase coherente. Y más aún cuando le vio aflojarse la corbata**—. ¿No irás a...? —**preguntó retóricamente, pues la idea de que Jasper la tumbara sobre ese escritorio resultaba cuando menos apetecible.

**—Ni una palabra —**amenazó**—, ni una queja. —**Dejó caer su chaqueta y empezó a soltarse los botones del chaleco**—. Así aprenderás de una vez por todas a no mentir ni a engañar a tu marido.**

Alice se quedó de piedra al verle abrir un cajón del escritorio y sacar... ¡Una fusta!

**—¡Jasper!—** ¿Qué acabo de decir? Ella asintió despacio sin decir ni pío. ¿Qué se le había ocurrido al pervertido de su marido? No iba a tardar mucho en averiguarlo.

Bella se dio cuenta de que los avances de aquel hombre eran cada vez menos sutiles. Ahora que estaba sola, sin la compañía de Alice para apoyarla (bueno, eso dependiendo de la definición de apoyo), se sentía cohibida.

**—Creo que ya es suficiente, gracias —**le dijo al hombre**. —Tiene unas piernas estupendas, podría pasar mucho tiempo entre ellas —**respondió él. Bella, que sabía poco o nada del coqueteo con extraños, no supo qué responder y únicamente le devolvió una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento, cosa que no debió hacer, tal y como se percató al instante. Su fiel servidor comenzó a recorrer sus piernas de forma ascendente con las manos y Bella quiso apartarse, cosa difícil al estar medio tumbada en un amplio diván. **—Tan suaves...tan perfectas... **

**—No siga —**sugirió Bella, y recogió sus piernas escondiéndolas bajo la túnica**—, por favor. **

**—¿Por qué? **

**—¡Soy una mujer casada! **

**—¿Y? Más de la mitad de las mujeres aquí reunidas lo son, querida. —** Eso ya lo sé, pensó molesta, pero ella no era una de "esas" casadas.

**—Preferiría no seguir. —**Yo no opino lo mismo, estoy seguro de que si está aquí es porque su marido no cumple con sus obligaciones.

**—¿Se lo preguntamos? —**A pesar de estar sumamente abochornada por la situación en la que estaba, no podía haber aparecido en mejor momento. Más tarde tendría que explicarle a Edward, o al menos intentarlo, qué hacía allí.

**—Buenas noches —**dijo Edward con total seriedad a pesar de querer partirle la cara a alguien.

** —Edward, yo... **

Bella se le quedó mirando sin saber qué decir o hacer en ese instante. Su fiel servidor se disculpó, evidentemente si se quedaba podía pagar las consecuencias y claro, en la fiesta había suficientes mujeres como para divertirse. Otra cosa es que se hubiera encaprichado de ésta. Pero qué se le iba a hacer. Cuando se quedaron a solas, Bella, totalmente avergonzada, intentó ponerse en una postura digna, taparse sus extremidades inferiores con la túnica y aguantar la mirada de Edward. ¿Qué debía hacer con ella?, pensó sin dejar de mirarla. Le había mentido, de acuerdo, pero podía considerar como lógica su curiosidad, y más aún si tienes al lado alguien como Alice, que sabe muy bien cómo incrementar tu curiosidad. Esperaba que Jasper le diera su merecido.

**—De rodillas —**indicó Jasper.

**—¿Aquí? —**Alice miró al suelo de madera con desconfianza**—. ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Me pelaré las rodillas! —** Jasper suspiró; vale, podía tener razón después de todo. Agarró su chaqueta y la puso doblada en el suelo. Por nada del mundo permitiría que las rodillas de su esposa sufrieran daño alguno.

**—¿Mejor? —**preguntó tras ver cómo se acomodaba; ella asintió. Como si fuera un maestro intentando reprender a un alumno díscolo, se paseó delante de ella blandiendo la fusta de tal forma que ella oyera perfectamente ese sonido característico. También probó su eficacia golpeando en la mesa. Ella se sobresaltó al oírlo pero permaneció callada. Estaba más que intrigada con ese jueguecito que se traía Jasper. Mmm, quizás debería planear cómo engañarle de nuevo. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que Jasper desabrochó los dos cierres superiores de la túnica desnudándola de cintura para arriba.

**—Ni se te ocurra —**amenazó él cuando Alice hizo amago de cubrirse. Ella levantó orgullosa el mentón, no era ninguna novedad verla desnuda, pero no sabía por qué en esa situación lo veía completamente diferente. Sonrió y Jasper se mantuvo, eso sí, con dificultad, serio. Con parsimonia, adoptando esa actitud de la gente que pertenece a la aristocracia y que mira por encima del hombro a todo aquel que no es de su clase, Jasper estiró la fusta recorriendo la suave piel de Alice desde el hombro, bajando deliberadamente despacio hasta detenerse en el pezón. No hizo falta estimularlo y se entretuvo cuanto quiso jugueteando con él.

**—Me estás matando —**gimió ella. ¡Zas! Un golpe rápido, seco y calculado sobre el pezón. Alice se sobresaltó y, si bien sintió el dolor inicial, más por el susto que por el daño físico, no pudo evitar excitarse aún más. Se movió incómoda intentado controlarse.

**—Es curioso...—**Jasper hablaba como si estuviera tranquilamente estirado en el sillón de su casa y no conteniéndose a duras penas— **...siempre hemos sido sinceros el uno con el otro...—** Abandonó el pezón y ella gimió frustrada**—. Siempre me he comportado como un caballero contigo... **

**—No siempre —**interrumpió ella, y con ello se ganó otro golpe de fusta.

Jasper empezó a mosquearse consigo mismo. ¿Para qué jugar si podía tumbarla sobre la mesa y acabar con esto en aproximadamente siete minutos? Y, para colmo de males, Alice seguía sin mostrarse todo lo sumisa que él deseaba. Parecía como si estuviera retándole a propósito. Entonces la miró a los ojos y comprendió. Ella no acataba las órdenes a la primera por la simple razón de que disfrutaba con sus castigos.

** —Bien, bien, bien, ¿qué debo hacer contigo? —**habló en voz baja y se entretuvo recorriendo la columna de su esposa con la fusta provocándole escalofríos.

**—¿Dejar de hacer el tonto e ir al meollo de la cuestión? —** Jasper sonrió de medio lado. No había manera.

**—¿Estar una semana, o lo que considere oportuno, sin tocarte? —**sugirió.

**—No aguantarás —**contraatacó ella con descaro.

**—¿Quién ha dicho que yo vaya a sufrir las consecuencias de tu castigo? —** Ella tragó incómoda. ¿Qué estaba sugiriendo exactamente? ¿Irse con otra?

**—Acepto mi castigo** —murmuró sumisa. Ya tendría ocasión más adelante de vengarse. Jasper sonrió y ella pensó: quien ríe el último...

**—Eso está bien.** — Alice esperó a que él hiciera cuanto quisiera, de todas formas iba a disfrutarlo. No tuvo que esperar mucho. De nuevo con la fusta recorrió su piel de cintura para arriba, entreteniéndose donde a él le parecía oportuno. Dando pequeños golpecitos en sus pezones y haciendo que a ella le hirviera la sangre. Pero aguantaba estoicamente.

**—Ponte de pie y desnúdate —**ordenó tras apoyarse en la mesa y cruzarse de brazos. Eso sí, sin soltar su instrumento de tortura. Ella le provocó tardando mucho más de lo necesario en deshacerse de una simple túnica. Él golpeó la mesa haciéndole ver que no aguantaba sus tonterías. Ella hizo pucheros como si de una niña asustada se tratase. Él movió un dedo indicándole que se acercara. Ella bajó la mirada y caminó despacio. Él ya no aguantó más.

**—¡Alice! **

**—¿Sí? —**ronroneó en respuesta.

**—Se acabó. —** Tiró de ella hasta colocarla doblada sobre la mesa exponiendo su trasero desnudo. Y con una mano la sujetó del cuello. Se inclinó sobre ella hasta poder hablarle al oído. **—No voy a tolerar ni una sola tontería más, ¿comprendido? —**Y para que ella no dudase de sus palabras, la golpeó en el culo un par de veces, dejando una visible marca**—. ¿Comprendido?** — Ella solo asintió. Picaba, demonios, cómo picaba. Pero resultaba tan excitante. Allí, doblada sobre la mesa, esperando a que su marido hiciera cuando quisiera...Entonces recordó la primera vez que estuvieron juntos y sonrió. Jasper se sorprendió al verla sonreír. Definitivamente iba a acabar con él. Vaya mierda de castigo. Se desabrochó los pantalones y apartó la ropa lo suficiente para que ella viera su erección. Colocándose frente a ella, a escasos milímetros de su boca, empezó a

**—Querida, creo que deberías ocuparte de esto para poder irnos a casa cuanto antes. **

**—Acércate un poco más —**le pidió ella susurrando.


End file.
